


The Long Life of Kara Zor-El

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Long Form, Post Season 5, SuperCorp, long life, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 142,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Post season 5. Kara and Lena's friendship is renewed once more, but this time with no secrets between them it turns into something more. Kara and Lena begin dating. A few months into their relationship Kara reveals her biggest fear to Lena, living for so long that she'll have to watch everyone she knows and loves die. Lena has an idea as to how to alleviate this fear. This is the story of the long life of Kara Zor-El.Weekly updates every Sunday!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 196
Kudos: 402





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read:  
> This story is going to be a long form story covering Kara’s life (yes she will get with Lena, but not right away). I intend to post a chapter a week every Sunday until Supergirl season 6 airs sometime in 2021. This story will start out “fluffy” and maybe have some angst and drama, but be warned that eventually I do plan for it to get pretty dark. It will have themes some people may not be comfortable with.

Kara Zor-El was born on Krypton in Argo city in the Earth year 1966. Kara had a normal childhood by Kryptonian standards. She visited other planets, marvelled at Rao’s light and began her education to follow in her fathers footsteps as a scientist. It was standard on Krypton for a child to follow in the footsteps of one of their parents. In fact it was frowned upon if a child didn’t follow in their parents footsteps as it would be seen as a failing of the Kryptonian birthing matrix which all Kryptonian children were born from, including Kara. The matrix itself worked by combining the best DNA qualities of the two parents and making one superior child. Some people on Krypton believed that this process was what lead to Kryptonians having such long lifespans, no matter the sun which they were under. So because of this Kara followed in her father’s footsteps to become a scientist. She had no interest in what her mother did.

Kara’s life on Krypton was pretty good. She knew that her family were clearly one of the higher up families in society so she lived a comfortable and probably sheltered life. In fact her life was so sheltered she didn’t find out about Krypton becoming unstable until she was 13, Earth year 1979. Kara was just about to join the science guild having excelled in her studies. There was a ceremony planned and she would have gone down in history as the youngest member of the science guild in history. Everyone praised Kara for this achievement but it wasn’t until much much later that Kara realised most of the people were just praising the matrix which created her.

Anyway everything changed for Kara before she could be inducted into the science guild. Her aunt and uncle Lara and Jor-El had a Kryptonian baby which they named Kal-El. This was incredibly controversial for Krypton because it was the first baby to be conceived without the matrix in hundreds of years. It wasn’t that Kryptonians decided they no longer wanted to have babies that way, it just seemingly was no longer possible. That said the news of Kal-El’s natural conception was frowned upon. People no matter the planet don’t take well to the unusual or strange. 

Shortly after Kal-El’s birth the planet began experiencing mass earthquakes. This is when Kara was finally told that it looked like Krypton was going to explode. Kara herself didn’t understand how this had been hidden from her. She was going to be a member of the science guild after all, how could this not be knowledge she had access to. But before Kara could ask questions her parents told her that Krypton was doomed but they could save her. They were going to send Kara and Kal-El to a planet called Earth. A planet which had a yellow sun and so they’d both have incredibly powers. Kara’s mission was going to be for her to look after and care for Kal-El. Kara tried to refuse, she didn’t want to leave her parents, she wanted them to come with her. But they told her Krypton is dying because of their and people like them’s mistakes, Kara and Kal-El shouldn’t pay the price for it. So ultimately after many tears and goodbyes Kara got in the pod and was sent to Earth.

Being in the pod was horrifying for Kara. Her parents told her that it would put her into a sort of hibernation sleep, but it wouldn’t be immediate. So as a result of this Kara witnessed Krypton exploding with her very eyes, the only living creature in history to do that. Kara’s heart broke and she screamed in disappear. But what was worse is the explosion knocked her pod off course and she saw herself begin to drift towards the phantom zone. She got closer and closer until she was sucked in, and then everything went black.

Lena Luthor was born in 1993. Her first four years of her life were very different from the rest of her childhood. For the first four years Lena lived with her mother. She felt so much love and affection every day she spent with her. Lena remembers her mother being gorgeous. She grew up believing her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

But in 1997 Lena’s life changed forever. Lena and her mom where enjoying time outside by a lake. Lena wasn’t a confident swimmer but her mother wanted to go for a quick swim anyway. That’s when Lena witnessed at four years old her mother going into the water and swimming around before suddenly being pulled under and never returning to the waters surface. At first Lena thought it was a game her mother was playing. But she soon realised something was wrong. Lena froze, being four years old, and not knowing what to do. Even though Lena was only four this didn’t stop her from blaming herself for not doing something to save her mother.

A few days later Lena was picked up by a strange man called Lionel Luthor who told her he was going to take care of her from now on. Lena was scared of this man, and still in shock from her mother’s death. She didn’t cry however, she didn’t really know what was going on. Lionel took Lena to his home in Metropolis, a mansion where she met Lex who would be her older brother, and Lillian who would be her adoptive mother.

Lena’s childhood in the Luthor household was not a happy one. Although she now had two parents who were legally obliged to take care of her it felt like she had none. Lionel was far too busy spending time doing things with his business to spend time with his daughter. Then when he was at home most of the time he was incredibly drunk, and sometimes abusive. This left Lillian to mostly take care of Lena and that wasn’t any better. Although Lillian never said it, it was made clear to Lena that she didn’t care about her, and she shouldn’t expect anything from her. But at least Lena now had her brother Lex. Lex was an amazing brother growing up. He was several years older than her but he still took care of her. He encouraged her scientific mind and protected her from their father when he was in a drunken rage. All in all Lex was a great brother growing up. Lena just didn’t realise that it was all a big long manipulation. Lena had become Lex’s first subject for one of his manipulative long con schemes. So overall Lena’s childhood was mostly sheltered and full of emotional abuse. But for Lena one of the most important days of her life occurred in 2003 when she was 10 years old, and she didn’t even know it.

In Earth year 2003 Kara finally woke up. She was exiting the phantom zone. She had no idea how long she’d been asleep for. She then witnessed herself fly through space and eventually approach Earth and come crashing down. Moments after she landed her pod was ripped open and that’s when she saw this man in his 20s with dark brown hair wearing this red and blue outfit with a cape. But most notably on his chest he wore the crest of the house of El. That’s when Kara realised that she had been asleep a lot longer than she thought, 24 years.

Kara’s life from then on was difficult. Although it had been 24 years for Kal-El her planet exploding for her happened literally moments earlier to her. So for many many months Kara was an emotional wreck. She was taken in by Jerimiah and Eliza Danvers, a family that Kal-El, who now called himself Clark Kent told Kara he trusts. He told Kara that she was a kid and now that she was living on Earth she deserved to have a real childhood like he had, even if it was only the second half of it. Clark didn’t want Kara to have that childhood being raised in Metropolis by him, it would be weird, and also just not a good environment for Kara with her new found powers. So the Danvers took her in.

Neither Jerimiah or Eliza pressured Kara into anything. At first Kara was worried that they were going to try and get her to call them mom and dad, but they never did. Kara thought they may flinch at Kara calling them by their first names but they didn’t, they were great about it. But also in being adopted by the Danvers family Kara had gained a sister called Alex. At first they didn’t get on that well. It was mostly because Alex was just being encouraged to look out for her weird strange sister which caused her to be embarrassed in front of her friends. While at the same time Alex was going from being an only child who got all their parents attention to having to share that attention, even if Kara never actively searched it out. Things however did eventually get better with Alex and they grew to be real sisters and best friends. But once Kara grew close to Alex a new fear appeared in her mind, something she hadn’t thought about until this point. Kara realised that at the end of the day she was Kryptonian, and so that meant she was going to live a lot longer than everyone around her, including her new found sister Alex. Kara realised that she would eventually have to watch everyone she loves die, and she knew that would eat her up inside. Kara decided to keep this realisation bottled up inside as after all there was nothing anyone could do about it. At least she’d have Kal-El when the worse came to the worse.

In 2007 a several years after Jerimiah’s death Eliza took Kara and Alex on a trip to Metropolis. At this point Kara was 17 years old while her older sister Alex was 18 and about to head off to college after the summer. It would be the first time Kara would have to spend away from Alex since she got to Earth. Kara had never really been in a big city until this point. She’d obviously been in some large towns and other populated areas, but never to a big city like Metropolis. This was mostly because Kara had been specifically told to never use her powers, as it was unsafe for her, and a city would be a hard place for her, considering her super hearing. But after many years Kara had her powers under control, so Eliza decided to take her to her first city.

The three women spent their time exploring Metropolis, none of them having been there before. Kara actually got to witness first hand her cousin saving a woman from being hit by a car. Kara watched in awe at what her cousin did. It had been made clear to Kara since her birth that she was not to use her powers. So as she watched on at Clark a part of her was of course jealous. After he saved the woman Clark gave Kara, Alex and Eliza a wink before flying off. What none of them knew at that point and wouldn’t find out until many, many, many years later was that standing about 10 metres away from the three women was a 14 year old Lena Luthor. Kara and Lena didn’t see each other, not even catching a glimpse, but they had almost bumped into each other almost 9 years before Kara and Lena met in 2016.

From then on Kara’s life followed the route as planned. She spent a year living with Eliza missing Alex until she finally went off to National City University to study Marketing. The decision to attend National City University was a difficult one for Kara. She had considered applying to Stanford to go to the same university as Alex, but she realised that it may not be the best thing as Alex had become a lot more distant and reliant on alcohol since leaving home. So Kara decided to go to the university in the closest city to Midvale, National City, and give Alex the space she clearly wanted. It was just lucky for Kara that a few years later Alex attended National City University to do her PhD. This allowed Kara and Alex to grow close once more, even if Alex was still incredibly troubled.

Lena on the other hand graduated MIT with PhD’s in many different fields, nothing less was expected of her as she was a Luthor after all. During this period she spent part of her time living in Boston with her boyfriend Jack while she was studying, while also spending her time in Metropolis working for her brother at Luthor Corp. This was until Lex went crazy and told her of his plan to kill Superman. Lena came back briefly in 2015 to help the police arrest Lex after her turned the sun red.

Kara’s life changed in 2015. She was working as Cat Grant’s assistant at CatCo in National City when for the first time she used her powers to save her sister’s plane from crashing. That was when she first came out to the world as Supergirl, the female Kryptonian that lived on Earth. Over that next year Kara would learn about Alex’s true career and all about the DEO, and the threats the world truly faces.

In 2016 after Lex had been sentenced, thanks mostly due to Lena’s testimony, and after news of recent heroics by Supergirl, Lena made the decision to move Luthor Corp to National City. She wanted to share her home with a Kryptonian. She wanted to show the world that not all Luthor’s are evil, but she mostly wanted to prove to herself that she wasn’t like Lex, while also trying to make up for some of the damage Lex had caused. Lena knew that it was unlikely Superman would ever work with her, but she hoped that Supergirl was distant enough from Lex to at least consider working with Lena, even if it was only ever indirectly.

After Lena had moved her company to National city in 2016, a day that Lena would later consider to be the most important day of her life occurred. The day where Kara Danvers and Clark Kent walked into her office and asked her questions. At first Lena didn’t know what to think of Kara. But when she realised Kara was nervous to meet her and not seemingly because of her family name Lena felt an undeniable connection to Kara. Even if for a while after that she tried to deny it. Kara’s aura was just too hard to defend herself against. Lena was just drawn to Kara which was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before in her life. Equally Kara was just as drawn to Lena. Kara really felt connected with Lena when she explained she was trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. After that Kara just felt this desperate need to become Lena’s friend, and eventual best friend, but it wasn’t easy at first.

Lena and Kara’s friendship grew from there. They had many ups and downs. Although most of the trouble originated from the fact that Kara was still leading a double life with Lena, as she never told Lena she was Supergirl until it was too late. Lena spent an entire year hurt, and in being hurt doing some awful things. But eventually she realised what she was doing was wrong and she came back to Kara. At first Kara didn’t accept Lena with open arms as he trust in Lena had been broken. But after they had teamed up and helped stop Leviathan Kara accepted Lena’s apology. They shook hands and agreed to take down Lex, together.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the last one. I hope that makes up for how short the first chapter was, enjoy.

Kara, Lena and the rest of the superfriends have just defeated Lex and Lillian. Lex tried to of course kill Kara as he still couldn’t get over his hatred for Kryptonians, much to his mother’s displeasure. Lex had a matriculates plan using the shrunken Leviathan to power his new Lex-o-suit, capable of killing Supergirl with a single blast. But what Lex didn’t count on was Lena. Lex expected that Lena might go back to Kara and tell her what she did, and what was happening. But he never expected Kara to work with Lena again. He thought he’d put a stop and a final end, to their friendship. But Lex had underestimated the bond which Kara and Lena share. He underestimated the fact that although it might take them a while, they will always come back to each other.

This was crucial in defeating Lex. As while Kara fought Lex in his Lex-o-suit, and Alex, Nia, J’onn and M’gann fought other remote Lex-o-suits, Lena worked on figuring out a way to disable the suits once an for all. Lena had Brainy with her, but he was still recovering from the radiation poisoning that almost killed him. So he wasn’t any help, his brain wasn’t really working at the moment.

As the battle raged on Lena tried to figure out how to disable the suits. That’s when Lillian tried to stop Lena. Lillian held a gun up to Lena’s face.

“You killed my son! My special boy! You are not my Lena. You will never be.” Lillian said, as she pointed the gun at Lena.

Lena looked at her mother and gave her a cold look. She turned her body to face her, and slowly began to approach her.

“Nothing new is there then. You’ve always looked down at me, and up at Lex, despite my achievements and Lex’s failings. You claim I’m not ‘your Lena’, well unfortunately you are the same old Lillian.” Lena said.

Lillian pulled the trigger. The gun fired. The bullet didn’t hit Lena however. When the bullet was a few inches from Lena’s body a clear shield appeared over Lena’s body, causing the bullet to harmlessly bounce off it. It was the same type of shield that Lena used in her home to prevent Leviathan from killing her before crisis. 

“Predictable.” Lena smiled and then grabbed the gun and whipped Lillian in the head with it, knocking her unconscious.

Lena rushed back to the computers. After a few more minutes Lena realised that Lex’s ego was the key. No matter what he always laid out a path for Lena to find out his plans, or a way to stop him. It was just Lex’s ego because he always assumed he was much smarter than Lena and she would never find the path he’d laid out for her. Admittedly most of the time she didn’t. But all those times before her head was clouded with emotions, with rage, anger, heartbreak and pain. But now her head was clear, full of love, friendship, compassion and other things. This allowed Lena to think clearly. To think what Lex’s twisted mind had laid out for her to find.

As Lena continued to read Lex’s code she recognised a pattern. Embedded into the code was what started to look like musical notes. Lena could swear she recognised the score. So Lena thought back to all the potential musical scores Lex would have the pretentious audacity to embed into his code. Her first guess was something by Frank Sintra, as growing up he absolutely loved Sintra’s version of My Way. But that wasn’t it. Lena knew that it wouldn’t be something obvious like the score to Mozart’s fifth. That’s when Lena got an idea.

“Oh you didn’t.” Lena muttered, as she typed away.

Lena remembered from her childhood how Lex never liked Mozart. He always claimed that Mozart’s rival and less renowned composer Antonio Salieri was far superior. Lex claimed that this was proven as Salieri’s most famous piece of music Tarare was seen by the Austrian public as far superior to Mozart’s Don Giovanni. 

Lena then recognised that embedded into the code was the score of Tarare. A musical score that Lena only knew thanks to Lex’s obsession with it growing up, and how at times he’d even force the score in front of her to memorise, not even to listen to. Although Lena was part of a rich upper class family with the Luthor’s who were expected to listen to and like classical music, Lena never cared for it. She much preferred pop music like N-Sync, much to her brother and mother’s displeasure. 

Lena was then able to use the score embedded into the code to finally access the Lex-o-suits and disable them. She did it just in time as well, as all of the super friends were becoming overwhelmed by the Lex-o-suits. Lex even had Kara in a vice like grip.

As the suits disabled the ones not directly controlled by Lex fell the the ground. Lex was standing on the ground so it wasn’t immediately obvious to him that his suit was no longer functional. As he tried to activate the blast to finally kill Supergirl who was still in his grip, that’s when he realised something was wrong. Kara quickly took this opportunity and punched Lex in the chest as hard as possible. This sent Lex flying back, coming out from the back of his suit as it broke apart, eventually hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

“No! No!!! This can’t be happening! I planned for everything! Everything! I carefully and meticulously planned everything! You should be dead!” Lex yelled, as Kara approached him.

“That’s where you are wrong Lex. You just never see it. Your ego always gets in the way. That’s why I and my cousin will always stop you. You just use people, and throw them away. You have no one who is loyal to you. No one you can count on. But I do. I have my family and friends. Which includes your sister.” Kara said. 

Lena had walked over to join Kara at this point.

“No! You two should hate each other! Lena she lied to you for years! She played you like a fiddle! And Kara, Lena manipulated you to do everything for her. She even was going to reveal your identity to the world! Imagine what that would have done! She would have killed all your family and friends!” Lex yelled.

When Lex said these things Lena took pause. As he was right. At the Pulitzer ceremony she was going to reveal Kara’s identity to the world. She never thought about the consequences of those actions. Who may have been killed just to get to Supergirl, through her friends and family. Lena was just too blinded by her pain and anger. All she wanted was revenge.

“See I wouldn’t expect you to understand Lex. As friendship is a foreign concept to you. Friendship is many things. Friends can hurt each other and make each other laugh and smile. But ultimately friendship isn’t ever really a choice. It’s like a reflex.” Kara said as she looked over at Lena and smiled, Lena smiled back.

“And you are right Lex. Kara did hurt me by keeping her identity a secret. But the thing is unlike you, she never did it with the intention of manipulating or hurting me. She did it to protect me. She did it so I wouldn’t have to carry the burden of knowing her true identity, and all the danger that comes with that, for both me and her. I do wish she’d have known that I would have carried any burden, and put myself in any danger for her. But that doesn’t matter now. I know. I’m standing here with Kara, as her friend. And our friendship is a lot stronger than you ever gave it credit.” Lena said.

Lex huffed as he spat some blood out onto the ground from his mouth.

“And for all the times you have tried to kill me and my cousin I thought you would have been familiar with this symbol by now.” Kara said as she points to her crest on her chest. “It may look like an S to you, and most of the people on this planet, but that isn’t what it is. This is my house symbol. It means El Mayarah, stronger together. And it’s true. Me and your sister have been, and always will be, stronger together, and that’s why we will always stop you.” 

Alex, J’onn, Brainy and Nia came closer to Lex. M’gann was keeping a guard on a still unconscious Lillian.

“It’s over Lex. I can’t wait for this new world to see you in prison. All that good will crisis gave you, gone.” Alex smiled.

Lex looked up at Alex and smiled back at her.

“It’s not over. It will never be over. I can get to you. All of you. I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again. Just like I had Jeremiah killed.” Lex smiled evilly.

“What! You son of a....” Alex began as she tried to approach Lex, but J’onn held her back.

“Yes. I convinced Eve Tessmacher that Jeremiah was the man who killed her father. I gave her poison that would make it untraceable and look like a heart attack.” Lex continued to smile.

Kara’s face began to turn red in anger.

“You killed the man who helped raise and protect me! And for what? Just because he was associated with me?!” Kara yelled.

“Oh no, don’t flatter yourself.” Lex chuckled. “He was just a piece on the board. A sacrifice if you will. His death gave me power over Miss Tessmacher. But more importantly it kept you and your friends occupied, while I worked with my dear sister, bringing her closer to me. Jeremiah was just a tool for disposal.”

Kara then suddenly jumped forward and grabbed Lex off the ground and slammed him against the wall, a few feet in the air.

“Oh.... now you're angry. That’s the Kryptonian rage I want to see.” Lex smiled.

“You are a psychopath. You don’t deserve to live.” Kara said slowly to Lex as her eyes lit up red.

“Yes. Do it! I’ll always be a threat otherwise! Maybe next time I’ll come for your mother. What is her name?.......... Eliza? Or perhaps I’ll just kill your beloved sister!” Lex smiled.

Kara began yelling in anger as she used her strength to push Lex into the wall. She was moments away from killing Lex with her heat vision when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Kara.” Lena said, trying to get her attention.

Kara instantly turned around and looked at Lena. Her eyes were no longer red, but there were tears running down her face.

“Kara, if you kill him, it will lead you down a dark path. I would know. This all started when I decided to take his fate into my own hands, and kill him to protect you all. But I was wrong. All it did was bring me pain, anger and regret. Don’t you see that Lex wants you to kill him. He believes the world should be scared of Kryptonians because of your powers. If you kill him all you will do is prove him right.” Lena said softly to Kara.

“But..... I.... can’t ..... let him hurt anyone else...... I can’t let him hurt any of you.... just to get to me.....” Kara said, crying.

“And he won’t. We can send him to the phantom zone.” Lena suggested.

“The phantom zone projector was destroyed along with the rest of the DEO.” J’onn said.

“Yes. But I can build a new one.” Lena replied.

Kara looked between all her friends. She looked at Alex crying, hot with rage, as J’onn still held her back. She looked at Lena who still had her hand on her shoulder, who was just smiling at her softly. Then she looked at Lex, on the ground bloody and beaten.

Kara let out a long sigh.

“Okay...” Kara nods to Lena, sheepishly. 

Lena wants to pull Kara in for a hug but she’s not sure if they are there yet. She’s not sure if Kara would be okay with her hugging her again. So Lena just gently rubs Kara’s shoulder, soothingly.

A few hours later Lena with the help of a recuperated Brainy finished the phantom zone projector. Lillian had been taken into custody, and the world had found out how Lex and Leviathan tried to kill billions of them, and that Supergirl once more saved the day. 

As they prepared to use the phantom zone projector on Lex Lena approached him and slapped him across the face.

“That one’s for Kara.” Lena said. 

Lena then kneed Lex in the balls, causing him to yelp out.

“That one was for me.” Lena smiled. “Goodbye Lex.”

J’onn then took the liberty of wiping all information of Supergirl, Superman, and their friends from Lex’s mind. After this Lex briefly had a confused look on his face before Lena turned the phantom zone projector on, sending Lex to the phantom zone.

* * *

Presently it is a few hours after they sent Lex to the phantom zone. Everyone is slowly arriving at Alex and Kelly’s apartment to have a game night, which Alex suggested they do to celebrate. They of course haven’t had a game night with everyone (including Lena) since they defeated Lex and the children of liberty a year prior. Although Lena was hesitant to accept the invitation, because she doesn’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable if they are not happy with having her there after everything she has done, she accepts the invitation none the less. She knows this will be an important step to rebuilding her friendships with these people who all considered her their friend at one point. Or at the very least Kara and Alex did. 

Nia and Brainy are the first to arrive at Alex and Kelly’s apartment. The two have recently made up and got back together, after much scolding from Nia about Brainy deciding that working with Lex was the only way to stop Leviathan. Brainy promised to never do anything like that ever again.

Lena is the next to arrive, for once actually arriving dead on time. Lena usually arrives “fashionably late”, although that is mostly because she usually has been working on something. But Lena wants to arrive on time this time. She feels she needs to make a good impression after everything she has done over the last year. Even so Lena has already seen the glimpses of news articles, questioning if all the Luthors are bad, and asking what will happen to Luthor Corp. Lena knows that this means she’s basically back to square one again, and would have to rebuild the public’s trust in her all over again. But she isn’t going to focus on that for now. That is a problem for tomorrow. 

J’onn and M’gann are the next two to arrive only a couple minutes late. It surprises everyone that Kara is the last to arrive. They begin preparing the various board games, and pour out the wine as they wait for Kara.

Meanwhile Kara is taking her time to get to game night. She has decided to walk to Alex’s apartment instead of flying there. She needs the walk to clear her head. Ever since they sent Lex to the phantom zone Kara has become very emotional. It’s almost as if everything from the last 12 months is hitting her all at once. All the emotions she has had to suppress to just continue on, and fight the good fight. Kara was tempted to cancel on game night, but she knew that would look bad, especially to Lena. Kara doesn’t want Lena to think she’s not going because she’s not okay with her, that’s no the case at all.

Kara walks through the streets of National City as she heads to Alex’s apartment. She thinks about everything that’s happened to her over the last year. She feels so many emotions. As Kara approaches a few blocks from Alex’s apartment Kara stops walking and takes a moment to compose herself, hiding away some of the tears that had fallen down her face. Finally, as she turns back around in the corner of her eye she sees a weird looking green figure. She turns to look at it but it’s gone.

“Now I’m seeing things.” Kara chuckles.

Kara lets out one final sigh, taking a deep breath and makes her way through the next few blocks to Alex and Kelly’s apartment. Kara just plans to put on a brave face tonight, and hopefully take her mind off of all the emotions circling in her head.

Kara knocks on the door to the apartment and Alex quickly opens it.

“You’re late. I was just about to text you.” Alex says, as she takes Kara in for a hug.

“Yeah. I decided to walk here, instead of flying.” Kara replies.

Alex looks at Kara for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks.

“Yeah.” Kara nods.

“Kara....” Alex says, firmly.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Not tonight.” Kara says.

“Okay.” Alex nods and then turns to everyone else, “Kara’s here!”

Kelly, J’onn, M’gann, Nia, Brainy and Lena are all sitting around a coffee table. Kelly is sitting in a one seat chair, meanwhile J’onn, M’gann and Nia are sitting on the sofa. Brainy is sitting on a foot stall next to Nia to one side of the sofa, and on the floor next to Brainy Lena is sitting on a pillow. 

As Alex announces that Kara is here everyone turns to look at her. J’onn smiles, M’gann nods, Nia gives a cute wave, Brainy just says “huza”, Lena gives Kara a small hesitant smile, meanwhile Kelly gets up from her seat and walks over to bring Kara in for a hug.

“Hey Kara. I’m so glad you’re okay. I heard Eve kidnapped William. I’m so glad you weren’t with him. I’d hate to think what would have happened.” Kelly says, as she hugs Kara tight.

“Uhmm..... yeah.... I’m okay....” Kara says, as she looks at Alex awkwardly. She knows that Kelly needs to know her secret now, it was only right. But not tonight.

“Okay Kelly, come on. Let’s let Kara sit down.” Alex says.

Kelly then ends the hug and Kara makes her way over to her group of friends, nervously. She decides to sit on the floor next to Lena.

“Hey.” Kara says, quietly.

“Hi.” Lena smiles back just as silently.

Game night continues on from there. The group play multiple games. They start off with traditional board games like Monopoly and Clue before the move on to Pictionary. But throughout the game night Kara has remained mostly silent. She says a word or two every now and then, but is just unable to be her normal chipper self. Even when some of her friends try to talk to her Kara just gives brief replies that don’t allow for the conversation to continue. Meanwhile Lena hasn’t said a word to Kara at all.

“Okay, so what are the teams? Kara and I obviously, but who else?” Alex says.

A union of several "no’s" comes out from the mouths of J’onn, Brainy and Nia.

“You two cannot be on the same team.” Brainy exclaims, as he points at the two Danver’s sisters.

“Yeah babe, maybe we could be on a team instead.” Kelly says to Alex.

“Okay. I guess that means me and Kelly, J’onn and M’gann, Brainy and Nia, and Lena and Kara.” Alex says.

Several people make noises acknowledging their agreement.

“All the couples teaming.” Nia jests.

Lena gives Nia a glare of joking disapproval. Kara is still so lost up in her emotions she’s tried so hard to conceal that she just doesn’t hear Nia.

“Oh come one Lena. I ship it. So do a lot of people on the Internet.” Nia says.

“What? What’s a ship? I don’t understand.” Lena says confused.

Kara is still not paying attention.

“Yes in fact internet activity of users shipping the both of you has increased ten fold since last year, even before crisis.” Brainy states.

“Okay.... let’s just get on with Pictionary.” Alex interrupts before the conversation can get any further.

The group then begin talking. Kara is still staring off into the distance. Lena turns to Kara.

“I guess we’re partners.” Lena smiles.

Kara doesn’t give Lena any hint that she has heard her.

“Hey.” Lena says softly as she places a hand on Kara’s leg.

As soon as Kara feels Lena’s touch she instinctively flinches away.

“Oh.... I’m sorry..... uh.... I..... we aren’t back there yet...” Lena says awkwardly.

“Oh.... no. That’s not it. I was just lost in..... thought. You startled me.” Kara replies quickly.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks unsure.

“Yes. I promise.” Kara says, giving Lena a small smile.

Pictionary then goes on. Alex and Kelly go first. They are not very good. By this point Alex is several drinks in and Kelly just can’t draw even though she is sober. But somehow they seem to be able to figure out how each other’s brain’s are working, and make a few correct guesses. J’onn and M’gann are next and it goes just as awfully as expected. M’gann is familiar with even less pop culture than Brainy was when he first came to this time period. Nia and Brainy went next and Brainy easily guessed every one of Nia’s drawings, but when it was Brainy’s turn to draw, his drawings were just far too complex and obscure for Nia to understand.

Just as the group were preparing for Lena and Kara to go Kara began to feel more emotions boil up inside her. Thus far she’d been able to mostly stop herself from bursting into tears as she wasn’t the centre of attention, but now she would be. So Kara just excuses herself and heads for the bathroom.

Once Kara shuts the door behind her she instantly breaks into tears. She stands by the sink and tries to stop herself crying while she splashes water over her face, but it doesn’t work. There is then a knock at the bathroom door.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Alex calls out, softly.

Kara doesn’t reply. This causes Alex to come in, shutting the door behind her. Kara turns around to face Alex and Alex sees Kara in tears.

“Oh Kara.” Alex says, as she quickly pulls Kara in for a hug.

Kara just cries into Alex’s shoulder for a while as Alex tries to sooth her. 

“Okay I’m going to take you home.” Alex says after a few minutes.

“No. You are all having fun. Plus you’ve had too much to drink to drive me.” Kara replies.

“Okay... maybe Kelly can....” Alex begins.

“No. I’m okay. I’m.... I’m going to go home though. I don’t really want to make a scene though and have to say bye to everyone.” Kara says.

“Okay. I’ll go out at get everyone’s attention and you can super speed out the door.” Alex nods.

“Okay. Thank you.” Kara nods, wiping away her tears.

“But we are going to talk about this tomorrow, okay?” Alex says firmly.

Kara just nods.

Alex gives Kara one final nod and then leaves the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open. Kara waits a few seconds and she then hears Alex yell and something smash. She then quickly speeds out the front door. Kara quickly then makes her way out of the apartment building and begins walking back to her apartment. What Kara didn’t notice as she sped out of Alex and Kelly’s apartment was Lena spotted Kara speeding out of the apartment from the corner of her eye.

Kara has been walking for a few minutes. Tears are streaming down her face. Her hands are in her pockets. She’s thankful that it’s close to midnight so the streets of National City are mostly empty so she has no one to stop her and ask her why she’s crying. But suddenly Kara hears a voice.

“Kara! Kara!” The voice calls out.

Kara turns around and sees Lena running towards her. Kara stops still and waits for Lena to catch up with her.

“Kara.” Lena says, out of breath as she reaches Kara.

Kara just nods and sniffs her noise the way people do when they’ve been crying.

“Oh Kara, are you o.....” Lena begins.

Lena is interrupted by Kara pulling Lena in for a hug, the first hug that the two have had in months.

“Oh...” Lena says.

Lena doesn’t respond to the hug right away simply because she is surprised at Kara’s willingness to hug her again, so soon after they made up. This causes Kara to think that Lena isn’t ready to hug her again so she begins to pull away. As Kara does this Lena quickly pulls Kara back in for a hug. Kara feels Lena do this and then begins sobbing into Lena’s shoulder.

“Oh.... it’s okay Kara.... I’ve got you....” Lena says, trying to sooth Kara.

Lena and Kara just hug like that on the street for several minutes, all the while Kara quietly cries into Lena’s shoulder.

“Kara..... It’s getting late and it’s a bit cold.... why don’t we go back to your apartment?” Lena suggests.

Kara pulls away from the hug and looks at Lena.

“You’ll come with me?” Kara asks.

“Yes, of course.” Lena nods.

“Okay.” Kara replies.

Kara and Lena then silently begin walking to Kara’s apartment. As soon as they begin to do this Kara grabs hold of Lena’s hand to hold. Lena lets Kara do it. She is willing to do anything if it will help her friend in this moment, and it’s not like she was opposed to holding hands with Kara normally anyway.

Eventually Kara and Lena make their way back to Kara’s apartment and step inside. 

“I’m.... I’m just going to change into some pyjamas....... uhmmm...... if you’re staying..... I could...... uhmmm....” Kara begins.

“Yes I’d like to borrow a pair if that’s okay?” Lena says, knowing what Kara was trying to ask her.

Kara seems to let out a breath of relief and nods as she heads to her bedroom.

A few minutes later Kara and Lena are sitting on Kara’s couch, both having changed into pyjamas. Kara still has some tears in her eyes.

“Kara..... do..... do you want to talk about it?” Lena asks, as she places a hand on Kara’s leg.

Kara remains silent.

“It’s okay if you don’t. We can just uhmm watch a movie or just go to sleep if you’d like.” Lena adds.

Kara is silent for a few more seconds. Lena just looks at Kara wondering if she had even heard her, or if she was lost in her own world again.

“It all the came over me suddenly.” Kara begins, totally surprising Lena.

“What came over you?” Lena asks, trying to encourage Kara to continue.

“I..... just everything that has happened over the last year. It has just been one thing after another and I think I’ve just been pushing my emotions down. But now everything is over, everything has just come up all at once.” Kara says.

“I understand Kara.... and I’m so sorry.” Lena says, thinking this is mostly to do with her.

“No, it’s not you..... well it partially is..... but there are other things as well.” Kara says.

Lena just nods silently allowing Kara to continue.

“It began last year..... I thought I’d played a hand in Lex dying. I felt awful. Even more so because I knew I was going to tell you my secret. Then you’d not only know I was Supergirl and had been keeping a big secret from you, but also you’d know that I played a hand in your bothers death. So I just felt so awful.... and as you know I put off telling you for a while after that..... right until I saw you at the Pulitzer about to give a speech for me.... and I knew I had to tell you..... when you walked away after I told you my heart broke..... but then you gave that speech and seemed to forgive me..... when you hugged me and told me that I’d always be your best friend I was so relieved and happy. But then quickly after things turned to Malefic, and J’onn dealing with his brother. Then we found out about Levithan and the threat they posed. Then I found out William only came to CatCo because his friend was murdered after dating Andrea. I found out his friend worked for Leviathan and I was just so relieved you’d forgiven me. But then after that we were in the fortress.... and you told me everything. You yelling at me broke my heart in so many ways..... I was devastated. As soon as Alex and Briainy freed me I knew I had to get to you. I was so desperate to try and quickly repair everything between us. I didn’t want the hurt to continue. But then Leviathan happened again and Alex threatened to use Claymore on you and kill you to stop you, and I had to fight Leviathan with J’onn. I was so worried. And I was so thankful when Alex found another way to stop you. But then before I could even process everything that happened... crisis began....” Kara says, and then begins to cry even more heavily.

“And.... and I haven’t been able to tell anyone this...... just because we have been so focused on stopping Lex and Leviathan in this new world where Lex was a hero..... but crisis was awful. I had to watch our entire world die. I watched Argo and my mother die to the anti-matter wave. I was there fighting alongside the other heroes from other earths, my friends, defending the tower, keeping the anti-matter wave away from swallowing up our world for as long as possible. All the while you were helping evacuate people with your portal. But.... but then we were getting overwhelmed..... the Monitor..... he told us it was time to leave.... and he teleported us all to Earth-1. But..... but my friend Oliver..... he stopped the Monitor teleporting him...... He stayed behind and fended off the shadow demons, defending that tower as long as possible.... all for our world.... a world that wasn’t his own... The Monitor then teleported him back to Earth-1..... and..... and I had to witness him die...... and..... and as he died..... he told us..... that he died for me and Barry, the Flash....” Kara says and sobs even louder.

Lena is silent for a moment, and begins to rub Kara’s back soothingly.

“Ka.... Kara.... I don’t understand....It sounds like he died protecting our world.... not for you.... or Barry...” Lena says, confused.

“I.. I didn’t find out the specifics until later but...... last year..... when I was visiting Smallville..... Barry and Oliver came to me on our Earth and asked for my help.... Me and Superman went to their Earth to help them and that’s when we came across The Monitor. He had been testing worlds to prepare them for Crisis. Trying to find suitable heroes to stop it. But last year..... me and Barry..... to stop reality being changed on that Earth we had to slow down time. Barry ran and I flew in opposite directions, slowing down time.... Apparently in that moment me and Barry were fated to die. But.... but Oliver....... he made a deal with The Monitor and.... he agreed to pay whatever the price was to save us both.... that price ended up being his death during Crisis. Oliver.... Oliver died for me. He..... he died.... leaving behind a wife..... a son..... a new born daughter.... I...... I feel so guilty..... I don’t know how to deal with it..... I’ve just been suppressing it with everything else that happened.....” Kara sobs.

Lena quickly pulls Kara in for a tight hug.

“Oh Kara..... that’s not your burden to bare..... By the sounds of it.... Oliver made his choice to save you and Barry.... and it sounds like he was more than happy to do it.... despite who he was leaving behind.” Lena says, soothing Kara.

Kara sobs into Lena’s shoulder once more for a few more minutes.

“But.... but after that.... things got even worse..... I had to watch as other worlds died.... as billions upon billions of people from those worlds just ceased to exist.... all while The Monitor allowed your brother to come along and wreak havoc..... and then..... and then we lost..... The Anti-Monitor broke free and destroyed every universe. Me and the other paragons were all saved by being teleported to a place outside of the universe, called the Vanishing Point. It was me, Barry, Superman from another Earth, my friend Sara, Batwoman, J’onn and a man named Ryan Choi. But as we got there Superman died and was replaced by your brother. Lex has used a book of destiny to rewrite reality and make himself a paragon, replacing Superman. We.... we were then abandoned there for.... for over a month.... Barry even disappeared trying to time travel for most of that time..... I lost all hope.... I was so devastated.... thinking about everyone I’d lost.... including you....” Kara says and sobs.

Lena hugs Kara once more.

“Then Oliver came back to life.... sort of... and we fought the Anti-Monitor at the dawn of time. Oliver gave his life again, rebooting the universe. Then we woke up in this new Earth and you know everything that happened after. It’s just been one thing after another since then. I haven’t been able to deal with any of what I’ve been feeling.” Kara says while she cries into Lena’s shoulder.

Lena continues to hugs Kara for a while, all while rubbing her back and trying to sooth her.

“I’m..... I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that Kara..... I..... I’m sorry for any part I played in hurting you..... you don’t deserve any of that.... but if you want me I’m here now...... and I promise I’ll never leave your side ever again.” Lena says.

This causes Kara to sob harder and hug Lena tighter.

Lena continues of hug Kara for several minutes. Kara sobs eventually become more and more quiet until they eventually stop. Soon after this Kara seem to go limp in Lena’s hug. Lena looks and realises Kara has fallen asleep.

Lena carefully pulls Kara from herself, making sure not to wake her. She lies Kara down on the couch. She would move her to the bed, but she doubts she is strong enough to do that. So she just rests a pillow under Kara’s head and then pulls a blanket over her.

Lena looks at Kara sleeping and she is just about to leave and head home when she feels Kara’s hand suddenly grab her arm. Lena turns to look at Kara who is awake.

“Please don’t go.” Kara says quietly.

“Okay..... but why don’t you get into bed.” Lena suggests.

Kara nods and slowly gets up and makes her way to her bedroom. Lena stays in the living room planning to sleep on the couch where Kara was just sleeping. Kara turns around and looks at Lena.

“Please come with me.” Kara says timidly.

Lena then nods and follows Kara into her bedroom.

Kara gets under the covers on one side of the bed and Lena gets under them on the other side. The two settle into the bed and Kara grabs Lena’s hand to hold. The two are both silent for a moment.

“Lena.....” Kara calls out.

“Yeah?” Lena replies, softly.

“Can you..... can you hug me?” Kara almost pleads.

Lena doesn’t even respond. She instantly moves her body over to Kara and pulls her in for a hug. Kara lets out a sigh of relief as Lena does this while humming in amusement.

“Goodnight Kara.” Lena says, as she rests her head on the pillow next to Kara’s.

“Night Lena...” Kara replies.

The two then drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a bit of explanation; I know absolutely nothing about classical composers. I spent a good half an hour trying to find something pretentious for Lex to embed in his code. Thankfully I came across that. I thought it played really well with the type of Lex portrayed in the show.
> 
> Also I like the idea of Kara being emotional over Oliver’s death as the show really didn’t deal with it, and out of all the main characters in the Arrowverse Kara would be the one who would feel the most guilty at someone giving their life for her. But the show just completely brushed over it once they began doing the post crisis stuff, so I just included it here.
> 
> Next chapter: 7th June
> 
> P.S. This week hasn't been a great one for the world in general so I just want to say: #BlackLivesMatter


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been about a week since Kara’s emotional break down with Lena. Kara really hasn’t got much better. She is still carrying all the weight of her emotions from the last year. She hasn’t been crying in public, she has been saving that for when she gets home, and is alone. However another new development is that due to all her emotions bubbling up she is now experiencing panic attacks, which she hasn’t experienced since Psy got into her head a few years ago, and before that not since she was a teenager.

Of course the day after Kara revealed all her emotional turmoil to Lena Alex remembered everything and was insistent on Kara letting her know what was wrong. Kara unable to keep anything from her sister of course told Alex. Alex just comforted Kara much like Lena had done the night prior.

Over the week that had passed Alex has been visiting Kara every evening to try and have dinner with her, sometimes with Kelly, sometimes on her own. She’s doing this as she doesn’t want Kara to be alone and just wallow in her emotions. Alex knows that she and Lena are the only two people that Kara has told about how she feels. Although from Kara’s demeanour at work and as Supergirl around her friends Alex is sure that the others have realised something isn’t quite right with Kara. But they seem to have enough sense to leave it alone. At least for now.

Kelly is one of the friends who has notably noticed Kara’s change in demeanour and of course being the therapist she is she’s been trying to ask Alex to tell her what is wrong with Kara. Alex wants to, as she thinks that Kelly might be able to help, at least with some advice, but she knows she can’t, because that would involve telling Kelly Kara’s secret and it isn’t really her place to tell that secret. So instead Alex just lets Kelly know that Kara is going through something and it isn’t her place to tell Kelly what it specifically is, as she wants to respect Kara’s privacy. Kelly very much understands that and just lets Alex know that whatever Kara is going through just being there for her, even if it’s just sitting with her in silence is what might be best.

Lena on the other hand very much wants to be there for Kara, but unfortunately she has been completely swamped with work at Luthor Corp over the last week. Lena has just had to go through the whole task of fixing Luthor Corp once more, after being ruined by her brother, again. Then once more she has to deal with all the people who are asking questions whether she is insane just like her brother. Lena even notices glances of employees who look at her with suspicion. In this world it’s even worse than the last world. As after Lex went crazy in the last world the world knew that Lena Luthor wasn’t involved in her brothers business and helped take him down. But in this new world everyone believed that Lena and Lex worked side by side for years as partners. So the task of trying to convince people she wasn’t like Lex was going to be even more of an undertaking than in the last world. So due to this Lena really hasn’t had a chance to see Kara, other than meeting her for a brief 5 minute lunch break, despite how much she wants to spend time with her hopefully still best friend.

Saturday has arrived and Lena knows that she should probably go into work as there is still much much much more work to do. But she also remembers that surrounding herself with her work and forgetting about her friends is what lead to her misery in the first place, she doesn’t want to do that anymore. So Lena makes the decision that she’s going to pay Kara a surprise visiting.

On Lena’s way over to Kara as it’s lunch time she decides to pick up their usual Big Belly Burger order in hopes to cheer Kara up with food. Lena knows that Kara will always accept food, no matter if she has just eaten or not.

Lena knocks on Kara’s door and a few seconds later it opens. As it opens Lena sees Kara for the first time in a few days and immediately her heart breaks. Immediately she chastises herself for not putting her work aside far sooner, as Kara looks truly awful. Kara looks like she’s been crying, that she’s tired and exhausted, and even though a smile crosses her face when she sees Lena standing at her door it’s not as bright as it usually is.

“Oh Kara.” Lena says, pulling Kara in for a hug.

Kara lets out a slight squeak and then hugs Lena back with tears in her eyes. The two hug for a few moments.

“I’m sorry Kara. I should have put time aside to see you sooner.” Lena says.

“No.... no.... it’s fine..... I know you are busy with Luthor Corp after Lex.....” Kara says trailing off.

“Yes I am. But that isn’t an excuse. I told myself I wasn’t going to swallow myself up in work anymore. I promise from now on I’m going to make more time to spend with you.” Lena says.

Kara is silent for a moment.

“If that’s okay with you....” Lena quickly adds, realising that Kara still may not be super keen on spending so much time with her.

“No.... I’d like that.” Kara replies, with a slight smile.

“Good.... Now I brought Big Belly Burger with me. Would you care to join me?” Lena asks smiling back.

“Yes. I’d love nothing more.” Kara says as her stomach grumbles.

Lena lets out a giggle at Kara’s stomach.

Kara and Lena spend the next half an hour eating their Big Belly Burger’s on Kara’s sofa as they watch a Disney movie which Kara has put on. The two remain in a comfortable silence as they watch on. Eventually they are disturbed by a knock at the door.

“That must be Alex.” Kara says as she looks at Lena and begins to stand up.

“No no.... You stay there. I’ll let Alex in.” Lena smiles as she gets up.

Kara just smiles back at Lena and snuggles back into the couch.

Lena goes over and opens the door. When she opens it she can see that Alex is surprised to see her.

“Lena?” Alex says, surprised.

“Hi Alex.” Lena says as she opens to door, gesturing for Alex to come inside.

Lena can see that Alex has brought food with her too.

“Hi Alex.” Kara calls out from the couch.

“Hey Kara. How are you doing today?” Alex asks as she places the bag of food down on the kitchen counter.

“I’m okay...” Kara replies in a voice that clearly states that Kara isn’t really sure if she’s okay or not.

“Alright.... I brought some food with me. Would you like some?” Alex asks.

“Oh no thanks. Lena and I just had Big Belly Burger.” Kara replies and then turns her attention back to the movie.

Alex turns to Lena, both of whom are still standing in the kitchen.

“You got her to eat?” Alex asks, surprised.

“Yes..... why? Was she not eating?” Lena asks.

“Not really..... I’ve been struggling to get her to eat more than a few nibbles for the last week.” Alex explains.

“Oh...” is all Lena is able to reply. Lena now feels even more guilty for not spending more time with Kara over the last week, even if it was just to try and get Kara to eat.

There is a momentary silence between Lena and Alex.

“Can I speak with you out in the hall?” Lena asks.

“Sure.” Alex nods.

“Kara I’m just gonna speak to Lena out in the hall. No super hearing okay?” Alex calls out.

Kara lets out a little huff as she looks in the direction of Alex and Lena.

“Fine.” Kara replies.

Alex and Lena then head out of Kara’s door into the hall.

“What did you want to say?” Alex asks.

“I..... I wanted to apologise to you.... We haven’t had a chance to talk, just the two of us..... and I know I did a lot of things to hurt Kara..... but I also hurt you both directly and indirectly with what I was doing, and with what I said when you came to ask for my help during crisis. So.... what I’m trying to say.... is I’m sorry Alex..... I..... I don’t expect you to forgive me or anything...... I just wanted to apologise.” Lena says.

Alex is silent for a moment as she looks at Lena until she finally lets out a sigh.

“Lena..... you hurt Kara..... and as her big sister, despite her being Supergirl...... that’s always going to make me angry...... I always will want to protect her...... But.... despite everything you’ve done.... and said..... you were there when it mattered. You came back to Kara and the rest of us.... even if it took you a while. The fact is I know that you care about my sister, Supergirl or not.... and that is more than good enough for me.” Alex says and then gives Lena a slight smile.

Lena smiles back at Alex shyly. Alex in response just pulls Lena in for a hug, which Lena is utterly surprised by.

“Now.... are you planning to stay.... or do you have work to do?” Alex asks.

“Oh.... no..... I’m planning to spend as much time with Kara as she’ll let me.” Lena smiles.

“Careful, if Kara gets her way you may never leave.” Alex smiles.

Lena smiles back.

“Uhmm..... so how has Kara been this week? When I got here I could tell she’s still been..... you know..... not her usual self....” Lena asks.

“Yeah.... she’s definitely been troubled..... I’ve tried to spend as much time with her as possible. You know to just be there for her..... but she’s still been upset. She’s still been crying and going in on herself..... Honestly I’m a bit offended that all it took was one visit by you to achieve more with Kara than I have the whole week.” Alex says.

“Oh.... I didn’t mean to....” Lena begins, feeling awkward.

“Lena, I’m joking.” Alex says as she places a reassuring hand on Lena’s arm. “All that matter is that Kara seems to be doing a little better.”

“Okay..” Lena nods. “Why don’t you go back home to Kelly? I’m sure you haven’t been spending as much time with her over this last week because you’ve been with Kara. I’ll stay with Kara for as long as she’ll have me.” Lena suggests.

“Really? Are you sure?” Alex asks.

“Yes absolutely.” Lena replies.

“Okay then. Text me if anything happens.” Alex says.

“Of course.” Lena replies.

Alex leaves after saying a quick goodbye to Kara. Kara and Lena then proceed to spend the afternoon on Kara’s couch watching various Disney movies. Lena has been making sure to order various snacks every hour or so, just so she can see Kara eating. This includes potstickers, ice cream, chocolate, more potstickers and various other things. Lena is really happy that Kara is eating all the snacks just like her usual self.

Afternoon turns to evening and Kara and Lena have been on Kara’s couch for most of the day now. Watching various Disney movies as Kara constantly eats the snacks Lena provides. Lena is very happy that Kara seems to have an improved mood since she got there. Lena thinks that Kara might be feeling better just because she’s spending time with her, which really makes Lena’s heart feel warm. But the other stupid side of Lena’s brain says that Kara is only pretending to feel better, just to put on a brave face for Lena, or it’s only the snacks that have improved Kara’s mood. Lena quickly shakes those thoughts from her head, reminding herself she promised to stop taking herself down that dark and lonely path.

“Kara, we should go out and get dinner.” Lena suggests.

Kara looks over to Lena and seems to get a look on her face as if she is processing something.

“Uh..... okay.” Kara says softly.

Lena smiles.

“Good where would you like to go?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm..... I don’t mind..... you pick.....” Kara says as she gets up from the sofa.

“Okay.” Lena grins.

Kara heads to her bedroom to get changed.

“Nowhere expensive!” Kara calls out.

Lena chuckles.

“You know me too well!” Lena replies.

* * *

About an hour later Kara and Lena are eating dinner at a small Italian restaurant. Lena specifically choose the place because it isn’t super expensive just as Kara asked, and it would give Kara the opportunity to load up on carbs, which Lena thinks Kara probably needs a lot of as she is Supergirl. But also another reason Lena choose this specific restaurant is because she has been wanting to dine here for over a year now, she has just been waiting for someone to go with. Of course Lena could have taken some random business person who she had to have dinner or lunch with, but Lena wanted to take someone special, and there is no one else more special in her life than Kara.

“You okay?” Kara asks as she gives Lena a concerned look as she continues to eat her pasta.

“Yeah, just lost in thought.” Lena smiles.

“About what?” Kara asks.

“About how I’ve wanted to come here for a while now but have been waiting to have someone to go with, who wasn’t just a boring business partner.” Lena explains.

Kara reaches her hand across the table and places it on Lena’s with a soft smile coming across her face.

“I hope you know that I’d do anything you want to do that you’ve been looking for a friend to go with.” Kara says.

“Kara you don’t have to do that.” Lena replies.

“No, but I want to. I enjoy spending time with you. No matter what we are doing.” Kara says.

“Me too.” Lena adds with a smile on her face.

Kara moves her hand away from Lena’s and continues to eat her pasta.

“So if I asked for you to go to the gym with me?” Lena says, trailing off.

“I’d go!” Kara smiles.

“Even though it would be pointless for you?” Lena asks.

“Yes of course. I mean we’ve been before when we took that spin class last year.” Kara replies.

“Oh yeah.... I almost forgot about that.” Lena smiles.

The two women smile at each other just as Kara finishes off the last of her pasta. Lena takes the final sip of her remaining wine. Suddenly a disgruntled man approaches Kara and Lena’s table. He is not one of the servers or any employee.

“You’re Lena Luthor!!!” The man yells.

“Uhmmm.... yes.....” Lena says confused, but she kind of can guess where this might go.

“Your brother tried to kill billions of people and you just sit here and think it’s okay! You sit here and act as if nothing is wrong! We all know you are just as much to blame as your brother!!! We have all seen the ads put out by Luthor Corp over the last few years, claiming you and Lex are partners!!!” The man yells.

Lena just takes all the yelling in. Kara stands up and puts herself in between the man and Lena.

“Excuse me, Lena is nothing like her brother. Now I think you should leave.” Kara says as politely as she can muster.

“No!!! She’s a Luthor! Lex has shown us that all Luthor’s are evil!! And even if she didn’t know what her brother was planning that’s just as bad! How can we ever trust someone who didn’t see that their partner was planning to murder billions of people!” The man continues to yell.

“Okay you need to go.” Kara says and slightly pushes the man.

The man gets a very angry look on his face after Kara pushes him. He begins to come closer to Kara about to react in some way physically when luckily (for him) the restaurant's security grabs the man and starts pulling him out. As the man is being pulled out he continues yelling.

“You’ll all see!!!! There is no such thing as a good Luthor!!! They are all criminals!!!! Lena Luthor is a criminal!!!!”

After the man is dragged out of sight Kara turns around to look at Lena. Lena has a stone cold expression on her face. Kara knows this expression; It’s Lena’s business woman expression she puts on her face when she doesn’t want to let her true emotions be shown. Kara looks around and can see all the other people in the restaurant looking at Lena with disgust.

“I’d ask you if you are okay, but I think I already know the answer. Do you want to get out of here?” Kara asks Lena in a quiet voice.

“Yes.” Lena whispers back.

A few minutes later Kara and Lena have paid the check and are heading out of the restaurant, all eyes are still staring at them. Lena hasn’t said a single word since saying yes to leaving. Meanwhile the atmosphere at the restaurant is a lot quieter than before the man's outburst. Everyone seems to just be concerned with Lena rather than their meal.

“Good riddance.” A man at one of the tables near the door says loudly as Kara and Lena walk out. 

In response to this Kara just gives Lena a gentle reassuring rub on the arm.

Once Kara and Lena leave the restaurant they just begin walking in silence. Kara knows that now it’s her turn to try and make sure Lena is okay. But she also knows that Lena will talk about it when she is ready. So to show Lena she is there Kara holds Lena’s hand while they walk.

“Do you want to go get a drink?” Kara eventually asks.

“Please.” Lena replies.

A few minutes later Kara and Lena arrive at Al’s dive bar. They go inside and find themselves a booth and both order drinks. Lena orders a double scotch and Kara just orders a random alien drink, she’s not picky. Once the drinks arrive Lena immediately downs the entirety of the double scotch as if it was water and she was dying of first.

“Another one please.” Lena says to the waitress.

A few minutes later the waitress returns with Lena’s next drink. Lena goes to gulp it all down again but Kara grabs it from her just as she has it at her lips.

“I don’t think that’s the answer Lee. Please talk to me.” Kara says with sympathy in her voice.

Lena looks at Kara and lets out a long sigh.

“I..... it’s just hard to take you know..” Lena says.

“I know, and I’m sorry for what that man said. But none of it’s true. You are amazing and nothing like Lex.” Kara says.

“But.... but I almost was....” Lena says as tears begin to roll down her face.

Kara moves closer to Lena in the booth and puts an arm around her.

“Hey. Yes, you did some bad things. But there is a difference between you and Lex. Lex has done everything the way he has for his own selfish reasons out of arrogance and fear. But you.... you did everything because you believed you were making the world a better place.” Kara says.

“Yes.... but I’m sure that’s the same thing Lex tells himself as well...” Lena counters.

“Maybe..... but you were hurt..... Lex wasn’t..... he has done everything he has done in this world and the last without any emotional response to blame. And at the end of the day you stopped what you were doing when you realised it was wrong, before you went too far. Lex never did.” Kara says.

Lena lets out a huff.

“That’s a pretty low bar you're comparing me to.” Lena says.

“Lee..... please..... I’m trying....” Kara says.

“I know.... I’m sorry.” Lena replies.

“No, you don’t have to apologise. I..... look.... You are an amazing person. Throughout your life you have been surrounded by so much darkness. Most other people would have just been overcome by it, or surrendered to it, you haven’t. At every turn you have fought it off, even when you’ve had to fight your own family. You just want to help people, human and alien. And every time I’ve needed you you’ve been there, because you are a good person. And I plan to make it my mission to make you see how good you are, and how I see you.” Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara and smiles. Lena then turns to her drink and begins sipping it before letting out another sigh.

“That’s not the only thing though.... it’s.... everything’s just back to square one now... All the work I did in the previous world..... it’s all just for nothing.... all the things I did to make L-Corp a force for good.... it’s all just gone now.... All this week I’ve had to fight tooth and nail over my companies future.... to try and save it from Lex’s madness once more... it’s.... it’s too much... what’s the point..” Lena says as she begins crying softly.

“Oh Lena.... I’m...... I’m so sorry you have to go through this again.... and I’m sorry I’ve been so caught up in my own emotions; I hadn’t realised that you’ve been struggling as well.” Kara says.

“It’s not your fault Kara. It’s not your job to realise when I’m struggling with things emotionally...” Lena says.

“Yes it is! Of course it is! That’s exactly what a best friend’s job is.” Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara surprised that she said the words _best friend_. Kara notices Lena’s expression.

“Uhmm.... I mean..... we.... we haven’t really talked about it..... uhmm..... but...... but you’re still my best friend.” Kara says.

“You’re still mine too.... If that’s okay with you?” Lena says, wiping away tears.

“Yes! It’s more than okay!” Kara replies with a massive smile.

“Good! Do you want to get out of here?” Lena asks, smiling now.

“Sure, where to?” Kara asks.

“Well my apartment is closer. Or.... unless you just want to go home.” Lena says nervously.

“Of course I want to spend more time with you Lee. To your place it is!” Kara smiles.

* * *

Kara and Lena arrive at Lena’s penthouse a few minutes later. Lena goes to get changed and comes back out handing Kara some of her pyjamas to borrow. Kara quickly disappears and changes also. Meanwhile Lena pours herself another drink of scotch while she waits for Kara to return.

Kara comes back and gives Lena a sad smile when she notices that she’s drinking alcohol once more. Kara then guides Lena over to the couch. 

“Lee..... I thought that you were feeling better about everything?” Kara asks.

Lena takes a moment to look at Kara, as she continues to sip her scotch.

“I know..... it’s just...... I think about everything I’ve got to do again, back at square one..... And I find myself thinking..... what’s the point?” Lena says as tears appear in her eyes once more.

“Lenaaa.” Kara says as she pulls Lena in for a comforting hug again.

“It’s just..... I may not have shown it..... but building L-Corp up was soo hard..... I...... I don’t know if I have it in me to do it again.... To fight off all the critics and people expecting me to once again be an evil Luthor.....” Lena sobs.

“Lena..... I....... you are one of the strongest women..... no people, human or alien, I know. I know how hard it must have been before, and I know how hard and monumental a task it might seem to do it all again.... But I believe in you. I know you can do it..... and this time I’m going to be here, supporting you every step of the way.” Kara says.

Lena turns her head to look at Kara, and she lets out a slight laugh.

“You may not have realised it but you were there for me last time already.” Lena says.

“Yes, but I mean this time I’ll be here for you as both Kara and Supergirl, supporting you publicly..... if you’d like....” Kara says with a slight smile. “In fact I’ve heard from some reliable sources that you are planning on changing Luthor Corp’s name back to L-Corp on Monday. How about I introduce you as Supergirl at the announcement?”

Lena pulls away from the hug.

“Kara.... I couldn’t ask you to do that..... The people already think that I’m evil because I was publicly partners with Lex. If you come out in support of me they might start to think bad things about you as well, and I don’t want that.” Lena states.

“Lena, I don’t care about any of that. At the end of the day while their positive opinions of me are nice, they don’t matter. What matters to me is making sure my friends and family are okay. Let me do this for you.” Kara says.

Lena remains silent for a moment, lost in thought as she looks at Kara.

“Fine.... okay...” Lena huffs out eventually.

“Great!” Kara smiles.

“Now, I don’t know about you but I’m tired.” Lena says and stands up.

“Yeah me too.” Kara agrees and follows Lena.

Lena leads them out of the living room through a hallway to Lena’s bedroom. Lena begins to enter her bedroom. Kara on the other hand continues to walk further down the hallway to one of the guest bedrooms.

“Kara? Where you going?” Lena asks as she turns around and notices Kara isn’t behind her.

“Oh.... I was going to go to one of the guest bedrooms..... we don’t have to share a bed like in my apartment...” Kara states.

“Oh.... yeah.... okay....” Lena says, clearly sounding hurt.

Kara picks up on it.

“I mean..... if you’re okay with it...... I’d happily sleep cuddled with you.” Kara says.

A smile then appears across Lena’s face.

“Yes..... I mean..... you are nice and warm....” Lena says awkwardly.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Kara smiles as she enters Lena’s bedroom.

Kara and Lena then get into bed and say their good nights and fall asleep.

* * *

The following Monday Kara and Lena are backstage at the L-Corp name announcement ceremony. A large crowd has gathered. There are many many many journalists, and several members of the public who have come to protest Lena Luthor. Kara can hear some of the awful things people are saying under their breaths thanks to her super hearing. Lena of course can hear the louder shouts against her.

Just as Kara is about to fly off and fly back down as Supergirl she notices that Lena is silently very nervous.

“Hey, Lee.” Kara says to get Lena’s attention. “You are going to do great. Don’t listen to the crowd. Just focus on what you are going out there to announce. I’ll be with you ever step of the way.”

Lena looks at Kara silently and gives her a nervous smile and nods.

“Okay.” Lena says.

Kara then flies off once she makes sure only Lena can see her leave, and moments later she lands dressed as Supergirl on the stage in front of the audience, behind the podium. As soon as Supergirl lands the crowd immediately quiets, even the people who were yelling and shouting awful things about Lena.

Kara approaches the podium microphone.

“Hello. As most of you probably know I’m Supergirl.” Kara begins a bit awkwardly. “We are here today to witness the the official name change of Luthor Corp now that it is under the supervision and purely owned by Lena Luthor.”

As soon as Kara says Lena Luthor a few people in the crowd boo. Kara glares at them and they quickly stop.

Kara sighs.

“I know some of you out there think that Miss Luthor is just like her brother Lex, that all Luthor’s are evil. But she’s not. Miss Luthor is nothing like Lex. Lena Luthor only wants to do good with her company, and she has so many great things planned to help everyone. I get why some of you don’t trust her. But I hope you can at least give her a chance to prove herself. And for now, until Miss Luthor has your trust I hope you can put your trust in me when I say I support Lena Luthor 1000%.” 

As soon as Kara says this the crowd begin talking amongst themselves and the cameras in the front start taking pictures.

“Now, without further ado, please welcome Miss Lena Luthor.” Kara says and steps back.

The crowd breaks out into a hesitant applause. Kara takes it as a win seeing as no one is booing. She can still hear a few people mumbling awful things about Lena, and now some about here, but she doesn’t care as Lena won’t hear those.

Lena walks out onto the stage and gives Kara a smile while she approaches the podium. Kara is now standing in the background to Lena’s left.

“Hello. Firstly I want to say thank you to Supergirl for being here and supporting me. She has no idea how much her support and faith means to me.” Lena says as she briefly looks back at Kara. “And I understand why many of you distrust me. My brother was.... is a monster..... what he tried to do was.... well I was going to say horrific.... but I feel that word doesn’t quite cover it. Anyway, I hope you give me a chance to earn your trust. I want to change my company from what it was. I don’t want my company to just be another big corporation that only cares about lining the pockets of the share holders and executives. And admittedly that is what Luthor Corp has done before. I want my company to work on technologies and advancements in science and medicine that not only are available to the rich, but regular people can buy as well, without having to sell their kidneys for them. I don’t want to just sell you a phone or some VR lenses. I want to make things that make all our lives easier, through technologies that I currently have in development, and things me and the scientists who work for me haven’t even thought of yet.”

Lena takes a moment to pause.

“So that is why, to signal this new direction I am officially changing the companies name to L-Corp.” Lena says as a sheet comes off the L-Corp Logo behind the stage. “Thank you.”

Lena smiles and Kara also smiles and walks closer to Lena. Reporters begin yelling various questions up at Lena, until eventually one reporter yells a question that catches a lot of people’s attention.

“Miss Luthor do you really expect us to trust you?! You must think we are stupid! Even with your leashed Kryptonian trying to convince us!!” The reporter yells.

Lena steps back closer to the microphone about to answer when Kara moves in front of her.

“Miss Luthor will not be answering any questions.” Kara says looking down with a disgusted face at the reporter who asked the questions. “Have a nice day everyone!” Kara then yells to the rest of the crowd with a smile on her face.

Kara then turns to Lena.

“I’m gonna fly off. But want to meet for lunch in your office later?” Kara asks quietly so only Lena can hear.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Lena smiles.

Kara then turns to fly off.

“Thank you!” Lena calls out, stopping Supergirl about 3 feet in the air.

“Anytime.” Kara smiles down at Lena and then flies off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 14th June


	4. Chapter 4

It’s has been a few weeks now and Kara and Lena have been spending a lot of time with each other. Not to say they didn’t spend a lot of time with each other previously, before the reveal, just it’s even more now. Lena has stuck to her decision to no longer allow her work at L-Corp to consume her, and make sure she puts time aside for her personal life. This isn’t just so she can spend time with Kara and her other friends, but time that she can actually do things she enjoys outside of working on L-Corp related matters. It just so happens Lena has been happy to spend almost all of her personal time with Kara currently.

Kara and Lena have both been processing their unprocessed emotions together, about everything that has happened. Even though they have both talked their emotions through several times and comforted each other that hasn’t stopped the teary eyes and the days of them being upset, emotions don’t work that way. Emotions get better slowly over time, not instantly. Although both Lena and Kara feel that each other’s presence helps their emotional situation significantly.

Over the last few weeks Lena has had to make several major decisions in regards to L-Corp and her other business adventures. One of the decisions she has had to make is to save Obsidian North, and along with it CatCo. Due to Lex’s use of the Obsidian platform to try and kill billions of people Obsidian's stock has plummeted with many demanding the company be dissolved by law. In regards to Andrea Rojas while people have recognised that she was not involved in what happened to Obisidan Platinum they have pointed out that she was in charge and it still happened under her watch so she is still responsible, even if not in regards to a criminal matter. So due to all of this Lena took the decision to purchase Obaidian North along with all of its holdings, which includes CatCo and incorporate it into L-Corp as a division of the company. This of course was a hard decision for Lena to make because she knows from an optic perspective people will not like the sister of Lex Luthor buying the technology which her brother tried to use to kill billions. But on the other hand of things Lena wants to save CatCo as at the end of the day she was the one who sold it to Andrea to spite Kara, and she’d feel guilty if she just bought back CatCo and allowed Andrea to suffer along with Obsidian. So once Lena bought Obsidian she announced that that division of L-Corp would be put under government oversight and the Obsidian Platinum platform would be permanently terminated. Lena kept Andrea as the co-head of the Obsidian North division while also promoting Kelly to work alongside her, as Lena recognises that Kelly was the person in Obsidian North that was able to point out the problems with the platform, so she believes she’ll be a good balance to work alongside Andrea. In regards to CatCo Lena removed Andrea as the head of the company as she recognises that now more than ever it’s important for the company to not just be used as a promotional tool for Obsidian North which Andrea turned it into, even if it was at Lena’s suggestion as yet another way to get back at Kara. Lena decided to resume her role as head of CatCo while allowing the chief editors to retain more creative control of the product so that she isn’t seen as making the decisions as to what they print or not, as Lena knows that the public wouldn’t like that. Lena did think about appointing Kara as the CEO and editor-in-chief of CatCo but she decided against that as Kara already has enough on her plate at the moment being Supergirl and a reporter, let alone also dealing with her complex emotions from the last year. But Lena does fully intend to discuss the topic some time in the future as she wants Kara to undertake the role as she deserves it. But she won’t force it on her until Kara believes she is ready.

Outside of matters directly related to L-Corp Lena has also anonymously invested a large amount of her personal money into the new company Smoak Tech which is headed by Oliver Queen’s widow Felicity Smoak. Of course Lena could have used some of the L-Corp capital to invest in Smoak Tech but she feels this is a more personal matter. Lena has listened carefully to Kara’s emotional guilt in regards to Oliver’s death and she understands why Kara feels this way. So even though it doesn’t make up for Felicity losing her husband and Mia and William losing their father Lena invests in Smoak tech as even if it helps them a little in terms of finances, happiness or success of the company then it’s worth it. Lena knows fully well that Kara will always feel incredibly indebted to Oliver because of the sacrifice he made for her and Barry. But Lena also recognises that she too is in debt to Oliver on a personal level, as Lena doesn’t know how she would have survived if Kara had died. So not only is Lena in debt to Oliver along with everyone else living in the new multiverse for rebooting the universe, but she is in debt to him for saving Kara, she always will be. If that means that from the shadows Lena uses her financial capital to watch out for Oliver’s family then she is more than happy to do it.

Kara and Lena haven’t been doing anything special while they’ve been spending time together. They have just been supporting each other and spending most of their time on Kara’s couch watching various movies and TV shows. On most occasions Lena has ended up sleeping at Kara’s which both of the women have got very comfortable with. They are both slowly getting better, working on their emotions. On occasion Kara and Lena are joined by one or two of their other friends but they are both still a bit too emotionally fragile to really deal with a big personal gathering right now.

* * *

Kara is currently working on a new article at CatCo. She is very much enjoying the new CatCo environment, post Andrea. Kara feels relived that Lena is now back in charge. Kara trusts that Lena will uphold the journalistic integrity of CatCo unlike Andrea.

Kara is typing away finishing off an article when William interrupts her.

“Hi Kara, I was just about to grab some lunch. Would you care to join me?” William asks with a smile.

“Oh, sorry but I’m getting lunch with Lena today. I’m just waiting for her to get here.” Kara replies.

“Oh well maybe some other time then? I’d love to go on another date with you.” William says.

Kara doesn’t really know how to respond. She likes William, but she’s not sure if she likes him that way. She know only time will tell, and that means more dates, but right now she isn’t ready to do that. So in response Kara smiles and nods nervously.

A few more minutes go by and Kara notices that it’s 13:05, Lena is late. Lena never is usually late, she is a very punctual person. Then even if she were to run late she’d text Kara to let her know. Kara grabs her phone to check if somehow she has missed any messages from Lena, there are none. So Kara decides to just text Lena.

_**Kara:** Hey Lee. I was just wondering where you are? Unless you forgot we were having lunch today? Or maybe you are just crazy busy at L-Corp?_

Kara sends the text and then goes back to working on her article. Kara types away for several more minutes not noticing the time and she realises it is now 13:15, and she hasn’t even got a reply from Lena.

**_Kara:_ ** _Lena please text me back something. I’m starting to get worried._

Kara waits a few more minutes as she stares at her phone and she doesn’t get a response. Kara then gets up from her desk and begins to leave CatCo and phones Lena. The phone just rings and rings until it goes to Lena’s voice mail. Kara tries again and again to no avail as she heads out of the CatCo building.

As soon as Kara is clear from anyone’s sigh she launches off into the air, changing into her Supergirl suit and heads for L-Corp. Panic is truly starting to build in Kara's stomach.

Moments later Kara arrives at Lena’s office balcony. Even from a quick glance Kara knows that something is wrong. There are papers all over the floor. The office is a complete mess.

Kara taps her communications.

“J’onn, Alex I need your help. Somethings happened to Lena.” Kara says.

“Supergirl? What is the problem?” J’onn replies.

“We were supposed to get lunch today but she didn’t show up. I sent her texts and phoned her and didn’t get a response. I’m at her office right now and it looks like somethings happened here. There are papers all over the office. Lena would never leave it like this.” Kara says worried.

“Alright Kara, me and J’onn are on our way.” Alex replies reassuringly, clearly noticing the panic in Kara’s voice. 

While Kara waits for J’onn and Alex to arrive she does a search of the office. Kara begins to just move the papers aside and clear them up, searching for something to go on. Any possible clue.

Kara is then interrupted by J’onn touching down on the balcony, carrying Alex.

“Kara we’re here.” Alex calls out.

Alex and J’onn walk in slowly. As J’onn enters he does a mental search of the building. Alex rushes over to Kara.

“Kara are you okay?” Alex asks.

“I just need to find Lena.” Kara says, still sounding panicked.

“It’s alright we will.” Alex replies as she rubs a Kara’s back.

“I just did a mental sweep of this floor and the only other person who is here is Lena’s assistant who is currently breathing but unconscious.” J’onn informs Kara and Alex.

“Okay, go check on her J’onn, Kara and I will see what we can find here.” Alex says.

J’onn nods and leaves the office. Kara on the other hand is just staring down at the floor, looking at all the papers. 

“Hey Kara, it’s going to be okay.” Alex says, trying to sooth Kara.

“How can you know that!?” Kara snaps as she pulls away from Alex.

Alex gets a shocked look on her face.

“Sorry.” Kara says, realising how mean she just came across.

“Look Kara doesn’t Lena have a signal watch? Maybe she’s just waiting for the right time to use it.” Alex suggests.

Kara is just about to reply when she moves aside some paper with her foot and there sitting on the floor is the opened signal watch. Lena must have tried to use it but was unable to press it before her attackers got to her and it fell from her grasp, onto the floor.

Kara just stares down at the signal watch in shock. Alex notices the signal watch. Alex slowly takes a step closer to Kara. Kara begins to shake. Kara can feel a panic attack coming on.

“Kara...” Alex tries to call out.

It is no use though. Kara can feel her world closing in on her. She feels as if she is back in the pod flying away from Krypton, watching her world explode. She feels like she can't breathe, like she's going to pass out. She can feel her heart beating at a mile a minute and she starts to feel like she's both going to pass out and throw up.

“Kara!” Alex calls out more firmly as she wraps an arm around Kara’s waist.

This causes Kara to snap out of it briefly. But it does nothing to alleviate her fears.

“Alex.... I can’t lose her.....” Kara says as tears begin to fall.

Alex pulls Kara into a fall hug.

“You won’t. We’ll find her. I’ll call in Brainy, Nia and Kelly. Hell, we can also call in Barry, Clark and Kate if it gets that bad.” Alex says.

Kara suddenly pulls away from the hug.

“No.” Kara says.

Before Alex can even say another word Kara flies out of Lena’s office, causing the glass windows to shatter from the sonic boom she creates with the speed she flies out.

Kara flies up into the sky above the city. Kara can feel her panic and terror inside her bubbling over. It feels so overwhelming. It feels even more intense that when she was in the pod. Over the years Kara has learnt several techniques to help her control these panic attacks but she can't seem to remember any of them. Kara just feels herself becoming more and more overwhelmed, like the universe itself is going to swallow her up. And Kara thinks that maybe that would be for the best if something happens to Lena.

“Kara!” Alex calls over the comm's.

Kara takes the communication device out of her ear and crushes it with her hand before letting it fall back to Earth.

Kara knows she has to calm herself. She has an idea as to what she must do. She is not sure she can do it. Kara plans to try and find Lena’s heartbeat. Kara can listen for both Eliza and Alex’s heart beat as long as no lead is involved. But Kara also knows from occasion, even if it has just been accidentally, she has focused on Lena’s heart beat too.

Kara focuses. She puts aside all her panic and terror for a moment. She knows she has to focus if she is going to do this. She then begins to drown out all the noises from the world as she closes her eyes. She listens and focuses intensely. Kara searches for Lena’s heart beat, putting all her focus to find Lena’s heart. Suddenly Kara finds it. It’s beating rapidly, not its usual rhythm, but Kara knows that’s Lena’s heart. She would know it anywhere. Kara opens her eyes and flies as fast as she can in the direction of the heart beat.

Kara ends up flying a few miles outside of the city to what looks like an abandoned warehouse. Kara can hear Lena’s heart beat beating rapidly right in the centre of it all.

Kara uses her x-ray vision and finds it strange that there is only one heat signature inside, Lena’s. Kara knows that this means that something suspicious is going on, and it could potentially be a trap, but she doesn’t care. Kara would risk anything to save Lena, and Kara knows that Lena would do the same for her.

Without another moments hesitation Kara smashes through the warehouse, through several walls, until she reaches the room Lena is in.

Kara ends up about 10 feet away from Lena. Lena is tied to a chair.

“Kara!!” Lena calls out.

Kara looks at Lena but then everything seems to slow down for her. Kara first smells something weird. Then out of the corner of her eye she sees a bright light, flames. Kara then sees a ball of fire approaching Lena from behind her. Kara realises the building is exploding. She probably triggered it when she came busting through.

“Lena!!” Kara screams as she super speeds over to her.

Kara gets there just in time, before the flames engulf Lena, but not with enough time to fly Lena out and away from the flames. There is literally no where to go. So Kara does the only thing she can think of. As she runs to Lena she hits the chair she is sitting on with such a force that it breaks apart causing Lena to go crashing to the floor. Kara then jumps on top of Lena and wraps her body and cape over as much of Lena’s body as possible.

Kara just holds Lena tight for a few moments as she feels the flames wash over her before they finally recede. 

Kara then slowly gets off of Lena and notices that Lena is still conscious and looking at her. Before Kara says anything she does a quick x-ray vision to check if Lena has any injuries. Thankfully other than some scorched clothes and shoes Lena is fine. Kara then holds out a hand and pulls Lena to her feet.

“Oh Rao, I thought I’d lost you.” Kara says as tears appear in her eyes.

“Kara....” Lena says also crying as she pulls Kara in for a tight hug. Kara hugs back as tightly as she can without hurting Lena.

The two women just sob in each other’s arms for a moment. Kara can feel all her emotions bubbling over. But most notably she feels an emotion that she hasn’t really examined before. Her heart is beating fast, and she feels weird in her stomach, and it’s not because of what just happened. It’s because she’s holding Lena in her arms, hugging her. Everything just suddenly seems right with the world.

“I can’t lose you Lena.” Kara sobs into Lena’s shoulder.

Lena doesn’t really know what to say. She wants to say Kara won’t lose her, but she knows that is a lie. Today has proven how easy it would be for Kara to lose her, as she couldn’t be everywhere at once, and one time she may miss the opportunity to save her. So Lena says the first thing that comes to mind.

“It’s okay Kara. I’m okay.” Lena says as she rubs Kara’s back.

Kara pulls away from the hug slightly. The two women still have their arms wrapped around each other, but now Kara has readjusted herself so she is looking at Lena in the eyes with their heads only a few inches apart from each other.

Kara stares into Lena’s eyes, even she doesn’t really know what she’s looking for. All she knows is that looking at Lena, and looking at her beautiful eyes overwhelms her. But not in a bad she’s going to have a panic attack way. In a way that feels her up, makes her feel like she’s flying, even though she’s definitely not. It makes Kara feel like she can do anything. Then the look back that Lena is giving her makes Kara feel just as amazing. Lena’s gaze makes Kara feel like Lena truly sees her. Perhaps Lena is one of the few people on the Earth who sees Kara for who she truly is, maybe even the only person. Lena sees Kara for the strong confident women who has super powers and can stop a speeding bullet, but at the same time has the emotions and vulnerabilities of a regular person. Lena’s gaze not only makes Kara feel like Lena sees her for who she is, but it makes her feel special, and not special because she’s an alien from Krypton, special because she’s Kara. All these feelings just overwhelm her.

What Kara doesn’t know is Lena has similar thoughts and feelings as she looks on at Kara. As she looks at Kara she feels less empty. For most of her life despite being surrounded by many people, including people who called themselves her family Lena has felt alone. But whenever Lena is with Kara, whenever she looks at Kara she doesn’t feel alone anymore. Lena feels that finally after everything she’s gone through, everything she has suffered, she has got someone who will stand by her always, no matter what. Someone who doesn’t judge her, someone who has forgiven her for her mistakes, as awful as they have been. Someone who makes her feel special and loved, and not special because she is some sort of Luthor pariah. Special just because she’s Lena Luthor. Lena simply feels happy and overwhelmed when she’s with Kara, and it’s a feeling she can’t get enough of. It makes her think that perhaps everything she’s gone through, all the pain and suffering, both emotional and sometimes physical torture were just a test, and Kara was her reward.

Kara and Lena just continue to stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Neither of the two say anything as they are just taking in the moment, both overwhelmed by their feelings. Both in an emotional state for many reasons beyond the obvious due to the near death experience.

“I love you.” Kara finally says as she continues to look into Lena’s eyes.

Lena doesn’t register the words for a few moments having been lost looking at Kara. But when she does register them a shocked look comes across her face.

Kara clearly takes the shocked look from Lena as a bad sign and begins to pull away.

“Kiss me.” Lena says, the first thing she can think of that didn’t sound desperately needy. As Lena thinks she could have replied with how much she loves Kara too, but that might mean that she ends up letting out all her heart and then crying and ending up being an emotional mess.

Now it is Kara’s turn to have a shocked look run across her face. But unlike Lena Kara doesn’t hesitate for long. After a few moments Kara moves herself closer to Lena and slowly approaches Lena’s lips with her own. Kara does this not because she’s trying to tease Lena or build up the moment, she just wants to give Lena the chance to pull away if she wants to, if she changes her mind.

Kara stops with about a few centimetres of distance between their lips. Lena then has a wave of courage overwhelm her and she closes the remaining distance, causing their lips to go crashing together.

The kiss starts off soft, delicate and nervous before it be turns passionate, with both women gaining their confidence. As they continue to kiss both women let out small moans into each other’s mouths, which only seem to spur them on even more.

Kara feels like this is amazing. That everything is right. That she didn’t realise it until now, but of course it was so obvious now. It was so obvious that her and Lena’s friendship had been building up to this point and it just felt so right. Nothing she has ever done in her life has felt so right. It feels amazing, so right, yet so simple and obvious. It almost feels as if her whole life had been leading to this point, to this very moment. Kara thinks that if Krypton had to explode and she had to be trapped in the phantom zone for all those years and then come to Earth and go through everything she has been through just to get to this point, then it was all worth it. 

Lena on the other hand just feels so overwhelmed by this kiss, but in an entirely good way. Lena feels like she has never been kissed this way before, and perhaps she hasn’t. Lena has kissed several different people throughout her life, some men, some women, but none of the kisses have ever felt anything close to this. None of the other kisses can even compare. Everything just feels so incredibly right.

  
Lena then breaks away from the kiss for a moment, catching her breath.

"I love you too." Lena smiles, now crying tears of happiness. 

Kara is the one this time that closes the distance and brings her lips crashing into Lena's once more.

As the two women continue to kiss what Kara doesn’t notice this time is in the shadows that ghostly green figure Kara thought she may have seen several weeks prior is looking on. A smile comes across the figures face while it looks on at the two women kissing, then a moment later it disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some of that stuff about Obsidian North merging into L-Corp as I hope something like that happens in season 6 of Supergirl. As at the end of the day I don’t see how the show could justify Andrea Rojas continuing to run Obsidian North like she had when her platinum platform almost killed billions of people. She may not have been the one who was behind it but she let it happen under her nose and ignored the warnings from Kelly. In fact it will be pretty awful writing if season 6 is just like there is no blow back onto Obsidian North for what happened. So that’s probably what’s gonna happen then..... Anyway I'm more worried now about the idea they may film season 6 with social distancing, with actors not being allowed to touch one another, that would suck, and I wouldn't watch that.
> 
> Oh and I haven't said this yet but happy pride month to any members of the LGBTQ+ community, and just anyone in general.
> 
> Next chapter: 21st June


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a week since Kara and Lena shared their first kiss, and it was by no means there last. Both Kara and Lena have been very busy over the last week. Kara with duties as Supergirl and Lena dealing with L-Corp, as well as issues related to her kidnapping. It had been discovered that Lena was kidnapped by an infamous alien and human gang. Lena sort of admired that aliens and humans could get along well enough to form a gang and try and kill her. Although Lena knows that Kara would not be very amused by that thought. 

After Lena’s kidnapping a thorough investigation was carried out by both L-Corp security and Supergirl and the other super friends. It was soon discovered that one of L-Corp’s employees helped to bring the gang into the building mostly unnoticed. In response Lena promptly fired the employee while the police filed charges. Then at the same time Lena ordered and thorough review of all L-Corp employees, not only to make sure that there were no employees left who were going to try and get her killed, but also Lena wanted to discover any anti-alien employees, who shared Lex and Lillian’s views, right away. 

In response to the whole situation the media had as expected been harsh on Lena. She was of course the victim in all this, but the media were framing it that she was putting her L-Corp employees in danger by remaining as CEO of the company. Of course Lena’s board members jumped on this at the next meeting and Lena spent most her week defending attacks left and right to fight for her company.

Kara on the other hand has been kept busy trying to track down all the members of the gang that attacked Lena. Usually Kara would leave this task to the NCPD but this was personal for Kara, so she wanted to make an example of these gang members. Of course this didn’t mean that Kara hurt any of the gang members when she found them, her intentions were very much to round them up as quickly as possible so they could end up in some dark prison cell somewhere. But this didn’t mean that when Kara found some of these gang members and they attacked her or resisted in some way that she didn’t maybe use a bit more force than would be necessary. Broken bones would heal after all. 

Due to all of this going on in both Kara and Lena’s lives both women were kept pretty occupied and busy. Therefore Kara and Lena have not really had a chance to discuss what was next for them, let alone go on a first date. This however doesn’t mean that the two haven’t seen each other, quite the opposite in fact. Despite how busy they have both been over the last week they have made a point to have lunch together every day, which frankly isn’t really that unusual. The only real difference between their lunches now and their lunches previously is now their lunches are filled with a lot of heavy kissing, and less eating. 

Even though Kara and Lena have had these moments daily at lunch neither of them have broached the topic of what is next for them. Whenever either one of them thinks to bring it up they end up being disturbed.

Presently it is Friday lunch time. Kara is heading over to L-Corp with Chinese take out in hand for the two of them to munch down on over lunch. This time unlike the days prior Kara has a plan in mind. She wants to ask Lena out on a first date before they get too distracted in the food or kissing each other, or before some emergency occurs that causes Kara and/or Lena to rush away, ending their lunch abruptly.

Kara arrives at Lena’s office and knocks softly before entering. Kara knows that she doesn’t have to knock, Lena has even told her as such.But Kara just doesn’t feel comfortable entering an office without knocking first, even though Lena said it was okay not knocking, just coming in feels rude to Kara. Kara thinks this might be because of one of the principles that Eliza distilled in her when she first got to Earth. Eliza told Kara that it is polite to knock first, and you are not losing anything by knocking even if you don’t have to. Eliza explained that it was important for Kara as she was going to be sharing a bedroom with Alex and Alex most likely wouldn’t like Kara just barging in if she was naked for some reason. Then at the same time Kara might not like Alex barging in and seeing her naked, so the same curtesy would be extended to her. It did take Kara a while to get use to the idea of knocking as on Krypton knocking wasn’t really a concept as it would be pointless. As on Krypton even if you knocked on a door it was unlikely that the person/people inside would hear you because of the doors structure which basically absorbed all sound. This did mean that Kara did forget to knock on occasion and come in to her bedroom in the middle of Alex changing, which Alex was not happy about. But Kara eventually learnt her lesson when she didn’t knock one time and entered her and Alex’s bedroom to find Alex exploring her body. After that Kara never forgot to knock when entering a room ever again.

As Kara enters Lena’s office Lena immediately stands up and comes walking over to Kara with a bright smile on her face.

“Hello Kara.” Lena smiles.

“Hi Lee.” Kara replies.

Lena gives Kara a hug before pulling back and locking lips with Kara. Upon the connection of their lips Kara lets out a hum of approval. Kara doesn’t ever think that she will get tired of kissing Lena. Nor does she think that the magical nature of their kisses will ever wear off.

Once the kiss ends both women just smile at each other as they look into one another’s eyes. Eventually Lena bites her lip, stopping herself from literally taking Kara into another forceful kiss. Lena knows that Kara probably wouldn’t mind, but Lena doesn’t think that she’ll be able to stop there, and they haven’t really discussed what they are yet, or what is next for them.

Lena coughs nervously as she breaks eye contact with Kara and then notices the Chinese in Kara’s hand.

“Oh you brought Chinese?” Lena says.

“Yeah. I know it’s more of a thing that people eat for dinner but I was really fancying Chinese and we’ve kind of had a lot of Big Belly Burger’s lately. And while I could probably eat Big Belly Burger every day I’m an alien and it won’t have an ill effects on me. Eating all that red meat every day may not be great for you however.” Kara smiles.

Lena chuckles.

“Oh Kara. Only you could have made the decision to get Chinese be so thoughtful.” Lena says as she places a quick peck on Kara’s lips and then gestures to the couch for Kara to set up the food.

Kara places all the food on the table as she takes a seat on the couch. Lena takes a seat right next to Kara and places a hand on Kara’s leg. Kara feels her skin almost burning at the touch. It feels so nice but Kara doesn’t want to give into it, as if she does she’ll end up spending the next half hour when they are supposed to be eating lunch just making out with Lena, and perhaps that is what Lena hopes for. It is what Lena hopes for. Now Kara totally wouldn’t mind doing that, although she knows it would mean that Lena would probably skip lunch and Kara is selfless enough to feel horrible about that and not do it for just that reason. But today Kara came to L-Corp with a plan to actually ask Lena out on a date, and Kara knows she has to do it now before they get lost in each other.

Kara coughs nervously as she looks at Lena’s hand and then back at Lena. Lena removes her hand with a hurt look on her face that she tries to hide. Anyone else in the world other than Kara probably would have not noticed the slight look of hurt that briefly came across Lena’s face, but Kara noticed.

“No, don’t be hurt. I.... I like you touching me.... I just can’t have you doing that when I need to ask you something....” Kara says, nervously.

Lena’s look now turns to one of a confused smile.

“Okay? What is it Kara? You can ask me anything.” Lena says.

“Uhmm..... well it’s been almost a week now since we first..... uhh kissed.... and I know we’ve both been busy..... but uhmm...... would you go on a date with me?” Kara asks, nervously again.

Lena chuckles again.

“Of course I will. Just name a time and place.” Lena smiles.

“Okay good.” Kara smiles, “How about you come over to my place tomorrow at 8?” 

“That sounds lovely. Maybe I can grab us some dinner as no offence but if you plan to cook I’d probably end up politely eating some horrible food.” Lena jests.

“Hey!” Kara says pretending to be offended. “But anyway I don’t mean 8pm, 8am.”

“Okay....” Lena says confused. She has never had a date that early in her life before, or heard of a date beginning that early in fact. But this is Kara after all, Kara is nothing but unique.

“Oh...we don’t have to if you think it’s too early or something...” Kara says, sensing Lena’s confusion about the early time.

“It’s okay. It’s just I’ve never heard of a date beginning so early.” Lena says.

“Oh yeah.... well there is a reason and I can tell you but I want it to be a surprise.... just..... make sure that you are free all day..... hopefully it will be a long date.” Kara smiles.

“Okay.” Lena replies with a big smile.

“Oh and..... uhmm can you bring the anti-Kryptonite suit?” Kara asks.

“Sure..... what the hell are you planning Kara?” Lena chuckles.

“You’ll see. It’ll be amazing.” Kara says, now regaining her confidence.

“Well it’s with you so of course it will be.” Lena says, now placing her hand back on Kara’s lap.

Kara smiles and leans in to take Lena into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Kara wakes up at 6am on Saturday, a whole two hours early to get ready for her first date with Lena. Kara hasn’t really got any specific plan as to what they are going to do on there date other than the one thing she has in mind that will require Lena to wear Kara’s anti-Kryptonite suit. 

Kara of course is nervous about what she should wear and begins to overthink everything. She thinks about calling Alex and waking her up but she hasn’t told Alex about what’s going on with her and Lena as frankly neither Kara or Lena really even know. Plus at the same time Kara just wants to wait until after their first date so they can keep themselves in their romantic little bubble.

Kara soon wishes that she had slept longer as by 6:30 she has already eaten breakfast, showered, brushed her teeth, cleaned her apartment, checked her emails and made her bed. So to pass more of the time Kara decides that she will go out to patrol the city as Supergirl for a while.

A few miles away Lena is getting ready, just as nervous as Kara. Lena isn’t nervous because she thinks anything is going to go wrong. She’s just nervous that things might not seem normal or natural between them. 

To prepare for the date Lena went to bed on Friday at a reasonable hour of 10pm, which honestly might be some sort of record for Lena. Lena wanted to be as rested as possible for her date with Kara. So a good 9 hours of sleep did Lena the world of good.

Once Lena wakes she spends the next half hour getting ready. Lena wants to look perfect for Kara. In doing so Lena redoes her make up several times. Picking her outfit to wear is just as difficult of a task. Kara didn’t say anything about what they would be doing, so that doesn’t help Lena make her choice. It is unlikely that they’d be going to some fancy place for dinner, as well you didn’t do that at 8am in the morning. As if they were going to go to some fancy restaurant Lena would happily wear one of her tailored suits that Kara always has complimented her on. But ultimately as Lena hasn’t got any idea as to what clothes may be appropriate she decides to go with some casual attire, a pair of jeans, some boots a comfortable blouse and a matching light coat. This way Lena thinks that she will be warm enough with the coat if they are outside and it’s chilly, and be able to take her coat off and be comfortable if they remain inside. The only way this outfit was going to be a failure is if Kara intended to take her to a desert or to the mountains. As soon as those thoughts cross Lena’s mind she groans as she realises that was a real possibility with Kara. None the less she sticks to her outfit choice. 

Lena arrives outside Kara’s apartment door at 7:48am. Lena finds herself in an awkward position. She knows that she is 12 minutes early, so she thinks that maybe she should politely wait until 8 to knock as Kara may not be ready. But then Lena also realises that Kara can most likely hear her heartbeat from outside of her apartment, so she probably knows Lena is outside and might just be waiting for Lena to knock so she can open the door.

Lena lets out a sigh, trying to shake away her nerves, and then raises her hand to knock on the door. But before Lena can knock Kara opens the door with a wide smile on her face, dressed in her Supergirl suit.

“Hi.” Kara beams.

“Hey, sorry I’m early. I guess you may have just been busy?” Lena says as she points to Kara’s suit.

Kara feels awkward, she could make up some tiny lie that she had a Supergirl emergency to attend to, or just not say the whole truth and claim she was just going on patrol. But Kara and Lena have both made it clear they are going to try and be as honest with each other as possible. So Kara decides she’ll tell Lena the truth even if it makes her seem awkward as hell.

“Well uhmm actually I woke up at 6 and sort of was ready by half 6, but then I was nervous and didn’t know what to do with myself for the next hour and a half so I just decided to go on patrol to pass the time.” Kara admits as she invites Lena inside.

Lena chuckles as she walks inside.

“Well I had a similar experience. I woke up at 7 and spent a lot of time deciding on my make up and what I should wear.” Lena admits, reflecting Kara’s own honestly.

Kara smiles.

“Honestly Lena it wouldn’t matter because I think you look beautiful no matter what make up or clothes you wear.” Kara says.

Lena smiles.

“Even if I go bald like my brother?” Lena jests.

“Yeah.... well you could wear a wig.” Kara says with a smile.

“Kara!!” Lena replies in a fake hurt tone as she pushes Kara’s side.

Kara smiles again.

“I’d love you even if you were bald, of course I would Lena.” Kara says as she moves to place a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips.

Lena reciprocates the kiss. 

“Hmm maybe I should test that theory.” Lena smiles.

“Lena!!” Kara whines back.

“Okay, okay. I’ll keep my hair. If it will make you happy.” Lena says as she raises an eyebrow.

Kara smiles again.

“Okay well I’m gonna just have a quick shower and then we can go.” Kara says as she turns to head to her bedroom.

“And where are we going?” Lena asks.

“That’s still a surprise!” Kara calls out as she disappears from view. “Make yourself comfortable!”

Lena hears the water of the shower turn on and takes a seat on Kara’s sofa. Literally moments later Kara reappears back in the living room.

“Oh, did you forget something?” Lena asks.

Kara chuckles.

“No I’m done.” Kara replies.

“But you were gone less that 60 seconds!” Lena exclaims.

“Yeah super speed, remember?” Kara smiles.

“Wow, well that is something to be jealous of.” Lena says.

“Hmm maybe. Alex was always jealous of it growing up. Although at first when we didn’t get along I didn’t use my powers in the shower. I made sure I got into the bathroom first and took as long as possible, just to annoy Alex.” Kara admits.

Lena laughs.

“I can’t imagine that ended well.” Lena replies.

Kara nods.

There is a brief silence between the two as they both get lost looking at each other.

“Uhmm.... anyway..... I brought the anti-Kryptonite suit with me. I can’t say your need for it for this date doesn’t worry me.” Lena says as she gets the suit fixture out of her bag.

“Oh well it’s not for me to wear. It’s for you.” Kara admits.

“What!?” Lena asks, confused.

“Yeah. I want to fly you somewhere and I don’t think your human body would be able to handle the cold or the speed, and maybe the lack of oxygen.” Kara says.

Lena just looks at Kara confused for a moment.

“Wait. You are not taking me to like Mount Everest are you?” Lena asks thinking back to her earlier clothing dilemma.

Kara laughs.

“No. Of course not.” Kara says.

“Hmm okay then.” Lena replies.

“Well how about you put the suit on.” Kara says.

“Okay... it might be a bit big on me, it was made for your body measurements, but here goes.” Lena says as she places the suit fixture on her chest and presses it.

The suit using the nano tech begins to appear over her body until it entirely encompasses her. For a brief moment Kara cannot see Lena’s face due to the blacked out visor, but a few moments later the visor turns clear and Kara can see Lena’s beautiful face.

“Wow.... this is kind of hot...” Kara admits a bit flustered.

“Really?” Lena smiles, surprised.

“Uh huh..... I think maybe sometime in the future I wana see you in this suit next.” Kara admits.

“Hmm.... well that’s something for you to look forward to.” Lena winks.

Kara just stares at Lena for a moment.

“Kara!” Lena says, snapping Kara out of it.

“Uhhh yeah?”

“So where are we off to?” Lena asks once more.

“You’ll see. You ready to go?” Kara asks.

“Yep.” Lena nods.

Kara then moves over to Lena and picks her up into her arms and after a few seconds flies out of the apartment.

* * *

Kara and Lena end up flying for a good 30 minutes. Lena knows that she should be terrified as she flies in Kara’s arms and notices them crossing over an ocean, but she isn’t. Lena feels incredibly safe in Kara’s arms. She knows that Kara won’t let anything happen to her. So Lena just enjoys the flight and cuddles into Kara as much as she possibly can inside of the anti-Kryptonite suit.

After about 30 minutes they land. Lena disengages the suit while Kara does the same to her own. She looks around and tries to figure out where they are.

“Welcome to Ireland!” Kara smiles.

Lena can’t even utter any words, she’s shocked Kara brought her back to Ireland.

“I know you mentioned that your birth mother was from here so I thought it would be nice to explore this local town near the coast with you for our first date.” Kara says.

Lena has tears in her eyes.

“Oh Kara, this is amazing....” Lena sobs and then takes Kara in for a gentle kiss.

Kara kisses Lena back while using her thumb to wipe away the tears from Lena’s face.

“So where are we?” Lena asks.

“We are just outside of the city Limerick.” Kara informs Lena.

Lena just spends a moment to look around at all the greenery that surrounds them both, taking it all in. She feels almost like the air is fresher here, which probably is true. It feels so peaceful.

“Shall we go my lady?” Kara asks as she holds out her hand.

“Yeah.” Lena smiles.

Kara and Lena spend their time walking about the city taking in all the sites visiting both King John’s castle and the Treaty stone. All the while the two constantly hold hands. 

As afternoon turns to evening Kara and Lena both decide they should get something to eat for dinner, even though for their internal body clocks it is barely mid day. They decide upon a quaint looking local restaurant.

The two are seated opposite one another and the setting feels very romantic. The restaurants speciality is fish, obviously being so close to the sea. Lena orders a Trout fish dish while Kara decides upon a nice chicken with tomato sauce dish, not really being a fan of fish herself. To compliment their meals they order a bottle of red wine for them to share while Lena also orders some Guinness as it is one of her favourite alcoholic drinks which she claims doesn’t taste the same in National City.

Kara and Lena chat aimlessly about everything and nothing throughout their meal, just feeling so comfortable with each other. 

As they finish their meals and the waiter takes their plates away Kara and Lena both go quiet and just look into each other’s eyes. Both lost in the beauty of one another. Both of their hearts beating faster as they continue to stare.

“Uhh.... should we get dessert?” Kara eventually asks, breaking the moment as she takes the last sip of her wine.

Lena smiles wickedly.

“I’d much rather have you for dessert.” Lena says, seductively.

Kara chokes on her wine.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks, concerned, reaching her hand over.

“Yes..... I..... I’d like that too.” Kara nods as she bites her lip nervously.

Lena smiles and the two quickly pay for their meal. Kara tries to pay with her credit card but Lena reminds Kara that the surplus charge for a foreign charge would be very high. Kara still tries to pay, but Lena eventually convinces her reminding her she’s a billionaire and Kara Danvers shouldn’t be seen buying food around the world with her credit card.

As the two leave the restaurant they break out into a passionate make out session. Lena pushes Kara up against the brick wall of a nearby building, forcefully. Of course Kara let her do it, she very much enjoyed this forceful Lena. 

As Lena continues to kiss Kara against the wall she deepens the kiss by brushing her tongue across Kara’s lips, asking for entrance. Kara eagerly gives it to her, letting out a moan as Lena’s tongue enters her mouth.

After a few minutes Lena stops kissing Kara and moves her lips to Kara’s left ear.

“I want to rip your clothes off and worship every inch of your body. I want to hear you scream out my name like you’ve never wanted anything more in your life. I want to feel you squirm and moan under me.” Lena says seductively again.

“Oh Rao...” Kara gulps.

“Would you like that?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Yeah...” Kara says breathlessly with a nod. 

Lena kisses Kara once more.

“How about we go check into a local hotel? I want you now. I don’t think I can wait a 30 minute flight back home.” Lena says.

“Yes, okay.” Kara eagerly nods.

A few minutes later Kara and Lena are kissing each other passionately as they open the door to their hotel room, closing it behind them. As they do they begin to slowly lose some of their clothes. Firstly Lena drops her bag on the floor followed by her coat, then followed by Kara’s. Lena then flings off her boots and Kara copies her by removing her shoes also. 

The two women continue to kiss as they move deeper into the room until they fall onto the bed, Kara on top. Once they fall onto the bed they stop kissing and just looking into each other’s eyes for a moment.

Kara gets a worried look across her face.

“What is it Kara?” Lena asks concerned.

“It’s just..... once we do this..... there is no going back for us..” Kara admits, being honest.

“I know.... do you want to go back?” Lena asks.

“No. I want this more than anything in the world. More than I’ve ever wanted anything.” Kara replies.

“Well then there is nothing to worry about darling, as I have no intention of ever letting you go. I hope tonight is the beginning of many many many more moments like this.” Lena says.

Listening to these words Kara gets tears in her eyes, she feels so loved by Lena.

“Oh don’t cry my love.” Lena says.

“It’s just.... I love you so much Lena.” Kara admits.

Lena smiles.

“I feel the same way. I honestly don’t think I could even begin to put into words how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. My love for you is overwhelming but ultimately it was of course inevitable.” Lena smiles.

Kara takes Lena in for a hungry kiss in response to this and immediately begins to roam her hands across Lena’s body. Kara wants to be the one to rip Lena’s clothes off now. Kara puts her hand under Lena’s shirt and begins to pull, beginning to rip it off, but Lena stops her.

“Kara as much as I’d love for you to do that..... we are in Ireland and we don’t have any spare clothes.” Lena explains.

Kara chuckles realising how awkward that would be in the morning. So in response Kara just begins to take Lena’s blouse off.

“Take off your jeans.” Kara orders hungrily.

“Hmm someone’s eager. Only if you take off your clothes too. I shouldn’t be the only one undressing.” Lena smiles with her signature raised eyebrow.

Kara gets a hungry look on her face once more and quickly begins to remove her clothing. Lena removes her jeans. Eventually both women are only in their bras and underwear. Kara pulls Lena into a heavy kiss while placing her hand on Lena’s back going to unhook Lena’s bra. Lena in response does the same. Kara is the first to unhook Lena’s bra but it doesn’t fall off as both women have their bodies squashed against one another. A few seconds later Lena successfully unhooks Kara’s bra. The two then look each other in the eyes and step back from one another, both of their bras falling to the floor.

Kara just stares at Lena’s perfect body. Lena hungrily also stares at Kara. Although while Kara has amazing breasts Lena is very interested in running her tongue up and down Kara’s abs.

“You’re the most beautiful thing in the world.” Kara utters.

“That’s not true because I’m looking at the most beautiful being in the universe.” Lena smiles as she takes Kara in for a kiss once more.

The two continue to kiss but now Kara moves her kisses down Lena’s naked body, slowly teasing Lena. Lena lets out moans all the while Kara does this. Kara purposely stays away from Lena’s breasts, purposely teasing her. 

“Kara.” Lena moans.

Kara repeats this for a while until she finally takes one of Lena’s breasts into her mouth.

“Kara!!!!” Lena moans as she buckles in Kara’s arms. 

Kara gently lays Lena down on the bed as Lena continues to squirm for a few moments.

“Did you just?” Kara asks.

“Yes....” Lena bites her lip embarrassed.

Kara smiles.

“Don’t be embarrassed my heart, if I can do that to you just by touching your breasts imagine what I can do when I go lower.” Kara says as she uses a hand to brush across Lena’s underwear gently.

Lena moans again.

“I believe... it’s your turn now..” Lena says.

“Lena...” Kara begins to say sternly.

Suddenly Lena flips Kara onto her back and gets on top of her.

“Please let me.” Lena almost begs.

“Okay....” Kara says breathlessly, “but Lee.... please be careful.... I.... I don’t want to lose control and hurt you...” 

“I know you won’t hurt me Kara.... but if you think you might lose control or you feel uncomfortable just let me know and we can stop, okay?” Lena asks.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

Lena then kisses Kara deeply once more but just like Kara she soon moves away from Kara’s lips. But unlike Kara Lena doesn’t tease Kara, she goes straight for Kara’s breasts.

“Lena..” Kara moans.

Lena smiles.

“I told you I’d make you moan my name. But I don’t think that was loud enough.” Lena says.

Lena then bites down gently onto the top of one of Kara’s breast.

“Lena!!” Kara moan screams.

“That’s better.” Lena smiles. “Now I think it’s time we both lose our underwear.” 

“Yeah.” Kara nods eagerly and begins to move her hands to take off her underwear.

“Let me.” Lena says as she stops Kara’s hands.

Kara nods and Lena slowly and seductively removes Kara’s underwear followed by quickly removing her own.

After that the pace between the two women quickens. Lena makes it some sort of personal mission so see how loud she can make Kara scream her name as she orgasms under her, and how many times she can make Kara do it. Equally Kara is eager to return the favour and give Lena just as many orgasms as she has given her. But both women eventually lose count.

A few hours later both women are out of breath, which is frankly an achievement for Lena if she has been able to cause a Kryptonian to lose her breath. The two are now snuggled next to each other on the bed underneath the covers. Kara holding Lena in her arms. Sleep begins to take both women.

“I love you Lee.” Kara says sleepily, giving Lena a slight squeeze into their hug.

“Hmm I love you too my sweet Kryptonian goddess.” Lena says.

A few moments later both women drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kara and Lena wake up several hours later, awoken by the rising sun coming through their hotel bedroom window.

Kara is the first to wake and just spends a few moments looking down at the beauty of Lena in her arms. Lena is snuggled against Kara using her shoulder as a pillow. Kara thinks Lena looks so cute and peaceful, with a slight smile across her face as she sleeps. Kara wishes she could see Lena look like this all the time.

A while later Lena awakens.

“Morning Lena.” Kara smiles.

“Morning.” Lena replies as she leans up to take Kara in for a kiss.

The two just kiss for a few more moments.

“I could get used to this.” Kara hums.

“Me too.” Lena replies.

After a while both Kara and Lena decide they better head back home to National City. So they get dressed although they both have the bright idea to swap underwear which turns out to be a mistake as all it does is make them both horny again and want to rip each other’s clothes off once more. But they restrain themselves and check out of the hotel. Lena then changes into the anti-Kryptonite suit while Kara changes into her Supergirl outfit. Kara picks Lena up and they fly back to National City.

When they arrive about half an hour later it is still the middle of the night, which is obvious seeing as National City is literally 8 hours behind Ireland. Kara lands them both on Lena’s apartment’s balcony.

“Well.... I had a great first date....” Kara smiles.

“Me too.... I hope we get to do many many more of these.” Lena replies.

“Yeah... I’d like that as well.” Kara nods.

“Let’s just agree that they don’t all have to require flying to another country.” Lena grins.

“Okay.” Kara nods as she kisses Lena.

The kiss then ends.

“Well Goodnight Lee.” Kara says then turns to leave.

“You going somewhere?” Lena asks confused.

Kara turns back around.

“Well I thought.... we are back home.... so I thought the date is over and....” Kara says nervously.

“Kara it’s the middle of the night here. Why don’t you come to bed with me?” Lena asks holding out her hand.

“But I’m not tired.” Kara says.

“I never said anything about sleeping.” Lena grins.

“Oh Rao.” Kara replies as she takes Lena’s hand.

The two once more spend a few more hours making each other moan before falling to sleep once more.

* * *

A few hours later Kara wakes to find Lena missing from her grasp. For a moment she wonders where Lena could be and is a bit upset that Lena is gone, but then her question is answered by the smell of bacon.

Kara quickly gets out of bed and leaves the bedroom to head to the kitchen where she smells the bacon coming from. As Kara approaches she sees Lena cooking bacon having already made a stack of pancakes.

“Morning again Lee.” Kara says.

Lena jumps, surprised by Kara’s presence.

“Sorry.” Kara giggles.

Lena laughs.

“I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but of course the smell of it woke you.” Lena smiles.

“That’s very thoughtful of you Lee... but I do have the nose of a dachshund, as the saying goes. Although technically that isn’t true as I have a better sense of smell than a dog being Kryptonian and all. Wait.... that sounds weird...” Kara rambles.

Lena giggles in amusement.

“I love it when you ramble.” Lena says as she pecks Kara on the lips.

A few minutes later the two are tucking into their breakfast that Lena has made.

“So do you have any plans for today?” Lena asks.

“Uhh.... I’m having a sister night with Alex tonight, although she’s bringing Kelly which is fine.” Kara says.

“Oh.” Lena nods.

“Would you like to come?” Kara asks.

“Oh I don’t want to intrude.” Lena says.

“You won’t be. If Alex can bring her girlfriend, then I’m allowed to bring mine.” Kara says. “I mean.... we haven’t really put a name on this but uhmmm.”

Lena smiles.

“Don’t worry darling, I’m more than happy to be your girlfriend as long as you are mine.” Lena gleams.

“Uhhuh.” Kara nods lost for words.

Lena smiles and continues eating.

“So is that a yes to sister night?” Kara asks.

“Sure.” Lena smiles.

Kara goes quiet for a moment as she thinks.

“Uhhh Lena?” Kara asks getting Lena’s attention.

“Yes darling?” Lena replies.

“I.... I haven’t told Alex about us..... I haven’t even mentioned our first kiss..... but.... uhhh.... I was wondering if it is okay with you that I could...or we could tell her tonight?” Kara asks, nervously.

Lena smiles.

“Of course we can, and you don’t have to ask for my permission to do so. I’m happy for everyone to know you are my girlfriend. I’d have told my family as soon as we kissed all about it if you know my family weren’t all homocidle maniacs.” Lena smiles.

“Okay good. So what are you doing today?” Kara asks.

“Oh, I just have a few projects I want to tinker away in the lab which I won’t get a chance to do during the week.” Lena says.

“That sounds like fun.” Kara replies.

“It is. I wish I had time to do more of it.”

* * *

Later that evening Kara is in her apartment waiting for Alex, Kelly and Lena to arrive. At around 6pm she hears a knock at her door. Kara opens it and sees Kelly and Alex.

“Hey sis.” Alex smiles taking Kara in for a hug.

“Hey Al.” Kara smiles, hugging back.

Kara then hugs Kelly.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Kara says to Kelly.

Kelly smiles and hugs Kara back.

The three of them make their way to Kara’s living room area.

“So what should we order tonight?” Alex asks.

“Oh... Lena is coming and she said she is going to bring with her some Indian food that she claims is the best Indian food she’s ever eaten.” Kara says.

“That sounds nice.” Kelly comments.

Alex nods.

About 10 minutes later Lena arrives with the Indian food in hand, Kara opens the door to her, then helps Lena carry the food to the kitchen.

“You told them yet?” Lena asks.

“No, I was waiting for you.” Kara replies.

Lena nods.

The two then dish up the Indian food onto some plates and bring them over to Kelly and Alex.

“Hi Lena.” Alex smiles.

“Hey Alex, Kelly.” Lena comments.

Kelly gets up to give Lena a hug.

“I hear this is the best Indian food ever?” Alex says.

“Yes well I think so.” Lena replies.

“Well that is high expectations coming from you. I bet you’ve had Indian food from across the world.” Alex says.

Lena laughs.

Everyone sits down and they are all about to tuck in when Kara interrupts them.

“Wait!” Kara yells causing everyone to stop in surprise. “I have something to tell you.” 

Kara then looks at Lena then looks at Alex and Kelly. Kara feels very nervous, she doesn’t really know why. She knows that Alex is 100% okay with Lena now. It’s just a small part of her brain panics and worries. Kara then looks at Kelly and gets and idea.

“I’m Supergirl.” Kara says to Kelly as she takes off her glasses.

Lena chuckles quietly knowing too well what Kara just did.

“Oh my god.” Kelly says in shock while standing up. “This explains so much I mean.... with James and Alex with Supergirl and....”

Kelly is interrupted by a laugh from Alex. Kara looks over at Alex confused. She then looks back over at Kelly who is now also laughing.

“Okay, okay, Alex told me a few weeks ago.” Kelly giggles.

Kara looks over at Alex with an annoyed look.

“What? I had to tell her she’s my girlfriend!” Alex fake protests.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asks Kelly.

“As I was waiting for you to feel comfortable to tell me. I mean I’m already dating your sister, I didn’t want to make you feel weird with me telling you I know you are Supergirl.” Kelly explains.

Kara smiles at Kelly.

“Well thank you.” Kara smiles and gives Kelly a hug.

“Okay okay, now that’s out of the way lets eat before our food goes cold.” Alex says.

Kara nods and sits back down, everyone tucks in. Lena places a comforting hand on Kara’s leg.

Alex moans in delight.

“Mhhhmm this might be the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” Alex says.

“Hmm I’ve eaten something better.” Lena comments with a smile.

“Oh let me guess some fancy food that only rich people can eat, nothing us normal folk could ever hope to afford. I bet it’s something like Kobe beef?” Alex asks cockily.

“No.” Lena smiles.

“Then what have you eaten that’s better?” Alex asks.

“Your sister.” Lena says in a deadpan voice.

Kara and Alex both so simultaneously choke on their food.

“Lena!!” Kara says.

“What? You chickened out telling them with your whole Supergirl thing.” Lena smiles.

“Ughh I think you just ruined Indian food for me.” Alex says in disgust.

Kelly smiles.

“Well congratulations.” Kelly says getting up to go and hug Lena.

As Kelly hugs Lena she whispers in her ear.

“It must be something the Danver’s sisters have in common.”

“Kelly!!” Kara says disgusted.

“What?!” Alex asks.

“You don’t want to know.” Lena replies.

Alex looks at Kelly confused.

“Don’t worry love. I just told Lena you taste great also.” Kelly comments without flinching.

“You’re right.... I didn’t want to know right in front of my baby sister....” Alex says.

Kelly gives Alex a kiss and sits back down.

Alex then looks up at Lena and Kara.

“I’m happy for you both. I think you go well together. I mean it kind of makes sense you know?” Alex says with a smile.

“Yeah it does.” Kara gleams.

Lena just responds by placing a kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara melts into it and the kiss quickly turns passionate.

“Okay okay!! Enough!!! People eating here!!” Alex yells.

Kara and Lena stop and just laugh.

“Well we better not tell her what we did earlier this morning then.” Lena says to Kara.

“Lena for the love of god!” Alex shouts as she stops eating again.

Lena laughs.

“Okay okay I’ll stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first time actually describing a sex scene. Personally I feel a bit uncomfortable doing them as at the end of the day you are imagining real world actors. That’s why I tried to keep it “tasteful” and not too graphic, like a sex scene you’d find in a book like the Game of Thrones or Witcher books.
> 
> Next Chapter: 28th June


	6. Chapter 6

It’s now late 2020, Kara and Lena have been dating for a few months. The two have had a wonderful time finding out what it means for them to take their relationship from being best friends to being girlfriends and lovers. 

Kara and Lena now spend even more time together than they did before, mostly because every night they share a bed together, whether it’s at Lena’s apartment or Kara’s. Both Kara and Lena have had thoughts about discussing moving in with each other as they practically are doing it already, but they are both waiting for the other to broach the subject. Meanwhile the rest of the super friends have taken great joy in Kara and Lena’s new relationship, encouraging it on, and saying they are a perfect match for each other. One of their biggest fans is Nia, who on several occasions has told both Lena and Kara that if the Supergirl and Lena shippers knew they were dating in real life they’d go absolutely crazy. 

Of course the super friends were not the only people to find out about the relationship between the two. As at the end of the day Lena Luthor is famous in her own right for being a Luthor and Kara Danvers is famous for being a Pulitzer winning reporter. So when a picture of Kara and Lena kissing after leaving a restaurant after one of their dates was circulated in the press the whole world knew they were now a couple. Of course this wasn’t the first time that questions had been asked about the two in news papers and gossip magazines. Ever since Kara and Lena became close friends photos were circulated of them being close with one another, and questions were asked if they were dating. But now with a photo of a kiss being circulated it was definitive proof for the world that they were in fact an item. 

Once the picture circulated Lena worryingly discussed what they should do about it, as she was worried Kara might not want the world to know they are a couple, at least for now. But Kara quickly elevated Lena’s fears with a kiss and telling her that she was glad the world now knows, because she doesn’t want to keep it in as to how much she is in love with Lena Luthor anymore. Lena was over the moon with this response and as a result publish a brief statement in CatCo confirming that the two were now in fact dating, but also of course requesting their privacy be maintained as much as possible. Lena obviously knew that some people would not listen to that statement and still invade their privacy, taking pictures of intimate moments out in public, but none the less Lena had to try.

The general reaction to the confirmation that the two are in fact dating was pretty positive, which honestly surprised Lena. Lena was sure that people would say that a Luthor didn’t deserve to find love, or that Kara was too pure and innocent for her, all of which were thoughts Lena had in the back of her mind at some point or other. A large portion of the response was of people saying that it was about time that Kara and Lena began dating as they’d been pictured being close with one another for years. Equally some fans were disappointed that Lena wasn’t dating Supergirl, which Lena found incredibly amusing, and some questioned whether Supergirl would be jealous. Of course even though most of the response was positive there were some negative responses, some typical homophobic ones, some that targeted Lena for being a Luthor and some that claimed Kara was not intelligent enough for Lena. Those last negative responses were the ones that infuriated Lena the most. Lena could take all the negative comments about herself all day, but she couldn’t stand people writing them about Kara. Needless to say Kara wasn’t bothered by the comments.

Since Kara and Lena’s relationship had become public knowledge some small things changed for Kara. On the first day when it circulated in the press Kara walked into CatCo and literally everyone was staring at her. At the time Kara didn’t know why and thought that maybe her secret identity had been revealed from how almost everyone was staring. Kara was incredibly relieved when she found out what the actual reason was. After that for the next week or so people in general were pretty nosy, trying to get some information on Kara and Lena’s relationship. Kara was constantly asked by people she worked with as well as by random people out in public who recognised her. She was even asked as Supergirl what she thought of Lena and Kara’s relationship. But thankfully for both Kara and Lena after a few weeks the media circus around the two dating died down and moved onto something else and everything returned back to normal, or at least their new normal.

* * *

Kara and Lena are both in bed at Kara’s apartment on a Friday evening as they prepare to go to sleep. Lena is resting her head on Kara’s shoulder while she reads a book. Meanwhile Kara is on her phone reading the latest news. Eventually Kara puts her phone down and hums. 

“What is it Kara?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm..... I was thinking of taking the next week or so off..... and going to Argo for a visit..” Kara says.

“Oh.... that sounds nice. I’m sure your mother will be happy to see you. I’ll miss you though.” Lena says with a sad smile.

“Well..... I was wondering if you’d come with me?” Kara asks, unsure.

“What?” Lena asks, surprised.

“Well we’ve been dating for a while know...... and you’ve already met Eliza..... so I’d like to introduce you to my real mom....” Kara says.

Lena smiles.

“You realise I’ve met Alura when she came to Earth to help stop Reign?”

“Yes. But you weren’t my girlfriend then. And I couldn’t introduce you as my best friend either because you didn’t know I was Supergirl.” Kara explains.

“Hmm... I suppose that’s true..... But I can’t just up and leave L-Corp like that.” Lena says.

“Please Lena. This is important to me. You can always ask Sam in Metropolis to deal with L-Corp for a week or so.” Kara says with her puppy dog eyes.

Lena looks at Kara and of course melts.

“Okay.... fine.” Lena relents.

“Thank you.” Kara says as she places a loving kiss on Lena’s lips.

“Hmm.... well I hope you plan to thank me with more than just a kiss.” Lena hums as she puts her book away.

“Oh, and how would that be?” Kara teases.

“I don’t know. I’m sure you have some ideas.” Lena says and then kisses Kara using her tongue which causes Kara to let out a small squeak.

* * *

About a week later Kara and Lena are arriving at the newly built DEO headquarters with their bags for their trip to Argo. Over the last few months Lena took it upon herself to rebuild the DEO which was destroyed due to her brothers madness, Lena felt like she had an obligation to do it. The super friends still mostly used the Tower as their base of operations, the DEO just acted as an official government source they could use for their benefit. Alex was uninterested in returning to the DEO, so Brainy remains the Director while Alex has taken up a security position that Lena offered her within L-Corp. It is basically just as job where Alex makes sure all L-Corp facilities are secure and investigate any potential employee leaks, something the super friends probably would have done for Lena anyway. This way Alex has a job and can actually earn money, while having an understanding employer who is okay with her suddenly going AWAL to deal with some issue with the super friends. 

Kara and Lena are walking into the part of the DEO that stores all their alien space ships and equipment. J’onn, Nia, Brainy, Kelly and of course Alex are all escorting Kara and Lena to their ship. Kara is carrying a small bag with minimal amount of clothes, while on the other hand Lena is carrying 2 large bags with a variety of clothes.

“I still don’t know why you decided to bring so many clothes Lee. You’ve got enough clothes to last a month and you convinced me to only spend a week on Argo.” Kara comments.

“I told you, I didn’t know what to wear, or what the temperature would be like, or how my non Kryptonian body would react to the environment, or if there are places on Argo with different weather patterns.” Lena explains.

Kara chuckles.

“You sound like a scientist even when you are deciding on what clothes to pack.” Kara says.

“Well can you blame me? I even asked Lois what clothes I should bring but on this Earth she only visited Argo for a few days, in the same clothes.” Lena says in a huff.

“Lena... It’s not like there will not be clothes you can wear on Argo.” Kara says.

Lena gives Kara a funny look and is about to say something.

“Kara give her a break, she’s probably nervous about meeting your mom.” Alex says.

“Oh...” Kara says realising.

There is a brief awkward silence which thankfully is interrupted by Brainy.

“Well I for one agree with Lena. If I was human I’d make sure I packed clothes for all environments. A 12th level intellect such as myself would plan for all possibilities.” 

Nia now laughs.

The group finally arrive at J’onn’s spaceship car.

“Well you two just be careful..... with my car.” J’onn jokes.

“Yes dad.” Kara jests.

“If you want your car to be safe you should probably let Lena drive, not Kara.” Alex jokes.

“Hey! I’m not a bad driver!” Kara whines.

“Kara you’ve literally damaged almost every car you’ve ever driven.” Alex comments.

“Well we are going to space, there isn’t much to hit up there.” Kara says.

“Well apart from any asteroids, or the 15.85% possibility that you fly in the wrong direction, then there is the 25.2% possibility you damage the ship on landing.... and then there’s...” Brainy says.

“Brainy!” Nia interrupts.

Brainy gives Nia a confused look before realising his mistake.

“My apologises...... I’m sure Kara will be an adequate driver....” Brainy says.

Kara huffs.

“Yeah well anyway, Lena has never flown a space ship before.” Kara says.

“Well apart from the Legion’s ship.” Lena says.

Kara gives Lena a fake annoyed look.

“And it’s not like lack of experience would stop her.” Alex says.

“Anyway... please just be careful.... and take care of each other as well...” J’onn says as he hands Kara the keys and gives her a hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

J’onn then moves over to Lena and gives her a hug as well. J’onn and Lena have grown closer over the last few months since Lena finally became a true member of the super friends, and started to date Kara. J’onn has sort of become a father figure to Lena, just as he is for Alex and Kara, and Kara is so happy about this. Kara has known for a while now that J’onn would die to save her and/or Alex, but it makes her feel so happy that she knows that now J’onn would also sacrifice his life for Lena, not that Kara wants J’onn to do that.

The rest of the group begin hugging Kara and Lena, saying their goodbyes while J’onn puts Kara and Lena’s bags into the car spaceship. Eventually the only person Kara and Lena have left to say goodbye to is Alex, the rest of the group step back to give the three of them some space.

“You two.... please be careful..... I’m going to miss you both...” Alex says with tears in her eyes.

“Oh Alex we’re only going to be gone a week.” Kara says as she pulls Alex in for a hug.

Alex and Kara hug for a moment before Alex looks at Lena who’s standing a few steps away looking awkward, and Alex gestures for Lena to join the hug. Lena does.

“I want you both to know I love both of you okay? I’ll miss you both.” Alex says.

“Th.... thank you Alex..... I.... don’t know what to say.” Lena says, stunned.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything Lena.” Alex says.

The three then end the hug and give each other a slight smile, after which Kara and Lena get inside the car.

“You ready?” Kara asks Lena.

“Yeah.” Lena nods.

Kara grabs Lena’s hand and then turns on the engine and uses the Martian cloaking tech to transform the car into a spaceship. All the super friends are waving at Kara and Lena as they fly off into the sky.

A few moments later the ship arrives in space and Kara sets course for Argo.

“Wow....” Lena says as she looks around at the beauty of space.

Kara just smiles at Lena.

“This is amazing..... I never thought I’d see this with my own eyes.” Lena says, astonished.

“Yeah.... it’s beautiful isn’t it?” Kara comments.

“Uhuh, the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Lena says as she continues to look out the window, away from Kara.

“Really? What’s the most beautiful?” Kara asks.

Lena turns and looks at Kara with a smile on her face.

“You of course.” Lena says.

Kara responds by taking Lena into a passionate kiss, which Lena returns wholeheartedly.

“I love you.” Kara says.

“I love you too darling.” Lena smiles.

Kara and Lena spend about two hours flying through space as they take in the scenery, resting their heads next to one another, until they finally approach Argo.

“And that is Argo.” Kara says.

“Wow amazing...” Lena says.

Kara then begins the descent down to Argo.

“Listen, I know you might be nervous about meeting my mom, but you don’t need to worry I’m sure she’ll love you. I love you, so she has to.” Kara says.

“Hmm.... it’s just..... you know what my brother has done to Kryptonians.... I don’t know if Clark told them on Argo..... but I wouldn’t be surprised if they all look on at me with horror.” Lena says.

“Lena, you saved Argo by giving them the recipe for black Kryptonite.” Kara says.

“Yes, but we’re not sure if that’s true for this new universe.” Lena explains.

“Well anyway, they’ll love you. If they don’t they’ll have to come through me.” Kara smiles.

“A Kryptonian grudge match, that sounds like something some people would pay to see.” Lena says with a slight smile.

“Well I won’t have my powers here remember? No Kryptonians do, red sun and all.” Kara says.

“Oh yes, it slipped my mind.” Lena says, slightly embarrassed she forgot.

A few minutes later Kara and Lena land in the forest area just outside of the city.

“See perfect landing.” Kara smiles.

“Kara, you literally hit several tree branches landing.” Lena says.

“Yeah well they were in my way, and there was nowhere else to land.” Kara says.

“You could have literally landed over there.” Lena says pointing to a space with a large gap between any trees, and a prefect place to land.

“Well I didn’t see that.” Kara huffs.

Lena laughs.

Kara and Lena then get out of the spaceship which now transforms back into a car, and grab their bags.

“Okay we better go let my mom know we're here.” Kara says.

“Okay. Is she meeting us somewhere?” Lena asks.

“No, we can’t send or receive transmissions from Argo remember? So my mom doesn’t even know we’re here, or that we were coming.” Kara says.

“Oh...” Lena says, getting a certain look on her face, Kara notices.

“Lena don’t worry.” Kara says as she reaches out to stroke Lena’s arm.

Lena smiles back.

Kara and Lena then make their way into the city. Lena looks around once more in awe at the amazing structures before her. The people of Argo have clearly noticed their presences as they are giving Kara and Lena surprised looks. 

Eventually a few minutes later Kara and Lena arrive at the front door of Alura’s home. Kara rings the doorbell, a few moments later Alura opens the door.

“Kara!!” Alura says with joy in her voice as she rushes to hug Kara tightly.

“Mom.” Kara smiles, hugging Alura back.

Kara and Alura hug for a few moments before parting.

“Mom, this is Lena...” Kara begins.

“Yes I remember Lena Luthor when she gave us the recipe for Harun-El. Argo owes you a great debt.” Alura says.

“Well that answers that question.” Kara smiles looking at Lena.

“It was nothing.” Lena replies.

Alura then opens the door wider and gestures for Kara and Lena to come inside.

“So not that I’m not happy to see my daughter, but what are you doing here? And with Miss Luthor no doubt. Do you need some help on Earth?” Alura asks.

“It’s Lena, please.” Lena smiles nervously.

Alura smiles back.

Kara grabs Lena’s hand, noticing that she’s nervous.

“Well I’ve been wanting to visit Argo for a while to come and see you, so that’s why I’m here. I’ve brought Lena with me because I want you to officially meet her, she’s my girlfriend.” Kara explains.

“Oh.” Alura says surprised and then quickly takes Lena into a hug. “Well it’s very nice to meet my daughters zhor.” 

Kara blushes.

“Zhor?” Lena questions.

“It means heart.” Kara clarifies.

Lena smiles.

“Well she is my zhor too.” Lena says.

“It’s good to hear that.” Alura smiles as she ends the hug. “Now why don’t I escort you two to your rooms.”

“Rooms?” Kara asks, surprised.

“Yes, you are not married are you? You don’t think I’d let you share a bed together in my house?” Alura asks.

Kara looks at Lena upset.

“Mom I....” Kara begins.

Alura begins laughing.

“Oh I had you both. Of course you can sleep in the same room. It’s good to know how upset you both looked at the prospect of not sharing a bed though, that’s love right there.” Alura says.

Kara and Lena both look at each other before they start laughing as well. A few moments later once the laughs have settled down Alura escorts Kara and Lena to their room.

“I hope you’ll be comfortable here.” Alura says.

“We will, thanks mom.” Kara says.

“Yes, thank you Mrs Zor-El.” Lena says.

Alura laughs.

“Please Lena, you can call me Alura. You are my daughters zhor after all.” Alura smiles.

“Okay, thank you Alura.” Lena says.

“Good. Now how long are you two staying?” Alura asks.

“Oh, for about a week. Lena was only able to get a week away from her work on Earth.” Kara says.

“Oh, you have a mean boss who won’t let you be away longer?” Alura asks.

Lena chuckles.

“No, I am the boss.” Lena explains.

“Oh, then I understand then.” Alura replies. “Well I’ll let you two get settled. If you are hungry I’ll have dinner ready in a few hours.” 

“Okay thanks mom, and again it’s nice to see you.” Kara smiles.

“You too Kara.” Alura nods and then leaves the room, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Lena turns to look at Kara who is opening her bag of clothes.

“Kara.” Lena says to get Kara’s attention.

Kara looks up at Lena with a smile.

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned we are only here for a week because of me. I’m sorry if you’re upset that I couldn’t be away longer..... maybe I should have made time to be away for longer...” Lena says in a sad tone.

“Oh no, don’t think that. It’s okay. In fact I think it’s probably for the best that we are only away for a week. Can’t have Lena Luthor suddenly disappearing off the face of the Earth, people will start asking questions. Plus being away only a week means we won’t miss any major emergencies, as they tend to last longer than a week.” Kara says as she moves over to Lena to bring her in for a hug.

Lena smiles and hugs Kara back.

“You always make me feel so much better.” Lena says.

“Well I’m your girlfriend, that’s kind of my job. You do the exact same for me, even if you don’t realise it.” Kara smiles.

“That’s good then.” Lena replies.

Kara ends the hug and hold Lena’s hand and guides her to the bed. The two sit down on the bed and begin kissing for a few moments.

“Well what do you want to do now?” Lena asks.

“You.” Kara replies, cheekily.

Lena pulls Kara into a deep kiss and pushes her down onto the bed. Kara and Lena then spend the next hour or so making each other moan in pleasure so many times, all while trying to stay as quiet as possible so Alura doesn’t hear. Once Kara and Lena are finished they are both gasping for air out of breath.

“Wow.... that was...... wow....” Lena comments.

“I know. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Kara replies.

“Do what?” Lena asks, confused.

“To not hold back while we are having sex. I know you built the red sun lamps, but even still I try and hold back because I’m worried. But here I know I don’t have my powers so I don’t hold back.” Kara explains.

“Oh Kara.” Lena says as she reaches over to stroke one of Kara’s cheeks. “Please don’t feel like you have to hold back. I promise you won’t hurt me. I’d hate knowing you were holding back. Plus..... I definitely want to experience this no restraints Kara again.” 

Kara gulps.

“Well.... I’m just scared...” Kara says, nervously.

“I know my love. But promise me that you won’t ever hold back again. It worries me that it will eventually eat away at you. Plus I really don’t want you to. So please promise me.” Lena says pleadingly.

“Okay.... I promise...” Kara nods.

“Good.” Lena smiles as she takes Kara in for a quick kiss. “Now we better get dressed and head down stairs to go see your mother or she’s going to wonder what we’re up to.”

Kara blushes.

“She probably already knows.” Kara replies.

“Oh I hope not.” Lena says, now the one blushing.

Kara and Lena get dressed and then head down stairs. Alura is in the kitchen cooking some food, presumably for dinner.

“Oh hello you two. You have fun?” Alura says with a cheeky smile.

“Mom!” Kara whines.

Lena blushes even more.

“Okay I’ll stop.” Alura smiles.

Over the next hour the three women eat dinner and then watch something on the Kryptonian version of television. Lena is fascinated at first until she realises she doesn’t really understand most of what they are talking about, not because of the language, they in fact are speaking English, but the fact that she doesn’t know much about Argo and the references that go along with that. Kara equally becomes disinterested in what they are watching so she begins to casually talk to Lena.

While Alura, Kara and Lena sit around watching the Kryptonian version of television Alura keeps a close eye on Kara and Lena. She notices how the two women sit snuggled up with one another and actually seem uncomfortable when they are not touching one another, rather than the other way around. Then later Alura watches on as Kara and Lena just so casually begin talking to each another which Alura thinks is a very special trait, as with some couples casual conversation becomes very difficult after a while, but with Lena and Kara it looks effortless. Then finally Alura watches how whenever the two look at each other in the eyes they smile so widely at each other, even without meaning to, it’s just a reflex. So overall Alura is extremely happy that Lena Luthor is Kara’s girlfriend, she sees how happy Kara is, and equally how happy Lena is with Kara. Alura knows that on Krypton it was a rare trait for two people to fall in love like Kara and Lena, as most marriages were arranged by the Kryptonian Matrix.

After a while Lena begins to feel sleepily and yawns.

“Okay. I’m going to head up to bed. I’m sure you both would like a moment to yourselves.” Lena smiles as she stands up and stretches out her arms in a typical yawn fashion.

“Lena you don’t have to do that.” Kara says.

“Yes I do. I know if I had a mom who actually cared for me I’d want a moment with her alone so I could gush about how much I love my girlfriend to her.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back.

“Okay, well I’ll be up in a bit then.” Kara says as she kisses Lena on the lips.

“Hmmm good, I don’t like falling asleep without you.” Lena smiles.

“Goodnight Lena.” Alura says.

“Goodnight Alura.” Lena replies and then heads upstairs.

Kara and Alura wait a few moments before turning to look at one another. Alura just looks at Kara with a big smile on her face.

“Well?” Kara says.

“Well what?” Alura says, still smiling.

“Well I’m sure you’ve got something to say about Lena. Otherwise your smile is just creepy.” Kara says.

“I’m sorry I just can’t help it. I’m just so happy that you are so happy. It feels my heart with so much joy that you have found someone who you love so much, and who equally loves you so much. It was a privilege to sit here and watch you two interact with one another this evening.” Alura says.

“So you like Lena then?” Kara asks.

“Yes of course I do. I just wish your father was still alive to see you this happy.” Alura says.

“Me too.” Kara smiles.

After saying her good nights to her mother Kara heads up to her bedroom. She enters the room and finds Lena cuddled under the blankets. Kara quickly gets changed and then moves under the blankets to cuddle Lena.

“Mhmm.... now I can sleep.” Lena mumbles.

“Me too. Sweet dreams my heart.” Kara says as she kisses Lena’s cheek.

“Mhmm night zhor.” Lena replies.

Kara and Lena then quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Lena and Kara go for a walk around Argo City. Lena is amazed by the city’s architecture and the structural differences to Earth. Kara and Lena walk hand in hand as they walk through the city. People keep giving them funny looks.

“Uhmm Kara?” Lena asks.

“Yes Lee?” Kara replies with a smile.

“People keep looking at us weirdly..... is it because we are holding hands? Are gay relations not a thing on Krypton?” Lena asks, nervously.

Kara laughs.

“No, they are. On Krypton gender doesn’t really matter when it comes to relationships. As I’ve mentioned before people were matched with one another via the Kryptonian Matrix. This meant that a man and a woman could be matched together but also a woman and a woman or a man and a man. On Earth straight relationships are only in the majority because gay people cannot physically have a biological child, at least not without expensive scientific procedures. But on Krypton because children were not typically born from a mother it meant that two men and two women could have a child together.” Kara explains.

“So..... does that mean Alura didn’t give birth to you?” Lena asks.

“No she didn’t. It was incredibly rare for a child to be born naturally outside of the Kryptonian Matrix. In fact when Kal-El was born, he was the first child to be born naturally in over a hundred years.” Kara replies.

“Wow incredible. But why are people staring at us then?” Lena asks.

“It could be many things. This isn’t Krypton, this is Argo, so maybe culture is different here now. As after all the Kryptonian Matrix doesn’t exist anymore so I presume there are more male and female relationships here, or at least a higher percentage of them. But it may also be because they recognise me, the daughter of the house of El who returned from the dead. Then equally they may recognise you, as after all you did save Argo. But it’s probably because of the clothes we are wearing.” Kara explains again.

“Oh.... yes..... I didn’t really think about that. If we don’t fit in maybe we could change into some typical Kryptonian clothes if you want.” Lena suggests.

“I don’t mind. I enjoy not fitting in. But if you want to wear some Kryptonian clothes I’d happily do it.” Kara says while smiling lovingly at Lena.

“If you’re okay like this then so am I.” Lena replies and then takes Kara in for a brief kiss.

Kara and Lena continue walking until they arrive at the market area. Lena is absolutely fascinated with all the items, tool and of course technology that the stalls sell. Part of Lena tries to figure out how all the things she is seeing are made and how they work, and of course how she could make them on Earth.

“Oh Rao! Kara Zor-El!” A woman calls out as she approaches Kara and Lena.

“Thara!! It’s good to see you.” Kara says as she hugs the woman.

“You too. So what are you doing here?” Thara asks.

“Oh, Thara I would like you to meet my best friend and girlfriend from Earth Lena Luthor. Lena this is Thara Ak-Var, she was my best friend growing up on Krypton.” Kara says.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Lena smiles as she sticks out her hand for a hand shake.

“Uhh.... nice to meet you too.” Thara says as she looks at Lena’s hand weirdly.

Kara laughs.

“Lena hand shakes don’t exist on Krypton, or now on Argo.” Kara chuckles.

“Oh, sorry.” Lena blushes.

“It’s okay.” Thara smiles. “So I presume you are here to introduce Lena to your mother?”

“Yes, well they’ve met before, but not as my girlfriend.” Kara explains.

“Met before.... wait.... is this the woman from Earth who helped save Argo by giving us the recipe to make the black rock?” Thara asks.

“Yes.” Kara smiles.

Thara turns to look at Lena.

“Thank you so much. It’s really an honour to meet you.” Thara smiles.

Lena blushes again.

“You don’t have to thank me. I was happy to help.” Lena smiles.

Thara and Kara both smile too.

“Okay, well I’d love to catch up but I’m still on duty. Perhaps we can have dinner one day before you leave?” Thara suggests.

“Yes, I would like that.” Kara smiles.

“Okay, well I’ll see you two around.” Thara says with a wave as she walks away.

Once Thara is out of sight Lena turns to Kara.

“So she was your best friend growing up?” Lena asks.

“Yes. We were pretty inseparable. I mean we were in the same classes and I think we gravitated to each other because neither of us had siblings so we sort of had that in one another.” Kara explains.

“Wow.... so you must have been really close.” Lena comments.

“Is someone jealous?” Kara asks with a smirk.

“No!” Lena replies too quickly.

Kara laughs.

“Don’t worry Lee. She may have been my best friend on Krypton, but you are my best friend ever. If I had to choose between you and her, it wouldn’t even be a close call, even before we started dating. If I had to lose Thara as my friend to get you as one then it was worth it.” Kara smiles.

“I.. you have a way with words Kara Zor-El. I love you.” Lena replies as she kisses Kara once more.

Once the kiss ends the two continue walking hand in hand.

“So, were you and Thara the same age then?” Lena asks.

“Yes, when I left Krypton we were both 13. Why?” Kara asks.

“It’s just, well she looks basically the same age as you, yet technically she must be 24 years older than you now.” Lena says.

“Yes..... well Kryptonians live a long time....” Kara says in a certain tone.

“Wow, how long?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm.....” Kara coughs, “I don’t know, a few hundred years..... maybe more.”

“Wow.... and that’s under a red sun. Under a yellow sun you and Clark might live twice as long as that.” Lena replies.

“Hmm.” Kara hums as she slips her hand out of Lena’s.

Lena doesn’t really notice that Kara is going quiet as she is so lost in her thoughts of the fascination of Kryptonian ageing, or seeming lack there of.

Eventually Kara and Lena make it to the outskirts of the city, and the forest area where they landed a day prior.

“Wow, these trees are just so different to ones on Earth. I didn’t notice yesterday. But just looking at them you can tell we have nothing like this on Earth. I wonder if something like this could even grow on Earth under a yellow sun?” Lena asks.

Kara remains silent, she isn’t really paying attention.

“Maybe while we are here I could ask your mom a few questions about it and maybe we could bring some samples back for me to test on Earth.” Lena continues.

Kara remains silent again.

“What do you think Kara?” Lena ask as she turns around to look at her.

“Uhmm... yeah...... what?” Kara asks, confused.

Lena gets a worried look on her face and quickly closes the distance between them both.

“Kara are you okay?” Lena asks, concerned.

“Mmm.... can we go back to my mom’s house. I want to lie down.” Kara says, not wanting to lie to Lena and pretend she’s okay.

“Okay, anything you need.” Lena says as tries to hold Kara’s hand once more. At first Kara seems to flinch at the touch, but she then quickly holds onto Lena’s hand.

Kara and Lena then quickly walk back to Alura’s home. Lena knows that something is wrong with Kara and thinks it must have been something she said, or perhaps something she saw. But Lena’s not sure exactly what it could be, she wants to ask Kara, but doesn’t think that is the best idea right now. Kara will tell her when she wants to tell her. Until then Lena will just be there for her.

Kara and Lena make their way back to Alura’s a few minutes later. They are greeted by Alura.

“You’re back! You both have a good time?” Alura smiles.

“Uhmm I’m going to go upstairs and lay down for a bit.” Kara says.

“Oh, okay.” Alura nods.

“I’ll come with you.” Lena says.

“No. I..... just give me a moment please.” Kara says to Lena.

“Okay, whatever you need.” Lena smiles.

Kara then heads upstairs to the bedroom.

“Lena why don’t you come join me for some tea.” Alura suggests.

“Okay.” Lena agrees.

Alura then pours them both some tea as they sit on the couch in the living room area.

“So what do you think of Argo so far?” Alura asks.

This question totally catches Lena by surprise. She was sure that Alura was going to ask her what is wrong with Kara, and maybe jump to the conclusion that it was something that Lena did or said.

“What.... are you not going to ask about Kara?” Lena replies, confused.

“No, why would I? She’s clearly troubled by something but I won’t pry.” Alura replies.

“But.... don’t you think it could have been something I did or said to her?” Lena asks, nervously.

Alura chuckles.

“Of course not. Like I said to Kara last night when you went to bed, I’ve watched how you both interact with one an other, you love each other dearly. I very much doubt Kara’s problem has anything to do with something you said to her. She loves you too much, and you love her too much.” Alura explains.

“I do.” Lena says.

“Good.” Alura smiles.

“But.... maybe you should go and talk to her. I imagine a mother’s comfort is a pretty good thing. At least if you have a good mother.” Lena says.

Alura now gives Lena a sad smile.

“Perhaps that is true for some. But unfortunately while I spent 13 years raising and getting to know my daughter, I have spend the rest of her life not knowing her at all. The person and woman she has grown into is far different from the daughter I raised, and that’s not a bad thing, not at all. I am so proud of who she is, and everything she does on Earth. But this means that I don’t know my daughter that well. I don’t know enough about her to know a way to cheer her up, or what she does when she’s sad. In this case I expect that you know Kara far better than I do.” Alura says.

Lena remains silent for a moment feeling sad for Alura's situation.

“When Kara’s sad she goes quiet.... she folds in on herself.... I do the same.... One way to cheer her up is with food, Kara loves food so much. Due to her powers on Earth she eats a lot, and she really enjoys her food, she’s always happy to eat food, except kale. But she also enjoys intimacy. She enjoys being cuddled to be cheered up, whether that’s by her friends, her sister or me. When she’s happy she has this way of being infectious to everyone around her, even when I’m having a bad day if she’s happy it’s as if her mood just transfers to me. I think that’s one of her attributes that makes her a great super hero.” Lena says.

Alura smiles.

“See, you know Kara much better than I do. You should be the one to go see her, not me.” Alura says.

“I uhh.... okay...” Lena agrees with a slight smile.

Lena finishes her tea and then gets up and heads upstairs to her and Kara’s bedroom. She waits outside for moment takes a breath and then tentatively knocks on the door.

“Kara it’s me.” Lena says as she opens the door.

Once Lena opens the door she sees Kara laying on the bed curled up in a ball with her back to her.

Lena enters further into the room, closing the door behind her. She then gets on the bed and moves closer to Kara, placing a hand on Kara’s side.

“Kara.” Lena says softly.

Lena doesn’t get a vocal response but she hears a sniffle from Kara which is evidence that Kara has been crying. So in response to this Lena gently pulls Kara so she’s laying on her back, not on her side. When Lena sees that she is correct, Kara has been crying, her heart breaks.

“Oh Kara, what’s the matter?” Lena asks as she hugs her gently.

Kara continues to cry softly but she also hugs Lena back and doesn’t seem to want to let go.

Kara and Lena continue like this for a while until Kara’s crying eventually subsides.

“I’m sorry.” Kara sniffs.

“No, you don’t have to say sorry.” Lena reassures Kara. “But I would like to know why you’re upset?”

Lena wants to ask if it’s something she said, because of course she jumps to that. But Lena doesn’t want to make this about her insecurities, this is about Kara.

Kara takes a deep breath and moves out of the hug, the two women both remain close to each other though, still touching. Kara looks deeply into Lena’s eyes.

“I.... I’ll tell you..... but..... I’ve never told anyone this, not even Alex.” Kara says.

“Okay. Take your time.” Lena nods.

“I.... I don’t have many fears...... but...... my biggest fear..... is that I’m going to watch everyone around me...... die....” Kara says and then begins crying again.

“Oh Kara, that’s not going to happen. We all know how to protect ourselves.” Lena says, trying to reassure Kara.

“No, you don’t understand. That’s not what I mean.” Kara replies.

Lena gives Kara a confused look.

“I.... I am going to see everyone around me die.... because I’m Kryptonian.... and I’m going to live much longer than any human..... just because of my biology...... my fear is the inevitability that one day...... I’m going to be alone..... having watched all my friends and family die..... everyone I know..... even you...... and I don’t want that to happen...... I don’t want to live without any of you.” Kara explains and now breaks into a heavy sob once more.

“Oh Kara.” Lena says taking Kara into a hug once more.

Lena doesn’t really know what to say. She wants to say that won’t happen, but Kara’s right, and today has proven that. Kryptonians live much longer than humans, even under a red son. On Earth under a yellow sun Kara might live for several hundred years, which of course will mean that she will watch all her friends die. It’s an unfortunate and sad inevitability.

“Kara listen to me. You can’t think like that. I understand that that prospect is horrible. But..... who knows what could happen...... you can’t worry about the future..... if you do you’ll just miss the present....... just live for the present with me..... and we’ll worry about the future together, some other time. But I want to tell you one thing with certainty. Not matter what happens you will never be alone. You will always make friends, just because of who you are. But more importantly me, and all your other friends, including Alex and Eliza, we will always be with you, right here.” Lena says and taps Kara’s chest where her heart is.

Kara tightens her hug on Lena and continues to sob.

“I love you Kara, never forget that.” 

“I love you too..... so much...” Kara sobs, hugging Lena still.

As both women continue to hug on the bed for the first time thoughts go through Lena’s mind. Lena has some ideas that may solve Kara’s problem, but it will take a lot of time, resources and money. But it would be worth it if it took away this fear from Kara. But for now Lena will just leave it as a thought. She doesn’t want to get Kara’s hopes up if it ends up being impossible. So for now Lena just hugs Kara, and continues to be there for her.

As the two women are hugging neither of them can see the green cloaked figure standing out of sight in the corner of the room.

“This is where it begins.” The green cloaked figure says to himself and then disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. Please don't expect all of the chapters to be this length. There will be some much shorter and some that are probably twice as long.
> 
> Next Chapter: 5th July.


	7. Chapter 7

It is now early 2021. Over the last few months a lot of things have changed for the super friends. Since returning from Argo Kara and Lena both were brave enough to broach the subject of potentially moving in with each, even though they basically slept over at each other’s apartments daily. They both just wanted to make it official, and have one specific residence where they both could call home. Lena was sort of interested in just moving in to Kara’s apartment, as over the last few years that apartment had felt more like home like no other place. But both Lena and Kara admitted that the apartment was too small for both of them to store all their stuff. Especially seeing as Kara already has all her clothes out on a clothes rack. Kara suggested that they just move into Lena’s apartment as it was in a great place in the centre of the city, it has a balcony for Supergirl activities, it has incredible security that Lena designed, Lena owns the apartment rather than them renting one, and it was large enough for 6 people, let alone the two of them. But this time Lena wasn’t keen on the idea as she wanted her and Kara to move into a place that they could both call home and start creating new memories there together. Kara then came up with the idea that maybe they should completely redecorate Lena’s apartment together to make it feel like their home. Lena liked the idea but took it a step further and said that they could completely remodel the apartment. Kara didn’t like the idea at first because it would cost a lot of money, but Lena quickly eased those concerns from Kara’s mind. So the two eventually settled on completely remodelling Lena’s apartment. This included Kara and Lena spending several nights together making plans for how they wanted to design their new apartment. Once they had agreed on the designs and Lena had drawn them up Lena immediately hired a team to begin work. While the work was taking place Lena moved in to Kara’s apartment, which of course made the clothing situation all the worse. Eventually Lena decided to just put some of her clothes in storage along with some of her stuff that she already had there.

In other news all the super friends spent Christmas at Kara’s apartment, which Kara was insistent on calling her and Lena’s apartment. The whole group had a lot of fun, and Lena spent several hours helping Kara with the Christmas Day cooking, which basically resulted in Lena doing most of the work in fear Kara would ruin Christmas by burning all the food. All the friends had fun that night and the highlight for everyone was when they all exchanged gifts and once they were all done Alex got down on one knee and proposed to Kelly, who of course said yes.

Meanwhile both Nia and Brainy, and J’onn and M’gann were happily still in their own relationships, going strong. So overall the group of super friends were all very happy. Kara was particularly over the moon that for the first time in what seemed like several years there hadn’t been a major crisis that required her to team up with the other super heroes. Kara would later come to regret this thought.

After Christmas the next moment to celebrate was New Year's. Lena insisted on taking Kara to Paris for New Year’s Eve, and flying them in her private jet. Kara reminded Lena that she could just fly them there a lot quicker than any plane Lena could design, but Lena said that the main reason she wanted to fly in her private jet with Kara was because she wanted to join the mile high club with Kara. Kara was shocked that Lena had never joined the mile high club before, but was more than happy to take Lena’s private jet in this case. Kara and Lena spent New Year’s Eve at the top of the Eiffel Tower where they had a secluded romantic dinner. As the New Year rolled in Lena kissed Kara passionately and then held her in her arms as they both watched the fireworks go off around the city.

* * *

Presently it is about a month later, Kara and Lena are sitting on Lena’s couch in her office having lunch. The two still regularly have lunch together once or twice a week, not because they are both desperately clingy, but because they simply enjoy sharing lunch together to have a break in the middle of both their hectic days.

“Hmm, so I got some news from the builders, the apartment is going to be ready in a few days.” Lena says.

“Wow really? Have you seen it?” Kara asks.

“No, I thought when it is done we can both go inside together to have a look. Then if there is something we don’t like we can have it changed before we move in.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Kara smiles.

“I have to admit I am a bit upset that we are going to be moving out of your apartment.” Lena says.

“Lena, I’ve told you this like a hundred times, it’s our apartment. And why are you upset about moving out?” Kara asks.

“I just.... we have so many memories there, and I just feel so comfortable there. I never felt that way in my apartment.” Lena explains.

Kara scoots closer to Lena on the couch and takes her hand in her own.

“Lee, just think about all the memories we will make together in our new apartment. They will be ten times better than any memories we have in our current one. And at the end of the day my home is where you are. We could live in a dirt hut and I’d still be comfortable and happy.” Kara smiles.

A tear falls down Lena’s cheek.

“How did I get so lucky?” Lena smiles and then gives Kara a light kiss.

Kara laughs.

“Don’t be silly, I’m the lucky one.” Kara smiles.

Lena kisses Kara more forcefully in response to Kara’s words, hoping to show Kara through her actions as she can’t find the words to say what she feels at the moment. 

The two fall into a deep kiss for a few moments. Suddenly the two women are disturbed from their passionate kiss by the alarms in L-Corp going off. Lena quickly jumps up and moves over to her desk.

“What is it?” Kara asks as she follows Lena.

“It looks like there is an attack in the L-Corp lobby. Let me just bring up the camera feed.” Lena says as she types away at her tablet on her desk.

Once Lena presses the correct button the TV in Lena’s office displays the feed from the L-Corp lobby. Kara and Lena both step closer to the TV and watch a bunch of yellow lightning tossing about various people in the lobby.

“This is bad.” Kara mutters as she begins to step away and turn around.

“What is it?” Lena asks.

Kara takes off her glasses activating her super suit and activates her coms unit to talk to J’onn and Alex.

“J’onn, Alex I need back up at L-Corp.” Kara says.

“We are on our way.” J’onn says.

“No! I need Barry. It’s the evil Flash, whatever he’s called.” Kara quickly says. 

Kara then turns to Lena and quickly takes her in for a brief kiss.

“Please stay here, this person is very dangerous.” Kara says.

Before Lena can even reply Kara has super sped out the room.

Moments later Kara lands in the middle of the L-Corp lobby, Reverse Flash stops moving, throwing the last few people against the walls and now faces Kara a few feet away.

“There you are Supergirl.” Reverse Flash says.

“I’m sorry, but has the Flash beat you so many times you now want to try and be one of my villains? I’m gonna take a pass on that one.” Kara says.

“Oh I’m not here for that.” Reverse Flash smiles.

Armed L-Corp security now appears and stands in a half circle shape behind Supergirl, all pointing their guns at Reverse Flash.

“You’re surrounded, get on your knees now!” One of the guards yells.

“No...” Kara says, worried the guards may escalate things.

“Oh big mistake.” Reverse Flash smiles.

Reverse Flash then speeds in the direction of Kara and the guards, Kara tries to stop him but she isn’t fast enough. A few moments later Reverse Flash returns to his original spot, all the guards fall to the floor dead.

“No! What did you do!” Kara says in horror.

“I showed you that you’re too slow to stop me.” Reverse Flash replies.

“What do you want to fight me? Think just because you are faster means you can beat me!?” Kara says with pure anger in her voice.

“No.” Reverse Flash chuckles.

Reverse Flash then looks directly at the camera in L-Corp’s lobby. The camera that Kara and Lena were watching the feed from minutes ago.

“I’m here for her.” Reverse Flash says and then speeds off.

“Lena!!!” Kara screams and super speeds as fast as she can back to Lena’s office.

Kara enters Lena’s office and Reverse Flash already has Lena in his grip, with one of his arms wrapped around Lena’s neck.

“Lena!” Kara says, tears on the brink of her eyes.

“Super.... girl...” Lena says, struggling to breathe a bit.

“You can just call her Kara, there are no secrets here.” Reverse Flash smiles.

“Let her go!” Kara shouts.

Reverse Flash then looks at Kara for a moment and quickly speeds over to her, and then back to Lena, taking her in his grip again. Kara suddenly feels like her skin is on fire, she looks down and sees blood begin pouring from her stomach, green veins appear on her neck. Kara falls to her knees.

“Kara!!” Lena croaks.

“Don’t worry, it’s not enough to kill her. Just enough so she can watch helplessly.” Reverse Flash smiles.

Reverse Flash then begins guiding Lena out onto the balcony. Kara holding her stomach and in an immense amount of pain begins crawling to the balcony, trying with all her might to get to Lena.

“Now Supergirl, you will have to watch helplessly as the woman you loves dies. You will have to live with the fact that it’s your fault that you couldn’t save her.” Reverse Flash says and then moves Lena to be leaning right over the edge of the balcony.

“Please stop!!” Kara croaks out, tears pouring down her face. The pain in her heart is now even more painful than how she physically feels.

“Kara..... remember.... I love....” Lena begins but is cut off by Reverse Flash pushing Lena over the edge of the balcony.

“Lena!!!” Kara screams and then everything fades to black as she passes out. Kara doesn’t know if she passes out due to the sheer terror or the pain, probably both.

As Lena falls from her balcony and feels herself come closer to the pavement all she can think of is Kara. She knows that no matter what Kara will blame herself, she doesn’t want that for Kara. Lena doesn’t care that this is the end for her, she doesn’t even wonder if her death will be painful or painless. All she thinks of is Kara, and even though this is the end she is so privileged to spend these last few months as Kara’s girlfriend, and last several years as Kara’s best friend. Just as Lena is about to close her eyes in the distance of National City she sees red lighting. Lena feels herself come closer and closer to the pavement but then suddenly feels herself in someone’s arms. She doesn’t really know whose they are, all she knows is they are not Kara’s. The next thing Lena knows she is back on her balcony being place on the ground by her saviour. Lena looks over and realises she has been saved by The Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger and short chapter. I was considering ending this chapter with Lena falling, but I didn’t want to be that mean. 
> 
> Anyway, the shorter chapter is just because I didn’t really write much this week. I only have a few paragraphs more than what you see here written. My only excuse is I just didn’t really feel like it. But not to worry I’ll be back next week with a larger chapter that will continue on from here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people may have missed last weeks chapters as Archive didn't post it in the new/updated stories for Supercorp. So you may want to check and read the previous chapter first.

“Kara!!” Lena says concerned, rushing over to Kara. Lena doesn’t even bother to check if the Reverse Flash is still in her office.

Lena falls down next to Kara and sees that she is unconscious but still breathing. She isn’t in a good state however as her body is slowly becoming more and more green with kryptonite while her wound looks to be getting worse. 

Lena turns to look for The Flash and is surprised to see him crouched next to her inspecting Kara.

“Barry... I need you to get me and Kara to my lab in the basement as quick as possible.” Lena says.

“How did you....” Barry begins.

“There’s no time! We need to remove the kryptonite or Kara will die!” Lena says firmly.

Barry nods and in a flash Lena sees that Kara along with Barry are gone. Before Lena can get worried that Barry took Kara somewhere where she won’t be able to find her or save her Lena notices that she is moving in a blur, before appearing in her lab. Kara is laying on a medical bed that was set up in the lab, Barry and Lena are now standing over the bed.

“Okay, I need you to grab that lighting equipment over there and bring it here. Do it at normal speed, if your break it we are screwed.” Lena says as she points to red sun lamp equipment.

Barry just nods in response and works his way over to the lighting equipment. Meanwhile Lena uses a ultra sound to inspect where the kryptonite is inside Kara’s stomach. Lena sees that thankfully the kryptonite hasn’t damaged any major organs, but unfortunately it has broken up into 3 different shards. Just as Lena is finishing her search for more shards Barry arrives with the lighting equipment.

“She has 3 different shards of kryptonite in her stomach area.” Lena explains.

Lena gestures for Barry to hold the ultra sound while she sets up the lighting. After fiddling with some wires and pressing a few buttons the lights turn red. Lena then spends a few moments setting the lights up in the correct places over Kara so that they begin to effect her. After this Lena quickly walks over to the other side of the room to get a scalpel and tweezers. She knows she is going to have to use them to cut into Kara to remove the kryptonite and save her. Lena returns to the bedside with the tools in hand.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to hold that ultrasound so I can see where to cut exactly. The entry wounds are not big enough for me to just pull the kryptonite straight from them.” Lena explains.

“Wait!” Barry says as Lena raises the scalpel. “I can do this.”

Lena looks confused at Barry but then he looks at the monitor to make note of where the kryptonite is located inside of Kara. He then removes the ultrasound and begins vibrating his hand, entering it into Kara’s stomach and then a few moments later removing his hand and opening up his palm to reveal three pieces of kryptonite.

“I have a lead box over there.” Lena points to the other side of the lab, in total astonishment as to what Barry just did.

As Barry runs to the other side of the lab Lena uses the ultra sound again to make sure that there is no kryptonite remaining inside of Kara. To her relief there is none.

Lena lets out a sigh of relief and then switches the lights to glow a bright yellow, allowing the lights now to recharge Kara’s cells, rather than weaken them like the red sun lamps. Lena then moves closer to Kara and she could swear that out the corner of her eye she saw a green figure, but when she looked there was nothing there. Lena puts it down to stress of the whole situation.

Barry comes back over to Lena and watches as the kryptonite effect on Kara disappears and her wound heals itself. Both Barry and Kara let out a sigh of relief.

“I think she’s going to be okay.” Lena says.

“Good. Now..... how do you know who I am?” Barry asks.

Lena turns to Barry with a hesitant look on her face.

“Uhmm..... well I know you’ve met my brother Lex.... during Crisis.... so I hope he hasn’t left a bad impression for all Luthor’s, at least not me. As I’m sure you figured out by now my name is Lena Luthor and Kara told me who you are because uhmm..... we are dating....” Lena says a bit flustered.

“Wait. You’re Lena Luthor?” Barry asks surprised.

Lena is preparing herself for an onslaught of disgust or criticism.

“I’m so glad to meet you! Kara has told me so much about you!” Barry smiles and sticks out his hand.

Lena looks at Barry and his hand, almost checking to see if this is a joke. Lena then hesitantly shakes Barry’s hand.

“My name is Barry Allen, otherwise known as The Flash.” Barry says as he removes his mask.

“Well..... it’s nice to meet you too.... Kara has told me a lot about you as well. Although I wish we didn’t have to meet under these circumstances.” Lena explains.

“Yes.... I know.... about that..... I need to know exactly what happened with Thawne.” Barry says.

“Thawne?” Lena asks confused.

“Oh sorry. He calls himself The Reverse Flash, but his real name is Eobard Thawne.” Barry explains.

“Oh okay. Well.... Kara and I were in my office having lunch when the L-Corp alarms went off. I then checked the security footage and .....Thawne was throwing people around in the L-Corp lobby. Kara then called J’onn and told him to call you and she went to confront Thawne. I watched her talk to him and other security came but he killed them all, Kara couldn’t stop him. He then seemed to taunt her and came for me. He came into my office and had me in a grip between his arms and Kara came in moments later. He then sped and put the kryptonite in Kara and then taunted her some more and told her she would have to watch as I died, with her unable to do anything about it because the kryptonite had left her powerless and in incredible pain. He then dropped me from my balcony and you know the rest.” Lena explains.

Barry is silent for a moment as he’s lost in thought.

“That..... that isn’t really Thawnes’ style. At least not the toying with people part. Not like that. When he attacks he never has before not just killed people. But you said before Kara got there he was just throwing people about. Then with both you and Kara he could have killed you so much easier in several ways, but he didn’t. I think he wanted to just get into Kara’s head, as I know she’ll feel guilty. But there’s got to be more. Thawne has plans on top of plans.” Barry explains.

Lena takes everything in for a moment and looks at the still unconscious Kara. A look of guilt comes across her face.

“This isn’t Kara’s fault, it’s mine. All those L-Corp security guards, they died because my buildings security wasn’t good enough.” Lena says sadly.

“No. This isn’t your fault. Thawne he...... he’s smart. Maybe one of the smartest people ever. He’s from the future and that probably helps. If he wants to break into somewhere he’s going to be able to do it, no matter the security. This isn’t your fault Lena. If anyone's it’s mine.” Barry says.

“What? How could it possibly be your fault?” Lena asks.

“Because I should have stopped Thawne by now. Every time I defeat him he somehow just comes back! No matter what I do he always comes back again and again! And now! Now he’s attacking my friends!” Barry says angrily, almost breaking out into a yell.

Lena remains silent for a moment as she lets Barry calm down. Barry takes a few breaths to calm his anger.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.” Barry says.

“It’s okay, I understand that rage and hatred. I’ve experienced it with my brother.... but..... why do you hate him so much? It seems this goes beyond him just being a villain?” Lena asks.

Barry sighs.

“Thawne he...... he killed my mom.” Barry says.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Lena replies.

“The worst part of it though is he did it to stop me from becoming the Flash.” Barry says.

Lena gets a confused look.

“I don’t understand.” Lena says.

“Speedsters that are fast enough, we can run fast enough to travel through time. In some original life Thawne and I were enemies. I’d became The Flash in that timeline in 2020 and went on to be his enemy. Thawne could never defeat me so he decided to run back in time to when I was an 11 year old boy and kill me. The problem was the original me from that timeline ran back in time to stop him. That version of me got myself out of my house, making sure Thawne couldn’t kill me. Thawne was then angry that I had stopped him again. So he thought that I wouldn’t become The Flash if I suffered a tragedy, so he killed my mom. As a kid no one believed my dad or I about the bolt of lightning that came into our home and killed my mom. Everyone thought my dad did it. My dad was sentenced to life in prison. He stayed there for 15 years before we were able to prove his innocence.” Barry explains once more.

“I’m sorry Barry, that’s horrible.” Lena says in a comforting tone.

“See but the funny thing is, once Thawne killed my mom he lost his ability to time travel due to the change he caused in the time line. So he then killed Harrison Wells and took over his appearance so that he could build the particle accelerator that exploded and gave me my powers. He wanted to do it earlier than 2020, and because of his knowledge and intelligence he did it in 2014, 6 years early. He had to make me become the Flash just in an attempt to get home. So all his plan, it was for nothing.” Barry finally finishes.

“I.... I don’t know what to say.” Lena says.

“It’s okay.... not many do.” Barry replies.

Lena and Barry remain silent for a while as they look on at Kara.

“I do understand now why you are Kara are such good friends from what she’s told me.” Lena says.

“Huh?” Barry asks confused.

“You both have gone through so much pain and tragedy. But the two of you have come out on the other side and are heroes. Kara is one of the most up beat people I’ve ever met, and that’s one of the many reasons that I love her. I know for a fact that you are just like Kara in that regard, despite how you are now. You’ve both overcome so much, that’s what makes you both so strong.” Lena smiles.

“Thank you.” Barry replies after a few moments of silence.

Barry and Lena are suddenly interrupted by J’onn and Alex entering the L-Corp lab.

“What happened?” Alex asks, running over to Kara’s side.

“Reverse Flash, he used kryptonite on her. We were able to get it out though. The effects of the kryptonite have receded and the wound has closed. She hasn’t regained consciousness though.” Lena explains as Alex starts her own examinations of Kara.

“I don’t understand. Why would he do this? It doesn’t make sense.” J’onn says.

“I think he did it to get into Kara’s head. Make her feel like she can’t stop him. Thawne made her watch as she was helpless, not able to use her powers due to the kryptonite, as he threw Lena off the balcony. Luckily you called me and I caught her.” Barry says.

J’onn and Alex both get a surprised look on their faces.

“How are you Lena?” J’onn asks.

“Honestly I was more terrified about the state that Kara was in than falling to my death. I guess I was due for another assassination attempt.” Lena says, trying to brush it off with humour.

“Okay, she looks to be fine. Hopefully she’ll wake up soon.” Alex says, finishing her assessment. 

“Good. What I would like to know is why did he do this? And more importantly how did he get a hold of kryptonite.” J’onn asks.

“He can’t have stolen it from L-Corp as all my kryptonite has been destroyed.” Lena says.

“And Brainy would have got an alert if he somehow managed to break in to the fortress.” Alex adds.

Barry then gets a noticeable look of guilt.

“What is it Barry?” J’onn asks.

“Just a theory. I hope I’m wrong.” Barry says and then activates his coms unit. “Cisco, Caitlin, I need you to go into the Starcives and check to see if all of Oliver’s gear is still there. Specifically his arrows.” 

Barry then walks over to the lead box on the other side of the room.

“Barry what is it?” Alex asks.

Barry opens the lead box and begins attempting to piece the kryptonite shards together into the suspected correct position.

“After Oliver..... you know..... Felicity thought it wasn’t exactly a good idea to leave Oliver’s gear in the Arrow base, so we moved it to the Star Labs Archives.” Barry explains as he continues to piece the kryptonite into a shape.

“Okay, but that still doesn’t explain....” J’onn begins.

“Some of the equipment was specialty arrows that Oliver had made for certain situations. Including some kryptonite arrows.” Barry says as he finishes piecing the kryptonite together into an arrow heads shape and shows it to Lena, Alex and J’onn. “So Thawne got the kryptonite from us.”

Lena, J'onn and Alex remain silent for a few moments as they take in Barry's confession and look at the kryptonite arrow head in shock.

"Barry! How could you be so careless! You just had kryptonite lying around that almost got my sister killed!" Alex yells.

"I know I'm sorry Alex." Barry apologises. 

"Sorry's not good enough. Everything that has happened here is on you!" Alex continues.

  
"Alex, that is enough!" J'onn says, "This isn't Barry's fault. The Reverse Flash stole the kryptonite from him, he could have easily just have stolen it from any of us. He didn't purposely allow the kryptonite to fall into Thawne's hands."

Alex remains silent for a moment.

"I still don't understand why Oliver, or even you kept the kryptonite." Alex huffs, still angry.

"You know why Oliver had it. He had it just in case an evil kryptonian turned up, which actually did happen if you remember. You know, with all those Nazis at my wedding." Barry explains.

Lena gets a completely shocked look on her face once more upon hearing about Nazis and an evil kryptonian at Barry's wedding. 

  
"And I kept it, because I don't know. Oliver had it for a reason, I thought maybe I should keep it for that same reason." Barry finishes.

Alex is silent for a few more moments, she is about to open her mouth to speak once more when they are interuptted.

"LENA!!!" Kara yells as she jolts awake, almost falling off the medical bed.

Kara begins to struggle slightly and tries to get up off the bed, but she is quickly joined by Alex and J'onn.

  
"Where's Lena?!" Kara asks, complete terror on her face. 

Lena then appears in Kara's sight from behind J'onn and Alex who both step aside.

"I'm here my love." Lena smiles as she leans in to hug Kara. Kara responds by taking Lena into the tightest hug possible.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I lost you.... I couldn't save you." Kara sobs.

  
"No, you don't have to be sorry. This wasn't your fault, and as you can see I'm fine Kara." Lena replies, trying to alleviate Kara's fears that Thawne has purposely put in her head now.

Kara continues to sob in Lena's arms for a few more moments.

  
"But how?" Kara asks as she backs away from Lena's hug and wipes her face to clear her tears.

"I was saved by a friend of yours." Lena smiles and then steps aside to reveal Barry.

"Hey Kara." Barry smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile the Reverse Flash speeds in to a warehouse. Inside one of the rooms which he enters there looks to be a large amount of equipment. It looks to be Thawne's current base of operations. Thawne has a device in his hands.

Thawne removes his mask and begins typing away various code on one of the computers. He then speeds about the room to set up even more technical equipment. Thawne then grabs the device he previous had in his hand. He presses a few buttons on it, all while checking something on some of the computer monitors. He points the device at some other technical equipment and presses a button. A gateway to the phantom zone is opened up.

Stepping out from the phantom zone is a man, Lex Luthor, as the gateway to the phantom zone closes behind him. Lex has a wicked smile on his face.

"I see you stole the phantom zone projector from my dear sister." Lex smiles as he walks to Thawne.

"Yes. I did my part, now it's your turn to do yours." Thawne says firmly.

"Let's get started." Lex smiles.

"I already have." Thawne says as he points to reveal what looks to be an upgraded Lex-o-suit.

  
"Oh my..... I hate to be corny...... but I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Lex smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, Lex doesn't have his memories the same as before as J'onn erased them. But he does remember that he hates the kryptonians including Supergirl and Superman. He also knows that his sister is not like him and testified to put him away in prison one time. Other than that he doesn't remember anything else. He certainly does not know that Kara is Supergirl, or that Lena and Kara/Supergirl are dating. 
> 
> Next Chapter: 19th July


	9. Chapter 9

Kara is still recovering from almost dying with Lena at her side. Alex, J’onn and Barry are talking amongst themselves, planning what they should do next.

“I’m so sorry.” Kara sobs once more.

“It’s okay my darling. It wasn’t your fault.” Lena says comforting Kara.

“It was! You almost died because I couldn’t save you!” Kara cries.

“Yes. And even if I did, it wouldn’t have been your fault. You know as I was falling all I thought of was you. I was falling and I was annoyed not because I thought I was going to die. I was annoyed because I knew you’d blame yourself and go into some sort of mope.” Lena explains as she strokes Kara's cheek.

“Well..... you were right...” Kara says, still crying.

“But see that’s exactly what Thawne wants you to think. He wants to get into your head Kara. Don’t you see that?” Lena asks.

“I know..... but..... he’s..... too fast..... I can’t stop him..... and I can’t expect Barry to just come whenever he’s around.” Kara says.

“Kara if I know one thing about you, it’s when the going gets tough you dig deep and keep going. I don’t know how you can manage to fight Reverse Flash, but I know you’ll find a way. And I will be there every step of the way.” Lena smiles as she takes Kara in for a hug.

Kara doesn’t reply, but she does tense up at the hug. Lena notices.

“I’m sorry.” Lena says.

“It’s okay, it was worth it.” Kara says with a pained expression on her face.

Suddenly Nia and Brainy burst into the room.

“Guys!!! Turn on the news!!” Lena yells.

“What’s going....” Alex begins.

“Do it!” Nia yells again.

“Okay I have a remote....” Lena begins, pointing to somewhere in her lab.

Barry then uses his super speed to get the remote and turn on the TV to a news network and then hands the remote to Lena.

“That works....” Lena says after she watches Barry suddenly appear by her side.

Barry smiles at Lena.

Everyone in the room then gets a shocked look when they see the breaking news headline on the channel.

**BREAKING NEWS: Lex Luthor returns, addresses National City!**

The network then cuts to a video. Lex is looking directly at the camera, and it looks like he is in some abandoned building from the background behind him.

“People of National City and the world. I once told you that we cannot put our faith in the Kryptonians! We can only put our faith in humanity! Today the hero Supergirl failed the people of National City. The following video shows an attack recently in L-Corp by an assailant.” Lex says and video footage of the L-Corp lobby attack begins to play. “As you can see Supergirl failed to stop this man, and because of this over 12 guards employed to protect L-Corp were murdered. Supergirl failed those people.”

Everyone in the room looks at Kara in a worried manner.

“But that’s not all! Supergirl also failed to save my dear sister. This man threw my sister off the balcony of her office.” Lex continues and now video footage from outside L-Corp of Lena falling begins to play. “And as you can see she didn’t even try to save her. Perhaps Supergirl has given up on my dear sister. It was just lucky for her that the hero from Central City, the Flash was able to save her in time, while Supergirl was not.”

Now everybody in the room looks between Barry and Lena.

“I understand that most of you do not agree with my..... methods.... But they have always been to protect humanity from these aliens. The Kryptonians threaten our very being, and if they can no longer save us, what use are they? Now, I have devised a plan to stop this menace from terrorising and murdering people. I can stop him where Supergirl has failed. But to do so, people of National City, and the world must cast the Kryptonian known as Supergirl from this planet!” Lex says and finishes with a smile and the video ends.

The news networks then cut to reporters talking and Lena mutes the TV.

“How is he here?” Lena asks.

“I thought your guys locked him in the phantom zone, or whatever you call it.” Barry says confused.

“We did.” J’onn confirms.

“Then how did he get out?” Alex asks.

Brainy coughs to get people’s attention.

“Not more than an hour ago I go an alert for phantom zone projector activity. I believe the Reverse Flash stole it here from L-Corp...” Brainy explains.

“That’s impossible. The Phantom Zone projector is locked in a secure safe which I designed myself. It’s virtually impenetrable.” Lena says.

“Not for Thawne it wouldn’t be.....” Barry says.

“Lena, can you take me to the safe to just check to see at least?” Alex asks.

“Okay.” Lena nods and then turns back to Kara who hasn’t said a word in a long time. “I’ll be back as soon as I can my love.”

Lena and Alex then leave the lab. J’onn turns to Brainy and Nia.

“Brainy, I need you to track any potential phantom zone anomalies. We need to know if Lex was the only person who was released from the phantom zone. Along with anything else you can find.” J’onn begins, “Nia, you and I will hit the streets. We need to make sure that everything is safe and normal. We don’t want anyone taking advantage of the situation.”

“Gotcha.” Nia nods.

“What do you want me to do?” Barry asks J’onn.

“Barry I need you to stay here with Kara. You may be the only one that can stop Thawne at the moment, and Kara is still recovering.” J’onn says.

“I’m fine...” Kara says and tries to get up out of bed but just groans. 

Barry quickly rushes over and helps Kara lay back down on the bed to continue to recharge with the yellow sun lamps.

“Okay.” Barry nods at J’onn.

J’onn, Brainy and Nia leave the room. Barry pulls up a chair and sits down next to Kara.

“You know... just the other day.... I thought... I was grateful that we haven’t had some universe ending event.. causing us all to team up... I guess that’s out the window now.” Kara says.

Barry breaks out into a slight smile.

“I’m sorry Kara. You being stabbed with Kryptonite is my fault. I should have made sure it was more secure. Or I should have handed over the Kryptonite to you to dispose of.” Barry says, feeling guilty.

“No.. well maybe your security could be better.” Kara jests, “But if you’re right and Thawne broke in to Lena’s safe, no offence to Cisco, but your security would have no chance.”

“I won’t tell him that.” Barry smiles.

“Maybe that’s for the best.” Kara smiles back, but then her face changes to one of a more serious nature. “But your were right to keep the Kryptonite. If.. if something happens and I do go... rogue..... I’d trust you to stop me..... I would trust Lena to..... but I don’t think she could do that..... not now that we are together.” 

Barry sighs.

“And now that Oliver is.... gone.... you might be the only person on this planet that could stop me..... maybe you and Kate, who I also let keep Kryptonite. I trust both of you to only use it if you need to.” Kara explains.

Barry gets a confused look on his face.

“What?” Kara asks, noticing Barry’s expression.

“I thought you’d have heard...” Barry says.

“Heard what?” Kara asks.

“Kate..... Kate’s been missing for the last few months.... No one knows what happened to her.... It’s like she vanished..... just like what happened to Bruce Wayne.” Barry informs Kara.

“But... just the other day I read about some bank robbery that Batwoman foiled in Gotham.” Kara says.

“Yes, it seems that Kate inspired someone else to take up the mantle. Just like how Bruce inspire her or..... Oliver inspired me....” Barry says ending with a frown.

Kara gives Barry a sad smile.

“This could have been one of those times where we could really use Oliver’s help.” Kara says.

Barry nods.

“I miss him.” Barry admits.

“I know. I do too.” Kara replies.

“I... I still feel guilty.... almost every day....” Barry explains.

“Me too. Lena’s helped me though.” Kara smiles slightly.

Barry smiles back in a sad way.

“Iris has helped me too. But I’ve been making sure that Felicity, William and Mia have everything they need and they’re safe.” Barry says.

“That’s good. Don’t tell Lena I told you. But she told me that when I told her what Oliver.... sacrificed.... and the deal he made...... she was one of the big investors into Smoak Tech.” Kara smiles.

“That’s nice of her. I know Felicity was surprised by one particular anonymous investor. Although I think she just put it down to someone who felt bad for her, knowing she'd lost her husband who'd just saved the universe. I guess she was right after all, if it was Lena who was that investor.” Barry smiles back.

“Yes, she’s amazing like that.” Kara replies.

“Well, I look forward to getting to know more about her. But, maybe after we deal with Reverse Flash and Lex.” Barry replies.

Suddenly Barry’s coms unit goes off.

“Uhhh.... Barry.... we need you back at Star Labs.... like.... NOW!!” Cisco says.

Barry touches his com's unit and Kara uses her super hearing to listen in.

“Cisco?! What’s going on!!?” Barry asks worried.

“Lex Luthor..... he.. he broke in.. he’s got a Lex-O-Suit! He’s going after the rest of the Kryptonite!” Cisco yells and then the com's unit cuts off.

“We need to go!” Kara says and tries to get up again.

“No. You’re still healing, and he’s obviouslu got Kryptonite. I’ll deal with this.” Barry says.

“Barry.” Kara begins.

“No arguments Kara.” Barry orders in a harsh tone.

“Yes... Oliver...” Kara replies, realising how much Barry just sounded like Oliver with that harsh tone order.

Barry nods and puts his head back in his suit and speeds away. As Barry runs back towards Central City and Star Labs he finds himself surprised, he didn't know there was any more Kryptonite in Star Labs other than Oliver's kryptonite arrows. Barry just hopes he will be able to get there in time to stop Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 26th July


	10. Chapter 10

Barry runs as fast as he can back to Central City. So this means it only takes him about 30 seconds to get to Central City and back inside Star Labs. When Barry enters the Cortex he immediately notices the windows have been smashed and various things have been destroyed and thrown around the room. Barry then hears screams and runs in the direction of them. Barry enters the hallway to the Archives and finds Cisco and Frost both unconscious. He quickly checks their pulse and to his relief they are both alive. Barry then heads inside the Star Archives itself.

“Get away. I won’t let you take any more Kryptonite!” Barry hears Iris yell.

Barry then notices Lex Luthor in a Lex-O-Suit standing in front of Iris, with Iris between him and the Kryptonite.

“You should have stayed in the phantom zone.” Barry says, announcing his presence.

Lex turns around and smiles at Barry.

“Ah I see you are finally here. Took you long enough.” Lex smiles again.

“I don’t know what you and Thawne plan to do, but I will stop you, and I won’t let you get any more Kryptonite to hurt Supergirl.” Barry says.

“Oh, I’m not here for the Kryptonite, that was just so I could get you here. I’m here for her!” Lex yells and points to Iris.

Lex quickly flies over to Iris and grabs her in his arms and flies out of the room. Barry quickly follows. They travel outside of Star Labs and outside of Central City. Barry is fast enough to keep up with Lex, the only problem is Lex is flying above the ground out of Barry’s reach. Barry knows that Lex is leading him somewhere but he doesn’t care, he has Iris. Barry realises that this might turn out the same way that happened to Kara and Lena. Lex is going to try and make Barry watch helplessly as Iris dies. But Barry won’t let that happen.

Barry continues to chase after Lex for a few minutes, just following him closely. Finally Barry realises they are entering National City once more. Lex flies up on to the top of the L-Corp building and Barry runs up the side following Lex. At the top of the building Lex is holding Iris off the side of the ledge.

“Stop.” Barry says, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh but I do.” Lex smiles and then pushes Iris off the side of the building.

Barry quickly runs passed Lex and down the side of the building. As he’s running down he realises that Lex has made sure to push Iris far enough away from the building that he can’t grab her while he’s running. He’s going to have to jump to reach Iris. The only problem is he doesn’t know how he’s going to slow them down as they go hurtling towards the ground. But Barry can’t think about that, he needs to save Iris.

Barry gets in position running down the building so he’s parallel to Iris and then jumps, reaching out and grabbing Iris in his arms. The two have now moved further away from the side of the building, thanks to Barry’s jumping momentum. Barry doesn’t know what to do. He can’t use his arms to blow a gust of wind on the ground because he has Iris in them. Barry just looks at Iris and accepts the inevitable as they come closer and closer to the ground. 

Suddenly Barry notices that the ground is no longer getting closer, in fact it’s getting further away. Barry looks up and notices Kara has arrived and is pulling them up holding on to one of Iris arms. Kara flies the two to the top of the L-Corp building, but as she does Lex is standing there waiting with Kryptonite in hand.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Lex smiles, holding out the rock.

Barry notices Kara getting weaker again and struggling to carry both himself and Iris closer to the building and to the ledge. Barry knows Kara won’t last long. So Barry looks up at Kara struggling to carry them both with green Kryptonite veins on her neck.

“Save Iris.” Barry says.

Kara looks at Barry confused but then Barry lets go of Iris and goes falling towards the ground.

“Barry!!” Both Iris and Kara yell.

Kara uses her remaining strength to quickly fling herself and Iris to the top of L-Corp. Meanwhile Barry falls closer and closer the ground. As he approaches the ground he uses his arms to create wind tunnels to slow down his momentum, but it only slows him down by about 60%. This results in Barry hitting the ground hard and making crater on impact.

Kara on top of the L-Corp roof is struggling to get to her feet with Lex getting closer and closer. Lex is about 2 feet away from Kara when suddenly a door to the roof of L-Corp opens.

“Hello brother.” Lena says, appearing from the roof top door.

Lex turns around and Lena fires a gun at him, but before the bullets can hit him Lex teleports away. 

Lena runs over to Kara.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks as she approaches.

“Yes, check Iris.” Kara says pointing to an unconscious Iris who must have either fallen unconscious when they landed on the roof or due to the shock of Iris seeing Barry fall.

Lena bends down and checks Iris’ pulse.

“She’s okay.” Lena says and then comes closer to Kara. “Are you?”

“No.... Barry...” Kara gasps with tears.

“What are you?” Lena asks confused.

Kara points to the ledge and Lena gets the hint and walks over. She looks down and is able to make out Barry lying in a hole in the ground at the bottom of L-Corp.

“Oh god.” Lena lets out.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone is gathered in the L-Corp lab again. This time 3 beds are set up. One for Kara under the yellow sun lamps, one for Iris and one for a very bloody and bruised Barry. J’onn flew to Central City and got both Cisco and Caitlin as he knew that if they were going to save Barry they would need their help. So that meant in total currently in the room is J’onn, Nia, Brainy, Kara, Lena, Alex, Barry, Iris, Caitlin and Cisco.

Caitlin is tending to Barry using machines to check his vitals with the help of Lena and Cisco. Meanwhile Alex is checking on Kara.

“Alex I’m fine. I just need to recharge. Go check on Iris or help with Barry.” Kara says, trying to swat Alex away.

“No. I’ve already checked Iris and she’s fine. She might have a concussion but we won’t be able to tell until she wakes up. And as for Barry he has more than enough people tending to him, I’d just get in the way.” Alex says.

J’onn is standing over surveying Lena, Caitlin and Cisco working in tandem to check Barry’s vitals.

“How is he?” J’onn asks.

“He’s alive..... but barely.... his pulse is weak.” Caitlin says.

“He’s got at least 40 broken bones.” Cisco adds.

“I don’t understand how he’s even alive..” Lena utters.

“It’s his meta-human ability. He can heal really fast.” Caitlin says to Lena.

“So we just have to wait?” J’onn asks.

“I don’t know. He’s been hurt pretty badly before. But never to this extent throughout his entire body. His healing ability won’t stop him flat lining or blood collecting in his lungs.” Caitlin explains.

“Surely if blood collects in his lungs you could drain it?” Nia asks.

“No. We could insert a needle into his skin but by the time we got to the lungs it’s likely his body would have healed itself already pushing the needle out. So not enough time to drain lungs of blood. We just have to hope that doesn’t happen.” Caitlin explains.

* * *

Several hours later Barry is still unconscious in Lena’s lab. Iris woke a few hours prior with a severe concussion which needed medical treatment that they were not able to provide at the L-Corp labs. This meant that J’onn, Caitlin and Cisco took Iris to the nearest hospital and checked her in. Of course before they did this they made sure Barry was stable, as now they knew he was healing and only had 15 broken bones by the time they left. It is just a matter of when he would wake up.

The only people in Lena’s lab are Barry, Lena and Kara. Brainy, Nia and Alex went back to the tower to try and gather more evidence on what Lex and Thawne are doing and planning, as they knew this wouldn’t be the last of it. Kara and Lena are currently asleep on Kara’s bed. Kara asked Lena to turn off the yellow sun lamps so that she could sleep and have Lena come and lay next to her, which Lena did after Kara gave her her signature puppy dog eyes pout.

Barry suddenly groans awake, causing both Lena and Kara to wake as well. Lena quickly gets out of bed and moves over to Barry. Kara follows her still clearly a bit sore from the Kryptonite exposure.

Lena gets a small torch and shines it in Barry’s eyes, checking his eyes reaction to light.

“Barry can you hear me?” Lena asks, with Kara finally joining her behind her shoulder.

“Hmm yes.... Iris?! .... where’s Iris?” Barry asks.

“She’s safe. She has a pretty bad concussion so J’onn, Caitlin and Cisco went with her to a hospital so she could get the treatment she needs.” Kara explains,

Barry just nods, clearly still in pain.

“How are you?” Lena asks.

“Ugh.... some.... pain..... but okay ......for a guy who just went splat on the pavement.” Barry says slowly with a slight painful smile.

“Barry!” Kara scolds with a smile.

“It’s.... it’s amazing you’re alive...” Lena says.

“I know.... thank you for saving me.” Barry says to Lena.

Lena gets a shy look, she never has really known how to take thanks or compliments.

“Well I didn’t really save you.... Caitlin and Cisco were the ones who did most of the work.” Lena says.

“We’re in your lab aren’t we.....?” Barry asks with a smile.

Lena is about to answer but Kara puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Just take the thanks Lena.” Kara says as she kisses Lena’s cheek.

Lena smiles as Kara kisses her.

“You’re welcome.” Lena says to Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - 2nd August


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a couple of days now since both Barry and Kara were attacked by Lex Luthor and the Reverse Flash respectively. In the mean time both Barry and Kara have been using the time to heal. Kara has spent a large amount of time under the yellow sun lamps, of course with Lena always at her side giving her loving reassurances and cuddling up with Kara when she is down. Meanwhile Barry is just getting some normal rest, as even though his body has healed from the fall off the building thanks to Lex Luthor he isn't 100% and Barry and everyone else knows that both Kara and Barry will need to be at their best to defeat Lex and Thawne. Iris in the mean time spent a few days in hospital recovering from her concussion. Barry did get a brief chance to visit her, although Iris being Iris encouraged Barry to not worry about her and just worry about his own recovery. During Iris' stay in hospital J'onn stationed himself in her hospital room, just in case of a return of either Lex or Thawne to target Iris once more. Once Iris did check out of hospital Iris made the decision to return home along with Caitlin to remain under her and Joe's watchful eye in a police safe house. Barry of course would have preferred for Iris to stay by his side, but Iris knew that she wouldn't be much help with her head still hurting, so all she'd be is another target for Barry to worry about. This way Thawne and Lex wouldn't know where Iris is and therefore hopefully couldn't target her.

Outside of Kara and Barry both getting some much needed bed rest the two have also refuelled themselves with a massive amount of food. As usual both of the two superheroes enjoyed eating as much food as they could get their hands on, which Lena paid for gladly, which Barry thanked Lena profusely for. Even though they were enjoying eating an incredible amount of food on its own, both Barry and Kara were actually quite enjoying being able to eat food with someone else who has just a big an appetite as them. Of course Kara introduced Barry to her favourite potstickers in National City, with Lena ordering close to 100 for them, having to claim it was for a meeting she was going to be holding at L-Corp. But even though there were over 100 potstickers which were supposed to be for both Barry and Kara, Kara ate about 70 of them, mostly because Barry kept seeing the look in Kara's eyes every time he would take another one. 

The rest of the group visited Kara, Lena and Barry in Lena's lab on regular occasions. They were all mostly disgusted watching Barry and Kara shove an incredible amount of food down their throats, which prompted them to quickly leave them to it. J'onn, Alex and Nia have filled their time patrolling National City, with J'onn shape shifting into Supergirl to make sure that National City doesn't believe that she is missing. Of course thanks to Lex Luthor's broadcast there has been some unrest and some people calling on Supergirl to leave the planet, although most of this is through fear of Reverse Flash, not because they actually want Supergirl to leave the Earth. Equally some people have taken the small amount of unrest as an opportunity to commit crimes, which J'onn, Nia and Alex quickly put a stop to. Of course when J'onn was posing as Supergirl he did notice how some of the criminals would laugh at her claiming she was vulnerable now that they could see that Reverse Flash not only could beat her, but he could do it in such an easy fashion.

Brainy and Cisco have been spending their time at The Tower, with the occasional help of Lena remotely from her lab at L-Corp, attempting to track down Reverse Flash and/or Lex Luthor. While at the same time they were hacking into as many monitoring devices as possible to see if they could detect any new or old phantom zone activity. It was hard going just because of how difficult it is to truly detect something happening in regards to the phantom zone.

* * *

Presently it has been two days and both Barry and Kara have decided they have had enough rest. The two are itching to get their hands dirty, and resolve this fight with Lex Luthor and Reverse Flash once and for all. That said, the two of them going to The Tower and constantly pestering Cisco, Brainy and Lena for any new information every 5 minutes isn't helping matters.

"Ugh... I hate this waiting. You've got to have something!" Kara says frustrated.

"Kara, we are all going as fast as we can." Lena replies.

Kara looks at Lena feeling a bit guilty.

  
"I know..... it's just.... I want to stop these two....." Kara says sadly.

"I know you do love. We'll find them. You've just got to be patient." Lena replies, placing a soothing hand on Kara's shoulder.

J'onn, Nia and Alex return in the elevator to the Tower.

  
"Oh Rao you're back!" Kara says with a smile, "Please tell me you at least have something!"

  
"Sorry Kara, we've just been dealing with normal petty crimes." Alex says.

"ughhhh.... maybe Barry and I should go out together and have a patrol of the city to see if we can find anything you may have missed?" Kara suggests.

  
"Yes, I'm itching to do something." Barry adds.

  
"No, that's not going to happen. You two are our best chances of stopping Lex and Reverse Flash. For all we know you two could end up walking into a trap and going out of action once more. You both need to stay put until we find a link." J'onn basically orders.

"Ughh..... I need to hit something." Kara says and then looks at Barry, "Barry, you and me, training, now."

Barry gets a nervous look on his face.

  
"No way. I have no interest in being tossed around by a frustrated Kryptonian. Even though I might be able to avoid your punches with my speed it's not like I could attack back, I'd just break my fists." Barry comments.

  
"I'll wear a red sun bracelet Lena made for me!" Kara suggest with a smile.

  
"Oh yes, I have it here somewhere." Lena says as she begins to look around at various items that are in the Tower "Ah here it is!"

Lena hands the bracelet to Kara.

"Why would you possibly need a red sun bracelet?" Barry asks.

"Oh uhmm.... it's so... uhhh." Kara says a bit flustered, realising that everyone in The Tower can hear this conversation.

  
"It's so Kara and Lena can have safe sex in any location that takes their fancy, without them installing red sun lights everywhere." Nia quickly says.

  
"Nia!!" Kara says.

  
"Ugh... I did not need to hear that out loud." Alex says as she pinches her nose between her eyes.

  
"Well.... she's not wrong..." Lena says with a wicked smile.

  
"Ughh... okay enough! Kara you take Barry into the training room and go train or whatever. Just STOP talking about this!" Alex says as she shoves Kara.

Kara is completely blushing from the conversation. Meanwhile both Barry and Nia have massive smiles on their faces with how funny they find everything.

Barry and Kara head into the training room inside The Tower, the two of them finally being alone. Kara puts on the red sun bracelet and activates it. She feels her powers drain from her, making her just as strong as a regular human, maybe stronger than average, as the red sun bracelet can't rid her of her natural Kryptonian muscles. Muscles that Lena loves to run her tongue along Kara quickly thinks and then blushes, shaking the thought from her head.

  
"I still don't really see why we have to train. I don't want to be a punching bag." Barry says.

"We need to train because I need to know you are able to fight Lex in a straight fight while he's wearing his Lex-O-Suit. So I might have to teach you a thing or two." Kara says.

"Kara, I was trained by Oliver. I mean technically I was Oliver. I think I've got fighting pretty well covered." Barry says.

  
"If that were true. If you were even half the fighter Oliver was no one would ever be able to lay a finger on you would they?" Kara says.

  
Kara quickly springs into attack catching Barry off guard causing him to go falling to the ground. 

  
"See. I told you." Kara says, holding out her hand for Barry to grab to stand up.

  
"That's not fair, I wasn't ready!" Barry says.

  
"Exactly. Even with your speed you weren't ready." Kara replies.

  
"Fine point taken." Barry says.

"Okay, now seeing as I don't have my powers I'm gonna trust you to not use your speed." Kara says.

  
"Okay.... scouts honour!" Barry says raising a hand.

Kara gives Barry a questioning look.

"Don't worry I was actually a scout as a kid." Barry says to make it clear to Kara he's not lying.

Kara laughs.

Barry and Kara spend the next hour or so going back and fourth training with one another. They honestly are pretty evenly matched when neither of the two are using their super powers. Kara has the power advantage thanks to her natural Kryptonian strength, even without her powers, meanwhile Barry has the quicker reflexes even without his speed. 

  
"If you are going to stop Lex." Kara begins as she continues fighting back and fourth with Barry. "You need to know... his biggest weakness..... is his ego...... when he boasts about something....... that is the ideal time to strike.... that's how you take him down."

"Okay.... but.... what about ..... if he flies..... unlike you..... I cannot fly...." Barry replies as she continues to fight Kara.

  
"I think Lena and Cisco may be...... working on something..... that can..... deactivate his suit." Kara replies.

Kara and Barry continue to fight for a few more minutes before they decide to take a break. The two are both out of breath.

"Now..... I need you to help me find out how I can beat Reverse Flash. I can't just count on calling on you each time." Kara says as they both recover.

Barry looks over at Kara.

  
"Okay. Give me a sec." Barry says.

Barry quickly runs away and moments later runs back with several burgers in hand.

  
"Here fuel up. We are both going to need it to do this." Barry says.

  
Kara gives Barry a raised confused eyebrow, a habit she knows she's 100% gotten from Lena. But she doesn't question Barry, she's pretty hungry anyway so is more than happy to just consume the food and recharge.

  
Several minutes later Barry and Kara are finishing off their food, wiping their fingers and faces clean of the grease.

  
"Hmm I needed that." Kara hums.

  
"Yes... nothing beats a nice Big Belly Burger." Barry smiles.

  
"Well.... potstickers of course." Kara smiles back.

Barry laughs, and then gets up off the floor where the two have been sitting next to each other while they ate their food. Barry holds out a hand for Kara to take, to help her get up.

  
"Okay. Are you ready?" Barry asks.

  
"Ready for what? You haven't actually told me what we are going to do to help me stop Reverse Flash." Kara says.

  
"Right. Well.... I'll show you." Barry says and then places a hand on Kara's shoulder. 

  
Barry sends some speed force energy into Kara, bringing her into flash time, just like he previously has done for both Caitlin and Cisco when they were attempting to stop Devoe. Barry removes his hand from Kara.

Kara suddenly can feel that everything is slowing down, she feels tingles throughout her body. It's a pretty nice feeling. Kara just looks around in astonishment.

  
"Whoa... what.... what is this?" Kara asks.

"This is flash time..... I've transferred some of my speed force energy to you briefly. You will be able to move just like a speedster. But be careful, one wrong move and you might get stuck and then go flying into the wall as you come out of flash time." Barry explains.

  
"Okay..... but...... how.... how is this going to help me stop Thawne if it's only temporary?" Kara asks.

"This isn't me showing you a method to stop Thawne. This is me showing you what a speedster sees and what he or she can do. You don't need to have my speed to be able to stop Thawne." Barry begins as he slowly walks about the room with Kara.

  
The two slowly leave the training room and enter the main room of The Tower. There they see Cisco, Lena, J'onn, Brainy, Alex and Nia all in conversation, but frozen in time from their point of view. 

"I.... Barry..... if this is what Thawne sees...... I won't ever be able to stop him...." Kara says concerned.

  
"Not true. And he's not as fast as this anyway. But you with your powers... with your own speed.... you can stop him." Barry says.

  
"No I can't! I'm not as fast as him!" Kara says.

  
"I know, and you don't need to be. The first time I caught Thawne I wasn't anywhere near as fast as him either. To stop him I needed help from Oliver and Firestorm." Barry says.

  
"So you are saying I'm going to always need help to stop him?" Kara asks.

  
"No! You are fast. Perhaps not as fast as me. But you are more than fast enough to react in time. See Thawne.... he wants you to chase him. He wants you to come after him, because he knows you can't possible catch him. Simply put he IS faster than you. But you don't need to catch Thawne. Chasing Thawne has never been the way to stop him. How you stop him, is you anticipate what he's going to do. You don't allow him to tempt you into a race you can't possibly win. You plan ahead. You anticipate what he's going to do." Barry explains.

"But.... I don't know Thawne.... not like you.... how can I possibly anticipate what he's going to do?" Kara asks.

"You use your head. Thawne actions at L-Corp, all they were is a way to get into your head. A way to make you think you'd failed. That is what Thawne does. He tries to get into your head. He tries to cloud your judgement to get you to make a mistake. You can't allow him to do that. You have to keep a clear head. And just like Lex Luthor, he'll eventually get too cocky and slip up." Barry explains.

"Okay.... I understand." Kara nods.

  
"Good because you are about to leave flash time. Don't move or you'll fling into a wall." Barry says as he points to Kara's right foot which has already left flash time.

Kara and Barry both exit flash time causing a real time wind to blow over the other people in the room. They all turn around to look at Barry and Kara.

"Kara? How did you.... you're wearing your bracelet." Lena asks, confused by how Kara just used her super speed.

"Oh... Barry showed me what it's like to be a speedster! It's pretty cool!" Kara smiles brightly.

  
Barry just smiles at Kara.

  
"Okay.... well I hope you both are ready, because we think we've found something." J'onn says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Next Chapter is going to be the last one with this Lex and Reverse Flash arch. Originally I did intend to write this Lex and Thawne stuff as one massive chapter. But frankly I just haven't had the will to sit down and write it all. Plus at the same time I know I might need to stretch this story out for a few more chapters if I'm going to keep to my promise of doing a chapter a week until Supergirl returns in 2021. Seeing as they are planning to start production on September 28th hopefully that will mean the show will come back around March rather than May, June or later. Although also hopefully season 6 is better written than season 5....
> 
> Next Chapter: 9th August


	12. Chapter 12

“What have you got?” Kara asks as she and Barry join everyone around the computers in The Tower.

”We have been trying to find any trace of the phantom zone being used recently.” Brainy begins.

”And we found that it’s clear that just after the attack on L-Corp when Thawne stop the phantom zone projector it was used minutes later to open a portal to the phantom zone releasing Lex.” Cisco continues.

“But then we began looking at data from the past few weeks. And that’s when we found that this wasn’t the first time the phantom zone was connected to.... for the lack of a better word.... over the last few weeks.” Lena explains.

”Okay, so what does that mean?” Kara asks.

”We believe that Thawne found a way to connect to the phantom zone and communicate with Lex. That’s how we believe they made their planned attacks so quickly. But to free Lex from the phantom zone we think that Thawne didn’t have the materials or even perhaps the knowledge to build one. So he stole it from L-Corp while also we believe starting off his plan with Lex by attacking Lena and you Kara.” Brainy says.

Barry looks at Kara concerned. He knows this is all taking a bit of a toll on Kara. Admittedly it’s obviously taking a toll on him as well.

”Okay... well that sounds like what they have done... what about what they will do?” Barry asks.

”Right. Well we continued to do scans for phantom zone activity and luckily there has not been any. That said we then did a scan for any Kryptonite and we found a significant Kryptonite level in a building just north of the city. It just so happens to be the same building where the phantom zone projector was used a few days ago.” Cisco explains.

”Okay great! Let’s go get them!” Kara smiles.

”Wait Kara..... it sounds like a trap to me.” Alex says.

”Yeah obviously.” Nia adds.

”I know it is. But what should we do? Just wait for them to hurt more people we care about?” Kara asks.

”No. We’re not saying that. We’re saying that we need a plan. These are two of the smartest people on the planet we can’t just go charging in, that’s how you will get yourself killed Kara.” J’onn says.

”I don’t care I’m sick of waiting....” Kara begins.

”I agree with J’onn.” Barry interrupts.

”What? I.... I thought out of everyone you’d be just as eager to take them down as me Barry.” Kara says sounding hurt.

Barry sighs.

”I am.... but I’ve fought Thawne enough times now to know if I go in without a plan.... if we go in without a plan.... we will both get ourselves killed. Then what?” Barry explains.

”I.. I....” Kara begins, getting a bit emotional.

”Can Kara and I have the room please?” Lena asks.

Everyone just smiles and nods as they leave Kara and Lena alone. As Alex leaves she places a reassuring hand on Lena’s shoulder and gives her a gentle squeeze of affection. Eventually Kara and Lena are alone.

”Lena I..” Kara begins.

”No you listen to me Kara Zor-El! You are one of the most smart, caring, passionate and intelligent people I know. But you sometimes let your caring nature put you at needles risk.” Lena says sternly.

Kara is surprised by Lena’s stern tone. She hasn’t ever really spoken to Kara like this while they have been in their relationship.

”Lena...” Kara tries again.

”No, I’m not finished.” Lena interrupts, “If you can’t do this for any other reason, do it for me. Let the team make a plan. For me, please.”

Lena closes the distance to Kara and takes her hands in her own and just looks into Kara’s eyes.

”O....okay...” Kara nods with a gulp.

”Thank you. I love you.” Lena says.

”I love you too.” Kara replies as she takes Lena in for a kiss.

* * *

The team are all group outside of the warehouse where they have tracked the high amount of Kryptonite activity. Lena, Cisco and Brainy are inside a tech van monitoring Kryptonite levels as well as comms along with anything else. Meanwhile J’onn, Nia and Alex are together at the north side of the building, while Barry and Kara are approaching from the south. The group have figured that Thawne and Lex would both pay more of their attention towards them, allowing Nia, Alex and J’onn to approach from the north with more ease. Kara herself is wearing a newly designed version of the anti-Kryptonite suit.

”Is everyone in position?” Kara asks through her comms.

”Yes we’re here. On your mark.” Alex replies.

”Tech team, are you all set?” Barry asks.

”Yes, we are monitoring all signs. Nothing so far.” Cisco replies.

Barry and Kara both look at one another and take a deep breath and give each other a nod.

”Go!” Kara says to her comms.

Kara breaks down the wall in front of her and Barry and the two of them go in. The two are quickly met with green smoke.

”That’s Kryptonite. Levels are at 50%.” Lena says.

”Good thing I have this suit.” Kara says.

Kara and Barry make their way through the smoke and that’s when they see Thawne and Lex standing there waiting for them. Lex is wearing a Lex-O-Suit, but unlike his usual Lex-O-Suit’s it is not green, it’s yellow. Meanwhile Thawne is not wearing a typical yellow Reverse Flash outfit, but a green one, it’s clearly emanating Kryptonite. 

”Welcome to our humble abode!” Lex says, clearly with a smile in his voice.

”Lex.” Kara growls.

”Barry it’s so good to see you again. Sorry that I had to leave before you got to L-Corp. I had places to go and people to see.” Thawne smirks.

“Thawne.” Barry says with anger in his voice.

”I don’t care what either of you two have planned we will stop you!” Kara announces.

Lex and Thawne both laugh.

”See that’s the thing this time we don’t have any grand plans neither of us. After Thawne communicated with me in the phantom zone and told me about the memories you stole from my mind we made a deal. We both realised we have failed so many times to kill either of you, so why not have a go at the other one.” Lex smiles.

”You’re gonna have to do better than that armour this time Lex.” Barry says.

”Oh but we have. Thanks to Thawne here it’s connected to the negative speed force. I’m just as fast as you.” Lex explains.

”And as you can see for me, Lex dearly upgraded my suit with built in Kryptonite.” Thawne smiles.

”That still won’t matter. There is more of us than you.” Kara says.

”Oh you mean the three individuals who entered the north side of the building? I think they’ll be a bit too busy disabling the bombs.” Lex smirks.

”Hmm maybe we just had one grand plan.” Thawne adds.

”Uhhh Kara.” Alex says over coms.

”You guys need to disable those bombs.” Kara says in the comms.

”But Kara...” Alex begins.

”Don’t worry Alex, we’ve got this.” Kara says.

Kara and Barry then turn to look at Thawne and Lex once more. Several feet behind the two villains Kara and Barry both are a green figure that neither can make out. But it looks like he nods his head at them and then disappears.

”Shall we begin?” Thawne asks.

The fight then breaks out. Thawne goes for Kara while Lex goes for Barry. Kara is able to start chasing Lex by flying behind him throughout the building. Barry is able to use his speed to counter Lex’s own speed while using the suit. Lex does get a few hits in here and there, while Barry is unable to get any good hits due to the metal nature of the suit.

”Uhhh guys you have anything for me?” Barry asks.

”I’m looking....” Cisco begins.

”Barry if this suit is like Lex’s previous ones there is a weak spot between the limbs, and N even bigger weak spot at the back of the neck.” Lena interrupts.

”Got it.” Barry replies and continues the fight.

Kara and Thawne are now fighting, trading blows. Even though Kara is using the Kryptonite suit she is still being weakened just due to the shear amount of Kryptonite Thawne is using.

”Do you really think you can beat me? We saw what happened before? You couldn’t even save your little girlfriend.” Thawne sneers.

In that moment Thawne makes a mistake just like Barry said he would, while he wasn’t taunting he got cocky and let his guard down. This allows Kara to get in a decent hit that sends Thawne flying across the room and hitting the wall. Thawne of course got up after a few seconds and they continues their fight.

Barry is continuing to fight Lex. He’s been working at the limb weak spots and thus far has no luck. His next target is the neck but he knows it’s going to be difficulty to get a hit in on it.

Kara and Thawne continue to fight back and fourth until eventually Thawne cracks Kara’s Kryptonite suit helmet. The Kryptonite levels begin to really effect Kara and she struggles to stay on her feet, stumbling back from Thawne. Thawne meanwhile has a smile on his face and is slowly approaching Kara vibrating his hand, planning to finish her off.

”This was easier than expect.” Thawne smiles a few feet from Kara who has now fallen to her knees.

In this moment Lex looks over at Thawne about to kill Supergirl.

”No she’s mine!!” Lex yells and shoots a blast directly at Thawne, causing Thawne to go flying backwards.

Barry quickly takes this opportunity to vibrate his hand at the back of Lex’s suits neck, causing the suit to make a weird noise and freeze before suddenly releasing Lex from the suit.

Thawne stands up from the ground where Lex’s blast threw him back.

”You idiot!! Now you’re dead!!” Thawne yells at Lex and runs towards him.

In this moment Kara remembers Barry training about her having to predict where Thawne is going rather than chasing after him. So Kara predicts Thawne’s path and uses her laser vision to hit one of his legs causing him to go stumbling to the ground. Before he can get up once more Kara is on him and knocks him unconscious.  
  


”That’s for Lena.” Kara says.

Kara then hears a gun click to her head behind her. She knows Lex now somehow has a hand gun to her head. She knows that if he shoots her due to the Kryptonite levels it will probably kill her. There is then a shot, then and other then another. Kara opens her eyes and realises she isn’t hurt. She turns around and sees Lex stumbling to the ground, bullet wounds in his legs. Kara then notices Lena a few feet away with a gun in her hand.

”Lena.” Kara huffs out.

Lena looks at Kara with a smile. Kara gets up to her feet, meanwhile Barry does the same. Barry moves over to Thawne while Kara moves over to Lena and Lex.

”Hmm sister... I guess this should feel familiar.... but you all stole those memories from me.” Lex sneers.

”It’s over now brother.” Lena replies.

”How could you betray me!!! Your own brother for that filthy Kryptonian!! I’m your blood!!! Your family!” Lex yells.

”No you’re not. Not anymore. She’s my family, along with all her friends, and I love her.” Lena smiles down at Lex.

”I love you too.” Kara says and kisses Lena on the cheek.

”Uhhh I’m gonna be sick. Just kill me already!!” Lex yells.

”No dear brother. The last time I did that it didn’t end well. No you are going back to the phantom zone. But this time you’ll just go with a few bullet holes in you while you’re stuck there. I’m sure you’ll get used to the pain.... eventually.” Lena smiles.

* * *

Later the group has gone back to the L-Corp labs. They have required the phantom zone projector. They send Lex through first before closing it. They don’t want to send Lex and Thawne through at the same time because they don’t want to two to be anywhere near one another in the phantom zone.

They open up the phantom zone portal once more.

”In you go Thawne.” Barry says.

”You realise this won’t hold me long. This is just another prison sentence I’ll wait out. Until I have enough speed to enter the negative speed force and return.” Thawne smirks.

”I know. But when that day comes I’ll be ready for you, just like always.” Barry says.

Thawne then walks through the portal and it closes behind him. Everyone let’s out a sigh of relief one it happens.

”Well I don’t know about all of you but I could use a drink!” Alex announces.

”Yeah several.” Cisco says.

”Let’s go then!” Nia smiles.

Kara looks at the group.

”Uhh we’ll catch up, I want to have a word with Barry.” Kara says.

”Okay, we’ll see you at Al’s. First rounds on me.” J’onn says.

”Now I knew I always liked you J’onn.” Cisco smiles as the group leaves.

Barry, Kara and Lena are the only ones left behind.

”Do you want me to leave too?” Lena asks Kara.

”No never. That never applies to you.” Kara smiles as she places a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

”Okay.” Lena nods.

”So what did you want to talk about?” Barry asks.

”You saw it didn’t you?” Kara asks.

”Saw what?” Barry asks, confused.

”Before the fight. The.. green figure standing behind Thawne and Lex looking at you and me.... and I’ve seen it before...” Kara explains.

”Green figure??? You mean...... something that you think you see in the corner of your eye... but when you look it’s gone?” Lena asks suddenly with worry in her voice.

”Yes! Wait, have you seen it too?” Kara asks concerned.

Lena nods.

”Oh Rao this isn’t good.” Kara says.

”It’s fine. He won’t hurt you. He’s just watching over us all clearly.” Barry says.  
  


“Watching over us?? That’s not good Barry! I don’t want some weirdo watching me and Lena!” Kara replies.

Barry gets a confused look on his face.

”You really don’t know who it is do you?” Barry says.

”No of course not!” Kara replies.

”It’s Oliver. I think he’s just watching over us all now. I think he’s still the Spectre we saw.” Barry explains.

”Oh Rao.... Oliver....” Kara says shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 16th August


	13. Chapter 13

After Kara and her super friends, including Barry and his team, had dealt with Reverse Flash and Lex Luthor once more everything didn't go back to normal right away. In fact Lena saw how happy Kara was when she got to spend time with Barry. Lena was by no means jealous of this, it was a different kind of happiness to the way Kara is with her. Lena just recognises that when Kara is with Barry she doesn't have to hold back as much, she can eat as much food as she wants and actually have someone with her who can keep up with her. and maybe even eat more food than she can. Then while at the same time Lena notices how much joy Kara gets just from interacting with another powered super hero. Of course Kara had people like that in her life regularly with Nia, Brainy and J'onn but it was different with Barry. Both Barry and Kara have so much in common with one another. Both of them had become super heroes in the shadow of someone else. Kara of course had become Supergirl in Superman's shadow, while Barry had become The Flash in the Reverse Flash and the Arrow's (otherwise known as Oliver Queen) shadow. Both Barry and Kara had faced incredible tragedies when they were young children, Kara losing her whole world and watching it explode, Barry having his mother murdered and his father wrongly convicted of the crime. Then also the two were both thrust into new families and living situations, and had to learn how to deal with their trauma they had experience while learning how to live in these new families. So Barry and Kara are similar in so many ways, and Lena decided that it would be a good idea for Kara to go and spend a few days with Barry.

Of course Lena would miss Kara during these couple of days, but at the same time she had other motives. Just after they dealt with Reverse Flash and Lex Lena was informed that her and Kara's remodelled apartment was ready. Lena is of course pleased by this, but she knows that she has to make a few more changes to the apartment that she couldn't tell the builders to do without them getting suspicious. These changes mostly included making the space more liveable for a Kryptonian, most notably making sure red sun light bulbs were installed in every room in the apartment so Lena and Kara could have fun, without Kara being scared of hurting Lena, in any room in the apartment. So after some convincing Lena got Kara to go head to Central City and spend a few days with Barry. Kara of course was hesitant as she would much rather just cuddle up with Lena and spend time with her, as much as she likes Barry, but Lena promised her a surprise when she gets home so Kara agreed reluctantly. 

Kara spent a total of two days with Barry in Central City. During her time there she was given a more in depth tour of Star Labs, seeing some of the places that she hadn't seen on the other occasions that she had been there. Admittedly Kara knew this was because every other time she had been to Star Labs it was during some sort of crisis, so no time for tours. During this tour Barry showed Kara the Star Labs Archives including the various gear that Oliver had left behind. Both Barry and Kara had a quiet moment of reflection and remembrance as they looked at the gear Oliver had. Also during Kara's stay Barry introduced Kara to his place of work, the Central City Police department, including the lab where Barry works as a forensic scientist. Another stop on the tour of the city was Iris' Central Citizen headquarters. While Kara visited the offices Iris jokingly offered Kara a job, saying that it would really do good for them to have a Pulitzer winning journalist. The remainder of the tour of the city just included Kara seeing all of the major sights of the city, and most enjoyably some of Barry's favourite places to eat food.

Over the two days Barry and Kara ate a lot of food, and this occurred several times a day. It even got to the point where Kara is pretty sure Iris made up a fake emergency at the Citizen just so she wouldn't have to watch Barry and Kara shove their faces with even more food. Admittedly Kara recognised that watching her and Barry eat may not be the most appealing thing to some people. Either way, Kara was enjoying herself with having someone who could keep up with her eating habits. 

Of course the one another thing that Kara and Barry got up to was teaming up as Flash and Supergirl, because of course crime never rests, even in cities that have super heroes. This resulted in some occasions where criminals didn't expect The Flash to show up and were unprepared for him, let alone Supergirl. Then there were also several occasions where criminals were prepared for The Flash to show up, or at the very least expected him to show up, but every time their faces dropped when they saw Supergirl arrive alongside him. Of course with the two of them Barry and Kara made quick work of the criminals every time, not that they would have had any difficulty dealing with these criminals on their own, no real major crimes were committed. 

The final thing that Kara did while she was in Central City was train with Barry. The training mostly involved her teaching Barry how to fight a bit better, while Barry helped Kara better her reflexes and speed. Barry of course brought Kara back into Flash time on a few occasions and every time he did Kara was just as amazed by the first. 

Once the two days were up Kara was going to miss Barry, but at the same time she was happy to leave. This wasn't because Kara didn't have a great time, she had the best time. It was just simply because Kara doesn't like being away from Lena for even a second let alone two days. Two days in which Lena specifically told her to not text or phone her so she could actually enjoy her time with Barry and the rest of team Flash. So needless to say Kara was very eager to see Lena.

* * *

Presently Kara is flying home to National City early in the morning. She did want to leave a bit earlier than she did but Caitlin being the doctor she is insisted that Kara wait until her hangover subsided a bit. A hangover that Kara had because for her final night in Central City Kara went out with Barry and his friends and got drinks. Drinks which Cisco and Caitlin had specially designed for Kara and Barry's biology's respectively so they could get drunk. Needless to say just like with the food Barry and Kara were both happy they had someone who they could drink with and of course went a bit overboard as a result.

Kara flies home at a slow pace, a pace that she promised Caitlin she'd stick to, mostly because Caitlin told her that if she flew faster she would tell Lena and Kara knew Lena would be very angry at her, only for putting her self at risk. So Kara decided she's going to stick to the pace. As she flies home Kara is just taking in the air, and the feel of flying, while listing to all the sounds she can hear for miles around her. For many people hearing all these voices might be overwhelming, but for Kara it centred her. It reminded her that she was surrounded by so many people and she wasn't alone. This isn't to say at times that the voices didn't become overwhelming, because of course they did. But in those times it helped Kara when she focused on one specific sound. As a teenager Eliza encouraged Kara to focus on her heart beat when Kara had these moments of being overwhelmed. Then when Kara got overwhelmed at school Alex told Kara to focus on her heart beat. For years after Alex became the person whose heartbeat Kara would seek out across the city to comfort her in times when she became overwhelmed. But today the heartbeat she more regularly seeks out is the love of her life Lena Luthor. A heartbeat that Kara began keeping tabs on a few weeks after they met.

  
As Kara approaches National City she zones in on Lena's heartbeat, trying to find where Lena is. As of course Lena is the first person that Kara wants to see. It doesn't surprise Kara when she realises that Lena's heartbeat is coming from Lena's office in L-Crop. It is just after 11 AM after all, and sometimes Lena would get in as early as 5 or 6 AM. Although more recently since Kara and Lena have been dating and regularly spending each night with one another Lena's been getting to work at the more normal hour of 9 AM which makes Kara happy. Kara is very aware that this is because Lena enjoys snuggling with Kara for a bit longer, which Kara of course doesn't complain about.

Kara eventually lands on Lena's L-Corp balcony in her Supergirl suit, just in case. Lena hears Kara land and turns around in her chair with a huge smile on her face.

  
"Hello my love." Lena smiles as she gets out of her chair and goes to meet Kara on the balcony. 

  
Kara quickly moves to Lena and meets her just as Lena is reaching the space between Lena's office and her balcony. Without a word Kara takes Lena into a passionate kiss which Lena eagerly accepts.

"I missed you." Kara smiles as she pulls away from the kiss.

Lena places her hands on Kara's cheeks and strokes them.

  
"I missed you too darling. I'm glad you're home." Lena replies.

"Me too." Kara nods and takes Lena in for a kiss once more.

Lena and Kara kiss for a few more moments. Eventually Lena notices a hunger in Kara's kiss and begins to feel Kara's hands on her body, she knows what Kara wants. But right now Lena has something else in mind so Lena pulls away from Kara, causing Kara to let out a whine.

  
"Later Kara. For now I told you I have a surprise for you." Lena smiles.

Kara gets a mischievous grin come across her face. Lena notices and playfully hits Kara.

  
"Not that kind of surprise!" Lena says, "Although maybe we revisit that some other time."

  
Kara grins.

  
"Our home is ready.... I spent the last two days getting it ready for us. Well for you mostly." Lena explains.

  
"Oh Rao, really?" Kara asks with an excited smile.

  
"Yes, I was thinking we could go visit it now?" Lena asks.

"Really now? In the middle of the work day? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Kara asks playfully.

  
"What can I say, when it comes to you I'm pretty happy to leave in the middle of the day." Lena smiles.

  
"Okay." Kara grins. "Should I fly us there now?" 

"Uhh no. How about you meet me downstairs as Kara. Can't have people wondering where I've disappeared to. Or seeing me fly off in Supergirl's arms when I'm dating the lovely Kara Danvers." Lena says with a wink.

  
"Right... that's smart.." Kara nods with a goofy smile.

  
"I'm glad you agree." Lena replies with her own wicked smile.

* * *

A few minutes after Kara and Lena's talk in Lena's office the two women met in the L-Corp lobby and made their way to their new apartment. 

Kara and Lena arrive at the apartment and step through the door. The apartment itself is unfurnished and the walls are not painted. This is by design, because in the planning of creating her own apartment Kara very much was against Lena's idea of having an interior designer paint and furnish the space. Kara exclaimed that having an apartment decorated by someone else didn't make it your own, it would make it feel like an apartment that someone else should live in, and that the two of them would have so much fun painting the walls together and decorating the place with their own furniture. After a moments reflection Lena agreed to this point, admitting to herself that one of the biggest reasons her National City apartment previously didn't feel like home was because it had no personal touch to it unlike Kara's apartment.

As Lena and Kara walked into the apartment they were met with a nice living room space, with a balcony off to the side. The space was big enough to hold game nights, but not too big that it would feel like everyone would be several feet away from one another. One big feature to the apartment was a fireplace which once again Kara was very insistent on when Lena told Kara it was an option. Of course it wasn't a proper fire place. It looked like a fire place, but in reality there is no chimney. Next to the living room area through an archway is the kitchen. The kitchen is once again large but not too big that would make it look like a kitchen for a restaurant. The kitchen has two ovens, a dishwasher, an island int he middle with a sink. Many cabinets and two refrigerators/freezers. The amount of storage space in the kitchen this time had been Lena's design as she wanted to have enough space to fit as much food as Kara wanted so the Kryptonian would never go hungry, and also so the two would be less reliant on take out. Not that Lena doesn't love take out, she does, it's just unlike Kara she can put on weight. 

As Lena and Kara work their way through their apartment they find the hallway to a few rooms next to the kitchen, rooms that Kara and Lena wanted to have just in case, but didn't exactly know what they are going to do with. Then Lena and Kara come across a staircase which leads to the second floor of their home. The floor which contains a few spare bedrooms, their own bedroom, an office, and a private lab for Lena. Lena's lab is big and is one of the few rooms which is actually furnished. Most likely because as this will be Lena's space Lena could actually go about furnishing it herself. Although most of the stuff includes metal bolted tables and other equipment that really can't be considered furniture. The one interesting feature about Lena's private lab however is that it has a secret door which only her and Kara can unlock with their hand prints which leads to another smaller lab where Lena intends to keep any equipment or projects that she is working on that she doesn't want people to see by accident. This includes some Kryptonite work that Lena intends to do to make Kara a better suit.

The office that Kara and Lena have designated for themselves is large and also has it's own balcony. Lena and Kara decided together that they wanted to share an office rather than each have their own one in their home, just so even if they were both working on something and couldn't talk to one another they could still be close to each other. 

  
Kara and Lena's bedroom is the final area that the two explore. The room is larger than the other en suit bedrooms, but not too big. The bedroom has a space which will be Lena and Kara's own walk in closet, which admittedly is larger than Kara's living room/kitchen area in her current apartment. But Kara knows that Lena does in fact have a lot of clothes and doesn't actually mind the idea herself, at least this way she won't have to hang up her clothes on hangers in her bedroom anymore. The bathroom is also large, with two sinks, a large mirror fixed to the wall looking over them. Of course a toilet. Then there is a few tiled steps leading up to a large bath which looks more like a Jacuzzi than a bath, with space enough to probably fit 3 or four people, although Kara is aware that the bath will work as a hot tub as well. The two of them intend for it to be a space they can both relax together, and probably have a lot of fun. Then the last feature of the bathroom is the large shower. A shower that is more like a small room, with a titled seat inside, than a shower. Once again the shower is this size so that Lena and Kara can both very easily use it together. This is coupled with the fact that the shower has several rainfall shower heads attached to both the ceiling and the walls that the two and choose to activate to have an incredible shower.

  
Lena and Kara make their way back out to the bedroom.

"So.... what do you think?" Lena asks, biting her lip nervously.

Kara looks at Lena, she's completely stunned by her surroundings, by the fact this is the place she is going to get to live with Lena, the love of her life. Lena however gets the wrong impression from Kara's look.

"We can change whatever you want.... or.... just move somewhere else.... or stay in your apartment.... or" Lena begins nervously.

Kara places her hands on Lena's shoulders.

  
"Breath Lena. I love it." Kara smiles.

  
"Really?" Lena asks, surprised.

  
"Yes, it's amazing. It's incredible..... I'm in awe honestly." Kara replies.

"Oh... that's good.... I love it too." Lena says.

  
"Good. I can't wait to begin decorating the place with you." Kara says with a cheeky smile.

  
"Uhh.... you're gonna get me covered in paint aren't you?" Lena asks.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." Kara replies sarcastically.

  
Lena groans.

  
"I guess I'll have to wear some clothes I don't mind being ruined.... like your National City University sweater." Lena says.

  
"Sure... because it's not like you love that sweater..." Kara says with a cheeky smile.

  
"I know.... so maybe you'll not get paint on it because you know how much I love it." Lena replies with a grin.

  
"Ohh you're evil." Kara says.

  
"Are you just realising that? I am a Luthor after all." Lena jokes.

"Well Miss Luthor. Do you know what I want to do?" Kara says as she closes the distance between the two.

"No what is that darling?" Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I want to take you in our bedroom for the first time." Kara says confidently.

  
Lena gulps.

  
"But.... there isn't even a bed..." Lena says nervously.

  
"Have we ever needed a bed?" Kara replies.

"I guess not." Lena agrees.

  
Kara closes the distance even more but then Lena changes the whole dynamic by grabbing Kara pulling her closer to her, taking her in for a passionate kiss, then as she does she rips Kara's shirt open, popping all the buttons. This causes Kara to pull away from the kiss.

  
"Oh Rao." Kara says, now the one gulping.  
  
"Indeed." Lena smiles wickedly with her killer raised eyebrow as she takes Kara in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 23rd August


	14. Chapter 14

Kara and Lena spent several weeks, after they first toured their new remodelled apartment, decorating their home. This involved painting various walls and ceilings, something, as Lena expected, Kara took great joy in, throwing paint at Lena on several occasions. Of course Lena isn’t one to allow herself to be bullied so she dished out just as much as she got. This lead to one particular occasions where Supergirl was asked by someone she just saved why she had cream paint all over her hair. Not to mention a messy paint make out and love making session which resulted in Kara and Lena needing to repaint the entire room, and replace a bunch of furniture they permanently ruined with paint.

Also decorating the apartment involved moving furniture in. When Kara and Lena were originally planning it all they thought this would be the easy part as Kara could just fly the furniture in through the balconies. But when it came to it the two both realised that it would be a very very bad idea if someone happened to catch Supergirl flying a couch or other furniture with her, even worse if they saw her flying the furniture into the apartment. So Kara and Lena decided that they would move the furniture that they wanted from Kara’s apartment and Lena’s storage unit the old fashioned way, by hiring a moving van and asking their friends to help, with the promise of pizza as their reward. Of course at first the super friends were not eager to help, but once they understood that it was just to protect Supergirl from being spotted flying furniture about they agreed, although not enthusiastically. They were very enthusiastic when not only did Lena promise them pizza as their reward but to share with them several bottles of the finest wines and scotches that Lena had collected over the years.

The moving itself was actually rather easy. Most of the moving was just to carry boxes with various items that Kara and Lena both had, mostly personal nick knacks and clothing. The only ‘heavy’ objects that Kara and Lena decided to move to their apartment was Kara’s bed’s mattress, one of Kara’s couches and one of Lena’s couches. Seeing as they had two people with super strength carrying these objects was easy. All the super friends really had to do is make a show of pretending to help carry these objects while Kara and J’onn did the heavy lifting. The difficulty was actually more the size rather than the weight.

The mattress from Kara’s bed wasn’t actually used as the one for Lena and Kara’s new bed. They used it for one of their guest room beds, just simply because they didn’t want to waste such a comfortable mattress. The real reason they didn’t use it for their own bed was because Kara was keen to go from a double bed to a California king size bed. Kara’s reasoning for this was so they’d have a big enough bed that they could both stretch out comfortably. Although in reality this never happened as the two continued to sleep cuddled up amongst one another as if they were sleeping in a single bed.

The remaining furniture that Kara and Lena decorated their apartment with was new furniture that they had delivered to the apartment. This was a lot easier as all the two needed to do was get the new furniture into the private elevator and then Kara could do the rest. Some of this furniture required the two to build it themselves. This was a particular task which caused some frustration between the two, simply because Kara was very keen to read the instructions carefully and follow them exactly while doing everything herself with her powers. But this resulted on several occasions where Kara would put the furniture together using her powers without Lena’s help and then it would fall apart. Lena on the other hand frustrated Kara with her furniture building because she was always insistent that she had a better way to put the furniture together than the instructions. Of course Lena was right, but this didn’t take away from Kara being frustrated at Lena’s smugness. 

The only really difficult thing to move into their new apartment was a grand piano which Lena very much was insistent that they get, as she wanted to play again, and maybe teach Kara. Meanwhile Kara very much liked the idea, although she knew she is far too clumsy to easily learn how to play the piano. Getting the grand piano into their apartment required removing the pianos legs completely, and then reattaching them once it was inside. This took them both several hours to do. The company that delivered the piano were insistent that they could help them as they regularly encountered this problem, but Kara and Lena gracefully rejected their offer. This wasn’t because they were stubborn and wanted to do it themselves. This was just because they both didn’t want strangers entering their home. They wanted their apartment to remain a secret as to the insides to the outside world, other than their friends and family of course. Although obviously not Lena’s family.

All in all it took Kara and Lena, with some help from their friends, just over a month to complete their apartment. The day they finally moved from sharing Kara’s loft apartment to their new home where they planned to start their life together was a monumental one for them both. They both had stuck to their thing of not moving into their new home until everything was complete. This did mean that for a few nights Kara and Lena slept on the floor in Kara’s loft. Of course their friends mocked them for this. But neither Kara or Lena minded, it doesn't matter where they sleep, as long as they are together that is more than good enough.

Leaving Kara’s loft, a place they both refereed to as their loft, was difficult. It had become their little love nest. A place where their relationship both as lovers and as best friends had blossomed and shared so many memories. From the unannounced visits Lena would pay Kara in the early days of their friendship, to the sleepless nights where the two left each other breathless after a long night of making each other moan for hours on end. But at the same time both Lena and Kara were happy to move to their new home, a place where they knew they’d both share so many more fantastic memories together. But they knew that Kara’s loft would always hold a special place in their hearts. But after a brief goodbye they left the loft for a final time.

* * *

It is now summer of 2021. The last few months have been amazing for both Kara and Lena. They love their new apartment. Kara loves having multiple balconies she can fly out of and on to, instead of having to fly in and out of a window. Lena loves that she has her own little lab to work in at home. Previously she’d thought about remodelling her apartment to put a lab in, but she never thought she’d put down any routes, and was sure she might leave National City at any moment. But most importantly, Kara and Lena loved living in their shared space together. It isn’t as cramped as Kara’s apartment, as while they both enjoyed spending time with one another, as much as they love each other they both need their space at times. For them the space they sometimes have makes their moments together all the more special. They both understand each other on such an intimate level. They know when each other needs space, just to do some thinking, some work, or just to be by themselves. But they also know they won’t go too far. They’ll leave each other alone in a room and just occupy another room and be very willing to come running to each other at a moments notice.

When Kara and Lena officially moved into their apartment together they spent the first week ‘christening’ the apartment by having sex in every room in the home. Of course they both very much enjoyed this. In reality it only took them just over a week not because of how many different rooms the home has, but because they enjoyed each other’s bodies so much neither of them could be bothered to move before going for another round.

So overall the last few months have been pretty blissful. But today that was about to change, chaos was about to ensue, but not because of anything bad. No in fact the chaos was occurring for a very good reason, a great reason even. Tomorrow would be the wedding of Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen.

Over the last few weeks and months Kara had done her part as Alex’s maid of honour and helped Kelly and Alex plan their wedding. Alex and Kelly were both insistent that they wanted a smartly dressed ballroom wedding. Neither of them wanted to have a gimmick wedding that has become commonly associated with gay weddings. Kelly and Alex have no problem with these types of weddings they are fun, but not for them. Alex and Kelly both want a some what traditional wedding (aside from the church) that neither of them thought they could have when they realised they were gay. 

The planning itself had been absolutely chaotic and on several occasions Kara wanted to bash her head against a wall in frustration. In these moments Lena was quick to remind her that all that would do is break the wall. During the planning Kelly had been the most easy to go along with. She panicked the least and seemed very assured as to what she wanted in a wedding. Alex on the other hand was an entirely other matter. Alex changed her mind daily on what she wanted. From what type of flowers they should have, to the food they should serve, to who should give her away, to who should marry them, to what she should wear a suit a dress or combat boots. But this wasn’t the only thing. Alex had also taken to phoning Kara in the middle of the night panicked that she was going to do something to screw up the upcoming wedding. Kara really didn’t like being on the other end of this sister thing. Kara enjoyed being the nervous panicky sister. Then to top everything off when Kara would try and make suggestions or give advice Alex would almost bite Kara’s head off. So all in all in private Kara had taken to referring to Alex as bridezilla. Needless to say she never referred to Alex as such in front of her, even though she is a super hero her sister still scared her.

After several long weeks the planning of the wedding had been completed. Kelly and Alex had decided that they were going to get married in a ballroom. Their first choice was National City's top hotel The Silifon, they absolutely loved the venue. But both Kelly and Alex soon realised it was a pipe dream when they heard the price point and how long the waiting list was. But the next day both Kelly and Alex got a phone call from The Silifon telling them they would be having their wedding hosted at no cost at a date of their choosing this summer. Kelly and Alex of course accepted but they both knew clearly a certain Luthor had just pulled strings for them and paid for their wedding venue. They asked Lena about it several times, and hinted at it even more and even offered to pay her back (not that they could afford to) but she denied it every time, always with a cheeky smile.

Outside of the venue Kelly and Alex had decided they wanted to have several cliches. Like the brides being given away, the whole ceremony itself, bridesmaids or bridesmen, flower girls or page boys, a conga line at their reception and of course the traditional bride throwing the flowers to several awaiting women behind her.

For her part Alex had decided that she would be wearing a suit with some combat boots, meanwhile Kelly would be wearing a wedding dress. Alex had asked Kara to be her maid of honour and Kelly asked her brother James to be her best man and to give her away, James of course accepted. Alex asked J’onn to give her away just as she had asked previously. Kelly had a few of her friends outside of their circle of friends be her mixture of bridesmaids and bridesmen, while also asking Nia to be one of her bridesmaids. Alex on the other hand had asked Sam to be her bridesmaid while asking Ruby to be a flower girl. Then Alex also asked Lena to be her brides maid. When Alex asked Lena broke down in tears with how touched she was, it was one of the rare moments where Lena ran to Alex and gave her a tight hug and cried into her shoulder. Lena was so used to only having these types of intimate moments with Kara. But Lena knew now that Alex was really a part of her family, and very much like a sister to her.

The final thing that Kelly and Alex decided on was who was going to marry them. Well it wasn’t really the final thing. But it is the announcement they left to last to reveal to their friends. Kelly and Alex asked Brainy to marry them both. Briany was confused at first and then began to attempt to marry them on the spot, but then Nia explained the situation to Brainy and he understood. After this Brainy spent the next few weeks preparing to marry Alex and Kelly. He had himself ordained several time’s, and took to do a historical research into human weddings, then gay weddings which there is much less written about. This did get on Nia’s nerves at times. Especially when Brainy would tell her about how he had learnt about the various sexist and abusive ways weddings had been held in the passed. But all in all Nia was touched Brainy was taking it all so seriously, not that she would expect anything less.

So now the wedding planning was complete. Every last detail has been mapped out. Kara with help from Lena has even written a small information sheet advising what they should do if certain things go wrong before, during or after the wedding. At first Kara had made a long list of scenarios of how things could go wrong. But Lena quickly helped Kara narrow down the list to the most likely ones after Lena found Kara had written ‘bride/groom gets struck by lightening before they can say I do’, and she pointed out that the wedding was going to take place inside, so being struck lightning in that case was virtually impossible.

But anyway, now all the planning is complete. It is the day before the wedding. Alex and Kelly are spending the afternoon and night apart from each other before they get married tomorrow afternoon, keeping in traditional of the bride/groom not seeing each other before their wedding. Alex is staying with Kara and Lena at their apartment, while Kelly is remaining at her apartment joined by her brides maids and Nia and James.

But neither of the brides or their entourage are planning to have a quiet night. Tonight would be both of their bachelorette parties, separately of course. Tonight is about to get wild.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending this chapter here. I did plan for this originally to be the apartment moving in bit and everything up to after Kelly and Alex’s wedding, but by the time I got to this last part I realised I’m already at 2,400 words for this chapter. So it’s best to stop here. The next chapter is going to have some really great moments, from the bachelorette party (only Alex’s) to the wedding itself and after.
> 
> Next Chapter: 30th August


	15. Chapter 15

Alex has just arrived at Lena and Kara’s apartment followed by Sam. The girls are currently all getting ready for their bachelorette party evening. Lena and Kara are currently both getting ready. Lena is in their bedroom getting dressed while Kara is in their bathroom putting on some make up.

“I really hope Alex has a good time tonight.” Kara calls out to Lena.

“She will my darling. I mean I think we’ve made sure of that..... honestly if she doesn’t something might be wrong with her.” Lena teases.

Kara chuckles and finishes her make up and walks into their bedroom. Kara then sees Lena fully dressed in what she is going to be wearing this evening, for the first time. Lena is wearing a simple black dress with a plunging neckline, it really emphasises her breasts. But at the same time the dress compliments her body in all the right ways, showing off her figure and ending just below the knee. Lena finishes off the look with some black high heels.

“Oh Rao....” Kara mutters.

Lena looks up at Kara with a devilish smile.

“Tell me my love, what do you desire?” Lena asks, as she slowly approaches Kara.

Kara chuckles.

“You of course.” Kara says, and then places a kiss on Lena’s lips.

“That’s what I was going for.” Lena smirks.

“I do think we’ve been watching too much Netflix though if you’re gonna start quoting lines from the shows about yourself.” Kara replies.

“Well, I think it fit the occasion pretty well.” Lena smirks again.

“Hmm yes it did.” Kara replies with a hungry look in her eyes.

“Anyway..... I’m going to go ‘put on my face’ why don’t you get dressed?” Lena suggests as she walks into the bathroom with a grin she can’t remove from her face.

Kara herself is dressing in a dark blue dress which has long sleeves and a ribbon type belt over her waist and ends more like a skirt than a tight dress like Lena’s. Kara compliments the look with her own pair of black heels, although they are not as high as Lena’s. Kara and Lena sort of have this unspoken thing between them where Kara won’t wear heels that are that high so that Lena can wear heels that are taller and end up being the same height as Kara. Of course Kara doesn’t mind anyway, as she isn’t the type of person who actually likes to wear 7 inch high heels, unlike Lena. So all in all it all works out for the best.

Once Kara has finished getting ready Lena returns from the bathroom.

“Well.... if you thought I looked desirable.... you look simply ravishing my dear...” Lena says as she approaches Kara.

Kara blushes. Even after dating Lena for around 9 months she still frequently blushes at Lena’s compliments on how she looks, she thinks she always will, she hopes she will anyway.

“Thank you.” Kara smiles.

Lena then takes Kara in for a kiss and it quickly turns passionate. Eventually Lena pulls away.

“Hmm.... I hate to end this.... but your sister and Sam are probably waiting for us.... As much as I’d like to take you on this bed right now.” Lena says.

Kara groans.

“Lena!!! You can’t say things like that!!” Kara moans.

“Like what? I have no idea what you are talking about?” Lena jests as she grabs Kara’s hand and leads her out of their bedroom.

“Unbelievable.” Kara mutters, with a smile.

Just as the two get to the door Lena stops and looks back over her shoulder to Kara.

“Oh, by the way.... I’m not wearing any underwear...” Lena says with a wink and then walks out of the room.

Kara is left stunned in silence for a few moments.

“Oh Rao.... she’s really going to kill me....” Kara mutters to herself before following Lena out of the bedroom.

A few minutes later Kara arrives in her living room where Sam, Lena and Alex are sitting waiting for Kara. Sam and Alex are both dressed up just as nicely as Kara and Lena.

“Are you ready for your amazing bachelorette party sis?” Kara asks.

“Hmm yes.... So what do you have planned for me?.... I mean us?” Alex asks.

“Well.... I planned for us to start our evening having a nice dinner and then going out to get some drinks..... then we would come back here and look at a photo album I have made of pictures of you and Kelly, as well as the two of you growing up. Then end the night with a sleep over here in the living room.” Kara explains.

Alex gets a still look on her face, clearly trying very hard not to show any expression of disappointment.

“That sounds.... uhhhh...... nice....” Sam says, clearly not meaning it.

“But then I heard Kara’s plans and made some changes.” Lena says.

Upon hearing this Alex’s expression turns into a big grin.

“So we will still be starting off our evening in a nice fancy restaurant. Then we will be heading to an exclusive scotch tasting venue I have booked just for us, and after which we will be heading to a strip club that specifically caters to gay women.” Lena smiles.

Alex now has a big smile on her face.

“That sounds amazing Lena!! Thank you! Maybe I should have made you my maid of honour.” Alex teases.

Lena blushes.

“Hey!! My idea wasn’t that bad...” Kara says with a frown.

“No it wasn’t darling.... it just needed some small improvements.... That’s what I did. After all we are a team aren’t we?” Lena says to Kara.

Kara smiles at Lena.

“Yeah.” 

“Ugh you two are gross.” Sam mocks.

Lena and Kara both shoot Sam a smirk. Sam laughs.

“Okay, so is it just us four tonight?” Sam asks.

“Yes. Nia, Brainy and James are with Kelly tonight, and we thought it might be a bit weird inviting J’onn to Alex’s bachelorette party, seeing as he’s the one who’s going to walk her down the aisle....” Kara says.

“Alright, sounds good to me.” Sam smiles.

“Yep. Okay my driver just texted me, our car is ready down stairs. Shall we ladies?” Lena asks.

“Let’s do this!” Alex smiles and heads for the door.

“Wait!!” Kara suddenly shouts and then quickly runs back in the direction of her and Lena’s bedroom.

Kara returns a few moments later with a plastic silver tiara in hand that says bachelorette on it.

“This is for you Alex.” Kara says as she holds it out to Alex.

“No Kara. There is no way I’m wearing that.” Alex says.

“Alex it’s your bachelorette party, you have to wear it!” Sam insists.

“Yeah!” Kara adds.

“Oh my god. I mean it looks so cheesy!! I mean, you're with me right Lena?” Alex asks as she looks to Lena.

Lena smiles.

“Sorry Alex, I have to agree with Sam and Kara on this one.” Lena says.

“See 3 against 1, you have to wear it!” Kara says.

“Fine.” Alex says with a grumpy look as she snatches it out of Kara’s hands. Alex then places the tiara on her head.

“You look great Al.” Kara says while Lena and Sam both smile at Alex.

“Uhhh whatever... Lets just go...” Alex says with a fake grumpy look.

The four women then head down to Lena and Kara’s parking lot and waiting for them they find a stretched limo.

“Oh my god! Lena you didn’t!” Alex says with a smile.

“Of course she did!” Kara says before Lena can say anything.

“This is amazing!” Alex says as she takes Lena in for a bear hug.

Lena chuckles.

“Well I want you to have a good time.” Lena says as she hugs Alex back lightly.

“I am already, despite this stupid tiara. I’ve always wanted to ride in a stretched limo, even though Kara is scared of them.” Alex says.

“What?” Sam asks, confused.

Lena is also looking at Kara with an amusing look.

“Thanks Alex.” Kara says sarcastically. “And I WAS scared of them. I’m not anymore.”

“Why?” Lena asks.

“I don’t know... I just thought cars shouldn’t look like that.... the car just looked weird to me... it felt off putting... like the car should have another set of wheels in the middle.” Kara explains.

The three other women laugh.

“Oh darling that is funny.” Lena smiles and places a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“Alright, alright, tonight’s not about me, it’s about Alex. And seeing as Alex started some of these embarrassing moments I guess I should begin about Alex.” Kara says as the women get into the limo.

“Don’t you dare Kara!” Alex says.

“Come on Alex, it’s your bachelorette party, it’s what it’s for.” Sam says.

“I swear Kara... just.... remember I WILL one day do the same to you at YOUR bachelorette party.” Alex says.

The three other women laugh.

“Okay okay, I won’t say anything too embarrassing. Hmm.... okay I have a good one... It’s the story of how Alex ‘accidentally’ got her head stuck between our banisters when we were teenagers.” Kara says.

Alex groans.

“Ugh... this is going to be a long night.” Alex mutters.

Lena turns to Alex as Kara begins telling the story.

“That’s what the champagne is for.” Lena says as she hands a glass to Alex.

* * *

The ladies are finishing up their fancy dinner. They are at a very exclusive restaurant and have their own private room to boot. Lena really went all out for Alex, as it’s not like Kara could afford to do this. As the women await their deserts Kara clinks her glass and stands up, the three other woman look at her.

“Okay, so I thought now would be a good time to do my maid of honour bachelorette party speech, before you all get too drunk.” Kara says.

Alex smiles and nods.

“Okay.... Alex..... you haven’t been my sister all my life, but I’m so glad I found you. For a long time it was the two of us together as a team against the world, even though we of course had Eliza. But growing up as a teenager and even into adulthood I was never happier than when I was with you. And I hope I can say that you also were happiest with me.” 

Alex nods with a smile and some tears in her eyes.

Kara smiles back.

“Since then, as we’ve grown as adults I’ve seen you in a few different relationships. But what I did notice about them is you never seemed happier with that person than you were with me. For a while I thought perhaps it was just because our sisterhood bond cannot be beaten, even by the love of your life... But then you met Kelly... When you and Kelly began dating every day I witnessed you just become happier and happier, until you were happier with Kelly than you ever were when you spend time with me. I know some people may be upset by that, but I’m not, as that’s what love is. You are my sister Alex, and we will always share a special bond, but I could never give you the love like Kelly does, nor could you give it to me. That is why I know Kelly is special, and I can’t wait to have the privilege of watching the two of you share your life together, as I know it’s going to be an incredible journey. To Alex.” Kara finishes as she raises her glass.

All the other women raise their glasses and drink. After this Alex quickly gets out of her chair and runs over to hug Kara.

“I love you sis.” Alex says.

“I know. I love you too. You’re the second best thing to happen to me.” Kara says.

“You’re the second best thing to happen to me too.” Alex smiles back.

For some people being called the second best thing to happen to you would be offensive. But Kara and Alex both know that the best thing to happen to each of them is their relationships with their partners, so second best is still a very high honour.

* * *

A while later Sam, Kara, Lena and Alex are at the scotch tasting venue. So far the group have gone through about 7 samples of different scotch. Kara and Sam have both decided they are just going to watch Lena and Alex from here on out as neither of them are big fans of the taste of scotch. Alex and Lena however absolutely love scotch. Kara is pretty sure they’d both drink it like water if they physically could. 

“Oh that one is good.” Lena murmurs as she takes Kara’s sample and drinks that too.

“You two might want to slow down, otherwise you’re going to be completely drunk even before we get to the strip club.” Kara says.

“Darling, I think Alex and I know how to handle our scotch.” Lena smiles.

“Yeah.” Alex says as she hiccups. “Mhmm, maybe I should slow down.”

The bar tender then places one final sample of scotch in front of the group.

“Oh, Alex you have to try this one! This is my absolute favourite. There were only 200 bottles of this ever made!” Lena exclaims.

Alex lights up as she hears this and quickly downs the scotch sample.

“Oh my god that was amazing!!! Ughhh!!! Why would they only make 200 bottles!! It’s soo good!!! I want more!!” Alex groans.

“Well I have a few bottles at home. Maybe we can drink one together one game night?” Lena suggests.

“Yes!! That sounds great!!” Alex quickly replies.

“Lena?? When you say you have ‘a few’ bottles of this 200 bottle of scotch limited run, how many do you actually have?” Sam asks with a smirk.

“Uhhh.... 10...” Lena says shyly.

“What!?” Sam says shocked. She was sure that Lena would have more than 2, but she didn’t think Lena would have 10.

“Lena.... that’s like 5% of the entire run.” Kara says.

“Yes.... as it’s not like I’ve already drunk 10 other bottles of it...” Lena replies.

“Oh Rao.” Kara mutters.

Sam laughs.

“Lena that is literally 10% of the LIMITED run, that’s crazy, you’re crazy!” Sam says with a smile.

“Well I think it’s a good investment.” Alex says.

Kara laughs.

“Of course YOU do, you just want to drink more of the scotch.” Kara says.

“No.... it’s totally smart.... I mean because it’s like a Uhhh.... good investment.... you know.... supply... demand..... inflation....” Alex says.

Sam now laughs.

“What does inflation have to do with it?” Sam asks with a smirk.

“Uhhh....” Alex says.

“Alex you can share a bottle with me any time. And if buying those bottles puts a smile on your face like now, then it is definitely worth the 'investment'.” Lena says, saving Alex.

Alex smiles at Lena.

Kara’s heart swells with how amazing Lena is continuing to be with her sister. Kara moves over to Lena and gives her a kiss on her cheek before moving her lips to Lena’s ear.

“I love you.” Kara whispers and then briefly and lightly licks Lena’s ear.

Lena lets out a groan that she muffles.

* * *

After finishing their scotch tasting the four women head to the exclusive strip club for gay/bixsexual women called Luxxxury. It is an extremely exclusive strip club which you have to book to enter well in advance, as well as pay a significant entry fee. Then on top of that the club only allows certain specific individuals to enter. Luckily for the other women Lena fit the clientele of the strip club perfectly - rich, famous and bisexual. So it was actually very easy for Lena to book for people to enter the exclusive strip club.

As soon as the women enter the strip club they all look around. None of them are really sure what they are looking for. But on the limo ride over Lena has been explaining to them how exclusive the strip club is. So the women are trying to look for some distinguishing factor that shows the reason why this strip club is exclusive, other than just being exclusive for the sake of it. But as the women look around there isn't anything that different from any high end strip club. There are women dancing around stripper polls naked apart from their underwear, there is a fancy bar with stools several guests are sitting on, there are booths with velvet lining, there are private rooms, and then music is playing in the background. So all in all there really isn't anything that stands out that makes this specific strip club seem any different than an ordinary high end strip club. Perhaps the amount of people, maybe. There are only about 30 other women guests in the club, maybe if the club wasn't so exclusive their would be more.

Eventually the women sit down around one of the empty booths and a bar tender comes around to take their drink order. Lena quickly orders bottles of wine, scotch and champagne to be left at the table. Their drinks arrive a few minutes after they order, this time by a sexy female waitress who clearly wasn't a stripper, but purposely was wearing limited clothing to tease the clientele. 

"Well.... I think I'm gay now..." Sam jokes.

"See something you like Samantha?" Lena jests.

"Hmm not just likes.... I would do things... to her..." Sam says with hunger in her voice as she watches the female waitress walk away.

  
The three other women laugh. A moment later Alex looks over at one of the stripper platforms and sees other women throwing cash at the strippers.

  
"Shit.... I don't have any cash.... or anything on me..." Alex says, sounding a bit upset.

  
"Don't worry Alex, I've got you." Lena replies as she pulls out a massive wad of singles and hands them to Alex.

"Oh my god! Lena you ARE the best!! You totally should be my maid of honour.... or co-maid of honour!!" Alex smiles.

"No. That is Kara's honour." Lena replies.

Alex smiles back and then gets up and basically runs over to the nearest stripper platform and begins throwing singles at the stripper, looking on eagerly. Lena follows Alex over while Sam and Kara remain seated in the booth. At this point Alex really is getting more and more drunk. No one is going to stop Alex though, it is her bachelorette party after all, even though Alex is 100% going to regret how much she is drinking in the morning.

Sam and Kara watch on with smiles on their faces as they see Alex throwing singles at the stripper, and said stripper giving Alex more of a show in response, while Lena sits in a chair next to Alex with a smile.

"So now we are alone Kara, how are things with you and Lena?" Sam asks.

  
Kara turns to look to Sam.

"Great!... Wait.... are you about to give me the shovel talk?" Kara asks.

  
Sam laughs.

"The shovel talk to Supergirl? How would that work?" Sam asks.

Kara freezes.

"You know?" Kara says, surprised. 

  
Sam laughs.

  
"Of course I do Kara. You spent time with Supergirl and you, I'm not blind. Not to mention you keep mentioning Rao instead of god in some of your phrases." Sam explains.

  
"Oh... well... yeah...." Kara replies awkwardly.

  
Sam laughs again.

"It's fine Kara, I promise I won't tell anyone, even if it would score me ultimate mom points with Ruby." Sam says. "That said... Kryptonian or not..... if you ever hurt Lena I WILL get my hands on kryptonite and kick your ass."

"Understood." Kara nods.

"Now! Let's change the mood!" Sam announces as she raises her hand to call over one of the club workers. A man dressed in black walks over.

  
"How can I help you ma'am?" The man asks.

  
"Yes, I would like to buy a lap dance for my friend here." Sam says as she points to Kara.

  
"Sam.. you.." Kara begins.

  
"Get me your best girl!" Same interupts.

  
"Right away." The man smiles.

"Oh Rao, what have you done Samantha?" Kara asks.

  
"There's Rao again... and I've just made your night more fun." Sam grins.

  
A few minutes later a woman walks over to Kara and Sam, clearly a stripper.

  
"Hello ladies, which one of you is getting the dance?" The woman asks.  
  
"That would be her." Sam says as she points to Kara.  
  
"Excellent. This booth is pretty secluded so if you don't mind we can do it right here." The woman says to Kara.

  
"I... uhmmm... okay.." Kara says nervous.

  
Kara is not only nervous because she is about to get her first ever lap dance, and that is pretty awkward anyway. She is also nervous because the women is literally a Greek goddess. Of course she has nothing on Lena, but Kara could still appreciate other beautiful women.

The woman smiles at Kara and sits in Kara's lap facing her. She puts her hands gently on Kara's shoulder and begins 'dancing', but it is basically gentle grinding. The lap dance continues with the woman turning around and giving Kara a full lap dance. Eventually as the woman has her back to Kara she unhooks her bra, causing it to fall to the ground. The stripper than turns around and Kara is face to well breast, with a pair of amazing breasts. Kara's eyes literally almost pop out of her head. This woman is doing an excellent job at making Kara horny, and she is starting to feel a bit guilty for it. But Kara realises that it is only natural, as at the end of the day Lena still beat this stripper ten times over, and Kara would never cheat on Lena, but that doesn't mean Kara can stop herself from being attracted to other men and women.   
  
Eventually the lap dance ends.

  
"Well my time is up. I hope you enjoyed." The stripper smiles.

"I... I..." Kara says, trying to speek.

"I think you broke her." Sam says.

  
The stripper laughs.

  
"Well I'll take that as a compliment. Have a nice rest of your evening ladies." The stripper smiles and leaves.

  
A few moments later Lena comes back to the booth.

  
"Sam, I think it's your turn to be on Alex duty. She's drinking at a rate of knots." Lena says.

  
"Can't say being on Alex duty sounds to bad if it means I get a close up of those strippers she's still throwing cash at. How much money did you give her?" Sam asks.

"Just a few thousand." Lena says casually.

  
"A few thousand?!" Sam says.

  
Sam then laughs.

  
"I guess I shouldn't expect anything less." Sam smiles and the heads to go to Alex.

Lena sits in the booth next to Kara.

"So.... Kara... I saw the little... show you just got...." Lena begins.

  
Kara quickly snaps back to reality, having spent the last few minutes in a daze as a result of her lap dance.

  
"I uhhhh... yeah.... Sam.... insisted...." Kara says awkwardly.

  
"Well.... you clearly enjoyed it..... your eyes literally popped out of your head when she took her bra off..." Lena says in a tone Kara recognises. A tone most other people would just brush off.

"Oh Rao!! You're jealous!!" Kara says.

  
"I... well.... you did stare at her breast, like you were drooling..." Lena says.

  
"Oh Lena... I mean.... yes.... I did.... they were nice breasts." Kara begins and then scoots closer to Lena and takes Lena's hands in hers. "But I promise, I much prefer yours, and everything else about you. That woman was... is... beautiful... but you are 10 times better.... I can see beautiful women, and they can effect me. But I hunger only for you. Always you." 

Lena now breaks out into a smile.

  
"Good.... I feel the same about you." Lena replies.

  
Kara takes Lena into a gentle and tender kiss.

* * *

Over the next few hours Alex and now Sam get increasingly more and more drunk. Alex has now received three lap dances, one that was 'paid for' by each of the other three women. That said, they weren't really paid for by Kara and Sam because they were just put on Lena's tab, and Lena has no intention of splitting the bill with anyone, she is more than wealthy enough to pay for everything. All of Alex's lap dances took place in the private room, with Alex's third lap dance 'paid for' by Kara including three women. Sam too is now also getting in on the action. Sam is not as drunk as Alex, but she is more drunk than Lena, who is only slightly drunk, while Kara is sober, although still enjoying her evening. Sam however is going a bit wild. She is following in Alex's footsteps of 'making it rain' over some of the strippers and getting a private dance from one of the strippers. Strangely enough Sam's 'private dance' wasn't with any of the strippers, but with the female waitress from earlier, and Sam happened to come out from behind the curtain to the private room with a few lip stick marks on her neck. So the group were pretty sure Sam got much more than a private dance.

  
Kara herself didn't indulge any further in any of the strippers, one lap dance was more than enough for her. While equally Lena is far more interested in watching Sam and Alex's antics while drinking more and more alcohol. 

Eventually Alex finds the buffet that the strip club provides, and this is really where Kara comes into her own. Kara wouldn't obsess over the strippers like Alex and Sam, but she is more than happy to eat as much food as she can fit onto her plate. Kara ate pizza, chicken wings, mozzarella sticks, chips, potatoes, steak, pork, sausages and anything else she could get her hands on. She then finished her 'meal' off with several strawberries coated in chocolate from the chocolate fountain the buffet had. All in all, this was better than any lap dance for Kara.

After a few hours pass Alex, Sam, Lena and Kara are all back sitting at their booth, all drinking. Lena has slowly become less drunk. Currently she is on the precipices between being tipsy, and being drunk. Meanwhile Sam is drunk, but not as drunk as Alex. Alex is very drunk, Kara can tell that while Alex isn't at throw up levels of drunk yet, she is soon approaching it. Alex currently is sitting between Sam and Lena, and she has her head on Lena's shoulder, with Kara sitting the other side of Lena. Kara knows she probably should get Alex some water.

  
"Okay.... I think I should get us some water..." Kara announces as she stands up.

  
"No!! Get another bottle of wine!" Alex moans.

  
"Or scotch." Sam adds.

  
Alex looks at Sam.

  
"I thought you didn't like scotch?" Alex surs.

  
"Yeah... but you do.... so I'd drink it for you..." Sam smiles.

  
"Oh you're the best Sam!" Alex says with tears in her eyes.

"Rao you two are ridiculous. I'm getting us some water. I'll be back in a bit." Kara says as she heads to the bar.

Kara takes a seat at the bar and waits as the bartender is getting some drinks for some other customers. As Kara waits she uses her super hearing to listen to the conversation Lena and Alex are currently having.

  
"Lenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..... you're greatttttt... you know that?" Alex says as she bumps Lena.

  
"Why thank you Alex. You're pretty great too." Lena smiles back.

"No.. No... like you're really great!!! Like..... I'm sorry I ever thought you'd be like Lex or Lillian..... Cause you're really great!" Alex says with a frown.

  
"Why uhh.... thank you..." Lena says slightly awkwardly.

"And you are so great with Kara too!! I mean.... you're amazing..... when are you going to become my new sister?" Alex asks.

Lena laughs as she blushes.

"I think you should focus on your own wedding before encouraging someones else's." Lena says. 

  
"Oh... Rao... I'm getting married.... today..." Alex says.

  
"Did you just say Rao?" Sam smiles.

  
"Uhh yeah.... I guess... Kara rubbing off on me... If her god is Rao.... and he or she sent Kara to me.... then maybe Rao is the god I want.... maybe Rao sent me Kelly too." Alex slurs.

  
Kara smiles upon hearing this whole conversation, but is soon interuptted.

  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A woman asks Kara and points to the seat next to Kara.

  
"No, of course not." Kara smiles.

  
The woman has light brunette hair and is wearing a purple suit, with purple lip stick to compliment. 

  
"My names Claire by the way." Claire says to Kara.

"I'm Kara, it's nice to meet you Claire." Kara says as she sticks out her hand for Claire to shake.

Claire takes Kara's hand and kisses it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Claire smiles.

  
Kara laughs, completely oblivious to the fact Claire is flirting with her. 

Kara's obliviousness continues for a while, with Claire buying Kara a drink and engaging in conversation with her. Claire even ends up placing a hand on Kara's leg which Kara still doesn't realise. But this is when Lena comes over. Lena who is very much aware of what this women is doing, and knows that Kara is totally oblivious to the fact she's being flirted with.

  
"Kara, I thought you were getting us some water?" Lena interrupts.

"Oh shoot... my bad... I got caught up in a conversation." Kara replies.

  
"I can see that... and who is this here..." Lena says looking at Claire.

  
"Hello, I'm Claire." Claire says to Lena.

Lena turns back to look at Kara not replying to Claire's greeting.

  
"Kara why don't you get us some water. Alex really could use some, so could Sam." Lena says.

  
"Right." Kara nods.

  
"Well.. if you'll excuse me... I'm going to head to the ladies room." Claire says to Lena and Kara.

"I'll go with you." Lena says.

Claire and Lena head into the ladies room, they are the only ones inside.

  
"Well isn't it a....." Claire begins.

"Listen you, Kara is my girlfriend... she is taken... so back the fuck off..." Lena interrupts with a growl.  
  
Claire gives Lena a funny look.

  
"Well she didn't seem to mind my... advances...." Claire says with a smirk.

  
"That's because she's a sweetheart and obviously didn't realise." Lena replies.

"Well..... I think she can tell me herself if she's taken... but until then..." Claire smiles again.

"I'm warning you... back off..." Lena growls again.

Claire laughs, laughs at Lena.

"I don't see a ring on her finger... So it's fair game to me... now if you'll excuse me... I need to use the toilet and put on some more make up to look good for Kara..." Claire says now taunting Lena.

  
Claire then turns her back to Lena and heads into one of the stalls. Lena is fuming, she won't have this. This woman will regret the day she taunted Lena Luthor and flirted with her girlfiend.

Lena storms out of the bathroom, not knowing what she is going to do. But then she spots a bouncer for the strip club and she gets an idea. Lena quickly goes over to the man.

  
"Uhhh.... excuse me...." Lena says, acting akwardly.

  
"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" The bouncer asks.

"I uhh.... I was just in the women's bathroom.... and.... there's a woman in there with light brunette hair, wearing a purple suit who is doing cocaine.... and tried to sell me some...." Lena says.

The bouncer gets a look of concern on his face.

  
"Is she still in there?" The bouncer asks.

  
"Yes. I think she was doing the last of her cocaine she said.." Lena says, again faking to be nervous.  
  
"Okay... I'll deal with this right away... Thank you for telling me ma'am." The bouncer says as he heads to wait outside the women's bathroom.

See Lena remembered when she booked for the group to go to this exclusive strip club, that the strip club has a very strict no drugs policy.

Lena watches as the bouncer grabs Claire as she leaves the bathroom and escorts her towards the exit of the club. Claire looks at Lena as the bouncer drags her away and Lena gives her a wave with a smile on her face. All the while Claire is being dragged she is trying to argue with the bouncer.

After Lena watches Claire be dragged out of the club Lena looks around to find Kara. She spots her back at their booth giving water to Sam and Alex, so she heads back over. 

  
Lena sits down next to Kara.

  
"Hello darling." Lena smiles.

  
"Hey Lee... what happened to Claire?" Kara asked.

"Oh... she... well... she choose to flirt with the wrong women's girlfriend and got what she deserves." Lena smiles.

  
"Oh who's girlfriend did she flirt with?" Kara asks.

  
Lena laughs.

  
"Mine." Lena says.

  
"Yours?.... wait... me? Oh Rao.... she WAS flirting with me.... I'm so sorry Lee... I promise I didn't realise..." Kara says guiltily.

"Don't worry I know darling. I know how oblivious you can be." Lena replies.

  
"So what happened to her?" Kara asks.

  
"I tried to explain you are my girlfriend, she refused to believe it and told me she was going to continue to flirt with you and was rude to me, so I told a bouncer she was doing drugs and he kicked her out." Lena smiles.

Kara laughs.

  
"Well if she was rude to you she got what she deserves." Kara smiles back.

  
"That she did." Lena replies to Kara before turning to Sam and Alex. "Right ladies, shall we call it a night or do you want to stay longer?" 

"Ughh I don't think I could drink another drop... my head is already hurting..." Alex groans.

  
"Yeah... and I have stripper glitter everywhere." Sam says with glitter all over her face.

Lena and Kara laugh.

  
"Alright then, I'll call my driver to pick us up and take us back home to Kara and I's place." Lena says as she gets out her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that I said that this chapter would include the bachelorette party and the wedding, but the length of the bachelorette party was much longer than I anticipated so I have split them up. Otherwise I would have just had to gloss over the wedding to put the chapter up in time. This chapter alone without the other stuff is already close to 6,000 words. The next chapter will include some brief events of the women returning to Kara and Lena's apartment, and then the wedding.
> 
> Next chapter: 6th September


	16. Chapter 16

Kara, Lena, Alex and Sam arrive back at Kara and Lena’s apartment at around 3 AM in the morning. Since leaving the club and stepping out into the cold air Sam and Alex have become even more drunken messes. Sam basically turned green and held her head out the window of the limo on the ride back. Lena told her on no uncertain terms would she let Sam throw up in the limo she’d rented. Thankfully Sam didn’t throw up, but she looked sick for their entire car ride back. Alex on the other hand became the complete opposite. Alex began talking at a mile a minute. Sometimes it was about adventures they’ve all been on together, sometimes it was about sad things like Jeremiah being dead or Alex killing Astra, but most of the time it was slurred gibberish.

“Kara, ill escort these two to their respective rooms, why don’t you get them both a big glass of water and some head ache tablets for the morning?” Lena says.

“Sure thing.” Kara smiles.

“But I don’t wanna go to bed!” Alex moans.

“Alex you have to go to sleep or you’ll be too tired for your wedding.” Lena says.

“Wedding??? Oh.... Rao..... that’s right.... I’m getting marrieeeeed......” Alex slurs.

Lena chuckles.

“That you are.” Lena smiles.

Lena escorts Sam and Alex upstairs each to their own guest bedroom. She points Alex to her room and lets her know she’ll come check on her in a minute, she just wants to put Sam to bed first. So Lena goes into the bedroom with Sam. Sam plops down face first on the bed right away, even without taking off any of her clothes or make up.

“Samantha, don’t you want to get undressed?” Lena asks.

“Uhhh.... can’t be bothered....” Sam groans.

“You should otherwise you’ll have an uncomfortable sleep.” Lena says.

“Ughh..... you just want to see me naked...” Sam replies.

Lena laughs.

“No thank you Sam. There’s only one woman I want to see naked, thank you very much.” 

Sam jerks her head up to look at Lena.

“Who?” Sam asks.

Lena laughs again.

“Kara of course.”

Sam gets a look of shock on her face.

“Oh my god.... finally!!! I knew you liked Kara!!! Are you going to do an’thing about it.” Sam slurs.

Lena chuckles once more.

“Samantha I think you’ve drank so much your brain isn’t working.” 

“What?! What happened to me brain?” Sam asks, as she rubs her head.

“Sam.... I’ve been dating Kara for almost 9 months now.... you know this...” Lena smiles.

“What!?! Really?!” Sam asks shocked.

Lena laughs again.

“Alright enough. Why don’t you get changed into your PJ’s and I’ll go get some face wipes for you to wipe your make up off..... and a bucket...” Lena replies.

“Bucket?” Sam asks confused.

“Yes... just in case...” Lena replies as she walks out of the room.

Lena walks out of the bedroom and heads into the hallway. She has every intention of going in to check on Alex next before she gets the bucket and make up wipe for Sam, but as Lena approaches the room Alex is in she hears Alex and Kara talking quietly. Lena just smiles and heads off to get the bucket and wipes.

A few minutes prior Kara came into the guest room Alex is staying in, with a glass of water and a head ache tablet in hand. Alex was sitting on the bed already changed staring off into the distance, not really looking at anything.

“Alex? You alright?” Kara asks as she approaches her sister.

“Hmm? Oh yeah.” Alex says as she notices Kara in the room for the first time.

“Okay... well here is some water. You should drink some now, you’ll thank yourself in the morning.” Kara says as she hands the glass of water to Alex. “And this is a headache tablet. I’m gonna leave it here by your bedside for you to take in the morning if you need to.... I think you’ll need to.”

“Okay... thanks Kar...” Alex says as she sips some water.

Kara watches her sister sip the water and then put the glass down and gets under the covers. Kara sits on the bed next to Alex.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Kara asks.

“Yes... the best....” Alex smiles, “Thank you Kara.”

Kara smiles back.

“Well it was mostly Lena, you should thank her.” Kara replies.

“I will..... but.... thank you Kara...... you’re the best sister..... ever....” Alex says quietly.

Kara smiles widely.

“You too.” Kara says back.

The two remain silent for a moment. Kara is about to leave Alex alone when she stops her.

“I’m sacred.” Alex says.

Kara looks at Alex surprised. She’s never heard her sister admit to her that she’s scared of anything. Admittedly she’s also never seen her sister this drunk before, so this is new territory on both fronts. Kara thinks that maybe this goes hand in hand. Maybe Alex is scared because of silly drunken thoughts.

“What are you scared of Al?” Kara asks.

“Being married.” Alex admits.

“What? Why?” Kara asks.

“I just..... what if ...... I don’t want it to change us.....” Alex says, referring to her and Kelly.

“Well it will Alex..... but not in a bad way.... you’ll have a wife.... You’ll officially and legally be a team. You’ll be able to introduce Kelly as your wife to people, and I’m sure you’ll get a thrill out of that. Sure.... marriage will change things.... but I think it will be for the better.... you’re just about to embark on a whole new journey of your relationship.” Kara says.

Alex remains silent for a moment.

“I.... thank you for saying that.” Alex eventually replies.

“You’re welcome.... and well at least I also get another sister now too!” Kara smiles widely.

Alex chuckles.

“Alright. Well you get some sleep, big day tomorrow. Lena and I’s room is next door. Sam is across the hall.” Kara says as she places a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Alex says.

Kara then gets up and begins to leave.

“Kar?” Alex calls out.

Kara turns around.

“I’d like to have another sister too.” Alex mumbles.

Kara is silent for a moment not understanding what Alex means for a few seconds.

“What do....” Kara begins to ask, but then sees that Alex has already fallen asleep.

Kara heads back downstairs to grab the water and headache tablet for Sam. On her way back she bumps into Lena.

“Oh hi. I have this for Sam.” Kara says as she raises the glass and tablet. Lena on the other hand has a bucket and some wipes in her hand.

“Great... well my hands are full... can you just come in with me?” Lena asks.

“Sure.” Kara smiles.

Kara and Lena go into the bedroom following each other. Sam is sitting up in her pyjamas underneath the covers. Kara places the glass and tablet down on the side table as Lena sits on the bed and hands Sam the wipes.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Goodnight Sam.” Kara says.

“Night Kara.” Sam says as she wipes her make up off her face.

Lena sits there in silence as she watches Sam attempt to wipe her make up off, while she places the bucket at the side of Sam’s bed.

Lena giggles when she sees the make up marks down Sam’s face as she’s rubbed her eye liner down her cheeks now.

“Let me.” Lena says.

Sam lets out a huff and silently hands Lena the wipes. Lena gently wipes the make up off.

“How are you feeling?” Lena asks.

“Better.... thank you.” Sam replies.

“Good. Just in case I’ve put a bucket there.  Please if you need to puke and you can’t make it to the bathroom in time, do it in the bucket, not on my carpet or the bed sheets.” Lena says.

Sam laughs lightly.

“I’ll try.”

“Alright.” Lena says as she finishes wiping the make up off Sam, “That’s good enough.”

“Thanks Lena.”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight Sam.” 

Sam sinks further under the covers.

“Night Lena.”

Lena heads to leave the room, but is stopped when Sam suddenly jerks up out of bed. Lena thinks that she is about to witness Sam puking, and not in the bucket.

“Oh my god Ruby!!” Sam says in a panic.

Lena laughs, relieved.

“Sam. Ruby is staying with one of her friends tonight.” Lena says.

“Oh.... okay...” Sam nods as she sinks under the covers once more.

Lena laughs again.

“Night Sam.” Lena says as she leaves. Lena doesn’t get a response as she can already here Sam lightly snoring.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Kara and Lena are both in bed together, cuddled up under the covers.

“Hmm... did you like tonight?” Lena asks.

“It was okay.... a bit awkward.... I still feel bad if you thought I thought less of you than those women.” Kara admits.

“It’s okay... it’s just my jealously.... it’s my problem really.” Lena replies.

“No, don’t do that.” Kara says.

“Do what?” Lena asks.

“Pretend that it’s just your problem. We are a team... we should deal with these things together.” Kara says.

“I..... you’re right..... I’d ask the same of you.... Sorry..... it’s just unusual, me having someone to rely on in this way.” Lena admits.

“That’s okay.” Kara nods.

The two remain silent for a moment as they continue to cuddle.

“Do you think Alex meant what she said?” Kara asks Lena randomly.

Lena is surprised by this. She’s not too sure what Kara is referring to, but she presumes its Alex joking Lena should be her maid of honour.

“Of course not. Alex only wants you as her maid of honour. You’re her sister, she was joking..” Lena replies.

“No..... I mean..... I heard what she said to you.... she.... Uhmm.... asked when you’re going to be her sister..... she.... kind of said something similar again just now...” Kara admits.

“Oh.” Lena says, unsure what to say.

“Kara I”, “Lena I”, the two both say at the same time.

“Please let me.” Kara says.

Lena nods.

“Look I.... we’ve not really had this conversation..... I mean I’ve thought about it.... a lot actually.... but I’m kind of scared...” Kara admits.

Lena opens her mouth to interrupt Kara but is stopped by Kara raising her hand.

“Please let me finish.” Kara says.

Lena nods once more.

“I’m sacred because..... I.... I think we might want different things..... and..... and I’m scared what that might mean for us...... I’m so happy right now.... with you..... but.... we might just be kicking the can down the road...... and tonight.... right before my sisters wedding probably isn’t the best time to discuss this but..... I think we need to....” Kara says.

“Okay.” Lena nods.

“I.... I’m not saying now.... but I do want to get married.... and I want to have kids..... I know that you might not want those things, and that scares me..... and I know how you may feel about marriage.... you may look in it like many do and see it as an outdated sexist act designed for men to claim ‘ownership‘ of their new wives under the pretence of religion. But..... I don’t see it that way.... I see it as two people committing to each other.... and making a union to go from being two single pieces who have been living in harmony together.... to become one single new organism that joins together and thrives..... And..... and on Krypton..... marriage..... well it was common... but..... we believed that..... when you die and return to Rao..... marriage is the only way to ensure that you’ll find your partner in the after life.... And.... I don’t know if that’s true or not..... but I like to think it is.... But.... I know this is not how you may feel.” Kara says ending her monologue.

Lena sits in silence looking at Kara for a moment, trying to find the right words. Kara begins to squirm taking it as a bad sign. Lena realises this and just says what she’s thinking and doesn’t bother to plan out her words anymore.

“You’re right..... I..... I’ve never wanted to get married or have kids..... Growing up as you know I didn’t have a great childhood... I witnessed a marriage between Lillian and Lionel that was loveless and not a good example. Then on top of that I know the statistic that a majority of marriages now end in divorce. Then at the same time I’ve never wanted children. I’ve thought that I wouldn’t want to bring a child into this world as they’d be another Luthor, a target, or they’d just have me as a horrible mother. Even when I’ve been in previously relationships neither of these things crossed my mind, including with Jack or James. Marriage and children was the last thing on my mind when I was with them, even though I loved them both at the time. But.... then I began dating you..... and my world changed...... I’ve known since very early in our romantic relationship that I want to marry you someday. I think you’re the only person I will ever want to marry. And.... raising children with you.... it doesn’t seem so scary or terrifying.... in fact it sounds like an adventure that I’d love to go on if your are going to be by my side.... So Kara..... you don’t have to fear anything.... One day I will marry you... and I do want to have children as well.” 

Kara is now crying from Lena’s speech, she is extremely relieved as Kara’s thoughts were anticipating the worst for a moment.

“Thank Rao.” Kara sobs.

“Oh Kara.” Lena says as she pulls Kara in for a hug.

“Sorry.... I’m just so relived.... and happy..... I love you so much..... and I think I’ve been keeping that one in for a while....” Kara says as she tries to wipe away her tears.

“It’s okay..... we both should have probably had this discussion a while ago.... But hey, how about this? From now on, no matter what, no matter how difficult or uncomfortable we think something will be, we bring it up with each other. As that way neither of us have to carry any emotional weight like this.” Lena replies.

Kara sniffs as she wipes the last of her tears away.

“I.... that sounds good.” Kara smiles.

“Good... and just so you know....I’m happy with you too... in fact I don’t think happy is a good enough word to describe it.... I’ve felt broken for a long time now.... and with you.... it’s like I’m feeling all my emotions I’ve missed out on all at once. When I look at you I just..... I can’t really describe it..... I just.... I love you soooo much..... and I love the thought of spending eternity with you if we return to Rao together.” Lena says.

Kara doesn’t have words so she just begins to heavily kiss Lena. Lena eagerly kisses back.

The two women continue to kiss for a few minutes, but eventually the kiss turns from being gentle to passionate, with Kara also venturing her hands across Lena’s body. Lena hums in approval in response.

A few more minutes pass and both women’s are getting hot and heavy when Lena pulls away from Kara just as Kara moves her hand to a particular area downstairs on Lena’s body.

“Kara..... your sister is literally in the next room....” Lena says.

“Hmm..... I guess that means I’ll just have to do such a good job that you forget my name, so you have nothing to scream.” Kara replies and then kisses Lena again and continues to explore with her hand.

The women make love over the next hour, and true to Kara’s word Lena isn’t able to scream anything because she passes out from the incredible amount of pleasure she feels.

Kara and Lena don’t end up falling asleep until close to 5:30 in the morning.

* * *

Kara doesn’t wake up the next morning until 11:30. The wedding itself is supposed to begin at 5PM.

“Kara, you need to get up.” Lena says gently as she rocks Kara awake.

Kara takes a moment and then opens her eyes, with Lena being the first thing she sees. A sight that she never wants to get tired from. A site she hopes will be the first thing she sees when she wakes up and the last thing she sees before she goes to sleep for the rest of her life.

“Hi.” Kara says softly as she smiles up at Lena.

Kara notices that Lena is mostly dressed and still has damp hair, she’s clearly been up for a while. 

“Hello darling.” Lena replies as she leans down and takes Kara in for a morning kiss. Kara of course kisses back.

“Hmm.... love you...” Kara hums, still shaking off the sleep.

“I love you too darling.” Lena replies. “But you do need to get up. We are supposed to leave and head for the hotel at 1 and get everything set up for the wedding to begin at 5. So I think you should go have a shower.” 

Kara yawns.

“Okay.... Are Sam and Alex awake?” Kara asks.

“Yes..... Sam has just left to go get Ruby, she’ll be back in 10 minutes or so. Alex.... well I’ve never seen Alex like this before.” Lena explains.

“Like what?” Kara asks.

“She’s.... well..... I’d best describe it as ..... quietly nervous.... bordering on freaking out....” Lena says.

“Oh.... well.... I guess that is to be expected..... I better get ready quick so I can help Alex then.” Kara says as she gets out of bed.

Lena nods.

Kara walks in the direction of their bathroom but then stops and looks over her shoulder back at Lena.

“You know..... if you’d woken me up earlier we could have had a shower..... together....” 

Lena grins.

“Hmm I like that idea.... But I think it is best we focus on Alex and Kelly today. You needed as much sleep as possible so you don’t start being tired half way through the wedding.” Lena says.

“I guess you’re right...” Kara says in a moping voice.

Lena walks over to Kara and kisses her on the cheek.

“We have every other day to do that. Just not this morning my heart.” Lena says.

Kara hums and lets out a breath.

“Okay.... but you’re not helping.” Kara replies.

Lena giggles and then walks away. Kara heads into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Kara steps out of her bedroom at around 12:15, carrying several bags with her that contain various clothes and make up, amongst other things, that they’ll need for the wedding.

When Kara enters the living room she notices Alex talking to Ruby, with Alex sitting a bit nervously on the couch, while Sam and Lena are cooking a light lunch for the group in the kitchen. Kara heads over to her sister.

“Hi Alex, Hi Ruby.” Kara smiles.

Ruby looks up at Kara.

“Kara!!!” Ruby says and runs over and takes Kara in for a hug.

Kara laughs.

“It’s nice to see you again Ruby.” Kara smiles.

“You too Kara.” Ruby replies. “I can’t believe you’re dating aunt Lena.”

“I can’t believe it either sometimes too.” Kara says back with a smile.

Kara then looks at Alex who is sitting on the couch bouncing one of her legs up and down while staring off into the distance looking at nothing.

“Why don’t you go see if you’re mom and Lena need any help in the kitchen.” Kara says quietly to Ruby.

Ruby looks at Alex and back at Kara.

“Okay.... I’ve been trying to keep her company and stop her being nervous.” Ruby whispers back.

Kara smiles at Ruby and then Ruby leaves. Kara moves over and sits on the coffee table next to Alex. Alex doesn’t even seem to realise Kara sits down opposite to her.

“Al?” Kara says as she places a hand on Alex’s leg.

Alex jumps, surprised.

“Oh my god Kara! You can’t do that to people!” Alex says shocked.

“Do what? I walked right past you, you’re the one who didn’t see me.” Kara says.

Alex remains silent for a moment.

“I.... sorry.... I’m just..... uhhh....” Alex trails off.

“Nervous?” Kara tries.

Alex just nods in response.

“It’ll be all okay Alex. You have nothing to worry about.” Kara says.

“Yes but..... what if..... what if I forget something..... or I rip my pants when I walk down the aisle.... or I forget my vows ..... or I say the wrong name...... or.....” Alex says.

Kara raises her hand.

“I’m going to stop you right there. First of all your brides name is Kelly, don’t forget that, we are not in an episode of Friends where you’ll say the wrong name. Secondly, I have prepared a list of various things that could go wrong and what to do if that happens. So you don’t need to worry about that.” Kara says.

“Really?” Alex asks, surprised.

“Yes.... it’s my duty as your maid of honour of course. Although I do think I may have gone a bit overboard with it..... I mean one of the things that could go wrong that I had on my list is one of you being hit by lighting before you can say I do. Lena helped me narrow down the list.” 

“But what IF that happens?” Alex asks nervous once more.

“It won’t. Don’t worry, I had a similar argument with Lena when I made my ridiculously long list. Lena sat with me and did some complicated maths to show me how unlikely it would be for it to happen.” Kara explains.

“Okay.” Alex sighs, “Thank you Kara, you’re the bets maid of honour ever.” 

Kara smiles at her sister.

“Well you’d do the same for me.” Kara replies.

Alex smiles and nods.

“Soooooo...... what do you remember about last night?” Kara asks with a smile.

Alex groans and rubs her head.

“Ughhh.... bits and pieces..... I remember throwing money at strippers..... I remember drinking scotch and your speech at dinner..... I remember Uhh....... uhmmm.... that’s it really.” Alex admits.

Kara laughs.

“So you don’t remember how much of a complete drunk mess you were?” Kara asks.

“Oh no.... what happened?” Alex asks with her cheeks getting red.

“Well you went crazy at the strip club and got very very drunk. You then found the buffet and went crazy with that. Then towards the end of the night you got very sappy and said Rao instead of god. When Sam asked you why you said Rao, you said it’s because you believe in Rao because he brought you me.” Kara says with a big smile.

“Ughhh... god.... I’m not gonna live that snappiness down anytime soon am I?” Alex groans.

Kara smiles.

“Don’t you me ughh Rao?” Kara jests.

Alex just shakes her head slightly in embarrassment.

“Oh but it gets better!” Kara says.

“Oh no....”

“Yes.... you got so drunk that you ended up sitting next to Lena with your head on her shoulder. Then as I walked off you got all sappy with Lena and apologised for ever thinking anything bad of her, and then asked her when she’s going to be your sister.” Kara says.

Alex face palms.

“Oh no.... no wonder Luthor has had a smirk on her face whenever she’s looked at me this morning.” Alex says.

“Well that smirk might be because of what your little sister question caused.” Kara says.

“Caused? What... wait!!! No!!!! Are you and Lena engaged!?!” Alex asks shocked as she grabs Kara’s left hand looking for a ring.

Kara laughs.

“No! But we had a talk which Id been putting off for a while out of fear. I told Lena that I want to get married and have kids one day. Lena admitted that she didn’t want those things until we began dating, and she now wants them with me one day. So your little sister comment actually helped us.” Kara explains.

“Well.... I’m happy for you Kara.... but I have to admit.... even sober now, I still very much like the idea of Lena officially becoming my new sister.” Alex says.

Kara smiles but she is smiling looking behind Alex. Alex looks at Kara for a moment and realises Kara is staring at something behind her.

“Oh no.... she’s right behind me isn’t she?” Alex asks.

“I think that’s very sweet Alex.” Lena now says form behind Alex.

Alex groans and puts her head in her hands again.

Lena and Kara both giggle. 

“But in all seriousness Alex, I’m really touched by that. That sentiment makes me feel very...... loved.....” Lena says.

Alex now turns around and looks at Lena.

“Well..... if you tell anyone I said this I’ll deny it..... but I love you Lena.” Alex says.

Lena smiles and gets tears in her eyes.

“I love you too Alex.” Lena smiles back.

For a moment Lena and Alex are just frozen still in place. Kara is amazed by what she is witnessing. She literally just watched the two most important people in the world to her admitting that they both love each other, of course not in a romantic way.

“Oh come here.” Alex gestures for Lena as she stands up.

Lena quickly moves over to Alex and Alex takes her in a hug.

“Now I mean it. Tell anyone and I’ll deny it.” Alex says.

Lena laughs into the hug.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Lena smiles.

The two women continue to hug for a moment until they are interrupted by Kara’s tears. Lena and Alex look over at her.

“Oh Kara, come on you join in too.” Alex says as she opens her right arm up to Kara.

Kara quickly gets up and joins the hug and the three women begin hugging each other.

* * *

It is moments before Alex is due to go out for the wedding. Even though Alex is not wearing a wedding dress she still wants to stick by the tradition of wearing something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Alex has the something old down with her combat boots, she has the something new with her smart tactical black gear she’s wearing, and she has the something blue with a pair of pale blue earring she is wearing, although you can’t see them under her hair. This only leaves the something borrowed. This particular thing was Kara’s task to get for Alex, as part of her maid of honour duties.

“Okay Kar, have you got my something borrowed?” Alex asks as she looks at herself in the mirror of her dressing room.

“Uhh hang on.” Kara says as she goes through her purse.

“Please don’t tell me you forgot!” Alex says panicked.

“No! Of course not! I’m just getting my phone to text Lena to come in, she has your something borrowed.” Kara explains.

“Okay.... what is it?” Alex asks.

“I’ll let Lena tell you.” Kara replies.

“Okay... but am I gonna need to take off something if it’s like some socks or something or a garter belt or..... ooooo I totally should have worn a combat belt!” Alex says getting off track.

Kara laughs.

“You’re not Batman or Batwoman Alex!” Kara jokes.

There is then a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Kara calls out.

“Me.” Lena’s voice replies.

“Come in Lee.” Kara calls out.

Lena opens the door and comes inside. While Lena is one of Alex’s bridesmaids she is wearing a three piece blue suit while Kara is wearing a blue dress.

“How’s Kelly?” Alex asks nervously, knowing Lena just went to see how the other bride is doing.

“She’s good.” Lena smiles.

Alex lets out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, Lee I thought now would be a good time to give Alex her something borrowed.” Kara says.

“Oh yes!” Lena says and then takes a necklace off from around her neck, which was mostly hidden by her shirt. 

Lena walks over to Alex and hands it to her.

“This is the only thing of my birth mothers that I have. It’s.... very precious to me..... so I only wear it on special occasions.” Lena says.

“Lena.... I can’t wear this..... it’s too valuable...” Alex says, referring to the necklace’s sentimental value, as it isn’t that valuable in terms of money by the looks of it.

“I want you to wear it Alex. It’s not like I’m giving it to you for keeps. Plus it’s valuable to me, but so are you.” Lena smiles.

Alex now gets tears in her eyes and pulls Lena in for a hug.

“You’re going to be the best sister ever one day.” Alex whispers in Lena’s ear.

Kara of course hears this and blushes.

After the hug ends Alex puts the necklace on around her neck and then lets out a breath.

“Okay, you ready?” Kara asks.

“I want to throw up.... but I’m ready.” Alex nods.

* * *

The wedding ceremony begins with Alex walking down the aisle with J’onn first. Alex and J’onn are then followed by the respective brides men and brides maids, with each of them paired up with someone from the other brides party. Lena walks down the aisle with Nia as the second to last pair, and then Kara and Kelly’s mom walk down the aisle as the final pair.

A few moments later everyone stands as ‘here comes the bride‘ plays. Everyone looks to the end of the aisle and Kelly is being given away by James, as they walk down the aisle together. Alex lets out a breath as she sees Kelly, her future wife, in her wedding dress for the first time.

A few moments later Kelly arrives and everyone other than the two brides parties standing beside them sits.

“Hey.” Alex says nervously as she lifts Kelly’s vale.

“Hi.” Kelly smiles.

Alex and Kelly just stare into each other’s eyes for a moment.

A few moments later Brainy coughs to grab the brides attention’s. Alex and Kelly turn to look at him. Brainy is dressed in a suit and even has a vicar collar around his neck, and is holding a bible.

“We are gathered here today today to join Dr. Alexandra Danvers and Dr. Kelly Olsen in holy matrimony.” Brainy begins.

The wedding then continues as planned. Thankfully Kara doesn’t have to enact any of her planned scenarios where something goes wrong, everything went perfectly, with it ending with Kelly and Alex being pronounced wife and wife. They then sealed their union with a kiss.

After the wedding all the guests retreated to a ballroom dinner that has been set up as their reception. All the typical things happen during the dinner. Kelly and Alex have their first dance, James gives his toast followed by Kara, and people start a conga line.

Presently Kelly and Alex are about to leave, but they call out all the non married women as Kelly is about to throw her flowers over her shoulder for one of the women to catch. Several women scramble into a group behind Kelly. Kara and Lena are standing off to the side, behind Kelly but away from the group, they’re to Kelly’s right. The two haven’t moved to join the group, they were standing there talking with one another before Kelly and Alex even announced it, with Lena leaning against the wall. Lena notices Kara biting her lip as she looks over at the group of women and Kelly.

Lena laughs.

“Go on, but no using your powers to grab it.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back at Lena.

“Okay.” Kara replies and quickly plants a kiss on Lena’s lips.

Lena watches Kara walk over to the group and join the women. Lena takes the last gulp of her scotch and then places the empty glass down on the table beside her. Lena now just watches on at all the crazy women desperate to catch the bouquet and the myth or hope that it entails.

Kelly begins pretending to swing the flowers backwards, teasing the group of women behind her. Eventually Kelly swings the bouquet again, but they accidentally fly out of her hand at an angle she didn’t mean it to.

“Shit.” Kelly says.

The flowers go flying away from the group of women and hit Lena square in the face. Lena then on instinct just hold out her hands to catch whatever hit her. It isn’t for another few seconds when she hears several women cheering at her that she realises she accidentally just caught the bouquet of flowers. 

“Did you mean to do that?” Alex whispers to Kelly as they look over at a shocked Lena.

“No, that was totally an accident. But a pretty good one if I do say so myself.” Kelly replies.

“Yeah.” Alex replies and kisses Kelly on the cheek.

Kara walks over to Lena who is still holding the bouquet, looking down at them stunned. Kara has a massive smile on her face.

“Well..... I guess someone is lucky.” Kara smiles.

Lena shakes her head to clear the shock.

“I.... I guess so...” Lena says, still surprised.

“So who’s the lucky someone who you are now destined to marry?” Kara asks with a smile.

Lena now looks up at Kara and smiles back.

“Very funny Kara.” Lena replies as she takes Kara in for a kiss.

“I try.” Kara smiles back into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I get some people may be disappointed I didn’t do the whole wedding ceremony but I felt it wasn’t really important to the story and I didn’t want to write something that was a bit dull and boring, mostly because I couldn’t think of anything funny for Brainy to say or come up with vows for Kelly and Alex. At the end of the day this is still a Supercorp story. These last few wedding chapters were basically about furthering Kara and Lena’s relationship, not the wedding. The next chapter is gonna be a really really important one for this story. It will answer some of the questions some of you have been asking.
> 
> Next chapter: 13th September


	17. Chapter 17

November 2021

It has now been around a year and 2 months since Kara and Lena shared their first kiss after Kara saved Lena from the explosion and admitted to Lena and herself that she loves her. It has therefore been just over a year since Kara admitted to Lena that her biggest fear in life is that she will have to witness everyone she loves die because she will outlive them.

Luckily for Kara Lena has been working in her private lab several times a week to find a solution to this problem. At first Lena considered making something to give Kara a human lifespan, but Lena wasn’t comfortable with the idea of shortening Kara’s life, even if she knows Kara would do it. So Lena then began exploring the possibility of extending human’s lives. The research itself was slow at first, and frustrating for Lena as she knew that she wanted to figure it out more than anything else. Eventually after 4 months of failures Lena had a breakthrough. Lena was able to isolate genetic material inside stem cells. What this meant is Lena could then run a simulated programme, and she found if she was able to cause the body to release a similar response to that of the material that makes up stem cells, then she could slow down a person’s ageing process dramatically. 

After this Lena spent months figuring out what her next steps were. She spent close to $150 million of her own finances on this project, and she was happy to do it. Eventually Lena was able to create a drug using a formula equation that she invented herself that could theoretically extend someone’s life. The drug itself would have to be taken in 6 month increments and unfortunately cost close to $5 million per dose due to the ingredients needed. So this wasn’t going to be something that Lena could ever provide to the wider public, but that was never her goal. The drug was tied to her genetic marker so it would actually most likely kill anyone else who injected themselves with it. But Lena could use her equation to easily create the drug with another person's genetic marker.

Of course Lena isn’t a complete mad scientist she didn’t just invent the drug and run hundreds of simulations and then use it on herself, that would be crazy. Lena is well aware of the history of scientists creating drugs that they know will either not be approved for human testing or will take far too long to get the results the scientist wanted, to know if the drug is safe or not, resulting in these scientists testing the drugs on themselves. As a result of this a large majority of the time these scientists would end up killing themselves, usually trying a drug they had invented to save them, or one of their loved ones, which was horribly ironic. So Lena knew that testing it on herself was out of the question, at least without doing some animal testing first. Lena knew that she couldn’t test it on humans other than herself, as frankly the study might be approved, but would be far too expensive to give to a group of 1,000+ people to get a reliable sample and it would take longer than Lena’s life to get results. But Lena was willing to take the risk, she trusted her science, as long as animal tests went well.

Lena isn’t a big proponent for animal testing, but she knows it’s a necessary to save human lives. So Lena’s approach is to do animal testing but to make sure it’s as safe as possible. The first animal test took place on a collection of fruit flies, all of whom were about halfway through their 40 day lifespan. Lena was able to give the drug to all the flies through a gas, and then just had to monitor the results daily. After 20 days all the flies were still alive, after 40 days they were still alive, even after 100 days they were still alive. This was an incredible result for Lena, so she moved on to test on pigs. 

For the test on the pigs Lena knew she wouldn’t have to wait long this time, as she could monitor the DNA/blood changes in the pigs before and after the drugs had been applied. Of course Lena couldn’t exactly draw blood from a bunch of flies. So Lena injected the pigs with the drug designed for them. A few weeks later the results were astounding. The blood results in comparison showed that her drug had been able to not only slow down cell death, which is common in all species, even those that are not dying, but it even had been able to repair a large amount of cells to an extent. It showed with 95% certainty that Lena’s drug worked.

Lena spent the next few and final months of her experiment running countless simulations to make sure the drug was safe, and to continue to analysis the pigs blood on regular occasions. Then finally as it became November 2021 Lena synthesised the first batch of drugs designed for herself. This is an important moment for Lena because creating this drug hasn’t just been about extending her life to live longer if Kara wants that, but it’s been about setting herself a goal, a goal that she has kept secret from Kara for over a year. See when Kara told Lena about her fear Lena of course got to work straight away. But as her relationship with Kara continued and developed Lena quickly realised very early on that she wanted to marry Kara, even though that wasn’t a conversation that they ended up having with each other until the night before Alex and Kelly’s wedding in the summer of 2021. So Lena made herself the goal and promise that she wouldn’t propose to Kara until she has completed this drug. She would compete the drug and then release herself of the burden and tell Kara about it and then see her reaction. Then after that if all things went to plan Lena would propose to Kara.

Lena is currently sitting in her private lab in her and Kara’s apartment. She has just produced the first batch of drugs for herself. As they are finally done Lena gets a massive smile on her face. She then picks up her phone to text Kara.

**Lena (to Kara):** Kara, when are you going to be home? I want to show you something I’ve been working on. xxx

**Kara (to Lena):** Exciting!! I can come home now if it’s quick. I just have an interview I need to do at 4. Xxxx

**Lena:** No, this isn’t a quick thing. Just come home when you are finished with your day. Then I’ll show you my thing. Xxxx

**Kara:** Your thing? Lol?!! Is this some sort of sex thing?

**Lena:** NO!! Of course not!!! 

**Kara:** Hahaha I’m just kidding. I’ll look forward to it! I should be home at around 6! Should I pick up dinner?

**Lena:** Great!!! And no. We can discuss dinner when you get home!!

**Kara:** Okay, love you.

**Lena:** Love you too my darling.

**Kara:** ️️️

Lena puts her phone down on the table and lets out a sigh. She has about 3 hours until Kara will be home. That is three hours of being nervous. Lena then stands up and walks over to her safe in the secret part of her lab. Lena’s safe contains various documents that she needs to keep secure, but also 2 very important blue velvet boxes. Lena reaches into the safe and grabs the boxes. The two boxes contain the two most important gifts she plans to ever give Kara. The one smaller box contains a beautiful engagement ring with a large diamond which Lena had designed herself. The other box contains a bracelet with Kryptonian markings on it. 

Lena first designed the wedding ring about 6 months into her relationship with Kara, with her knowing she wanted to give it to her one day. After this Lena realised that Kara had previously told her that Kryptonians have different traditions of giving bracelets as signs of engagement. Lena of course knew that Kara wouldn’t be able to openly wear the bracelet, but she wanted to give Kara one anyway, as it was part of her Kryptonian heritage. So Lena began research on what the bracelet would look like and eventually was able to design a bracelet that she hopes Kara thinks is perfect. The bracelet itself is gold in colour, although it’s not actually made up of much gold. It has the House of El symbol on it along with the house’s motto, then the Kryptonian words for love, marriage and forever. Then the bracelet is finished off with both Kara and Lena’s name’s written on it. 

Lena is very nervous about giving Kara the bracelet, but not because she thinks Kara will say no. Lena’s 99.9% sure Kara will say yes. Lena is nervous that Kara might not like the bracelet, or she designed it wrong, or maybe is missing some crucial context and the bracelet is actually offensive. Either way Lena is much more at ease with giving Kara the human traditional engagement ring which she designed. She is confident in her design. Although Kara won’t be able to wear the bracelet, at least in public, she will at least be able to wear the engagement ring, and Lena likes that very much. Lena likes it for kind of a primal reason. She likes it because it will signify to the world that Kara is taken, that Kara is her's, and when Lena gets her ring, her ring will signify that she too is taken, and she is Kara’s. If all things go according to plan Lena will let Kara design an engagement ring for her, if she wants to, and then she will also give Kara the option to design a Kryptonian bracelet for her, but she’s not too sure if it would be right for a human to have one.

* * *

Lena waits patiently for over 3 hours. 6PM arrives and eventually becomes 7PM and there is still no Kara. Eventually Lena hears the front door to the apartment open and close at around 7:30PM. In response to this Lena quickly runs out of her lab, putting the two velvet boxes in her pocket, while carrying one of the drug injections in her hand.

“Lena!?! I’m home!!” Kara calls out from the living room.

Lena walks downstairs and meets Kara in the living room.

“Hi.” Lena smiles.

“Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late. My interview ran long and then once I’d finished all my notes I got a call from Alex and J’onn at the tower for some minor Supergirl stuff. When that was happening I lost track of time, otherwise I would have totally texted you!” Kara says sheepishly.

“It’s okay Kara. I admit not hearing from you made me nervous. But it’s okay.” Lena smiles as she takes Kara in for a kiss.

Kara kisses Lena backs and hums into the kiss. Once they part Kara has a questioning look on her face.

“I’m sorry if you were worrying about me.” Kara says.

“No. I wasn’t nervous about that. I was nervous about the thing I have to show you.” Lena says.

“Oh, okay.... Is that it in your hand?” Kara asks.

“Yes. But why don’t we sit down?” Lena suggests.

Kara nods and leads Lena by the hand to the couch.

Lena lets out a breath she’s been holding to psych herself up for the major things she is about to do. These next moments that could potentially change her life, both biologically and romantically.

“Okay. So..... Last year a few months into us dating you told me what your biggest fear is, remember?” Lena begins.

Kara nods hesitantly.

“Okay. Well after you told me that my heart hurt for you. I’d never really thought about the fact you’ll have a longer life span than any human, and what that will mean for you. So I got to work on a solution. Since then I have spent a lot of time, and my own personal resources to develop this drug.” Lena says as she holds out the drug to put in Kara’s hand.

“This is a drug I’ve designed specifically for myself, although I could design it for any human. I have done extensive simulations and tests on some animals and this drug will extend my life dramatically. As long as I take it once every 6 months or so, my lifespan will increase and my ageing process will slow.” Lena explains.

Kara gets a shocked look on her face.

“I haven’t taken it yet because I wanted to tell you first. I will only take it if you want me to.” Lena says.

“I....I.....” Kara says with tears in her eyes. “Is it safe?”

“All the simulations say so. Of course I can’t do human testing as that will take too long. But I’ve done other tests.” Lena explains.

“Lena..... this..... this is incredible.... you...... this is amazing..... you...... you’ve just made something that will revolutionise human biology.” Kara says shocked.

“Uhh.... no I haven’t....” Lena says.

Kara looks up at Lena confused.

“Kara, this drug, it costs about $5 million per dose which I’ll need every 6 months. There isn’t a way to make it any cheaper. This isn’t something that will ever be available to regular people, and I don’t intend to make it available to anyone else, other than our friends if they want to do it.” Lena explains.

Kara is silent for a moment.

“So..... you..... you did this all for me?” Kara asks with more tears in her eyes.

Lena smiles at Kara.

“Of course darling. I..... I want to spend a long long time with you. But..... it’s up to you..... if this is not something you want..... for me to be with you for much longer than a normal humans lifespan.... then.... that’s okay...” Lena says.

“Of course I do!!” Kara quickly replies. “But..... Lena..... what about you? There...... there may be people you will have to watch grow up and die too...... are you sure you want to go through with that?” 

“There are not many people I’m close to Kara. And those that I am I intend to offer this drug. But, yes, if I have to watch some people grow old and die who I care for, but I’m with you, it’s worth it.” Lena smiles.

Tears continue to run down Kara’s face.

“I..... I..... And you’re sure it’s safe?” Kara asks again.

“I’m very confident. You can never be 100% sure in science.” Lena admits.

“Okay.” Kara nods, “But you have to promise me something.”

“Anything.” Lena replies.

“You have to promise me that if you EVER have any side effects from the drug, or problems caused from it you WILL tell me, and you’ll stop taking the drug.” Kara says.

“I.... yes, okay.” Lena agrees.

Kara gets a massive smile on her face.

“Then..... you’ll be with me for..... for how long?” Kara asks.

“Honestly Kara I don’t know. If I begin using this drug soon my estimates show I might live easily until I’m 200, but it could be far longer than that.” Lena explains.

“I.... wow..... okay....” Kara says.

There is a moment of silence between the two before Kara throws herself at Lena and begins to kiss her passionately, Lena eagerly responds.

“I’m not gonna lose you.” Kara hums into the kiss.

“No, not anytime soon.” Lena replies, knowing what Kara means.

The two women continue to kiss for a few more minutes before they come apart. Kara has a massive smile on her face as she does.

“Well, that was the best thing ever!” Kara smiles.

Lena smiles back.

“Well, hopefully my next things is better. As I have something else I want to show you, I want to do.” Lena says.

“Okay....” Kara says curiously.

Lena takes the drug out of Kara’s hand and puts it on the coffee table and then scoots closer to Kara, taking both of her hands in her own while looking into Kara’s eyes. Lena smiles at Kara.

“Kara, before I met you I thought my life only had one path. A path where I would be closed off from the rest of the world, putting my armour up, trying to ignore the hate directed at me, all while trying to do some good to make up for the crimes my family committed. I thought I was done with friends and loved ones. I thought that was over for me. But then you walked into my office. You were this flustered young woman who I could tell had a big heart right away. Then you chipped away at my armour. It was like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. But you were able to move that object, and not because of your incredible powers, but because of who you are. You see the best in people, and you became the first person in a long time who just saw me for me. From there it was inevitable. There was no stopping you from becoming my best friend.” Lena says as she smiles at Kara with tears appearing in her eyes, while Kara also begins to cry because of Lena’s nice words.

“When we first kissed and began dating my world changed. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t realised it before. Realised that of course I’d been in love with you for a long time. Honestly, I regret not realising it sooner, as if I did, perhaps our story would have been a lot smoother. Anyway, after we were dating for a few months, and when you told me that your biggest fear is watching everyone you love grow old and die, I set myself two goals. The first goal as you know was to find a way to extend my life so I wouldn’t have to leave you. But the second goal, was once I’d achieved the first, I would ask you to marry me.” Lena says and lets go of Kara’s hands and pulls the velvet boxes out of her pocket as she gets down on one knee.

Kara gasps in surprise.

Lena opens up both boxes, showing the bracelet and the engagement ring.

“Kara, I made both of these for you. I designed them myself. One is a traditional engagement ring that us humans use, but the other is a Kryptonian engagement bracelet, which I hope I got right.” Lena says as she moves the bracelet closer or Kara’s view.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is: Kara Zor-El/Danvers you are the love of my life, you make me so happy, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. So will you make me the happiest person in the world, no, the universe, and become my wife?” Lena finishes.

“Yes!!! Yes!!! A million times yes!” Kara says immediately as she pulls Lena in for a kiss.

Lena kisses Kara back hungrily with a massive smile on her face now. Tears of happiness are now flowing down both women’s faces.

Eventually the two part from the kiss. Kara first picks up the bracelet and examines it.

“Wow. This..... this is just as I remember what my mom’s looked like.” Kara says amazed.

Lena smiles.

“I hope I got it right.” Lena comments.

“You did! It’s amazing. I just wish I could make you one.” Kara says.

“You can if..... if you want..... I have the technology for you to do so...” Lena says.

Kara smiles broadly as she puts the bracelet on.

“I look forward to it.” Kara says.

Kara then picks up the engagement ring out of the other box and studies it.

“Wow this is beautiful Lena. You made this too?” Kara asks.

“Uhuh.” Lena nods as she bites her lip.

“Would you do the honours?” Kara asks as she hands Lena’s the engagement ring and holds out her ring finger.

Lena lets out a breath and slides the ring onto Kara’s finger. In response Kara takes Lena into a greedy kiss once more. The two continue to kiss passionately for a few more minutes.

“Rao, I’m engaged.” Kara says, still sounding shocked.

Lena smiles at these words, she likes the sound of that.

“Me too. But my fiancé is so much hotter than yours.” Lena says with a smile.

Kara giggles.

“Oh no. My fiancé is heaven sent. She can’t even compare to yours.” Kara replies.

Lena smiles and cups Kara’s cheek and kisses her briefly again.

The two women smile at each other for a while before Kara looks over at the drug Lena has made which is still on their coffee table.

“Can we inject you now or do you need to prepare for it or something?” Kara asks.

“No, we can do it now, if you’re sure you want to.” Lena says.

“Me?!” Kara laughs, “You’re the one taking the drug.” 

“I know, but if it works it means I’ll be with you for a long long time. I.... just want you to make sure you know what that means, especially now.” Lena explains.

Kara takes Lena’s hands in her own.

“Lee, I want you to be around for as long as possible. I don’t ever want to watch my future wife die.” Kara says.

Lena lets out a breath.

“Wife.... oh wow.” Lena says, only just sinking in that she’s going to be Kara’s wife too.

Kara giggles again.

Lena picks up the drug and rolls up her sleeve.

“Uhh.... I can’t inject myself.... would you....” Lena begins.

“Of course.” Kara interrupts as she takes the drug from Lena’s hand.

“Okay, so inject me right here.” Lena says as she points to a spot on her arm.

“Here goes.” Kara says as she moves to inject Lena.

In the corner of the room out of Kara and Lena’s sight, and unknown to them both Spectre Oliver stands.

“No, don’t do it Kara! It will doom you all!” Oliver shouts, but Kara and Lena cannot hear him.

Kara injects Lena.

“There, done.” Kara smiles and then kisses the spot where she injected Lena.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles.

“This is the beginning of the end.” Oliver mutters to himself before disappearing.

“Now, I don’t know about you. But I’d very much like to take my fiancé to bed and rock her world.” Kara says confidently as she stands up and holds out her hand.

Lena smiles widely.

“Oh, would you? Well, I don’t want to keep you waiting then.” Lena replies as she stands and takes Kara’s hand.

The two then walk out of the living room upstairs to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to write this to make sure people don’t freak out. No, the drug itself will not have any side effects or anything like that that leads to Lena’s death or bad health. You’ll find out how this drug plays into the “end” that Spectre Oliver mentions towards the final quarter of this story, and we still have a ways to go yet.
> 
> Next chapter: 20th September


	18. Chapter 18

Kara and Lena eagerly await for Kelly and Alex to arrive for a dinner at their apartment. It is the day after the engagement, and Kara and Lena haven’t told anyone yet. They plan to use this dinner to not only tell Alex and Kelly about their engagement but also offer them the drug that could extend their lives. Both Kara and Lena are pretty restless as they wait for Kelly and Alex to arrive. This isn’t because either of them are nervous, actually the opposite. Kara and Lena are both bubbling with excitement. They both just want to shout to the world that they are engaged and are going to get married. But obviously they can’t do that until they tell their friends and family first.

“Are you nervous darling?” Lena asks Kara who is sitting on the couch.

“No. I just want to let them know so we don’t have to keep this a secret much longer.” Kara replies.

Lena chuckles.

“Kara we’ve only been engaged like 22 hours.” Lena smiles.

“I know! I just..... I don’t like keeping anything from Alex, you know?” Kara replies.

Lena walks over to Kara and places her hand on Kara’s cheek.

“Yes I know darling.” Lena says as she leans down and places a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips.

“What... what about you? Nervous?” Kara asks Lena.

“No, surprisingly not at all. I mean I think if this was the case like 6 months ago I’d probably be super concerned what your sister would think. But since Alex’s demand that 'I marry you soon', so we can become sisters too, I’m feeling a lot better about this.” Lena admits.

Kara smiles at Lena.

“You’re gonna be the best sister ever!” Kara smiles.

“Hmm, I think I might be getting a pretty great sister too. Much better than my horrible brother.” Lena replies.

The two women wait another half an hour for Kelly and Alex to arrive. The plan for their announcement is that they will do it over dinner, which Lena has cooked. Kara has taken off both her engagement ring and her Kryptonian bracelet, not wanting to give anything away until they are ready. Kara does however have both items in each of her pockets in the velvet boxes they came in.

Dinner itself goes smoothly. The four women chat animatedly about their days and what’s new in their lives, and everything in between. Each of them also enjoy some fine wine with their dinner as well. Overall the evening is a really nice one. Once everyone has finished eating and after Kelly, Alex, Kara and Lena have chatted for a bit at the table, Alex stands up to clear the plates.

“Uhh Alex, sit back down. Lena and I want to tell you guys something.” Kara says.

Alex gets a confused look on her face but slowly lowers herself back onto her seat.

Kara looks over at Lena, and Lena gives Kara a nod of confirmation, telling her to go ahead.

“I want to show you something Lena gave to me last night.” Kara says to Alex.

Kara retrieves the Kryptonian bracelet box from her left pocket and opens it up and shows it to Alex. Alex carefully picks up the bracelet and begins examining it.

Suddenly Alex gasps in shock and looks at both Kara and Lena with a massive smile on her face. Kara and Lena smile back, just as happy. Meanwhile Kelly has leaned over to look at the bracelet Alex is holding, slightly confused.

“It’s a beautiful bracelet Kara.” Kelly says, not knowing the meaning of it.

“It sure is.” Kara hums.

Kara, Lena and Alex all look at each other and they all begin to get tears in their eyes. Kelly looks at the three over women and looks very confused.

“Uhh am I missing something? Why are you three looking like that?” Kelly asks.

“Well, how about I show you another gift I gave Kara last night. This is more of a traditional version of the gift, like that bracelet. An earth version of you will.” Lena says as she reaches into Kara’s other pocket. 

Lena retrieves the velvet box and opens it up revealing the engagement ring to Kelly.

“Oh my god!!! You’re engaged!!” Kelly suddenly says, realising the situation.

“Yes we are!” Kara says excitedly.

The four women remain silent for a few seconds before they all break out into excited screams. They all stand up and move over to one another. Alex stands and moves over to Kara and gives her a tight hug while Kelly moves over to Lena and hugs her as well. Then after this the women swap so Alex is hugging Lena while Kelly is hugging Kara. After a few minutes the hugging ends.

“Okay, okay. Well you guys have got to tell us how it happened. I presume Lena proposed right?” Kelly asks.

Kara and Lena both nod.

“Yes. But I just want to remind Alex this means I’m going to be your sister. So you get your wish you admitted drunkenly.” Lena teases.

Lena expects Alex to reply with some jokey comment but she doesn’t.

“Lena, to be honest, I think you’ve already been my sister for a while now.” Alex says.

At this admittance Lena gets tears in her eyes and moves her hand over her face to hide a sob. In response Alex hugs Lena again tightly, rocking back and fourth in the hug.

About 10 minutes later the group of women have cleaned the dinner table and moved to the couches in the living room.

“Okay, so first before we tell you how Lena proposed there is something else I need to tell you Alex.” Kara begins.

Alex nods.

“So uhmm..... I have never told you this..... I don’t know why..... but I think it’s because admitting it is just as scary..... as there is nothing you can do about it.....” Kara begins.

Alex suddenly gets a very solemn look on her face.

“My..... my biggest fear isn’t dying or anything like that..... it’s the opposite.... I.... I fear that as I’m a Kryptonian..... I’m going to live longer than you guys.... than everyone I know and love..... and that scares me..... I don’t want to watch everyone I know and love grow old and die..... while I’m left alone....... So.... a few months into my relationship with Lena I admitted that to her.... the first person I’ve ever told.” Kara explains.

“Oh Kara.” Alex says with a sad face, “I wish you’d told me.”

“I know.... but.... I mean it’s not like you could will yourself to live longer.” Kara says.

“I could try. You know how stubborn I am.” Alex says, lightening the mood.

Kara laughs at that.

“Yeah well.... anyway.... after I admitted that to Lena she secretly began working on something.” Kara begins.

“Yes, I began working on a drug to extend my life. I won’t bore you with the details of it all. If you’d like we could go into that some other time, or you could read my extensive documents I’ve got on the matter. But the long and short of it is that I am now able to make a drug that is coded to my DNA that will increase my lifespan dramatically. I promised myself that I wouldn’t propose to Kara until I completed the drug, which I did yesterday.” Lena explains.

“Yes. So Lena told me about the drug, and then afterwards got down on one knee right here and proposed. I of course said yes, and then we gave Lena the first dose of the drug.” Kara finishes.

Kelly and Alex both sit there stunned in silence for a moment.

“Wow.... that’s.... so romantic.... but also so amazing Lena.” Kelly says.

“Yes, it is. How..... how does it work?” Alex asks.

“It’s a long explanation. But simply put it essentially stops or limits cell death using stem cells. I have to inject myself every 6 months for the effects to continue. It does however cost a large amount of money per dose.” Lena explains.

“How much?” Alex asks.

“Alex!” Kara says.

“It’s okay Kara.” Lena says, “$5 million.”

“$5 million?! That’s... that’s insane Lena!” Alex says.

“I am a billionaire remember. Plus, frankly I’d happily spend all my money if it meant I got to stay around longer with Kara.” Lena smiles.

“Wow... this is incredible you guys.” Kelly says shocked.

“Yes. But like I said the drug is coded to my DNA, but with some tweaking I can code it to other people’s DNA. I don’t intend to every release this drug to the public. But, I would like to offer it to the two of you.” Lena says.

“What?!” Alex says shocked once more.

“I don’t expect an answer now. I know that it’s a lot to think about. You can take your time with it, and I can give you as much information as possible.” Lena says.

“I understand that both you guys’ situation is different from me and Lena’s, as you two are both humans. But I’d like you both to be around for a long time too.” Kara says.

Alex and Kelly turn to look at each other.

“We’ll think about it. But, I think this is a discussion for another night.” Alex says.

“Yes, totally. I understand.” Kara smiles.

“Yes. Let’s get back to celebrating your engagement.” Kelly smiles.

“Yes! Let’s crack open a good bottle and celebrate!” Alex says.

“Are you hinting that maybe I get us a bottle of my limited edition scotch we both enjoy so much?” Lena asks Alex with a smile.

“No... of course not....” Alex says with a smile, not meaning a single word.

“Don’t worry Alex, as I hope you’ll find out soon I’d do anything for my sister.” Lena smiles.

Alex smiles back.

“And I would do anything for both of mine.” Alex replies.

A while later the four women have had some drinks and have been celebrating.

“Oh my god! Kara you’ve got to call mom to let her know!” Alex says excitedly.

“What now?! It’s like 11pm, she’s probably asleep!” Kara replies.

“So? It’ll be a nice surprise for her, I’m sure she’ll be glad to be woken up.” Alex says.

Lena coughs.

“Uhhh actually Eliza already knows.” Lena blushes.

“What?! How?!” Kara says surprised.

“Well...... the typical human traditional is to ask a brides father for permission to propose. But that’s not a very modern approach. So seeing as for obvious reasons I couldn’t get in contact with your birth mom, Alura, I phone Eliza and I asked her for her blessing to propose to you.” Lena explains.

“Really? What did she say?” Kara asks with a smile.

Alex smacks Kara across the head.

“Oww” Kara says, even though it didn’t hurt.

“Don’t be stupid Kara, she obviously said yes. Otherwise Lena wouldn’t have proposed.” Alex says.

“Oh, yeah right, sorry.” Kara says now blushing

Lena laughs.

“Yes, she said yes and actually cried on the phone to me. She wants us to go up and see her within the next few weeks to celebrate.” Lena explains.

“That sounds great! The four of us should all go up together for like a long weekend!!! Ooooo and Alex we can start to make preparations for what I have to do as a bride.” Kara says excited.

“Hmm.... I think you are missing something Kara.” Alex says with a knowing look.

Kara gives Alex a confused look. Luckily for Kara Lena jumps in.

“I think what Alex is saying is you actually have to ask her to be your maid of honour or best women, whatever you want to call it.” Lena says to Kara.

“Oh Rao, I thought that was obvious.” Kara says and then clears her throat. “Alex would you be my maid of honour?” 

Alex smiles.

“Yes of course.” Alex replies and hugs Kara.

“Great!! I have so many ideas!! We can have like weekly or maybe daily meetings!! We can talk about what I’m wearing. Who we should invite. What food we should get, all sorts of stuff, obviously with Lena as well. Ohhh I just have so many ideas!!! This is going to be so much fun!” Kara rambles.

Alex gets a glum look on her face.

“Oh know..... you are gonna be a bridezilla aren’t you.” Alex says.

“Of course not.” Kara begins, “I’m Supergirl I could totally easily take down Godzilla.” 

“Uhhh... is it too late to back out?” Alex jokes.

“Nope! Just think of it as payback for being a bridezilla yourself!” Kara replies.

“I wasn’t that bad!” Alex protests.

Kara, Lena and even Kelly laugh at that.

“I wasn’t!!” Alex says again.

“It’s okay Alex, just drink your scotch!” Kelly smiles.

Alex huffs and drinks her scotch while the three other women have big smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 27th September


	19. Chapter 19

“Lena, are you sure you want to do this?” Kara asks as she walks hand in hand with Lena through the building.

Lena looks at Kara with a smile.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Lena replies.

“You realise you don’t have to do this for her. You don’t owe her anything.” Kara says.

“I know I don’t. I’m not doing this for her, I’m doing it for me. I want to show her just how happy I am, and will continue to be with you, despite what she thinks.” Lena replies.

“Okay.” Kara smiles.

A guard that is walking in front of Lena and Kara stops at the door.

“She’s through here.” The guard says.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles.

The guard opens the door.

“If you need to get out just knock on the door, we’ll be waiting outside. If we hear any raised voices we will come in and get you out.” The guard explains.

“Thank you, but you need not worry. We will be fine.” Lena replies.

The guard nods at Kara and Lena and the two women walk inside the room, the door is closed behind them. As they walk further in they let go of each other’s hands and spot who they came all the way to National City’s most secure prison to see, Lillian Luthor. Lillian is reading a news paper and hasn’t even looked up at the sound of Kara and Lena entering.

Kara and Lena continue to approach the metal table which Lillian is sitting at, with her hands cuffed to the table.

“Lena dear..... it’s nice to see you..... what has it been? A year and a half?” Lillian says and then puts the news paper down finally looking at Kara and Lena.

“Mother.” Lena sneers as she takes a seat opposite Lillian, along with Kara.

“What is THAT doing here? I thought this would be a nice mother daughter visit.” Lillian says with a frown.

Lena clenches her fist in anger by her side under the table next to Kara, out of site of Lillian. Kara notices and soothingly rubs Lena’s hand. Lena’s shoulders immediately relax in response to this.

“Kara is the reason we’re here mother. You should consider yourself lucky.” Lena says with a glare.

Lillian scoffs.

“Lucky? Pfft. I already have to put up with the fact that you are dating this Kryptonian. I have to read some article weekly about the two of you. Excuse me if I’m not entertained by the idea of witnessing it in person.” Lillian says.

“Are you so offended that Lena is dating a women, or is it just my alien genes? Or maybe both?” Kara asks.

Lillian laughs.

“I couldn’t care less if Lena were to date men or women. I just wish it were a human.....” Lillian replies.

“Well that’s something at least.” Lena mutters to Kara.

“Anyway, now we have exchanged these pleasantries, tell me why you’ve decided to come visit me after all this time.” Lillian asks.

“I’ve come to visit you mother because despite everything you have done, all the horrible things you have done to people, and even Kara, in your own sick and twisted way you care about me. Not as much as Lex, or as much as your hatred towards aliens, but you care for me, a little.” Lena says.

Lillian remains unmoving, not giving away any of her emotions in response to this statement from Lena. Lena waits a beat to see if Lillian will give her a response.

“Anyway..... I wanted to show you, in person, how delightfully happy I am, with Kara, despite your hatred of her. How happy I am that Kara has agreed to be my wife.” Lena says with a big smile. The smile is mostly because she loves the idea that she will marry Kara, but also a bit because of the satisfaction of telling her mother.

Lillian’s face falls in response. Kara smiles giddily at Lillian, and Kara swears she sees Lillian twitch. Kara and Lena wait for Lillian to respond for a few minutes. But eventually Lena decides that Lillian clearly isn’t going to reply.

“Well. We will be going then.” Lena says as she begins to get up, Kara gets up with her.

“Congratulations.” Lillian says, catching both Kara and Lena by surprise.

“What did you say?” Lena asks shocked.

“Congratulations.” Lillian repeats.

Lena looks at Kara wide eyed.

“I’m sorry..... you.... Lillian Luthor are congratulating me for getting engaged to Kara.... an alien?” Lena asks surprised.

Lillian sighs deeply.

“Lena dear....... I may not agree with your choice of...... mate...... but despite what you may think of me..... I do care about your happiness..... if..... Kara.... makes you happy...... then....” Lillian says and then sighs once more, “I’m..... glad......”

Lena just stares at Lillian with a shocked expression, mouth agape.

Kara begins laughing, loudly. Lena and Lillian both glare at Kara.

“I’m sorry..... it’s just funny.... I never expected that response.” Kara replies, still laughing.

Lillian looks at Lena again.

“At least if you do change your mind about Kryptonians you’ll be close to strike quickly.” Lillian’s says to Lena.

Kara stops laughing.

“And there’s the mother I know.” Lena smirks.

“What can I say?” Lillian replies, “But at least this way..... you can keep her from doing anything that will threaten the human race.”

“Oh Kara isn’t a threat to anyone. She may have powers but she can also be so soft and gentle.” Lena smiles.

“Hmmm.” Lillian hums.

“Oh and when she uses her tongue on me wow..... “ Lena smiles once more.

Lillian’s face drops.

“Ughh..... please kill me....” Lillian mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be Kara and Lena’s wedding, BUT it’s going to be a longer chapter and I want a bit more time to write it, rather than splitting it into multiple chapters like the Barry/Kara adventure. So this is more of a filler chapter really.
> 
> I want to also say I really appreciate the people that have been leaving comments more recently. Originally this fic wasn’t very popular at all, and I have some great plans for it, so I’m glad it’s gaining some traction now.
> 
> Also I want to give you guys a heads up. For Supercorp October I’m going to be releasing a chapter of a fic EVERY day! This fic will continue to have a new chapter every Sunday, but I have a few fics I’ve completed that are several chapters long that I will release daily over this period. So please go check them out if you’d like! 
> 
> Next Chapter: 4th October


	20. Chapter 20

January 2022

Over the last few months since Lena proposed to Kara the two women have been making arrangements for their wedding. They both decided that they didn’t want a long engagement, they both wanted to get married as soon as possible. Of course this decision to marry in a quick fashion meant that planning the wedding was even more of a headache.

The wedding planning literally took a team of their friends to do. Of course Alex was helping Kara and Lena as she is Kara’s maid of honour. Lena on the other hand had a tough decision in regards to her, what she decided to call it best woman. Usually people choose their best friend to be their maid of honour/best man, but Kara is Lena’s best friend so she obviously couldn’t do that. Lena’s next choice would have been to ask Alex because she feels Alex is currently the person she is the second closest to. But obviously again that was out of the question because not only is Alex Kara’s maid of honour, but she’s also Kara’s sister. So that left Lena with asking Sam to be her best woman. Now this wasn’t a problem for Lena, nor was she settling for Sam in the role. Lena was only hesitant to ask Sam because Sam lives on the other side of the country so wouldn’t be able to help too much with the wedding. But none the less Lena asked Sam and Sam helped virtually to plan the wedding as much as possible.

The planning of course was absolutely chaotic, not only because of the short period of time until the wedding, but because the press had gone absolutely crazy since they found out that Kara and Lena were getting engaged. Kara and Lena were already one of the biggest celebrity couples in terms of the amount of news articles and gossip columns that were published about them, but now with the announcement of their engagement this went ten fold. Of course the big thing that all the news organisations were hunting for was the date of the wedding, and where the wedding would be. Kara and Lena both had no interest in announcing this. They wanted the wedding to be as private as possible. They didn’t want any nosey press poking their cameras in places they don’t belong.

When they were all put together the wedding planning team consisted of Kara, Lena, Alex, Sam (virtually), Kelly and Nia. Kara and Lena had decided to include Kelly because they felt it would be weird to leave out Alex’s wife, and at the same time Kelly had offered some great suggestions to keep the press at bay, and gave them a few tips about planning a wedding due to her own experience. Then Kara and Lena included Nia simply because the young girl was bubbling with excitement. She was extremely excited when Kara and Lena told her about their engagement and offered so many ideas for their wedding. It really made Kara and Lena smile as to how much Nia was excited for them, so of course they had to include her.

At first Kara and Lena had decided on having their wedding in Hawaii, as that way they could just fly everyone out on a private jet, or their own personal flights and it would be hard for the press to track them. The two had even got as far as to book the venue and of course set the wedding date. But two days later several press articles made public Kara and Lena’s wedding plans, much to both women’s frustration. Lena soon found out that one of the employees of the hotel that they had booked in Hawaii had leaked the information to the press. The hotel apologised profusely and offered to change the date for them, obviously trying to keep their business. Lena and Kara instead decided together that they would just get a refund and cancel their booking. The hotel managers were clearly disappointed but were very understanding and told them they fired the employee who leaked their wedding date. So all in all after that Kara and Lena were back to almost square one in regards to their wedding.

The cancellation of the Hawaii wedding caused much panic for both Kara and Lena, as they were both stressing about never being able to get married if it kept happening. Frankly the two women became the prime examples of the term “bridezilla”. But much to her credit Alex was able to calm both Lena and Kara down on several occasions, even taking in some yelling at her by both women at times. Of course when they calmed down they both apologised to Alex, as they knew she was just trying to help, and get them to calm down.

Eventually after much discussion Kara and Lena decided to get married in Midvale in front of Eliza’s house by the lake. Kara of course loved the idea because she loved Midvale, but she was concerned that it would be more for her than for Lena, and it was both of their weddings after all. But after much discussion Lena explained that she honestly didn’t care where they got married. She just wanted the wedding to be outside and have a beautiful surrounding which the Midvale location clearly did. After this Kara happily agreed and they both nervously asked Eliza for permission to do their wedding there. Eliza was overjoyed and of course, and said yes.

With the wedding venue down Kara and Lena and the wedding planning super friends could focus on Kara’s favourite part, the wedding food. Lena and Kara had decided that they would just have a tent put up to the side of Eliza’s house where the wedding guests could eat their food and Kara and Lena could share their ‘first dance’. So of course they needed to decide the food. Due to this Kara and Lena went to many many food tastings. Alex accompanied the two brides to a few of them, while Kelly attended a few more and Nia attended all of them. Alex and Kelly only attended a few just because neither of them could stomach tasting any more wedding food samples. Nia on the other hand started off shovelling as much food as possible like Kara at the first few wedding tastings, but eventually she couldn’t stomach much more and ended up like Lena at every tasting, only having a few small bites of the food samples. Obviously Nia could have not attended the tastings when she wasn’t keen anymore on eating more wedding food, but she was too excited with being involved not to. Kara of course loved the entire experience and ate almost every food she was offered. 

Agreeing on the wedding food was honestly the biggest issue in regards to getting both Kara and Lena to agree on something. Lena obviously wanted kale to be involved in some of the dishes, while Kara was adamant that kale stay away from all wedding food. Then Kara had much more basic tastes and said she would be happy with pizzas or burgers or other fast food type foods, while Lena had more elegant foods in mind. The only thing the two could agree on from the start was that there had to be potstickers available at the wedding. Kara even went as far as to say that she wouldn’t marry Lena without them, although she was obviously joking. Lena on the other hand just wanted Kara to be happy and of course agreed on potstickers as she knew they are Kara’s favourite food and Lena herself wasn’t opposed to them either. But eventually after many many hours and many many tastings Lena became suspicious of Kara. Lena began to realise that Kara was just saying no to the tastings because she wanted to try more food and do more tastings. When Lena called Kara on this Kara admitted that she knew what they should do for their wedding food after only like the third tasting. Lena of course was annoyed, but couldn’t stay mad for too long as it was honestly typical Kara. As a result Kara ultimately suggested that they have both types of food available. They could have people choose between more traditional fast foods like pizza’s and burgers or more elegant foods that Lena enjoyed. Frankly when Lena heard this suggestion she was pretty annoyed that she didn’t think of it weeks prior, but of course she agreed.

The next task for the wedding planning super friends to decide was the floral arrangements and the general look of the wedding and the wedding tables when they ate their food. This was part of the planning that Kara completely checked out from she didn’t care at all about plate designed or cloth textures on tables or anything of that nature, so she left those decisions to Lena. The only thing that Kara was completely insistent on was that the flowers at their wedding had to be pumpernickels, as they were the flowers that Kara connected with Lena due to a special moments she shared with Lena at the beginning of their friendship in regards to them.

The biggest decision that caused the most arguments between the super friends in general was the age old wedding question - band or DJ. Honestly Kara and Lena had made their mind on getting a wedding band within a few days but they didn’t tell their friends that because they enjoyed watching the friends bicker at game night about the topic. Lena of course tried to go all out with the wedding band and even made several calls to try and pay to get NSYNC back together for her and Kara’s wedding, due to the shared connection both women have about the band. But when Kara found this out she told Lena to stop being crazy because it would be so awkward as they’d just be fan-girling over the band for their entire wedding. So instead Kara and Lena made appointments to check out several wedding bands. On a few occasions Kara fell asleep when they were listening to the wedding bands ‘on tape’, Lena took that as a bad sign. But eventually the two women were able to settle on a wedding band they both liked. The band was not anyone famous or special, but Kara and Lena both liked the music they played.

The final big decision that Kara and Lena had to make about their wedding was about what they would wear. They quickly decided that they didn’t want to make their brides maids/brides men/whatever they were calling them to dress in a specific way, they just were happy with everyone dressing smart. For what Lena was wearing she flew to Metropolis so that she could decide in person with Sam. After some discussion Lena decided that she wanted to wear a suit rather than a dress to her wedding so she had a suit tailored at the most expensive tailors in Metropolis. The suit that Lena had made for her was a 3 piece navy blue suit with an navy shirt to match. Lena complemented the look with a pair of black high heels. Lena had specifically told Kara that she didn’t want her to wear any heels because she wanted to be the same height as Kara for their wedding so she could give her a good kiss. Kara on the other hand was a bit of a nightmare in regards to her dress shopping. Kara had decided that as Lena was going to be wearing a suit she would wear a wedding dress, the only problem was Kara didn’t really have any idea as to what she wanted. Kara was accompanied to various wedding dress stores by Alex, Kelly, Eliza and Nia. Kara went to several different stores with the group on many different days until Kara finally found the dress for her. The wedding dress that Kara choice was white and very form fitting without looking too tight. The dress itself was described as a mermaid wedding dress, without the ‘mermaid’ part being too big, it just flowed nicely to the ground. The dress then had a high neckline because Kara wasn’t interested in having the dress show off her breasts during the wedding, Lena would get to see those after they wee married. The dress had no sleeves at all as Kara didn’t want any, but at the same time Kara knows that Lena loves her muscly arms, so that was another reason also. So all in all Kara was extremely happy with her wedding dress.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrives, and for both Kara and Lena it starts out miserable. It isn’t miserable because anything goes wrong. It’s miserable because for the first time in a while Kara and Lena both wake up alone in bed. This is because the couple had decided while they didn’t like some of the typical wedding traditions, they did want to keep some that they liked. One of those happened to be the two of them not sleeping together the night before the wedding, and not seeing each other before the ceremony itself. They liked this idea because they thought it would make the moment when they first saw each other at the end of the aisle all the more special. Needless to say in hindsight the two would have much rather just been able to cuddle and sleep with each other the night before their wedding.

Due to this decision Kara is staying at Eliza’s house along with Alex and Nia. While Lena stayed in their apartment in National City with Kelly, Sam and an excited almost 17 year old Ruby. 

Unlike the night before Kelly and Alex’s wedding neither Kara or Lena did anything wild. Lena just stayed at home with Kelly, Sam and Ruby drinking wine and talking about random things, although it was mostly Kara on Lena’s end. Then Kara also stayed in with Nia, Alex and Eliza. Just like the other group of women they chatted about what would happen the next day and Kara emphasised how happy she is. That said around midnight that evening Kara woke Alex up, who was sleeping in the same room as Kara, their childhood bedroom. Kara then asked Alex to come with her quickly as she wanted to do something. Alex being such a great big sister and maid of honour agreed without hesitation. So the two women put on some warm clothes and Kara flew them away.

“Kara you’re not flying us back to National City to see Lena, right?” Alex asked.

“No, of course not.” Kara replied.

A few seconds later Kara landed and placed Alex down. The two women were standing in a grassy area with many hills surrounding them. There was nothing of note in eyesight anywhere near them.

“Do you know where we are?” Kara asked Alex.

“Uhhh... No I don’t.” Alex replied.

“This is where my pod landed all those years ago. I..... I’ve never been back here.” Kara explained.

“Okay, so why are we here now?” Alex asked.

“Because at the time, that day was the worst day of my life. Although I’d been asleep in the phantom zone for over 20 years, everything felt like it just happened to me. I watched Krypton burn and explode. Then I landed here on this planet and it was made even more worse when I found out the cousin I was sent to protect had grown up and didn’t need my protection.” Kara continued.

“Kara that’s not....” Alex began but she stopped when Kara raised her hand to stop her.

“But looking back now. That day, that might have been one of the best days of my life. Of course I’m still sad about Krypton being destroyed. But if none of that had happened I wouldn’t be here now. I wouldn’t have met you, and got the best sister in the world! Then I wouldn’t have had these powers and become Supergirl and met all my friends here on Earth. Then importantly I wouldn’t have met Lena, the love of my life. It hurts to think about the possibility if Krypton didn’t explode, or if my mother decided to keep me on Krypton, that I would never have met Lena, and I wouldn’t be marrying her today.” Kara explained and then fell silent.

Alex approached Kara and put an arm around her, taking her in for a hug.

“I understand Kara. You’re just self reflecting because of what is going to happen today.” Alex said to Kara softly.

Kara just nodded.

“Can we just stay here for a while?” Kara asked.

“Sure, anything for the bride.” Alex smiled.

The two Danvers sisters remained in that grassy hilly area for almost an hour before Kara flew them home and they went back to sleep.

* * *

Currently wedding preparations are under way and in full force. The wedding is due to take place at 3PM, it’s currently just after midday. So far the tent for the reception has been set up, along with the staging area for the wedding out by the lake. A few of the guests have started to arrive. Winn has arrived from the future, and he is playing an important role as Kara and Lena were able to send a message to him in the future and asked him to marry them, which he of course accepted. The wedding itself is going to be rather small, so the guests were kept to a minimum. The guests overall include Alex, Kelly, Eliza, J’onn, Brainy, Nia, Winn, Sam, Ruby, Cat Grant, Clark and Lois, and Barry and Iris. Then of course Alura is also attending the wedding, having arrived from Argo early that morning.

Kara is presently sitting in a room in front of a dresser preparing for the wedding. In the room with her are Alex, Alura, Eliza and of course not one to miss a trick Cat Grant.

“How are you feeling today dear?” Alura asks her daughter.

“I’m nervous, but excited.” Kara replies.

“What are you nervous about honey?” Eliza asks.

“Nervous I’m gonna ramble my way through my vows.” Kara replies.

Cat and Alex both laugh at that.

“Kara, that doesn’t matter. I’m pretty sure Lena loves it when you ramble through things and get flustered.” Alex smiles.

Kara smiles at her sister.

“Thank you Alex.” Kara says.

Cat takes a sip of the champagne she is drinking.

“Well I must say you have come a long way since you were that nervous little assistant who didn’t even know she wanted to be a reporter, KARA.” Cat says, emphasising her name.

“Thanks Cat I.... wait you called me Kara!” Kara smiles.

Cat chuckles.

“Well seeing as you now have a Pulitzer it’s about time. Not to mention those arms of steel of yours.” Cat says with a wink.

The women continue to chat as Kara begins to apply her make up with the help of Eliza and Cat. Alura and Alex didn’t help in this task because Alex admittedly isn’t great with make up herself, not really being a fan of it in general, while Alura doesn’t have any notion of the make up women wear on Earth. Of course there is a make up equivalent on Argo, but that doesn’t equate with a Earth’s version. So due to this Eliza offered to help Kara with her make up, but of course Cat insisted she help as well.

As Cat finishes Kara’s make up Eliza is called downstairs to deal with someone and Alex and Alura accompany here. They don’t tell Kara what it is about, but she’s pretty sure Lena just arrived and they were all going to go met her and help her get set up in another room. This left Cat and Kara alone.

“There, all done.” Cat smiles.

“Thanks Cat.” Kara replies.

Cat then begins perching on the dresser in front of Kara.

“Now Kara, I want to know something. As you know I’ve been married many times. Let’s just say love has been a fickle mistress for me. So I want to ask you, are you happy with Miss Luthor?” Cat asks sincerely.

Kara smiles up at Cat.

“Yes, I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. I know for some people the idea of spending the rest of their life with someone scares them, but for me it just excites me. We’ve been dating for almost a year and a half now and been friends for over 6 years, almost 7, and I still can’t get enough of her. I miss her when I’m not in a room with her, I think about her all the time, and I’m never happier than when I’m with her.” Kara says.

Cat looks down at Kara with a big smile.

“Good. I just wanted to make sure Kara. You are a hero, and you deserve someone who will stand by your side and make you happy, and take care of you when you need it. That never happened for me, but I’m so happy it has happened for you.” Cat says.

“Thank you Cat.”

A few minutes later Alura and Eliza return to the room Kara is getting ready in.

“Uhmm Cat, can I have a moment alone with Eliza and my mom please?” Kara asks.

“Of course.” Cat smiles and then places a kiss on the top of Kara’s head. “I’ll even be so good as to not listen with my ear against the door.”

Kara laughs as Cat walks out of the room.

“Come here guys.” Kara says to both of the women that raised her at different times, as she holds out a hand for each one of them to hold.

Eliza and Alura both grab hold of one of Kara’s hands and sit on opposite sides of her. Kara then turns to look at Alura.

“Mom, growing up I saw you and father together and I wanted to find someone like you did. You two always seemed so happy together. So I want to thank you for all you did for me, raising me for the first 13 years of my life. And I know that part of you regrets sending me away. But you shouldn’t, because sending me away was one of the best things that happened to me. Of course it was horrible at the time. But none of this, none of my life here on Earth, where I have found so much love, would have happened without that. So thank you.” Kara says.

Alura begins crying and takes Kara in for a hug.

“I’m so happy for you Kara. And while your father and I did love each other, it wasn’t love like you and Lena share. Your father and I grew to love each other over time after being matched via the Matrix. But you and Lena, your love blossomed from all you’ve been through together, including your incredible friendship. So I’m so happy you could find a love so much more special than the one I had.” Alura says.

Kara nods and lets go of Alura’s hand to wipe away tears on her own face that have now appeared. Then after a few moments Kara takes a deep breath and turns to Eliza and takes both of her hands in her own.

“Eliza, you are one of the best things that could have happened to me, arriving here on Earth. You and Jeremiah were so understanding with what I’d been through, and took such great care of me, even when at times I was mean to you. You both sacrificed a lot for me, and I’ll forever be grateful for that. I don’t think I would be the woman I am today without you. So thank you, and I love you so much.” Kara says with tears in her eyes.

Eliza begins crying too and takes Kara in for a hug.

“Kara, you were unexpected for me and Jeremiah. Clark just dropped you off with us all of a sudden, and of course you were a handful. But you were the best unexpected thing to happen to us. You made our family so much more, you filled a piece to our lives that we didn’t even realise we were missing. All I wish is that Jeremiah were here today.” Eliza says.

“Me too.” Kara sobs into Eliza’s hug.

Meanwhile on the other side of the house Lena has recently arrived and is preparing to get ready for the wedding. When she arrived she received a brief welcome from Eliza and Alura. While Alex greeted Lena with a big hug and escorted her to the bedroom across the house from Kara that she would be using to get ready. Lena was accompanied by Sam, Kelly and Ruby. On Lena’s way to the bedroom she did notice a few things. She saw Winn who gave her a brief wave and then also saw Nia who seemed to have taken the role of ‘wedding organiser’, yelling at all the workers that were setting up the wedding. Lena couldn’t help but laugh at that, and thought Nia could do with one of those traditional ear piece headsets that wedding planners have.

Lena is presently getting herself dressed with Sam and Kelly in the room helping her. Ruby has been put on duty by her mother to make sure that neither Lena or Kara accidentally bump into one another before the wedding.

“How are you feeling Lena?” Sam asks.

“Terrified.” Lena replies.

The three women all laugh.

“Don’t worry Lena, I felt the exact same way before my wedding. It’s nothing to worry about.” Kelly says with a smile.

“I know, it’s just the anticipation. On the one hand I want the wedding to be over so I can be with Kara again, but on the other hand I’m trying to live in the moment because I fully intend for this to be my only wedding.” Lena says.

“Don’t knock it until you try it. I very well know after the second wedding you get the third one free.” Cat says, surprising all the three other women, having snuck inside Lena’s room.

“Miss Grant.....” Lena says.

Cat laughs and approaches Lena.

“I think you can call me Cat, dear. And who are these lovely ladies?” Cat says to Lena and then turns to look at Sam and Kelly.

“Hi, I’m Kelly, I’m one of Lena’s bridesmaids and Kara’s sister in law.” Kelly says and shakes Cat’s hand.

“Hmm well I guess being gay must run in the Danvers family. Maybe I should give it a try. Perhaps that’s what I’ve been missing from all my failed romances.” Cat says.

Sam coughs.

“Sorry, and you are?” Cat asks, turning to face Sam.

“Samantha Arias, I’m Lena’s maid of honour or best woman, whatever she wants to call me.” Sam says as she also shakes Cat’s hand.

“Well it’s nice to meet you as well Miss Arias.” Cat smiles.

“Now...... Cat..... From what Kara has told me you are not a woman who does something without a purpose. So if I may, what do we owe the pleasure of your company to?” Lena asks.

Cat smiles at Lena.

“I see why Kara likes you, you’ve got moxie” Cat replies, “Anyway, I’m here to tell you Miss Luthor that that girl you are going to marry today is very special, in many many ways. So you better treat her right, she deserves nothing less. And if you don’t..... well..... I have my ways...”

Lena smiles at Cat again.

“Thank you for the warning. But, I have no intention of treating Kara anything less than the best.” Lena says.

“Good.” Cat smiles, “With that ladies, I’ll be on my way!.” 

Cat then turns and leaves the room.

“Oh my god I can’t believe you just got threatened by Cat Grant!” Sam says with a smile.

“Hmm..... well she was certainly one of the more intimidating threats that I’ve faced.” Lena replies.

The three women laugh again.

* * *

Back in Kara’s room she has finally finished getting ready and the wedding is about to begin.

“We better go love. Good luck.” Eliza says to Kara and then kisses her on the cheek.

“Thank you. I love you.” Kara says.

Alura then approaches Kara.

“You are beautiful my girl. I’m so happy for you.” Alura says as she takes her daughter in for a hug.

“Thanks mom.” Kara says as she hugs her mother back.

Alura and Eliza smile one last time at Kara before exiting the room and heading to the wedding.

“Kara you ready to go?” J’onn asks, standing at the door to the room.

“Uhh, can I have a minute alone with Alex, J’onn?” Kara asks.

“Sure.” J’onn smiles, closing the door to give the Danvers sisters some privacy.

“Alex, come here.” Kara says, gesturing for her sister to sit next to her on the bed.

Alex nods and sits next to Kara.

Kara takes a deep breath.

“I want to say thank you. I..... today is one of the most important days of my life...... and I’ve been through a lot since getting here to Earth...... and almost at every turn you have been by my side..... supporting me...... and taking care of me when I needed it. Alex, without you, I don’t think I would be who I am today. I am so happy that I get to share this moment with you, as you stand by my side once more to see me get married. I love you, so much...... I’ve never told you this..... but when I was younger on Krypton..... several years before it exploded...... I saw a shooting star and I wished for a sister...... that wish came true..... and I’m so glad it did.... I love you so much....” Kara says to Alex with tears in her eyes.

Alex cries upon hearing those words and just pulls Kara in for a hug.

“I love you too Kara, so much. I’m so grateful to have you as my sister. You are my sister, and no matter what, no matter where we are, or who we marry, our bond is eternal. Danver sisters for life.” Alex says.

The two sisters just hug each other for a few minutes before they part.

“Okay, you ready?” Alex asks as she stands with a smile.

“Yep.” Kara nods.

“Okay I’ll leave you with J’onn as I have to make my way first.” Alex says.

Kara nods at Alex and Alex opens to door, and with one last look at Kara she exits the room and heads towards the wedding. Kara then gets up from the bed and approaches J’onn. He holds out his arm which Kara takes. The two then begin walking.

“Thank you for being here for me today, for giving me away. And thank you for being here for me for the last several years.” Kara says to J’onn as they walk.

J’onn smiles down at Kara.

“I once made Jeremiah a promise that I would protect his girls, and I will do that for as long as possible. But for a long time now I haven’t done that because I was keeping a promise. I do it because I love both you and your sister. I lost my daughters on Mars..... but with the two of you it feels like I got something back again. And I’m so proud of the women you’ve become Kara.”

Meanwhile the wedding has begun. All the guests are seated. The procession began with Lena walking down the aisle with Sam on her arm. Sam then took her place by Lena’s side. Next the bridesmaids/bestwomen took their place, with Alex and Kelly walking down the aisle followed by Nia and Ruby.

Finally the music changed and everyone knew it is their cue to stand. The music isn’t the classical 'here comes the bride', just some special music that Lena and Kara had both picked. Kara is escorted down by aisle holding onto J’onn’s arm. When Lena sees Kara for the first time in her wedding dress it takes her breath away. Lena bites her lip to stop her from looking like an idiot with a moronically large smile.

Kara eventually makes it up to the alter and J’onn kisses Kara on the cheek and then does the same to Lena before he takes a seat next to Eliza.

“Hey.” Kara says quietly as she looks at Lena.

“Hey, you look beautiful.” Lena replies.

“You too.” Kara smiles.

Kara and Lena then take each other’s hands in their own. 

Winn stands behind and between the two women now with a big smile on his face. He gets everyone’s attention as he clears his throat with a cough.

“We are gathered here today, some of us from long distances, to witness the union of Lena Luthor and Kara Zor-El or to us who just know her on Earth Kara Danvers. A union like this is not something that anyone should take lightly, but when I look at these two, I see how much they care and love each other. I have always noticed that, even before they were together, and I think all of their friends can attest to that as well.” Winn begins.

“You can say that again.” Alex mutters.

“I for one have noticed Kara and Lena’s connection for a long time. I can’t say that I saw that they’d become more than friends, but I did witness how special their bond was, and is. For a while I had the honor of being Kara’s best friend, but when Lena came along she took that role, and I was happy to let it happen. These two women have both loved and cherished each other from early on in their friendship. They have both been through so much, both apart and together. And it’s easy to see that when they are together they are stronger than when they are apart. That is love, plain and simple. A love to be cherished.” Winn says.

Kara and Lena continue smiling at each other.

“Now, Kara and Lena have both prepared their own vows which they may read now.” Winn says.

Lena nods and continues to look into Kara’s eyes.

“Kara, before I met you I was alone and broken. I’d sealed myself off from the world, and from emotions. But when you came into my life you chipped away at my walls and entered my heart. As our friendship grew I felt such a special connection with you. I felt better when I was around you, you made me feel better about myself when I was around you, and you still do. Even before I knew you were Supergirl you were my hero. As you protected me and stood by me, even at times when no one else would, and I love you for that. Eventually I fell in love with you, and later we got together, and being with you Kara has made me the happiest woman in the world, I’ve never been this happy. You are like a drug that I can’t get enough of. And I love you so so much. And I promise for the rest of our lives I will cherish what we have, and never let go.” Lena says and finishes her vows.

Kara wipes away some tears having began crying listening to Lena’s vows. She then turns to Alex and grabs a small piece of paper from her.

“I wrote my vows down, as unlike Lena I can’t remember mine off the top of my head, and I don’t just want to ramble my way through it.” Kara says looking at the guests before turning back to look at Lena. “Lena, when I first met you I knew there was something about you. I wanted to impress you by mentioning Supergirl also having saved the day with Superman. As I got to know you and as our friendship grew I knew how special you were and are. You have been through a lot in your life, and for many people it would have been easy to give up, but you haven’t. You don’t like to admit it, but you have the biggest heart out of anyone I know. You care so much about people, and that’s one of the many reasons why I love you. Our friendship is something that I cherish. From our weekly lunches in your office, talking about anything, from our days talking about our love of NSYNC, to spending time with you at my apartment, watching a movie, and everything else. Our friendship was something that very few people ever have, and I felt so privileged to have that with you. I feel even more honoured every day when I get to call you my girlfriend or fiancé. Being with you is beyond anything I have every dreamed. You are so kind, caring and loving. And you make me feel special, not because I have super powers, but because I’m Kara Danvers. I was sent here to Earth with the original intention of protecting and raising my younger cousin, but looking at it now, I think Rao had other plans for me. I think Rao sent me here, to this time, so that I could meet all my friends and family, but most of all so I could meet you, and fall in love with you. That is Rao's blessing for me. I love you more than even I can fathom, and I intend to keep loving you for the remainder of our days.”

Lena is now the one crying.

Winn coughs, clearing his throat, clearly also having been crying. Kara and Lena both look at him and chuckle.

“Well.... Uhmm....” Winn begins and clears his throat once more, “The rings please.”

Sam and Alex approach from each side and give Kara and Lena the rings. Lena holds the ring and Kara holds out her hand.

“With these rings, a symbol of your bond with each other is shown to the world.” Winn begins and Lena slides the ring onto Karas finger. Lena then holds out her finger “A bond eternal, perhaps under a god, or Rao. Something that shows you two are two half’s that have become one whole.”

Kara then slides the ring on Lena’s finger. Winn smiles widely. Kara and Lena both smile at each other.

“And with that..... it is with great honour, and personal privilege that I now pronounce you married. You may kiss!” Winn says.

Lena doesn’t wait even a moment and take Kara in for a deep kiss. The kiss is sweet and gentle, nothing too R rated, but it’s not short.

The guests begin clapping in celebration.

“Get a room.” Alex mutters.

Kara and Lena pull back from the kiss and smile at each other.

“We’re married.” Kara smiles.

“Mhmm, yes we are.” Lena smiles back.

Lena then takes Kara by the arm and walks her back down the aisle as all the guests smile and clap looking at them.

“I can’t wait to tear that dress off you.” Lena mutters to Kara.

Kara smiles at Lena.

“You’ll have to wait a while, we have a reception first!” Kara says.

“I can’t believe we just got married and you already choose food over me!” Lena jests.

“Oh I’m not choosing food over you wife. When we make love for the first time as wives I want to be able to take our time, not have a quickie in Eliza’s house, with a high risk of getting caught.” Kara smiles at Lena.

Lena smiles at Kara again.

“Hmm, that does sound better. Later then.” Lena agrees.

“You bet.” Kara winks.

The two women laugh as they walk hand in hand back into Eliza’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the wedding. The next chapter will be the wedding reception and the honeymoon. After that we will start to speed things up, and things will be less "fluffy".
> 
> Next Chapter: 11th October


	21. Chapter 21

“I can’t believe we are actually married!” Kara says to Lena with a smile.

Lena smiles back.

“Me neither darling. This is truly the best day of my life.” Lena says as she takes Kara in for a kiss.

“Mhmm mine too.” Kara hums into the kiss.

A few seconds later Kara and Lena are interrupted by Alex entering the house.

“Congratulations!!!” Alex yells as she comes running towards Kara and Lena, taking both her sisters in for a hug.

“Thank you Alex.” Kara smiles.

The three women hug for a moment.

“Guess what Luthor?” Alex grins.

“What is it?” Lena asks.

“You’re my sister now!” Alex smiles.

Lena smiles back at Alex and has tears in her eyes.

“I guess you finally got your wish.” Lena teases.

“Oh don’t act like you aren’t happy about it too.” Alex replies.

“I’m ecstatic.” Lena says sincerely.

“Come here.” Alex says as she pulls Lena in for a hug. 

The two women hug for a few moments as Kara watches on with a big grin on her face. Kara is so glad that Alex is so happy about Lena being her sister-in-law, Kara doesn’t know what she would do if Alex didn’t like the person she loved. Thankfully Kara doesn’t have to live in a world where that is the case. Eventually Alex and Lena part.

“I’m so happy for you too Kar.” Alex says and then takes her original sister in for a hug.

“Thanks Alex. I’m really happy too.” Kara hums.

Kara and Alex soon part.

“So, are you both now Mrs Danvers or Mrs Luthor?” Alex asks.

Kara and Lena look at each other for a second, Kara gives Lena a nod.

“We’ve decided to both hyphenate. We are Mrs and Mrs Luthor-Danvers, or in secret Mrs and Mrs Luthor-Zor-El.” Lena explains.

Alex smiles at the two.

“Who’d have thought. A super becoming a Luthor.” Alex grins.

Lena chuckles.

“I’m sure it would drive Lex, well I was gonna say insane, but he already is so....” Lena smiles.

“Maybe we can send him the news in the phantom zone.” Kara jokes.

The two other women laugh at this.

Next Eliza and Alura enter the house. Eliza approaches Kara and Lena first.

“That was a beautiful wedding darlings. I’m so happy for you two.” Eliza says.

“Thanks Eliza.” Kara smiles as she hugs her adoptive mother.

Eliza then turns to look at Lena.

“I guess I have a new daughter now.” Eliza says and then takes Lena’s hands, “Now if you ever need anything Lena dear, or you just want to talk I’m only a phone call away.”

Lena once more begins to cry.

“I.... I.... thank you.... Eliza.” Lena says shyly.

“Oh come here.” Eliza says and takes Lena in for a hug, “I’ll always have time for all four of my daughters.”

Alura now approaches Kara.

“Kara that was a beautiful wedding. As a mother, seeing my daughter be married to someone she truly loves........ There’s nothing else I could ever want in life.” Alura says to her daughter.

“Thanks mom.” Kara smiles as she hugs her birth mother.

“And Lena, welcome to the house of El. I’m so glad to have you as part of our family.” Alura says.

“Thank you Alura. I’m glad to be part of it.” Lena replies.

The group of women chat for a amongst themselves for a bit, just talking about the wedding they just witnessed. Meanwhile the other guests make their way to the tent for the reception.

* * *

About an hour later Kara and Lena are sitting at their table at their reception about to eat their meals. The couple are sitting on a long rectangle table with themselves in the centre. Alex is sitting next to Kara, then Alura and Eliza. Then next to Lena Sam is sitting then Kelly and J’onn. Lena and Kara originally wanted to have Kelly and Alex next to each other but it kind of made things uneven, and it would be a bit weird because one of the two women would be sitting on the side of the opposite bride that they were a bridesmaid/maid of honour for. But Kelly and Alex both told Kara and Lena that they didn’t care. They were perfectly capable of sitting at a table without being next to each other.

For most of the reception Kara has been munching on tons of potstickers as various people approach Kara and Lena to congratulate the two. Currently the food is about to be severed and Barry and Iris take this as an opportunity to approach Kara and Lena.

“Hey Barry, Iris.” Kara smiles as she notices her friends approaching.

“That was a beautiful wedding ladies. It makes me jealous of our wedding.” Iris says with a smile as she looks at Barry.

Lena smiles while Kara chuckles.

“Well there certainly weren’t any Nazis.” Kara smiles.

“Ughh don’t remind me.” Barry groans.

Lena looks at Kara with a shocked expression.

“I’ll tell you later.” Kara says.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Lena replies.

“Anyway. We just wanted to say thank you for having us, and it was a beautiful wedding. We are both so happy for you two.” Barry says.

“Thank you Barry, and you as well Iris.” Lena smiles at the other couple.

“And uhmm..... Kara did you happen to see him...?” Barry asks, a bit flustered.

Kara gets a confused expression on her face.

“Him who?” Kara asks confused.

“Oliver.... I think I saw him..... or Spectre him at least, in the distance, by the lake.” Barry says.

“Oh.... I..... I didn’t see....” Kara says with tears in her eyes as she remembers her fallen friend.

“Yes, well he’s still watching us all.” Barry smiles.

Kara nods and Barry and Iris turn away and return to their table. Lena looks at Kara and notices that she looks a bit emotional.

“Darling, are you okay?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm yeah.... it just.... it reminded me that this..... is all happening because Oliver sacrificed himself for me and Barry, and the universe. It’s just.... I don’t know.... got me emotional is all.” Kara explains.

Lena rubs Kara’s arm to sooth her.

“That’s okay love. I’m grateful too. I owe him a debt I can never repay.” Lena says with a sad smile.

Kara looks at Lena and wipes away her own tears.

“I love you, so much.” Kara says.

“I love you too.” Lena replies and takes Kara in for a kiss.

Soon the two women are interrupted by the food arriving. Kara has ordered 4 pizzas, 3 burgers and some french fries. The pizzas have different toppings. Two of the pizzas are classic deep dish pepperoni while the other two pizzas are an Italian pizza with pepperoni and green and red peppers toppings. Lena on the other hand has a fillet mignon with green peppers and a side kale salad.

“Ugh, other than the steak that looks awful.” Kara says as she looks at Lena’s meal.

Lena chuckles.

“So I can’t tempt you to try some of my kale salad or green beans?” Lena asks with a smile.

“Eww gross no!” Kara replies.

Lena laughs again.

“You truly are a child.” Lena says.

“Yeah but you love me.” Kara replies.

“That I do darling.” Lena says as she takes Kara in for a brief kiss.

“Mhmm well, don’t complain and start stealing any of my food.” Kara says.

Lena puts on a fake hurt look on her face.

“I thought now that we are married we are supposed to share everything with one another.” Lena says.

“Hmm yeah.... not food though...” Kara says with a mouth full of pizza.

A few seconds later Kara gets a shocked look on her face and then chokes on her food. Lena promptly rubs Kara’s back.

“I knew you’d choke on all that food.” Lena smiles.

“No it’s not that.... I just realised something...” Kara says with shock in her voice.

“Yes, what did you realise darling?” Lena asks inquisitively.

“Now that we are married..... does..... does that mean I’m a billionaire?” Kara asks.

Lena laughs, loudly.

“Well we still have to sign our marriage license to make it legally official, but yes, I’m afraid you will be a billionaire.” Lena says.

“Oh Rao.” Kara says shocked.

Lena smiles again.

“We’ll probably have to talk about finances. I don’t want you spending all our money on potstickers.” Lena jests.

“No... I.... uh.... no....” Kara says flustered.

“Darling I was joking. My money is your money. You can spend it how you like. I trust you. Just don’t do anything ridiculous like buy an apartment building to make it into a sanctuary for birds or something. At least without asking me first.” Lena smiles.

Kara looks at Lena and smiles.

“Honestly I don’t think I could spend a billion dollars even if I tried.” Kara says as she begins to eat more of her food.

“That’s good, because I have 23 billion dollars to spend.” Lena smiles.

Kara chokes on her food once more.

“You got to stop surprising me like that.” Kara says as she takes a sip of her water.

Lena laughs.

“Sorry darling.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back at Lena. The two just look at one another for a moment, or at least Kara thinks Lena is looking at her. Kara eventually traces Lena’s eye line and notices she’s looking at one of her burgers.

“You want one of my burgers don’t you?” Kara asks with a grin.

“I uhhh...” Lena says.

“Here, take it.” Kara’s says as she puts a burger on Lena’s plate.

“Oh no, these are for you. I couldn’t....” Lena begins.

“Lena, I can get a burger whenever. If you want one have it. What is mine is yours, EVEN food.” Kara says with a smile.

Lena looks at Kara again and smiles.

“Okay, but it’s only fair if in exchange I cut you a piece of my steak.” Lena says.

“Hmm yes.” Kara says as she licks her lips as she looks at Lena cutting the steak.

Lena moves a piece of the steak onto Kara’s plate before she notices Kara’s hungry look directed at the meat.

“I see you only gave me the burger because you knew I’d give you a piece of my meal.” Lena says with a smile.

“No.... I..... uhhhh.....” Kara says.

“Next time I’ll just give you some kale.” Lena grins.

“Ughh.” Kara replies.

* * *

After everyone has finished eating their dinner Alex gets everyone’s attention by clinking her glass, and then stands up.

“Hi everyone. For those who don’t know me, I’m Alex, Kara’s maid of honour, and sister. So I’m just gonna give my speech now.” Alex says and then looks at Kara and Lena. “Kara, Lena, when I see you two together I feel so much joy. I can see, and so can everyone, just how much you two truly love each other. It took us all a long road to get here, but I wouldn’t have it any other way, and I’m sure you two wouldn’t either. Lena, when I first met you I was suspicious. You were a Luthor who’d just moved across the country to the only other city in America with another Kryptonian. I didn’t trust you at first, but Kara did. Kara stood by your side, being your advocate, and she never wavered in her belief in you. Lena, having you in all of our lives has made it so much better. You have helped Kara and the rest of us save National city and the world countless amounts of times, more times that people will ever know. And what I admire about that is you just brush it off. It would be so easy with all the hate you get for you to point out all the times you’ve saved the world, but you don’t. That’s because you are so pure of heart. And the fact that you chose Kara to love with that heart of yours makes me very happy. You are a member of our family now Lena, and I love you. Now Kara, I could say so many things about you. We have shared so many wonderful memories together, and I know we will share countless more. For a time I was concerned that you might not find someone to be with, and to love, with all of your heart, and without hiding yourself from them. But when you started dating Lena I knew I no longer needed to worry. You two are simply perfect for each other. I see how happy you are together, and it’s truly sickening how you look so loved up when you both kiss. But I really can’t put into words how to really say how happy I am for you. So I’m just going to raise my glass, to Kara and Lena, may they have a long life together.”

Everyone else raises their glasses and cheers Kara and Lena. Meanwhile both Kara and Lena have tears in their eyes from listening to Alex’s toast.

“That was beautiful Alex.” Lena says as she leans over to speak to her new sister.

“Thank you. You’d think I’d have prepared something, but that she was off the top of my head.” Alex says.

“Or maybe it was from your heart.” Kara smiles.

Alex rolls her eyes in response.

The reception continues on for a few more hours. Sam gives a brief speech as Lena’s best woman which has a lot more jokes than Alex’s. Sam clearly came a lot more prepared than Alex. Then a while later Kara and Lena cut their wedding cake and feed each other a piece, with them both stereotypically smudging the cake over each other’s faces. To clean this off Kara kisses all over Lena’s face, resulting in a loud groan from Alex. Eventually the tables are moved to the sides to make room for a dance floor, and the band Kara and Lena hired comes in to preform.

“Ladies and gentlemen, introducing for their first dance, Mrs & Mrs Luthor-Danvers!” The band singer announces.

Lena takes Kara’s hand and leads her to the dance floor. The music begins playing and Kara and Lena begin swaying with one another. Only looking into each other’s eyes, not focusing on anyone else.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lena says to Kara.

“Mhmm likewise.” Kara smiles as she rests her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“This has been the best day ever, I don’t want it to end.” Lena hums.

“I loved this day too. But I’m okay with it ending. As then I get to look forward to all the other things and milestones we will get to do together. Getting to go on our honeymoon to Ireland, getting to make love to you for the first time as my wife, getting to raise children with you and watch them grow up and even one day having grand children. We have so many moments ahead of us. So I’m not sad this day is ending, I’m excited as to what is to come.” Kara says.

Lena pulls away from Kara to look in her eyes. Lena has been crying.

“I’m looking forward to all of those things too. You have a way with words darling.” Lena says as she sniffles her tears away.

“Well I am a Pulitzer winning reporter after all.” Kara says with a big grin.

Lena chuckles.

Kara moves closer to Lena’s ear once more.

“But what I’m really looking forward to, in the near future, is getting to tear that suit off you and lick up and down your entire body, wife.” Kara whispers seductively and then licks Lena’s ear.

Lena stifles a moan.

A few more hours later Kara and Lena are leaving Eliza’s house. They are about to head to the airport to board Lena’s private jet to Ireland.

“Bye guys!! Have a nice honeymoon!” Alex calls out from the front door of Eliza’s home as several of their friends wave them off.

Kara and Lena give their friends a brief wave before heading into the waiting town car, hand in hand, and then getting into the back. As soon as the car begins moving Lena jumps on Kara and takes her in for a passionate kiss. Kara responds back with just as much passion. The two women remain kissing like this for a while before Lena begins to move her hands to tug at Kara’s wedding dress. This causes a Kara to pull away from the kiss.

“No, not here.” Kara says firmly.

This results in Lena giving her an upset and frustrated look. Kara in turn cups Lena’s face.

“I don’t want our first time as a married couple to be rushed in the back seat of a car.” Kara explains.

Lena gives Kara a nod and a slight smile as she lets out a huff of frustration.

“But on a private jet as we fly to our honeymoon, allowing me to join the mile high club. Well, that’s a whole other matter.” Kara grins.

Lena goes wide eyed upon hearing this and then quickly jumps Kara again to continue to kiss her passionately. After a few seconds Kara pushes Lena away again.

"Hmm we have to stop. I don't want to get too excited before we got on the plane." Kara hums.

Lena giggles and then moves off of Kara's lap to sit next to her again.

"Fine..... but I believe you promised to tell me about those Nazi's at Barry and Iris' wedding?" Lena asks.

Kara groans but then begins telling the story to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said in the notes of the last chapter that this chapter would be the reception and honeymoon, but honestly I ran out of time, while at the same time this chapter is almost 3,000 words long already. So next chapter will be the honeymoon. After that this story will begin to speed up a bit. I honestly can’t wait for you guys to see what I have in store for the final third of the story. Which is still a ways off yet. As I've said before, this story will end the week before Supergirl season 6 airs.
> 
> Next chapter: 18th October 
> 
> P.S. Deep dish pepperoni pizza with mixed red and green peppers all the way!


	22. Chapter 22

Kara and Lena got to the private jet and really found it hard to keep their hands off each other. They constantly had hands over each other’s bodies, eager to get on the plane and into the air so they could finally make love as a married couple for the first time. Hopefully the first of many, for many, many, many years to come. No pun intended.

As they get onto the plan Kara closes the door behind them, leaving them alone for the first real time since they have been married. As a result of this Kara takes Lena into a hungry kiss which Lena eagerly responds to. The two women kiss for a few moments before Kara begins to remove Lena’s suit jacket. However Lena now pulls back from Kara.

“Kara, I want to. But I should program the plane to take off first.” Lena says.

Kara lets out a groan of frustration in response.

“Okay, but hurry up.” Kara says in a huff.

“I will darling. There should be champagne in the back if you’d like something to drink.” Lena smiles.

“No thanks. The only thing I want to taste is you.” Kara replies.

Lena bites her lip as she turns her back, hiding her blush as she walks to the cockpit of the plane.

While Lena sets the programming for the plane to take off and head to their destination in Ireland, Kara tries to make herself comfortable. She thinks about getting naked and laying on one of the chairs to surprise Lena, but she thinks that Lena probably wants to take Kara’s wedding dress off her herself. So Kara just sits on one of the seats fidgeting as she gets annoyed having to wait.

About 5 minutes later Lena returns from the cockpit as the plane starts moving. Kara immediately gets up and takes Lena in for a hungry kiss.

“Now where were we?” Kara hums.

“We’re about to take off Kara. We can do it after.” Lena smiles as she kisses Kara.

Kara lets out another huff.

“Soon my love.” Lena says as she strokes Kara’s cheek.

Kara and Lena then sit down in a chair next to each other and hold hands as the plane takes off. The two sit in silence as the plane steadily climbs to a higher altitude for a few minutes.

“Okay now.” Lena finally smiles as she turns to Kara.

This time much to Lena’s surprise Kara freezes, and doesn’t even make a move to kiss Lena. 

“Kara what is it?” Lena asks concerned.

“I..... we don’t have any red sun lamps..... so I don’t hurt you on accident....” Kara says, sounding upset.

“Oh darling, you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” Lena says as she takes Kara’s hand again.

“But...” Kara begins, she is however halted by Lena raising her hand, gesturing for Kara to remain silent.

“But, I did bring this.” Lena says as she stands up and goes through one of the bags which was already put on the plane. 

After a few moments Lena retrieves a bracelet.

“This is a red sun emitter bracelet. It’s more mobile than installing sun lamps everywhere.” Lena explains.

“Wow you think of everything.” Kara says with a smile.

“Of course I do. You didn’t think your wife would forget did you?” Lena asks with a smile.

Kara smiles back even wider.

“Of course not.” Kara says as she slides the bracelet on and activates it.

“Now, come here..... wife.” Kara says with a hungry look in her eyes.

Kara takes Lena in for a passionate kiss and Lena kisses back just as hungrily. The kiss soon introduces more tongue as it progresses. Soon after this both women begin to run their hands down each other’s clothed bodies.

“You have too much clothes on.” Lena says.

“Likewise.” Kara hums as she continues to kiss Lena.

The couple then begin to slowly help each other undress. Lena gets Kara to turn around and then slowly, and seductively, unzips Kara's wedding dress from the back. After this Kara steps out of the dress as it falls to the floor, leaving her in some sexy white lingerie. 

“I wore this just for you.” Kara says as she moves her body side to side. “Do you like it?” 

“Uhummm.” Lena replies as she bites her lip trying to stifle a moan.

Lena then reaches out to try and remove Kara’s bra, but Kara swats her hand away.

“Nuhuh wife. I believe it’s time you lose your clothes. I’m in my underwear. It’s time you get in yours.” Kara smiles.

Lena looks at Kara for a moment with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I’m not wearing any underwear.” Lena says seductively as she moves closer to Kara.

“Oh Rao.” Kara groans.

Lena then begins to slowly and seductively unbutton her shirt revealing her bra, matching the colour of the suit. Lena then takes off her high heels, taking her time, knowing she is teasing Kara, and throws them to the side. Then finally Lena removes her suit trousers revealing her naked bottom half. In response Kara stares at Lena with a hunger in her eyes as she licks her lips. Lena just smiles at seeing this. Pleased she has gotten the desired effected out of Kara.

“Now I do believe you are wearing more clothes than me.” Lena grins.

Kara smiles and slowly begins to remove her underwear. She attempts to put on a show for Lena. It is a bit clumsy, but Lena still finds it the most sexy thing in the world. Kara then reaches around her back to unhook her bra.

“No.” Lena says, stopping Kara.

Lena then gets up from her chair and brings Kara in for a kiss, squishing their bodies together, including their bra covered breasts.

“You unhook my bra, I’ll unhook yours, then we can back away and let them fall to the floor.” Lena says.

Kara nods eagerly as she continues to kiss Lena. The two then each move their hands behind each other’s backs, quickly unhooking each other’s bras, as after all they have both had a lot of practice with each other. Before they move away they just continue to kiss one another, both moaning into the kiss at different points. Their hands then rest on each other’s hips. Eventually the kiss ends and the two press their foreheads together and look into each other’s eyes.

“Ready?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Kara says breathlessly.

The two women then part away from each other causing both their respective bras to fall from their breasts and onto the floor, leaving both women now completely naked. 

“You get more and more beautiful every day.” Kara smiles.

“Well, I have to try and keep up with you.” Lena replies with a grin.

Kara and Lena then quickly crash their lips together and both begin to use their hands to explore over each other’s bodies.

Over the next several hours the two women make love to one another on several occasions. They definitely can say they are part of the mile high club now, maybe having done it on a plane more times than anyone else on Earth. Once Kara and Lena’s love making session ends the two lay together on a long sofa seat on the plane, in each other’s arms, having covered themselves in a blanket as they are still naked. They then both drift off to sleep.

* * *

Lena and Kara arrive in Ireland and they head to a house that they have rented for their week long stay. They’d decided to rent a house rather than stay in a hotel, as while staying in a hotel would have the benefits of them not having to cook, and being able to get room service at any hour, and treating themselves with various pampered activities provided, renting a house offered more up sides. As the two are renting a house they don’t have to worry about making any noise as they take each other once more. Neither are keen on having sex in a hotel and allowing all the other guests to hear them, or having to try and remain quiet. Then another benefit of renting a house is that they have more room, and some features that a hotel just can't provide. The house they are staying in has a nice garden which they can both spend time in where they can hear the sea from. Then also the bedroom has a balcony which overlooks the sea where the two can sit naked on, not having to worry about anyone else seeing them. Then also the house comes with its own hot tub which the two plan to make good use of. So ultimately the house won out over a hotel.

Over the next few days Kara and Lena remain mostly inside, entertaining each other with various sexual activities. They have sex more frequently than any other time in their relationship thus far. Kara even jokes it’s because they have to make sure that they have definitely 1000% unquestionably consummated the marriage. Lena of course is more than happy to go along. The two do enjoy this time as they do realise that this will not be how intense the rest of their lives are together. Both of the women work busy schedules and can rarely take extended periods of time off to spend with one another. While at the same time both of the women enjoy the work they do, so neither likes taking time off either. Lena enjoys working at L-Corp and helping out with the super friends. While at the same time Kara loves working as a reporter for CatCo, while also saving the day as Supergirl. So finding extended time to be with each other will always be a problem, but that doesn't matter. All it means is that Lena and Kara cheerish the time they spend together on their honeymoon even more.

Kara and Lena do take some breaks between their sexual activities. At one point they both went to a spa where they got various beauty treatments and massages which to Kara’s surprise they both enjoyed. Although Lena comments Kara just enjoyed it because the spa offered free food, and gave Kara the chance to watch Lena naked most of the time. Kara doesn’t argue. Also on a few of the evenings Kara and Lena go out to some nice restaurants, enjoying some fine dining. Then also the two do make a few trips to the nearest supermarket so they can have some fun cooking together. On a few occasions when they try and make some cakes a flour fight breaks out, much to Kara’s delight. Although this activity really wasn’t much of a distraction from sex, as after both of their flour fights they ended up making love covered in flour on the kitchen floor.

Kara and Lena also spend time taking walks on the beach hand in hand, as well as walking through some of the beautiful sights and nature that Ireland offers. They sit on their balcony attached to their bedroom and watch the sun set out beyond the horizon of the ocean. Then they also enjoy laying in a hammock in each other’s arms in their garden or bathing with each other in the warm hot tub. It’s all incredibly peaceful and relaxing for both women.

Eventually two days before the couple are due to head back home to National City Lena gets a nervous look on her face one morning.

“What is it my sweet wife?” Kara asks, noticing Lena’s concerned look.

“Uhmm.... I want to..... go somewhere today..... well two places..... and..... I’m just a bit nervous......” Lena explains.

“Oh, okay. Why are you nervous? And where are these places?” Kara asks.

“I uhhh.... don’t want to say..... can you just trust me?” Lena requests.

“Okay.” Kara nods, “Do you want to go alone then?”

“No.” Lena quickly replies, “I really want you with me.”

“Okay then.” Kara nods.

As the morning progresses and the two women get ready Kara continues to notice that Lena is nervous. She of course wants to prod more and get Lena to open up, but she knows Lena will eventually when she's ready. She hopes it will all make sense when they go to wherever Lena wants them to go. So Kara just keeps quiet and gives Lena a reassuring smile each time she looks at her.

Just before mid day Lena drives herself and Kara towards their destination in a car they have rented for the week, still not telling Kara where they are going. During the journey both women are quiet. Kara doesn’t like the silence but understands when her wife is like this she prefers the silence rather than a forced conversation. So instead of talking Kara occupies herself by looking out of the window, admiring the amazing views Ireland offers. After about 40 minutes of driving Lena finally stops the car in front of a cemetery and quickly gets out. Kara follows her closely behind. Lena holds out her hand for Kara to take, not saying a word to Kara. Kara just takes Lena’s hand and she then leads them into and through the cemetery.

Kara and Lena walk through the cemetery for a few minutes before they finally stop in front of a grave, with grass surrounding it. Kara looks down at the grave. It reads Ciara Kieran - 1964 - 1997. Kara quickly realises who this grave is for, Lena’s mom.

Lena take a deep breath and looks at Kara. She has tears in her eyes.

“This is my birth mothers grave.” Lena explains.

Kara nods in response, stroking her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand to comfort her.

“I.... I just want to.... introduce you to her..... I know it’s weird....” Lena begins.

“No it’s not. Go ahead.” Kara interrupts with a smile.

Lena nods and then turns to look at the grave and takes another deep breath.

“Hi..... hi mom..... I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you in a long time.... I just................ it doesn’t matter...... I thought I’d come now to tell you that my life is better than it’s ever been...... despite the tears now....... I just got married..... to my best friend.... Kara..... and she’s here.... I’d like you to meet her...” Lena says as she sobs before she gives Kara a nod.

“Hello Miss Keiran.” Kara begins softly, “I’m Kara, and I want you to know that I love your daughter more than anything. I promise you I’ll protect her and look after her forever. And you should be proud of your daughter and the woman she is, she is simply amazing. I wish you’d got a chance to see her grow up into the woman she is. She's incredible.” 

Lena continues to cry and Kara wraps her arm around her.

“I wish you were here to meet Kara. I know you’d love her..... she does make me so happy mom..... I....” Lena begins and breaks out into more sobs.

Kara takes Lena into a deep hug with tears in her own eyes now as she rocks Lena side to side in the hug. After a few minutes Lena gets her tears under some what of a control.

“Can I..... can I have a minutes alone with my mom?” Lena asks.

“Of course. I’ll meet you back by the car.” Kara smiles as she looks at Lena. She then turns back to look at the grave, “It was nice to meet you Miss Keiran.”

Kara then gives Lena a smile and slowly walks away. Lena waits a few minutes for Kara to walk away further. Once Kara is gone Lena sits on the grass next to the grave.

“I miss you so much mom. Even now over 20, going on 30 years. My childhood was so much better with you in it....... but...... but I don’t want you to be upset..... I..... things may have been difficult for me for a while..... and I wasn’t happy for a long time..... but my life IS incredible now..... I have an amazing wife as you saw..... and I have friends who treat me like family...... including Kara’s adoptive mom Eliza.... who is amazing.... then Kara has an adoptive sister Alex.... and she treats me like a sister now as well.... My life is amazing..... I...... I also run Luthor Corp now..... it’s called L-Corp once more..... I try and use the company to create things to help humanity.... and aliens..... and speaking of aliens.... Kara.... she’s an alien.... in fact she’s a super hero..... she’s saved the world so many times...... and I’ve help in my own way on occasions..... the fact that she choose to love me amazes me every day.... but I’m so happy with her mom..... I never thought I’d get this happiness.... I definitely didn’t think I deserved it..... but with Kara everything is easier.... she’s truly my partner..... my other half..... a missing piece of me..... I can’t wait to spend my life with her.”

Lena then sits in silence at the grave for a few more minutes before getting up onto her feet.

“Anyway, I’m going to go now. I just.... I just wanted to tell you about Kara.... and introduce you to her..... and let you know I’m okay...... I love you mom.... and I miss you....” Lena says.

Lena stands looking at the grave for a few moments before she wipes more of her tears away and turns around to head out of the graveyard.

When Lena exits the graveyard she sees Kara looking at her as she sits on the hood of the car. She gives Lena a smile. Once Lena approaches Kara , Kara takes her into a comforting hug.

“You say what you needed to say?” Kara asks.

“You didn’t listen in?” Lena asks back.

“No, you wanted to have a private moment with you mom. I wanted to respect that.” Kara replies.

“Okay.... I did then.” Lena says.

Kara and Lena continue to hug for a few more minutes.

“Do you want me to drive us to the next place? If you tell me where we are going to that is?” Kara asks.

“I.... okay....” Lena nods, “I want to go to the lake a few miles away, where my mother drowned.”

“Okay.” Kara nods

* * *

Kara and Lena arrive at the lake about 10 minutes later, walking hand in hand. They begin walking along the lake shore. Eventually Lena gets them to stop.

“It happened here.” Lena says.

Kara just looks at Lena with a sad smile, not knowing what to say.

“For a long time I blamed myself..... as I watched my mother drown..... I knew what was happening ..... but I didn’t help..... I didn’t even scream for help....” Lena explains.

Kara just nods to let Lena know she’s listening.

“But I know it wasn’t my fault.... I was just a child..... and it’s because of you I’ve learnt to let go of blaming myself.” Lena explains.

“I.... I don’t know what to say Lena.” Kara replies.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to bring you here. As here is where the single worst day and moment of my life took place. I wanted the best thing that has happened to me, you, to meet the worst thing. As you overwhelm it.” Lena says.

Kara smiles at Lena and takes her in for a hug.

“You’re the best thing that has happened to me too.” Kara says into the hug.

* * *

Kara and Lena spend the rest of their day in a sombre mood, unlike their other days. They don’t have crazy sex, they just snuggle with each other and relax. Eventually in the evening they head to bed, snuggled in each other’s arms.

“I’m sorry today wasn’t really what’s expected of a honeymoon.” Lena says.

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m your wife. I’m here for every part of you. The ups and downs, everything. I’m glad you showed me these parts of your past, and I’m happy to have met your mother.” Kara says, soothing Lena.

“I’m glad you met her too.” Lena replies.

“Do you think she’d have liked me?” Kara asks.

“Yes. I love you, so I don’t see how she could think anything less of you.” Lena replies.

In response to this Kara takes Lena in for a gentle kiss as they snuggle further into each other and then drift off to sleep.

* * *

The last couple of days of the newly-wed couples honeymoon is much more like their earlier days, with crazy amounts of sex and many romantic walks. But soon their honeymoon ends and Kara and Lena get on their private jet to head home, promising that they will return to Ireland again one day, as they loved their time there. But now waiting for them in National City is the rest of their life together, which will hopefully be a very long one thanks to the drug Lena has invented for herself. This is just the beginning of the long life of the Luthor-Danvers'/Luthor-Zor-El's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. The stories gonna pick up pace a bit now.
> 
> For those who don’t know I’m doing a chapter a day for a fic every day for Supercorptober. So if you enjoyed this fic thus far please go check out my other fics!
> 
> Next chapter: 25th October.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. The was the first time I literally wrote this chapter for the fic the night before it got posted. I usually spend a week writing each chapter, doing little bits at a time. But this time round I got caught up in writing my other fics I’m doing for Supercorptober. So anyway, this one will be sorter than usual.

It is now March 2022. Kara and Lena have been married for almost two months now. Since they got back from their honeymoon things have kind of been a whirlwind for them. Lena has been busy with a lot of work with L-Corp, while Kara has really been getting into the groove and writing more serious articles which are all getting her critical acclaim. In fact Kara’s articles are doing so well that there is a rumour that she may be up for another Pulitzer. However, despite how busy Kara and Lena have been they have made sure to make time for one another. Lena is home by 6pm at the latest on each week day, even if this means she has to finish up some work in her office at the apartment she lives in with Kara. Then on the weekends Lena only works if it’s okay with Kara and they don’t have anything planned. This usually only occurs if Lena is absolutely desperate to finish some work. At the same time Kara has been also having some work with her Supergirl duties, however nothing too serious has popped up over the last few weeks, so she’s mostly just been spending her time as Kara Luthor-Danvers.

So all in all things have been great for both Kara and Lena. The only real annoying thing, which annoys Kara the most, is that people keep getting their names wrong. When Kara interviews people or is on the phone to them they are constantly calling her Miss Danvers, not Mrs Luthor-Danvers, it really upsets Kara. There was even a time where one of her articles went to print and the editor credited Kara as Kara Danvers, not Kara Luthor-Danvers. Of course this in itself caused a bunch of drama with gossip columns asking why Kara was suddenly being credited as just Kara Danvers, with several suggesting she already was getting a divorce from Lena. Lena however didn’t really mind. She didn’t mind because she still understood that the Luthor name still has bad connotations attached to it, and so she doesn’t mind when Kara isn’t attached to the Luthor name. Then at the same time Lena doesn’t mind when she’s not attached to the Danvers name, but simply because she doesn’t want to make the Danvers name toxic by being attached to it. This isn’t because Lena thinks less of herself. This is simply because Lena knows that no matter what she does there will always be people who spew hatred towards her. This is simply because some people will never get over what both Lillian and Lex have done. No matter what Lena does to try and make up for their evil deeds.

A few weeks after Lena and Kara returned from their honeymoon the two had dinner with Lois and Clark who were visiting National City due to a school trip their sons were on. During the dinner Lois brought up the life extending drug which Lena had offered to Lois a few months prior. Lois explained that while she thanks Lena for thinking of her she just didn’t feel comfortable taking a drug like that, and that isn’t because she doesn’t trust Lena. Then at the same time Lois explained that she was happy to age gracefully and thought the fact that her time with Clark will be limited would make it more special. Lois then made it clear that that was only her opinion, she could totally understand why Lena and Kara have different views and didn’t think any less of them, or their relationship, for choosing a different path.

* * *

Currently Kara and Lena are getting their apartment in order because Alex and Kelly are due to arrive. The two couples are having a double date night at Kara and Lena’s apartment which they have been doing semi-frequently over the last few months. This however is the first one since Kara and Lena got back from their honeymoon, simply due to the fact the two Luthor-Danvers have been so busy. Kara and Lena’s apartment is in a bit of a mess because the two women spent most of the day having sex throughout the apartment. This was because during the week the two were too tired to have sex in the brief moments they got together, so they were making up for lost time. Not that they wouldn’t have done the exact same thing anyway, even if they had had regular sex during the week.

“Kara please put the couch cushions back in place.” Lena calls out form the kitchen as she wipes down the kitchen surfaces.

“I’m on it!” Kara says from their living room as she puts the cushions back in place, while also trying to find the rest of them. “Uhh.... you have any idea where the last remaining cushion is?”

“No!! You were the one who threw them off the couch!!” Lena yells back.

Kara bits her lip and looks around, trying to find the last lost cushion. Eventually Kara sees that she threw the cushion all the way out onto the balcony.

“There you are!” Kara says with a smile as she walks to the cushion.

The cushion itself is leaning against the glass railing of the balcony. Kara approaches the cushion and picks it up.

“Oh Rao.” Kara mutters to herself as she notices that she threw the cushion so hard in her haste that she caused a crack in the glass railing.

Kara walks back into the living room and then puts the cushion back in its place before heading into the kitchen. As Kara enters the kitchen she sees Lena just finishing off cleaning.

“Uhh..... honey?” Kara says nervously.

Lena looks up at Kara with a frown.

“What did you do?” Lena asks.

“What do you mean, what did I do?” Kara asks surprised Lena knows she’s done something.

“You forget I know you. Not to mention you just called me honey, which you never do, unless you feel guilty about something. So what did you do?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhhhh...... I may have...... thrown the pillow so hard...... that I cracked the glass on the balcony railing.....” Kara explains.

Lena frowns at Kara.

“That’s like the fourth thing you’ve broken during sex in the last month. And that’s even with your red sun bracelet on!” Lena says as she rubs her temple.

“Well we both know the bracelet isn’t as effective as the sun lamps..... but what do you expect..... I can’t really control myself around you.....” Kara says with a grin.

Lena now looks up at Kara and smiles.

“Oh you are a smooth one Mrs Luthor-Danvers.” Lena smiles.

“What can I say? I love my wife.” Kara gleams.

Lena smiles at Kara and then takes her in for a kiss. The two kiss for a bit but are then interrupted by an alert on a tablet that is installed on the wall of the kitchen. Lena looks over.

“Kelly and Alex are here.” Lena says.

* * *

Kara, Kelly, Alex and Lena all have a great time staying in having dinner together. The group all had some fun and made their own pizzas in the kitchen together. It was a real fun activity, especially with alcohol involved. Currently the two couples are in the living room both snuggled up into each other while all four women drink wine.

“So we have something to tell you guys.” Alex says.

“Yeah? What is it Al?” Kara asks as she pulls Lena closer into her.

“Well we didn’t want to say until we knew for certain, as we didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up or set expectations in case things didn’t work out..... But..... we are gonna adopt a baby.” Alex explains.

“What really!?!!” Kara asks surprised as she jumps away from Lena.

“Yes. There is a woman right here in National City who currently is pregnant with a boy and intends to give him up for adoption. She saw our application and choose us!!” Kelly explains with a big smile.

“Oh my god!! Congratulations you guys!! You’re going to be moms!!” Lena smiles.

“Yeah... it’s not 100% official. The birth mother can still change her mind. But we’ve already met her and she has some reasons that I won’t get into as to why she doesn’t want to keep the baby, and I don’t think she’ll change her mind.” Alex says.

“Oh Rao!! This is cause for a celebration!!” Kara says with a big smile as she stands up.

“Wait. There’s something else.” Alex says as she gestures for Kara to sit down again.

“Okay, what is it?” Lena asks.

“Okay. So we’ve both been thinking long and hard about the drug you offered us both. We weighed up all the pros and cons of it all. But we’ve decided we are going to decline your offer.” Alex says.

“Yes, we are really grateful, but now that we are going to be moms we obviously don’t want to outlive our children, and don’t want to force the drug on our children. Nor would we even expect you to offer it to them. It would just start a cycle of our children needing the drug, then their children, then so on and so on.” Kelly explains.

Kara looks dejected after hearing this. Obviously Kara is going to have Lena for a long long time but she hoped Alex would be around for a long time as well.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Alex asks.

“I.... I.....” Kara says and then stands up, “I need a minute.” Kara then walks out onto the balcony, closing the door behind her.

Lena stands to follow Kara but Alex holds out her hand to stop her.

“I’ve got it.” Alex says.

Lena gives Alex a nod and then Alex heads out onto the balcony.

“Kara?” Alex calls out as she approaches her sister.

Alex gets closer to Kara and then hears Kara’s sniffles, she’s clearly crying.

“Oh Kara.” Alex says as she takes her sister in for a hug from behind.

“I’m.... sorry..... I’m happy for you...... And I understand your decision..... I just...... don’t ever want to be..... without you....” Kara says as she sobs.

“I know. It’s okay. But you’ll never be without me. I’ll always be with you. Right here.” Alex says as she taps Kara’s chest where her heart is.

“I know..... I’ll just..... miss you...” Kara says as she continues to cry.

“I know. But I don’t plan to go anywhere any time soon. Hell, we still haven’t even reached the half way point of our sisterhood. We have sooo much ahead of us!! How about we live in the moment? We don’t need to worry about the future now.” Alex suggests.

“Okay.” Kara nods and turns around to hug Alex face to face.

Kara and Alex hug for a moment.

“You’re gonna be an aunt.” Alex says.

Kara smiles.

“I know, and you’re gonna be a mom. Are you excited?” Kara asks.

“Excited, terrified, you name it.” Alex replies.

Kara lets out a chuckle.

“You don’t need to worry, you’re gonna be a great mom.” Kara says.

“Thanks, it makes it easier knowing I’m going to be doing with with Kelly by my side.” Alex says.

“Yeah.” Kara nods with a smile.

“And who knows. Maybe you and Lena are next?” Alex says with a grin.

Kara chuckles.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” Kara replies.

* * *

The rest of the evening for the women went pleasantly after Kara and Alex went back inside, with the group celebrating the news. After Kelly and Alex leave its pretty late so Kara and Lena go straight to bed. Kara hasn’t really said much since the two future parents left. Lena knows Kara is still sad and upset. 

Kara and Lena get into bed and start off both on there own side of the bed. They remain like this for a few moments.

“Come here Kara.” Lena says softly through the darkness.

Kara silently moves over and Lena takes Kara in for a hug so she’s spooning her.

“I know your upset, and that’s okay. I’m here for you. Whatever you need.” Lena says softly.

“This is all I need right now.” Kara replies in a hushed tone.

“Okay, Goodnight love.” Lena says as she kisses Kara's cheek.

“Goodnight Lee. I love you.” Kara replies.

“Love you too darling.” Lena says back.

Kara and Lena then drift off to sleep with Kara in Lena’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate all comments, and I am always interested to read where you all think this story is going.
> 
> Next Chapter: 1st November


	24. Chapter 24

It is now the end of 2022, Kara and Lena are soon closing in on their one year anniversary, having already shot passed their one year anniversary of their engagement. About a month and a half after Kara and Lena were told by Alex and Kelly that they were adopting a baby the couple's son was born. Kelly and Alex named him Jeremiah Danvers, of course after Alex’s father. Their son was called Danvers instead of Olsen because after their wedding Kelly had taken Alex’s name and become Kelly Danvers. 

Kara and Lena were the first two people to meet little baby Jeremiah after Alex and Kelly brought him home to their apartment. There was a lot of “awing” and staring at the new baby boy. The first time Kara held her nephew in her arms she burst out crying as she rocked him gently in her arms. In turn this made Jeremiah start crying as well, which caused Alex, Kelly and Lena to laugh. They would later regret laughing when over the next hour Jeremiah would not stop crying. But eventually he did, and it wasn’t because the four women had suddenly found some trick to get him to stop. Much to everyone’s surprise it was because Lena held her nephew in her arms for the first time. After Lena did this Alex made a comment that Lena was never leaving.

When Lena first held Jeremiah in her arms it was the first baby she’d ever held. She absolutely fell in love. Lena knew from that moment on if Jeremiah ever came to her and needed anything she would move heaven and earth to give it to him. But at the same time something else happen to Lena. Something that she was so sure was a myth, something created by hormonal or jealous women, but boy was she wrong. As when Lena left Alex and Kelly’s apartment that day she knew that right then and there she wanted a baby, she was ready, she had caught baby fever.

Over the next few weeks and months Lena didn’t actually tell Kara that she wanted a baby. This wasn’t because she was unsure about bringing it up to Kara. It was because Lena knew that while adoption is an amazing thing for most couples and children, Lena really wanted to have a child that she could look at and see both herself and Kara in. Obviously the science to do this wasn’t there yet, so Lena spent months in her lab working on the process.

Now Lena wanted to have a biological child with Kara not only because she wanted to see both of them in their child, but also selfishly she wanted her child to have Kryptonian DNA. Lena knew if their child had Kryptonian DNA they would have some protection, maybe the same protection as Kara. There would be less of a risk of the child ever getting hurt or getting ill, while at the same time the child would have a long life just like their mothers. So Lena’s task of being able to have two women conceive a child was pretty selfish, but she knew if she succeeded she would publish the science behind it to the world.

Over a period of several months Lena worked on various stem cell related experiments to try and get the process to work. It was frustrating and hard work. Even more so because she didn’t want to tell Kara and get her hopes up if she found it impossible. But eventually Lena made a breakthrough. She found a process she could use to turn stems cells essentially into sperm and then implant the seeds into the eggs. Lena tested this on some monkeys and after a few months and a few attempts a female monkey became pregnant from stem cells form another female monkey. Lena got the process to work!

* * *

Presently Lena is sitting at home nervously. She is awaiting for Kara to return from her day at work. Lena cracked the process to allow to women to have a baby about a week ago. Since then she has been double and triple checking her work, making sure it 1000% works before she presents it to Kara. Lena is nervous because she’s not sure how Kara will feel about doing this. She knows that Kara is okay with Lena taking the drug to extend her life, but she’s unsure if Kara will be just as agreeable to creating new life this way. Then at the same time Lena isn’t sure if Kara is ready to have children like she is. So ultimately Lena is just very very nervous.

At 7PM Kara arrives home.

“Lee, I’m home!” Kara calls out as she closes the front door behind her.

Kara walks into their apartment and that’s when she sees Lena walking back and fourth in their living room.

“Lena? Is everything okay?” Kara asks concerned.

Lena jumps at Kara’s voice, not having noticed that Kara even got home, being completely lost in her thoughts and all.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” Lena says.

Kara gives Lena a frown and approaches her.

“What’s wrong? You’re pacing?” Kara asks.

“Right. I... sorry.... take a seat.” Lena says as she points to the couch in front of her.

“Okay.... you’re making me nervous Lena. Is everything okay?” Kara asks, now very concerned.

“Yes, everything is fine Kara, don’t worry. I just have to tell you about something I’ve been working on.” Lena explains.

“Okay....” Kara says, still unsure.

Lena take a deep breath.

“Right. So.... I...... after Kelly and Alex had Jeremiah and I held him for the first time I knew I was and am ready to have a baby. I caught baby fever, if you want to put it that way.” Lena says.

Kara smiles widely.

“Thank Rao, me too.” Kara smiles.

Lena lets out a sigh of relief. That’s one concern dealt with.

“Okay, but I’m not done.” Lena says.

Kara nods.

“Over the last few months I’ve been doing some research and experiments. After I knew I was ready to have a baby with you I knew I wanted to have one WITH you, as in, I want our child to be part me and part you. I want to look at our child and see your eyes and my hair or your nose and my lips or whatever. I want our child to be a mixture of us both. Then at the same time I want our child to be protected by their Kryptonian DNA. I don’t want them to ever get hurt or ill, and I want them to live a long time like us. So, I began research as to how two females could have a baby. It’s been a long process, but............... but I’ve done it.” Lena explains.

Kara is silent for a moment and Lena is moving from foot to foot nervously as she waits for Kara to respond.

“Say something, please.” Lena says after about 30 seconds of silence.

“That’s..... that’s incredible Lena.... I’m speechless.....” Kara says.

“O....okay..... so..... do you..... do you want to..... have a baby with me.... like that?” Lena asks feeling almost as nervous as when she proposed to Kara.

Kara smiles at Lena and gets up from her seat and takes her into a searing kiss.

“Of course I do. It’s an incredible thing you’ve done. I want everything you want. I want to have a baby that’s part me and part you. You don’t realise how much I want that.” Kara says between kisses.

Lena now relaxes and melts into Kara’s kisses, now kissing her back eagerly.

“Thank Rao.” Lena mutters.

Kara giggles upon hearing this. The two women then continue to kiss and hug for a few minutes before they both take a seat on the couch.

“So.... who...... how does it work?” Kara asks.

“Well I have to take stem cells and do a specific process to turn the stem cells into the equivalent of a sperm and then implant the sperm into the egg and then insert the egg into the uterus.” Lena explains.

Kara giggles.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant what do each of us have to do. Like, who is going to carry the baby?” Kara asks.

Lena smiles at Kara.

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about. With this process either one of us COULD carry the baby. But I’m not too sure of the dangers of carrying a half Kryptonian baby in a human uterus. Obviously Lois did it, but this is a whole new science here. So, if you want me to, of course I’ll carry our baby, but, I think it might be best if you are the one to do it.” Lena says.

“Wow, okay. I’m not going to lie I did like the idea of taking care of my pregnant wife, especially with your breasts swelling and you getting funny cravings including for sex.” Kara admits.

Lena laughs.

“But if this is to keep you and our child safe I’d happily do it. I’ll be the mommy you can be the daddy.” Kara smiles.

Lena smiles back at Kara.

“Maybe in the future after we have the data on our first pregnancy, for our second child I’ll carry the baby. That way we will have more knowledge to keep me safe.” Lena says.

Kara smiles once more at Lena.

“That sounds great!” Kara says and takes Lena in for a passionate kiss.

“We can start this any time you like. I’m prepared to do this whenever. But obviously this will effect your body the most, so when we do it is up to you.” Lena says as the kiss ends.

“Okay. I think we should start next year. I do want to do this now, but obviously if I’m going to be pregnant I’ll need to prepare everyone to deal with things without Supergirl. I have no intention of flying around while carrying our baby.” Kara explains.

“Good. I’m glad you don’t intend to do that. That sounds like a good plan.” Lena smiles.

“Yeah.... I can’t wait to have a baby with you.” Kara smiles.

“Nor I with your.” Lena smiles back.

Kara takes Lena in for another passionate kiss.

“Now let’s go make a baby the traditional way. With the perk of not actually being able to do it.” Kara says with a smirk.

“Hmm lead the way.” Lena smiles.

Kara grabs Lena’s hand and pulls her upstairs and towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet.
> 
> Next Chapter: 8th November


	25. Chapter 25

Kara has been spending the last 4 months getting all the super friends prepared for about a year without Supergirl, while she has a baby. Kara has been focusing a lot on training Nia so that she can really step up as the hero of National City. Meanwhile Lena has been helping by making new gear for everyone, mostly focusing on Nia so that they are all better protected and prepared for as many situations as possible. 

Kara has also been working with J’onn because the group know that they are in the unfortunate situation where if Supergirl just disappears for a while there will be many questions from the public, and perhaps panic. While at the same time it’s not like they can announce that Supergirl is taking a break to have a child. Then also the group didn’t want any criminals to think that Supergirl being away would mean that National City is an easy target. So over the last few months Kara has been working with J’onn so that he can shapeshift as Supergirl on occasion to help out Nia when needed. Kara’s main focus has been on getting J’onn to talk and act more like her as Supergirl. It was a difficult process, and sometimes more trying than training Nia, but eventually Kara was satisfied that J’onn could pull it off, when needed.

In regards to Alex, she has been taking a step back from the super hero stuff anyway, since Jeremiah was born and adopted. That’s not to say that Alex hasn’t been helping out, and on rare occasions going into the field, she has. Alex has just predominantly spent her time in The Tower as support, on the monitors, feeding the heroes critical information that they may need. That’s not to say that Alex hasn’t been out in the field at all, she has. But Alex just saves going out with the other heroes until she is really needed.

Another thing that Kara has been working on over the last few months is herself. Kara knows that when she is pregnant that she will find it difficult at times to just have to sit back and watch. So Kara has been practicing restraining herself and not going in and helping Nia and the other heroes when they have been fighting their battles. It was very very difficult at first, but Lena was a big help as she watched/listened on with Kara at The Tower with her.

The plan that the super friends had put in place was that they would announce that Supergirl is going to take a step back for a while, just so she can focus on some small nagging physical issues, nothing major, just some stuff that requires some body rest from Supergirl. But the group were going to make it very clear that Supergirl would still be around on occasion, and if she was needed she would be there to stop any threat. This would be achieved by J’onn going out as Supergirl every now and again, just to remind everyone that Supergirl is still around.

Overall it took four long months, and it was very difficult for Kara. Supergirl had become such a large part of her life over the last several years. She knows that she will miss it while she’s pregnant. But at the same time Kara is excited to have a child with Lena. Lena, who has been fantastic through the whole thing. She has been supporting Kara all the way, then at the same time she has never pressed Kara to get her to try and put a timetable on when Kara will decide they are all ready. Lena knows and trusts that Kara will make that decision and tell her when the time is right.

* * *

It is now February 2023 and Kara has just returned to her apartment she shares with Lena. She has just come back from working with Nia and J’onn doing some sparing and other practice sessions. Kara didn’t tell anyone yet, but she knows they are now ready. Kara knows she is ready too, she just has to tell Lena first. Lena hasn’t been around at The Tower over the last couple of days because she has been under a bit of a crunch with several projects at L-Corp. So Kara hasn’t had a chance yet to let Lena know.

Today however is Friday, the end of a long week and Kara knows that no matter what Lena always comes home on time on a Friday, hell or high water. Lena always makes sure that by 6PM on a Friday she is back home with Kara so she can begin her weekend with her, and not work on anything L-Corp related, unless Kara lets her. The deal that the two have in place is that in regards to working late on a Friday or during the weekend, Lena will only do it if Kara has reporting work to do at the same time as well. As after all much like being a CEO, being a reporter isn’t really a 9 to 5 Monday to Friday job. It is essentially a 24 hour, seven days a week job.

It is currently 5:30PM and Kara is preparing the apartment for Lena’s arrival. Kara wants to have a romantic dinner with Lena alone before she informs her she’s ready to have a child. For the romantic dinner Kara has got take out Italian food from a very nice Italian restaurant. Then to compliment this Kara has dressed their dinning room table with a fancy white table cloth along with several candles. Then there is a bouquet of roses as a centre piece on the table. Kara has also dimmed the lights in the apartment and spread rose petals leading from the front door to the dinning room table.

Just before 6PM Lena returns home. Kara hears Lena gasp in surprise, clearly after seeing the petals on the floor.

“Kara?” Lena calls out.

“In here.” Kara replies from the dinning room table.

Lena follows the rose petals into the dining room and is met with Kara in a beautiful blue dress, clearly not something that Kara wears around the apartment casually. Lena just looks at Kara surprised as she takes everything in. Kara approaches Lena with a smile. Lena fixes her eyes on the red lipstick on Kara’s lips. It’s not a shade of red that Kara usually wears, but Lena likes it.

“Hello my love.” Kara smiles and then takes Lena in for a tender kiss.

Lena kisses Kara back happily.

“Kara? What is this?” Lena asks once the kiss ends.

Kara looks at Lena with a big smile on her face.

“A romantic dinner, just for the two of us.” Kara replies, not yet wanting to reveal the whole truth.

Kara then takes Lena’s hand and guides her to the table. Once they reach the table Kara pulls out Lena’s seat for her and Lena sits down. Kara then moves over and takes the lids off their dinner plates, revealing their Italian food.

“Oh my god Kara, this looks incredible!” Lena says.

“Thank you love. I got it from a real fancy Italian place.” Kara smiles as she sits down.

Kara and Lena then proceed to have a very nice romantic dinner. They chat about their days and what they got up to. The conversation then moves to other things. Eventually the two finish their dinner.

“Kara, this is very romantic, but is there a special occasion? It’s not one of our anniversaries of something, is it?” Lena asks.

“No it’s not. But there is a reason.” Kara smiles and gets up out of her chair and approaches Lena.

Kara kneels down by Lena’s side and takes one of her hands into her own. Lena just looks down at Kara with a curious look.

“Lena, I love you more than anything. I couldn’t imagine anyone else I would want to go on this journey called life with. You are my lover, my partner, my wife. You make me so incredibly happy, and we are such a great team, and we are going to need to put that into practice very soon.” Kara smiles.

“Kara? What..... what are you saying?” Lena asks.

“What I’m saying is: Lena Luthor, put a baby in my belly.” Kara smiles.

Lena goes wide eyed but then quickly gets down onto the floor and takes Kara in for a passionate kiss.

That night Kara and Lena make tender love, driven by the fact that soon Kara will be carrying their child, as the next day Lena will begin the process with Kara.

* * *

It is now mid April 2023. Kara is now about 8/9 weeks pregnant. Lena has basically been monitoring Kara daily now, taking even more care of her than usual. Lena even took a few days off from L-Corp when Kara developed morning sickness.

Currently Kara and Lena are in Lena’s private lab in L-Corp awaiting Alex’s arrival where they are about to do their first ultrasound. Lena of course is very capable of doing an ultra sound but she and Kara both want Alex involved, while at the same time Lena knows that she won’t be objective when looking at the ultra sound, in case there are any issues. Alex of course is more than happy to be involved and do the ultra sound for the couple. They chose Lena’s private lab in L-Corp to conduct the ultra sound because they were not too keen on doing it in The Tower where there isn’t much privacy, then at the same time they have no intention of doing it at the DEO, that’s sort of Brainy’s government domain, Lena, Kara and Alex don’t have much involvement with it anymore. If there are ever any issues or problems the super friends go to The Tower, not the DEO. Without the government being involved being super heroes is much easier. 

Alex arrives at L-Corp about 10 minutes after Lena and Kara, who have been eagerly waiting. To pass the time Lena has got Kara to lay down on the bed to prep her for the ultra sound. Of course Kara isn’t very good at sitting still, so Lena had to keep her distracted with conversation.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Alex says with a big smile as she enters the private lab.

“Finally.” Lena says, breathing out a sigh of relief that Alex has arrived.

Alex chuckles.

“Don’t worry sister.” Alex says as she rubs Lena’s shoulder, “Everything is going to be great.”

Lena smiles at Alex.

“Why do I feel that I’m no longer your favourite sister.” Kara pouts.

Alex laughs again.

“Well I only had one sister before. So you were my favourite by default.” Alex replies.

Kara has another pout on her face before she breaks into laughter followed by Alex and Lena.

“Okay, Okay.” Alex says, “Let’s just get this set up.”

Alex begins to set up the ultra sound machine, fiddling with a few buttons and connecting some things.

“Lena, could you please put the jelly on Kara’s stomach?” Alex asks.

“Sure.” Lena smiles.

Lena grabs the jelly and squeezes it onto Kara’s stomach. Kara flinches at how cold it is.

“Sorry love.” Lena smiles.

Kara just smiles back.

Alex now moves over with the ultra sound device.

“Okay let’s begin.” Alex says.

At first Alex just uses the device to spread some of the jelly over Kara’s stomach so it’s not just one big blob in one place. Alex then begins to examine Kara’s stomach while looking at the screen. Lena just sits by Kara’s side, holding her hand. Over the next few minutes Alex examines Kara thoroughly.

“Huh.” Alex says after a few minutes.

Kara tenses.

“What?! What is it? Is there something wrong?” Kara asks now worried.

“No, no. It’s just.... Lena, have a look at this.” Alex says as she points to the screen.

Lena frowns and gets up and moves closer to the screen. Alex begins to point with her finger as she moves the ultra sound to get a better view, to make sure Lena knows exactly where to look. Lena just looks carefully for a moment.

“Is that?” Lena asks.

“Yep, I think so.” Alex nods.

“What is it! Come on! I’m dying here!” Kara says as she throws her hands up exasperated.

Alex then turns to Kara and moves the screen so it’s closer for her to see.

“Okay. So you see these two small white dots here?” Alex asks as she points.

“Uh-huh.” Kara nods.

“Those are your babies.” Alex informs Kara.

“Wow, I..... wait.... babies? As in more than one?” Kara asks, shocked.

“Yes. You are going to be having twins Kara.” Alex nods with a smile.

“But, I don’t understand.... how.....” Kara asks confused.

“Kara, the process we used, just like most people who use in vitro fertilisation can often cause multiple babies to be born. This is because of having to insert multiple fertilised eggs due to the high chance of them all not resulting in a pregnancy. In our case my process meant there was a much higher chance of success, but it was still only at 40% per fertilised egg. So I only put two fertilised eggs in your uterus. They just so happened to both become embryos.” Lena explains.

“Wow.... oh wow....” Kara nods, taking it in.

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Alex says as she freezes the screen on the picture of the embryos. 

Alex leaves and Lena uses some paper towels to wipe Kara’s belly clean.

“Those are our babies.” Kara finally says after a moments silence.

Lena looks up at Kara.

“Yeah they are.” Lena smiles with tears in her eyes.

“We are gonna be moms.” Kara says.

“Yes, we are.” Lena smiles.

Kara then bursts into tears and takes Lena in for a hug. Lena cries just as much and hugs Kara back. A few minutes later Alex returns to the two still hugging and crying and she bursts into tears as well and is then welcomed into the hug with the couple.

* * *

It is now the beginning of July, Kara is 18 weeks pregnant. Her belly is really starting to show her pregnancy. The last several weeks have not been easy because the pregnancy has had some unexpected effects on Kara. At times Kara will lose some of her powers completely, mostly related to her hearing and x-ray vision. But then at other times Kara will have unexpected moments when she loses control of her powers. So for example on a few occasions Kara has sneezed, and then while sneezing her x-ray vision has briefly shot off. This has resulted in Kara putting her hand over her eyes whenever she sneezes as well. Then another issue, and this is the one that has been upsetting Kara the most, is there are times when Kara is just unable to control her powers. Kara has broken so many things around the apartment, including the kitchen counter on several occasions, just simply because Kara has brief issues with regulating her strength. Lena however has been wonderful through it all. She has been constantly reassuring Kara and telling her it doesn't matter if Kara destroys things, they can afford it. All Lena cares about is that Kara and their babies are okay. For all Lena cares Kara could destroy their apartment with a sneeze, and as long as Kara and their babies are okay after Lena wouldn't mind one lick.

Also over the last few weeks Kara has had some cravings. Unfortunately some of Kara's cravings have been for food which doesn't exist on earth. Food that Kara hasn't been able to eat in close to two decades, when she lived on Krypton. However, Kara has also had cravings for normal earth food as well, with ice cream being her biggest one. There are times when Lena is pretty sure that Kara is just pretending that she is craving certain foods just because she knows if she says she craves it Lena will immediately go out and get her a bunch of food. The pregnancy has kind of been a plus for Kara on the food front in that regard. But at the same time it hasn't been all roses in regards to food, there have been some issues. There are foods now that Kara just doesn't like. Most of them are just foods like pickles which she doesn't like normally, and the smell just makes her sick. But a new food which Kara no longer likes and makes her sick just looking at them is potstickers. This has absolutely devastated Kara, which due to her hormones on many occasions has caused Kara to break down in tears because she wants to like potstickers again. Even though it's a ridiculous hormone break down Lena just responds as if it's the most normal thing in the world, comforting Kara as much as possible. Then finally on the food front there are foods which Kara now likes which she didn't before, with there being one particular one that has made Lena ecstatic, kale. Kara now loves kale so much, it's becoming her new favourite food to munch on, and she hates herself for it. Lena on the other hand absolutely loves it, and on several occasions has said Kara likes kale because clearly their babies like kale just like Lena, and therefore want Kara to eat it. 

Currently it is the middle of the work day and Lena is sitting in her office in L-Corp. Lena has been scaling back how much she works over the last few weeks just so she can spend more time with Kara. Then at the same time she plans to give herself at least 3 months full time maternity once the babies are born, which will start a few weeks before Kara's due date in November. Then after those 3 months Lena plans to just play it by ear and spend the next handful of months working part time, with her only going into her office for meetings and otherwise working from home. Then at the same time Lena has given Kara 6 months of full time maternity leave at CatCo, which is a policy that Lena has for all of her female employees after they give birth, will the 6 months being paid, then offering 3 months full paid paternity leave for any fathers. 

Lena is typing on her computer at her desk working on some latest fiscal quarter reports for L-Corp. It is pretty boring and tedious stuff. It is the sort of thing she would usually do while drinking a bottle of scotch. However during Kara's pregnancy Lena has made a pact with Kara that she won't drink any alcohol, not that Kara really drinks much alcohol anyway. Lena however did not make the same pact in regards to drinking coffee, Kara is alone on that front.

Lena then hears the pitter of feet landing on her balcony behind her. Lena turns around expecting J'onn, but she is annoyed to see it is Kara.

  
"Kara!! What the hell are you doing!!!" Lena yells angrily as she opens her door.

"Sorry, Sorry, feel this!!" Kara says quickly as she pulls Lena's hand to her stomach.

Lena has her hand placed on Kara's stomach and that is when she feels their babies kicking.

  
"They're kicking!" Kara says happily.

Lena just smiles as she holds her hand there, continuing to feel their babies kick.

"Isn't it amazing?" Kara asks with a smile.

"Yes it is." Lena begins and then takes her hand away. "But Kara it was very very very stupid of you to fly here! You put yourself and our babies in danger! What could have happened if your powers cut out mid flight or something! Or if someone saw you!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Kara says now crying, mostly because of her hormones, not because Lena is yelling at her and telling her off. "I just felt them kick for the first time and I wanted you to feel them. I'm sorry."

Lena watches Kara cry for a moment before she takes Kara in for a hug.

  
"Come here." Lena says as she hugs Kara.

Kara hugs Lena and sobs into her shoulder.

"It's okay Kara. I just want you to promise me you will not do that again." Lena says as she soothes Kara.

"Yes, I promise." Kara nods.

* * *

It is now the middle of July and Kara is about 20 weeks pregnant. Kara and Lena are currently in Lena's private lab in L-crop with Alex. Today they are doing some basic physical exams on Kara and just some standards tests, which will also include another ultra sound when they will hopefully be able to tell the gender of their babies. Kara and Lena have discussed it extensively in regards to whether they want to know the sex of the two babies and they have both agreed they do. They don't want to go through the hassle of having to pick out 4 different names in case both of their babies are the same gender. 

Alex begins the exam and looks carefully at the monitor for a while as she determines the gender of the two babies. Lena is just sitting at Kara's side not looking at the screen. Lena wants to find out the gender with Kara when Alex tells them, not before.

  
"Okay." Alex nods as she freezes the ultra sound machine screen. "So I am happy to announce that you are going to be having a boy and a girl."

"Really?" Kara asks, surprised, even though she's not sure why.

"Yep. One of each." Alex nods with a smile.

"Oh Rao." Kara smiles with tears in her eyes.

Kara then turns to Lena and sees that Lena is already full on crying silently.

"Come here Lee." Kara says as she takes Lena in for a passionate kiss as they both cry.

Lena gasps as they end their kiss.

  
"A boy and a girl. That sounds perfect." Lena smiles as she wipes away her tears.

"Yeah." Kara nods with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will focus on a few things during the pregnancy and then end with Kara giving birth. What do you guys think their names will be? 
> 
> Next chapter: 15th November


	26. Chapter 26

It is now late September, Kara is well over 32 weeks pregnant. She clearly has a very large stomach right now, and she's gotten to the stage where she is pretty miserable. Kara finds it difficult to move and do normal things because her belly is weighing her down and has completely changed her centre of gravity. Then at the same time Kara just feels basically unwell all the time, a feeling Kara hasn't had since she lived on Krypton as a child before it exploded. But also to top things off Kara is completely hormonal and emotional. There have been times when she has been at work and someone has just looked at her what Kara thinks is the wrong way and she snaps at them. Then there was one occasion where Lena was trying to cheer Kara up and all it did was piss her off, resulting in Kara yelling at Lena. Then of course about 10 minutes later Kara just broke down crying because she hated that she yelled at Lena. Lena in response was just simply incredibly. She cuddled Kara and told her it was okay, as she knew it was only the hormones talking. Kara of course still apologised as she didn't want Lena to be a punching bag for her emotional distress. 

Over the last few months the couple have tried to pick out names for a girl and a boy, but the problem is they can't seem to agree. However Kara has just put this don't to the fact that she is not in the right head space to pick out names that she will like, and so will Lena. So Kara and Lena ultimately both decide that they will figure out names after their son and daughter are born.

Kara's pregnancy itself has been going very well. Both Lena and Alex have probably tested Kara more times than any other pregnant women in history. Then at the same time Lena makes sure to call Kara for lunch, if for some reason they can't have lunch together. Then also Alex basically has been coming over to Kara and Lena's apartment every day just to check on Kara, although Alex makes a bad lie and says she just wants to talk to the unborn babies so they know her voice. Either way, all of the testing that Lena and Alex have done on Kara has been positive, with no issue found. In fact the testing has been so good that Lena is very confident that if in the future they do want more children that she will be able to carry the babies without any complications that would harm her. Lena theoretically believes that if she were to become pregnant with Kara's babies then either one of two things would happen. The first would be that she would temporarily develop powers like Kara, which would essentially be given to her from the baby for the duration of the pregnancy. Then the other scenario would be that she wouldn't develop powers and the pregnancy wouldn't kill her, as a baby is essentially programmed to die itself before it kills the mother, but it could harm Lena. Just imagine a baby with a small amount of Kryptonian strength kicking Lena from the inside. That would not be pleasant. So for that particular situations Lena theories that she would just have to wear Kara's red sun lamp bracelet 24/7, just to keep her body and the baby safe. That said, Lena has no idea if they will ever have any more children, as of course the first two are not even there yet. But at the same time when they discussed Lena possibly getting pregnant in the future with their child they didn't consider that Kara would give birth to twins. But that would be a conversation that they will have at some point in the future, after they have learnt to be mothers to two half Kryptonian children.

* * *

Currently it is a Friday and Kara has just made her way home from work. It has been a long day for Kara. It was just one of those days where she had nothing important to report on. Then at the same time she is pretty frustrated with her work at the moment because Andrea hasn't been sending her to do any real difficult journalism pieces that would require her to travel to various places around the city, and the country. All Kara has basically been doing is reporting on the work done by various companies and charitable organisations in National City. So all the interviews have basically taken place in very comfy office chairs. Obviously this is fine by Kara, as it is still journalism that needs to be written for people, as there should be a wide variety of journalism topics for people to read. But at the same time Kara finds these interviews, and writing these pieces, to be incredibly boring. Although Kara knows that Andrea is technically sort of in charge of CatCo, she is well aware she is basically just a figure head for Lena. So Kara realises that it is Lena sending her on these boring assignments, most likely just to try and keep her safe. Either way it's annoying, but Kara has learnt her lesson about taking out her annoyance and anger on Lena.

  
Beyond Kara's day being boring and unengaging, the day has also been long because no matter how Kara has sat or stood she cannot get comfortable. Either her back is hurting, or her stomach feels uncomfortable, or her bra is digging into her side, or a variety of other issues. All in all, this does not make for a happy Kara.

As Kara gets home she is grumpy and miserable. This is worsened by the fact that Lena isn't home yet, which just irrationally and hormonally upsets Kara. Kara just drops her bag at the door and takes off her coat and just leaves it laying on the floor. She truly cannot be bothered to even attempt to hang it up. Kara then sighs and waddles her way further into their apartment and heads for their bathroom. 

Once Kara gets into the bathroom she takes off her clothes so that she is completely naked. She then goes over to the bath and tries to bend down to turn on the taps. However in Kara's currently pregnant state she cannot bend her body down so that she is able to do this.

  
"FUCK!!!" Kara yells annoyed.

Kara then storms angrily through the bathroom and that's when she catches herself naked in their floor length mirror. Kara stops and looks at herself. She runs her hands up and down her body, just examining how she looks. Her belly is massive, her hands and feet are swollen, her face has put on weight and her boobs are bigger. All in all Kara thinks she looks disgusting so she breaks down crying and falls onto the floor.

  
Kara cries in the bathroom for a good 15 minutes before she is met with Lena opening the door to find her.

  
"Oh Kara, what's the matter love?" Lena asks as she crouches down next to Kara and takes her into a hug.

  
"I.... I couldn't turn the bath tap on..... I can't move..... then I looked at myself in the mirror..... and I'm so fat and ugly.... I'm absolutely hideous!" Kara sobs.

"Oh darling, you are not ugly or hideous. You are as beautiful as ever." Lena smiles.

"No I'm not!" Kara sobs, "You're just lying."

Lena then stands up and moves away from Kara. This results in Kara sobbing even more as she thinks that she has finally driven Lena away. Lena is going to divorce her because she's ugly and she's now mean to her, and her whole life is going to fall apart. Of course this is just Kara's crazy hormones getting the better judgement of her. What Lena really is doing is getting up to turn on the faucet for the bath.

"You are beautiful, and I'm going to show it to you, just how beautiful you are." Lena says with a smile as she holds out her hand to help Kara up.

Kara looks up at Lena and wipes the tears from her eyes. She then hesitantly takes Lena's hand and gets up to her feet. Lena then comes closer to Kara and takes her in for a gentle kiss. Kara kisses Lena back softly.

  
"Hmm... See you still kiss pretty good." Lena says with a wink and then backs up to examine Kara's body. She then puts her hands on Kara's body and slowly begins running them down Kara. "Look at your breasts, they are bigger than before, they are incredibly sexy. Then if we move down here to your belly. You are still incredibly beautiful. Do you know what I see? I see the woman I love, the love of my life, doing something so incredible and amazing with her body, carrying our two children. What can be more sexy than that?"

"Lena I..." Kara begins with a sob, getting all emotional now over Lena's amazing words.

"Shush now darling, and come here." Lena says and guides Kara carefully into the bath.

The water is warm and has filled up very quickly. Lena helps Kara settle down into the bath and then Lena climbs in, her clothes still on.

  
"Lena your clothes!" Kara says surprised.

"I don't care my love. I just want to be here with you." Lena smiles.

Kara can't find a response, too emotional to do so, so she just nods as tears come to her eyes. Lena then gets into the bath and makes her way so that she sits behind Kara, with Kara leaning back into her arms.

  
"You just relax darling. I love you so much." Lena says as she strokes Kara's side and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too. So much." Kara cries as she leans back into Lena's body.

* * *

It is now the end of November. Kara is over a week passed her due date, and she is just done. She is done with being pregnant. She is done with people just treating her like she is so fragile. She is done with how her body aches and how she feels. She is just done with this pregnancy. She wants it to be over, now.

"UGHHHH!!!!!!!" Kara groans as she and Lena are sitting on their couch in their apartment. Kara and Lena have both begun their maternity leave already.

"I know darling. I know." Lena says with a sympathetic smile.

  
"I just want this to be done." Kara moans.

"I know." Lena nods.

Kara remains silent for a moment.

"You know.... there is a way that the doctors say is the best way to induce labor..." Kara says with a look at Lena.

"Hmm yes, and that is?" Lena grins, knowing where this is going.

  
"Lena Keiran Luthor-Danvers, I want you to fuck me. And you better make it a good one." Kara orders.

Lena doesn't have to be asked twice, she just jumps on Kara and takes her in for a hungry kiss. Lena has honestly been enjoying Kara's last stage of her pregnancy as she has got incredibly horny. So horny in fact that she and Kara have basically been having sex 3 times a day. Once in the morning, at lunch then at the evening. While Kara was in this stage and they were both still at work Kara would literally go over to L-Corp, lock Lena's office door and order Lena to take her then and there, and who was Lena to refuse such a request from her wife.

Kara and Lena enjoy a round of passionate sex. While this sex is about Kara, and trying to induce labor, Kara makes sure that she pleases Lena and makes her enjoy it just as much as her. The two end up going at it for what seems like hour and hours, and honestly probably was. Eventually they are both out of breath, resting side by side each other.

  
"That was..... that was amazing...." Lena huffs out, breathless.

  
Kara doesn't reply so Lena looks over and sees that Kara has a frown on her face.

"What is it love?" Lena asks.

"It didn't work!" Kara moans.

"Oh Kara." Lena says with sympathy.  
  
"You know what. I'm sick and tired of this all. I want this to be done with." Kara begins as she gets up, now almost yelling. "You hear me babies! I WANT YOU OUT!! NOW!!!" 

"Kara, I don't think it works like that." Lena say as she gets up out of the bed and walks over to Kara.

  
"I know." Kara says and then begins crying.

  
"Oh Kara, come here." Lena says as she takes Kara in for a hug. 

The two women hug for a few minutes until Kara's tears subside. They then pull back from each other.

  
"No matter what, I love you." Lena smiles.

  
"I love you too." Kara replies.

  
Lena then leans in and takes Kara in for a loving kiss. Kara kisses Lena back just as lovingly. Kara knows that whenever she kisses Lena it just takes all her negative emotions away. She can just get lost in the loving bliss she has for Lena, and that she feels Lena has for her.

  
After a few moments Lena pulls back from the kiss suddenly. Kara gives Lena a confused look in response, noticing that Lena is now looking down at the floor.

  
"Uhhh Kara...... I think your water just broke." Lena says.

"It did? Well I don't feel anything. I..... AHHHHHHH!" Kara says as she holds her stomach, feeling her firs contraction.

  
"Yep, okay, we need to go. It's time." Lena says.

"Okay." Kara nods.

Lena quickly gets changed and then helps Kara get dressed two. She then sends Alex a text, letting her know it's time. Alex needed to know because Alex would be the one helping deliver the babies because they couldn't go to a hospital with Kara being a Kryptonian and all. So the plan is for Kara to give birth to their babies in Lena's private lab at L-Corp. A lab that over the last couple of weeks Lena has made a lot more comfortable and homely, just preparing for Kara's birth.

Once Kara and Lena are dressed Lena grabs Kara's hand and begins to guide her out of their apartment.

  
"It's time....." Kara says sounding shocked, "Our babies.... they are almost here.."

Lena looks at Kara with so much love.

  
"I know darling. Let's go meet our children." Lena says as she takes Kara in for a kiss and then guides her out of their apartment door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but hopefully sweet. 
> 
> Next chapter: 22nd November


	27. Chapter 27

“Push Kara.” Alex says as she stands at the end of the bed, helping deliver the babies.

“I can’t! It’s too hard.” Kara sobs, one of the rare moments she is in a lot of pain. It's obviously impossible to give her any drugs, as no drugs exist that would work on her. They could activate Kara’s red sun bracelet and that may work, but then delivering the babies might be even harder.

“Yes you can love. I believe in you. Come on. I’ve got you.” Lena says soothingly as she stands by Kara’s side at her head.

Kara looks at Lena with tears in her eyes and nods, she begins pushing again. Lena is just holding onto Kara’s arm to encourage her. In an ideal world Lena would be holding Kara’s hand and letting her squeeze it, but before the delivery a few months ago the couple discussed that. They discussed that Lena holding Kara’s hand wouldn’t be a good thing for either of them. Not because they didn’t want to. It’s because if Kara were to hold Lena’s hand she would have to regulate her strength to not destroy it when she squeezes it, all while trying to give birth to two babies, and that would be more stress for Kara, sometimes she doesn’t need. Then at the same time Lena obviously didn’t like the idea of her hand potentially being shattered into pieces, or Kara worrying about hurting her, so they came to a compromise. The compromise is that Lena would be the one to hold onto Kara’s arm as she’s giving birth. She wouldn’t let go, no matter what. Meanwhile Kara would just hold on to the metal bars either side of her bed. Luckily the couple were proven to be right that Lena holding Kara’s hand would be a bad idea seeing as presently both the metal bars which Kara is holding on to have noticeable dents in them.

“Come on Kara, you’ve almost got it.” Alex encourages. “One last big push.” 

Kara closes her eyes and pushes one more time as hard as she can. She pushes until she feels some sudden relief. Relief that is then met by a baby crying. Kara opens her eyes and sees Alex holding their son in her hands.

“Would you like to cut the cord Lena?” Alex asks.

“No, I’m good. Aunt Alex can do it.” Lena smiles as she looks down at her baby boy.

“He’s..... he’s beautiful....” Kara says speechless.

Lena averts her gaze from her son for the first time in his short life to look at Kara.

“Yeah.... he is.... just like you.” Lena replies and then kisses Kara on the cheek.

Alex cuts the umbilical cord.

“That’s a relief that it actually cut.” Alex comments.

“Is he.... okay.... Alex?” Kara asks, still in shock.

“Yes, he is breathing normally and looks perfectly healthy.” Alex smiles as she looks up at her sister. “Kelly!!”

Kelly quickly comes rushing into the room with Alex covering Kara’s area with a blanket so Kelly won’t see. Kelly has been waiting outside of the room in Lena’s lab where Kara is giving birth. She is joined by Nia and J’onn. Presently Nia and J'onn are both watching baby Jeremiah. 

“I would let you guys both hold him, but your daughter is going to be here very soon.” Alex says to Kara and Lena. Alex then turns back to Kelly. “Kelly, can you please take the baby into the other room and wrap him and just give him a once over?”

“Yes, of course.” Kelly says as she slowly approaches Alex and then carefully takes the baby boy in her arms. 

Kelly lays the boy down on one of the baby hatches inside the room and wraps him up and then wheels him into a side room. The room Kelly is in is connected to the delivery room and the only way out is through said delivery room, so none of the other friends will see the boy before Kara and Lena have a chance to hold him.

“Okay Kara. I need you to push again now.” Alex orders as she lifts the covering from Kara’s lower half.

“I.... okay.....” Kara says, sounding nervous.

Alex notices Kara’s tone.

“Kara, don’t worry. They say that delivering the second child in twins is easier than the first.” Alex says.

“Okay.” Kara nods, still unsure.

“You’ve got this darling.” Lena says.

Kara looks up at Lena and gives her a brief smile before she begins pushing again. Over the next 5 minutes Kara continues to push intermittently when Alex says. Eventually the three women are welcomed with the cries of a baby girl.

“She’s here.” Lena says, in awe once more. “You did it love. Our babies are here.”

“Yeah.” Kara says, breathless, still recovering.

Alex carefully inspects the girl after she cuts the umbilical cord and then takes her to wrap her in a blanket just like Kelly did for their son.

“Kelly, you can come back in now.” Alex calls out.

Kelly walks in, wheeling Lena and Kara’s son in his baby hatch. Alex and Kelly then approached Kara and Lena.

“Here. Say hello to your son and daughter.” Alex says as she hands the girl to Kara and Kelly hands the boy to Lena.

Kara and Lena carefully take their babies, looking down in awe at them. Their son has blonde hair and looks a lot like Kara, however he has Lena’s distinct green eyes. Then their daughter has dark brown verging on black hair and looks very much like Lena, but she has Kara’s blue eyes.

“We’ll give you two a moment.” Kelly says as she and Alex walk out of the room, leaving Kara and Lena alone with their children.

Kara and Lena remain speechless for a few minutes as they both carefully cradle the two children, looking down at them in amazement.

“Swap?” Kara finally asks.

“Okay.” Lena nods, still in shock.

Lena carefully places their son on Kara’s chest and Kara holds him with her spare arm. Lena then takes their daughter from Kara’s other arm. After this the couple remain in silence for a few more moments.

“We don’t have names....” Lena says, finally breaking the silence.

“No.....” Kara replies, “Do you want to keep the L Luthor tradition?”

Lena chuckles lightly.

“No. I don’t care about that.” Lena says. “So you have any ideas?”

Kara looks over at their daughter in Lena’s arms for a moment.

“For her...... I was thinking......Keiran.... for your mom.” Kara says softly.

“R... really?” Lena asks surprised with tears now in her eyes.

“Yes.” Kara nods.

“I.... I don’t know what to say....” Lena replies.

“A yes or no would be nice.” Kara says with a smile.

“Yes. But I get to pick the middle name.” Lena says.

“Of course. Have one in mind?” Kara asks.

“Yes, Kieran Alura Luthor-Danvers.” Lena says.

“Alura? Like.... like my mom?” Kara asks, now the one with tears in her eyes.

“Yes. If that’s okay with you?” Lena replies softly.

“Yes. That’s..... I love you..... Lena...” Kara says, lost in her emotions.

Lena looks down at Kara.

“I love you too.” Lena says as leans in to kiss the top of Kara’s head, unable to kiss Kara on the lips because of the babies between them. “So what about for our boy?”

Kara looks down at their son in her arms. A thought suddenly flashes through her head, the mortality of life. The fact that Kara wouldn’t be here without many people making sacrifices for her. Kara wouldn’t be here without her parents sending her away from Krypton to survive. Kara wouldn’t be here if Kal hadn’t found her and taken her to the Danvers. She wouldn’t have been here without Alex, being the best big sister a girl could ask for, protecting her both in school and growing up, and now in her journey as a super hero. Kara wouldn’t be here without all her friends who have helped her on the way. She wouldn’t be here without James and Winn who have both saved her in their own ways. Kara wouldn’t be here without Mon-El who gave up so much so she could live and save the day. Kara wouldn’t be here without J’onn who has literally saved Kara’s life countless times, including a time where he caught her when the atmosphere was infected with Kryptonite. Then of course Kara wouldn’t be here without Lena. The woman that has saved Kara so many times, saved the world so many times. The woman that Kara has the privilege of calling her wife and now starting a family with.

But, despite all those people who have helped Kara throughout her journey, most of whom have saved her life, there is one person that stands above them all. A person who Kara thinks about often, knowing full well he gave his life, and his future, so Kara could live, Oliver Queen. Kara often remembers and still feels some guilt from Oliver having made a deal to save her and Barry’s life in exchange for his own. He gave up so much, not just for Kara and Barry, but for the entire universe. No one in this universe, or several others that now may exist would be here without him.

“I.... I’m..... thinking..... about how lucky I am to be here..... and who has sacrificed things for me..... so.... I was thinking...... Oliver?” Kara asks with tears in her eyes as she remembers her fallen friend. A fallen friend that Kara is even more grateful for, now more than ever. As without him of course she wouldn’t be alive, but also she wouldn’t have the opportunity to hold her son and daughter in her arms, with the love of her life by her side.

“I like it. Oliver. Oliver Alexander Luthor-Danvers. How about that? Alexander after Alex of course, not my brother.” Lena says.

“I love it.” Kara nods with tears in her eyes.

“Hello Oliver. I’m so glad to meet you. I’m your mommy, and this is your other mommy.” Kara says softly as she talks to her son.

“Hey Keiran. You have a beautiful name and a beautiful soul. Your eyes remind me of your other mommy. I love you so much.... my daughter.” Lena says softly to the girl in her arms.

Kara and Lena spend the next half hour alone with their children before Alex and Kelly come back in. Alex and Kelly then make sure to weigh both of the babies with Lena’s help who has left Kara side for the first time since the babies births.

“So do you guys have names yet?” Alex asks.

“Yes. Oliver Alexander Luthor-Danvers, his middle name from you of course Alex. Then Keiran Alura Luthor-Danvers, with her names after both of our mothers.” Lena explains.

“They’re beautiful names.” Kelly says.

“Yeah.... I..... I’m honored.” Alex says as she begins to cry.

“Alex don’t cry.” Kara says as her eyes begin to get heavy.

Alex sniffles and wipes her face.

“Is.... is Oliver after.... Oliver?” Alex asks after a moment.

“Yeah. We wanted to do something to honor the man that allowed us both to be here.” Lena says.

“Wow, that’s amazing Kara I...” Alex begins and then turns to look at Kara who has now fallen asleep. 

Lena looks at Kara and also notices she’s asleep. Lena just smiles at her wife who has done such an incredible job today.

“We should let her sleep.” Kelly says.

“Yeah.” Alex replies.

Lena just nods with tears in her eyes as she looks at her amazing wife.

* * *

The next day Kara and Lena return to their home with their two babies, being alone with them for the first time, as the times before their friends were just outside of the room. Other than Kelly and Alex none of the friends have actually met their children yet, as much as the friends wanted to. The reason for it was simply because after Kara gave birth she fell asleep from obvious exhaustion, so none of the friends thought it would be a good idea for the remainder of them to meet the babies while Kara was asleep. Kara should be awake to witness her other friends interacting with her two children for the first time. The plan to make up for this is that the friends would all come round to Kara and Lena's apartment later that afternoon to congratulate Kara and Lena, as well as meet the two new born babies.

"They're just so beautiful...." Kara says, still in awe as she and Lena place both of their children down onto their own separate cribs. 

"Yeah...." Lena replies, breathless in amazement. 

  
"I never want to stop looking at them....... we did that Lena......" Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara and quickly closes the distance between them, taking Kara in for a shearing kiss. Kara kisses Lena back just as eagerly, with tears falling down both women's faces. They both are experiencing so many emotions, it's just hard for them to process everything right now, hence the tears.

"I love you." Lena says after she breaks from the kiss.

"I love you too, now and forever." Kara replies.

Lena smiles.

  
"Now and forever." Lena replies.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kara and Lena are met with guests entering their apartment. Alex and Kelly are the first to arrive along with Jeremiah, but they brought a special guest with them, Eliza.

"They are beautiful girls." Eliza says as she looks between her two new grandchildren.

"Thank you." Lena nods.

"Yeah." Kara says.

Eliza turns and looks at both Kara and Lena.

"Come here, both of you." Eliza says as she holds out her arms.

Lena and Kara quickly move so Eliza can take them in for a big hug.

"I'm so proud of both of you. These are your two beautiful children, and I know you are both gonna be the best mothers that either of these two kids could ask for." Eliza says.

"I..... thank you.... Eliza." Lena says with tears running down her face.

"Anytime sweetie." Eliza replies and kisses the top of Lena's head.

* * *

A few hours later the rest of the friends arrive and meet Kara and Lena's two children. Nia breaks down crying when she holds the babies in her arms for the first time. This of course makes Lena and Kara cry, which then in turn makes Eliz and Alex and then Kelly cry. Meanwhile through it all J'onn is holding back his tears, leaving Brainy standing their looking between everyone a bit confused. After all Brainy doesn't exactly understand some social interactions that much, so the tears confuse him a bit.

Eventually the afternoon turns to evening and Kara and Lena take Kelly and Alex to the side in a room while Eliza is looking after her two new grandchildren, with J'onn holding Jeremiah.

"You better be careful. I don't think Eliza will let either of them out of her arms." Alex smiles as she enters the room with the other three women.

"Yeah. I remember how she was when Jeremiah was born." Kara smiles.

Alex, Kelly, Lena and Kara all smile at that.

"Anyway." Lena begins, "We just wanted to take you both to the side for a moment to thank you for helping us deliver the two babies. We couldn't have done it without you."

Alex scoffs, but not in an insulting way.

  
"I'm pretty sure you could have figured something out Lena, you are a genius after all. But I appreciate the thanks, and we were both more than happy to be involved. While seeing that part of my sister wasn't necessarily the highlight of my life, getting to be the doctor that delivered both of your children, and held them for the first time, was definitely one of the highlights of mine." Alex says.

  
"Yeah. I feel just as honored to be involved in the whole process. Yesterday will be a day that I never forget. When I was alone with Oliver while Keiran was being born, I just broke down crying. I was looking down at him, and it was just amazing. Of course we didn't really have that experience when Jeremiah was born, as we weren't involved in the delivery. But even still, to be alone with a new born baby only minutes after he was born, it was just, I don't know. It's not something I think I'll ever be able to explain." Kelly says.

"Yeah. I get what you mean." Kara nods in response to Kelly.

"Yes." Lena nods. "But on the topic of you not being in the delivery room when Jeremiah was born, I wanted to talk to you both about that. As I feel that it's something you both missed out on, and I want you both to have that experience for your own." 

Alex and Kelly both frown.

  
"What are you saying Lena?" Kelly asks, a bit confused.

Lena looks over at Kara and Kara gives Lena an encouraging nod for her to go ahead.

"You both know that our babies are part me and part Kara, because of a medical breakthrough I made, right?" Lena asks.

"Yes..." Alex nods.

"Well, I wanted to give you both a chance to do that for you. It would obviously take a bit of time for me to do the process for you, and you'd have to make the decision as to who was going to carry the baby. But I'm more than happy to help you make a baby, either now or anytime in the future, that is part both of you, genetically." Lena says.

  
Alex and Kelly are both stunned into silence.

"W.... wow.... Lena that's...." Alex begins.

  
"Amazing..." Kelly finishes.

"Yeah." Alex adds.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, it's just something I want you guys to both know is available to you." Lena says.

  
Alex and Kelly look at each other for a moment and just nod.

"We will do it. But I think we will wait a bit. We have discussed having another baby already and have decided we want to wait until Jeremiah is at least a year or two old." Alex says.

Lena and Kara both smile hearing that.

"Well, whenever you are ready just let me know." Lena smiles.

"We will." Kelly smiles.

"Isn't my wife amazing?" Kara smiles as she pulls Lena in to her side.

Lena, Kelly and Alex chuckle.

  
"Yeah she is." Alex nods with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a few year time jump. I know some of you may want bits of Kara and Lena dealing with the babies and raising them and everything, but that isn't really the point of this fic. Next chapter will take place in 2025. We are gonna do some time jumps here for a while. It will start of with some small ones, a few years here and there, but it eventually will get to maybe 10 or so years at a time.
> 
> Next Chapter - 29th November


	28. Chapter 28

It’s 2025, 2 years after the birth of Oliver and Keiran.

“Mama, Oliver won’t let me play with him!” Keiran moans as she goes running towards Lena in their apartment living room.

Over the last few years the apartment has changed slightly. It is now filled with even more color and children’s toys thrown about everywhere. There of course is a few child protection devices on some of the draws that contain knives etc. Just like regular parents, Kara and Lena had to be careful about exposing their children to dangerous stuff like knives as neither of their children had developed their powers yet. Not that Kara and Lena were surprised by that. Clark didn’t get his powers until he was about 10 years old, with Lois and Clark’s boys not developing them until they were 13 and 15 respectively. The scientist in Lena however made sure to check their children to make sure they didn’t have powers yet, every month or so.

Lena turns to look at her daughter. She is currently sitting in the living room on the couch typing away on her laptop. Today was her turn to pick both of their kids up from pre-school. So Lena was the one home early with the children.

“Keiran you can’t force someone to play with you if they don’t want to.” Lena says to her daughter.

Keiran lets out a huff in frustration.

“But I wanna play!!” Keiran moans, “Will you play with me, mama?” 

Lena smiles down at her daughter.

“Of course darling. Just give me a few moments to finish off my report.” Lena says.

“Yay!! I’m a get the coloring pencils!” Keiran says excitedly.

“Okay love.” Lena smiles.

Keiran goes running off in the direction of her bedroom. The way Kara and Lena designed their apartment over 3 years ago they had a lot of empty rooms left to do things with. Before Keiran and Oliver were born they used one of their empty rooms downstairs to change into a nursery for their children to share. As their two kids grew Kara and Lena decided to give them each their own bedrooms downstairs. Lena and Kara decided to have their bedrooms downstairs rather than upstairs near their own bedroom because they didn’t want either of their children to be disturbed during the night if they made some noise while having sex. Then at the same time Lena’s lab was upstairs, and while it was very secure, Lena and Kara didn’t like the idea of Keiran or Oliver getting too close to it. All Keiran and Oliver were told was that the only rooms they were allowed in upstairs were their moms’ bedroom and Kara and Lena’s shared office. The children thankfully respected being told this.

Lena continues to finish up some of her reports for Luthor Corp. She doesn’t necessarily have to finish the reports this afternoon, but Lena needs to get ahead because tomorrow she will be heading into CatCo and making a big announcement for the future of the company. An announcement she hasn’t even told Kara about. Lena has in fact told a lot of other people what the announcement is, all to prepare for the next day, even so, she doesn't like keeping it from Kara.

As Lena is typing she hears footsteps next to her again. She presumes Keiran has come back, ready to play. To Lena’s surprise it is Oliver with an innocent smile on his face.

“Hey honey. What’s up?” Lena asks.

“I’m hungry!” Oliver says.

Lena rolls her eyes. Both of their children have Kara’s appetite.

“You can eat an apple if you want.” Lena suggests.

“Yuck no! I want something else!” Oliver moans.

“Well you’ll have to wait for dinner then.” Lena says.

“No fair! I want food now!” Oliver moans again.

“Well you can’t eat now or you’ll ruin your appetite and not eat your dinner.” Lena says.

Oliver huffs.

“But mommy let’s us have burgers or pizza when we get home!” Oliver moans.

“Does she now?” Lena says rolling her eyes, making a note to tell her wife off for that.

Oliver bites his lip.

“Oops, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” Oliver says innocently.

Lena laughs.

“I guess not.” Lena smiles, “How about this, if you wait until dinner we can have mommy pick up Big Belly Burger for us all to eat.”

“Yes!!” Oliver smiles, “You’re the best mama!” 

Oliver then takes Lena in for a big hug. Lena hugs back her son as she rubs the blonde hair on the top of his head.

“You’re welcome darling. I love you.” Lena smiles.

“Love you too.” Oliver replies.

Oliver than pulls back from the hug.

“When is mommy going to be home?” Oliver asks.

Lena laughs.

“Are you asking because you miss mommy, or because you want food?” Lena smirks.

“Uhhhh.... both?” Oliver says unsure.

Lena laughs again.

“She’ll be home in about an hour. I’ll text her now so she knows to pick up the burgers on her way back.” Lena explains.

“Okay.” Oliver nods with a smile and then walks out of the living room.

Lena hasn’t been in the habit of letting her kids eat junk food for dinner. In fact Lena has made sure that she and Kara cook a healthy dinner for their children at least 4 times a week. This of course leaves three days where they can have something less healthy, although this doesn’t always mean take out. Sometimes less healthy will just mean a home cooked pizza, or something with a lot of cheese in it. Obviously Lena is the one enforcing this rule. If Kara had her way they’d eat junk food every day of the week. Well, maybe not every day.

“Mama! I got the coloring pencils!” Keiran smiles as she runs into the living room.

“Okay. You get started. I just need to text mommy.” Lena says as she puts her laptop to the side and pulls out her phone.

“Okay!” Keiran smiles and begins to draw on some paper she brought with her.

**Lena (to Kara):** Hope your day is going well. I was thinking we’d get Big Belly Burger for dinner.

**Lena:** Can you pick it up on your way home?

**Kara (to Lena):** YES!! I’ve had a stressful day. Andrea is cracking the whip. I think I must have annoyed her or something.

Lena smirks. She knows Andrea is only doing as she is told. She is preparing Kara for tomorrow. Kara just doesn’t know it, yet.

**Lena:** I’m sure you didn’t. Maybe she’s just in a mood.

**Kara:** Maybe.

**Kara:** Anyway. Your usual order?

**Lena:** No. I’ll take a regular cheese burger this time, no bacon please.

**Kara:** What? Why? You LOVE a bacon cheeseburger.

**Lena:** I do, but I’d rather not have it destroy my heart. I’m not able to eat whatever I like, unlike you.

**Kara:** Oh, okay. 

**Kara:** I’ll be home soon.

**Lena:** Okay darling. Love you xxx

**Kara:** Love you too. Give kids a kiss from me.

**Lena:** I will.

Lena puts her phone down and kisses Keiran on the cheek. Keiran just smiles in response.

“That was from mommy. She told me to give you a kiss.” Lena explains.

Keiran just once more smiles at Lena. Lena then stands up.

“I’ll be right back darling. I’m just going to go check on your brother and give him a kiss from mommy too, and then we can color.” Lena smiles.

“Okay mama.” Keiran nods.

Lena walks through her apartment and into Oliver’s room. She sees that Oliver is sitting on the floor playing with one of his toys. Lena bends down and places a kiss on his cheek.

“Ewwww. Gross!” Oliver moans.

Lena laughs.

“That was from mommy. She told me to give you both a kiss.” Lena explains.

Oliver just frowns at Lena which causes her to break out into another laugh. 

After this Lena heads back out into the living room and she begins to draw with Keiran. The two draw for almost an hour. Keiran just draws various animals, or attempts at animals at least. She claims one of her drawings is a doggy, but it has 5 legs and a tail. Lena just spends her time drawing various scientific devices she has in her mind or that she has been recently working on. Eventually Lena and Keiran are interrupted by the front door opening.

“I’m home!” Kara calls out as she walks through the front door with a smile, a bag full of Big Belly Burgers in hand.

“Mommy!!” Keiran calls out as she runs to the front door and takes Kara in for a hug around her legs.

“Hey little one.” Kara smiles.

Lena gets up from the couch to greet Kara and sees Oliver running out from his room.

“Yay!! Food!” Oliver yells.

Kara frowns.

“Wow. Thanks Oliver.” Kara says sarcastically.

“I mean.... yay, mommy’s home.” Oliver tries.

“Too late for that.” Kara says with a fake upset look.

“I’m sorry mommy. I love you.” Oliver says innocently.

Kara turns her frown into a big smile.

“I love you too Oliver.” Kara says.

Lena then approaches Kara.

“Hello darling.” Lena smiles as she takes Kara in for a kiss.

“Hey.” Kara smiles once they part.

Kara and Lena just get lost in each other’s eyes for a moment. Keiran breaks that moment by pulling at the bag of food. Kara and Lena both laugh in response.

“I think they’re both hungry.” Lena smirks.

“Yeah. They have my stomach after all.” Kara replies.

“That they do, and I didn’t give them a whole other meal before dinner, unlike you.” Lena says.

Kara’s eyes go wide and then she looks at her two kids.

“Who sold me out?” Kara asks.

“I’m sorry mommy. It was an accident.” Oliver says.

“Yes well. No more of that Kara. They need to eat healthy food. I mean it.” Lena says sternly.

Kara sighs.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

“Alright, let’s eat then.” Lena smiles.

The family then proceed to eat their dinner together on the couch. They all decide to watch a movie while they eat. That is ultimately how they spend their evening. All cuddled together on the couch, eating food, and watching a good movie.

Eventually Kara and Lena put Oliver and Keiran to bed and spend some quality time together. The two women just talk with each other about their day's while they both drink some wine. About an hour later the two begin to kiss which quickly turns into the two heading upstairs to have sex in their bedroom. It was a perfect evening.

* * *

The next day Kara is busy. Earlier that morning Andrea sent her out on an assignment to interview a new technology business on the other side of the city. Kara herself really isn’t interested in reporting on tech companies, unless it is her wife’s, so the assignment is a pain in the ass.

Kara returns to CatCo that afternoon at 1PM. She was told by Andrea to come back no later than this. It really annoys Kara to the point where she decides she needs to talk to Lena about it later. After all Andrea is just a figurehead at CatCo, Lena is still the boss. Kara steps out of the elevator to CatCo and to her surprise she is met by her wife.

“Lena? What are you doing here?” Kara asks.

Lena smiles at Kara widely.

“I have a surprise for you. Come with me.” Lena says as she holds out her hand.

“O....okay.” Kara says unsure as she takes Lena’s hand.

Lena leads Kara through the CatCo offices and they eventually make their way to the main pen where Kara’s office is, right next to Andrea’s. To Kara’s surprise outside of Andreas office stands Alex and Kelly holding their new born daughter Olivia in Kelly’s arms. Olivia was born as a result of Lena’s technology, being part Kelly and part Alex. Alex was the one who gave birth to their daughter. Besides Alex and Kelly stands Eliza, J’onn, Nia, Brainy and even Cat Grant. Of course some other employees are standing there like Andrea and William, but Kara doesn’t care about them.

“Uhh what is going on?” Kara asks Lena.

Lena smirks and then turns to face the rest of the office workers who are all looking on curiously.

“Everyone! I have an announcement!” Lena says, raising her voice. “As all of you know my wife Kara has spent the last almost 10 years being an incredible reporter. She is a Pulitzer winner and multiple time nominee. She has a passion for journalism, and making sure information is out there, with everyone’s voice being heard. Then at the same time she has spent her time helping to guide some of you younger journalists, to help shape the journalists of the future. So that is why today I’m happy to announce that Kara Luthor-Danvers is now officially the new CatCo Editor-in-chief!” 

Kara goes wide eyed and everyone starts clapping.

“You can’t be serious.” Kara says shocked.

“I am. Look.” Lena says as she points to what is now Andrea’s former office. On the glass of the office door now reads Kara Luthor-Danvers Editor-in-chief.

“Oh Rao..... I .... don’t know what to say.” Kara says shocked.

“You don’t have to say anything darling. You deserve this.” Lena say and then takes Kara in for a kiss.

“Wow... I.... thank you..... I won’t let you down...” Kara says.

“You never could darling. Now you should say a few words.” Lena smiles.

“Right.” Kara says as she nervously nods her head at her wife.

Kara looks at her friends and family who are all smiling at her before she turns back to look at all the other CatCo employees who she is now the boss of. Kara clears her throat.

“Uhh.... Thank you everyone..... I ..... I obviously wasn’t expecting this...... my wife didn’t tell me.... But I want you all to know that, what I strive for as a journalist, and will continue to strive for as Editor-in-chief, is truth and justice for all. I’m sure many of you have heard the phrase ‘the pen is mightier than the sword’, and it’s so true. We all have the chance to write articles and inform our readers about all sorts of things that they need to know about. Words are important, they will always be important. At CatCo we will continue to make sure that that rings true. Thank you.” Kara says.

The CatCo employees once more break in to a round of applause. Kara then turns to look at all her friends when Alex approaches her.

“Congratulations Kara, I’m so happy for you. You deserve this.” Alex smiles as she takes her sister in for a hug.

“Thanks.” Kara replies, “Did you know about this?”

“Yeah. Lena told us a few days ago.” Alex replies.

As soon as Alex ends the hug with her sister Eliza is the next to hug her daughter.

“Congratulations dear, I’m so proud of you.” Eliza says.

“Thanks Eliza.” Kara smiles into the hug.

Once Kara and Eliza finish hugging Cat Grant approaches. Kara smiles widely at the woman who she hasn’t seen since her wedding.

“Well Kara, I’d like to take the credit for this, but I suspect that there is someone else who may have been a bigger influence on you than me.” Cat smirks as she side eye looks at Lena.

Kara laughs.

“I wouldn’t be here without you Cat. Your guidance meant the world to me. I don’t think I’d be the reporter I am if you hadn’t given me that much needed push.” Kara smiles.

“Hmmm.... perhaps I shall take some of the credit then. Lets say... 10%.” Cat smirks.

Kara laughs.

“Of course.” Kara nods with a smile.

After this Kara proceeds to receive congratulations from the rest of her friends and family. They all have a little small party in Kara’s new office, celebrating Kara’s achievement. Eventually as the afternoon ticks on everyone has to leave, leaving Lena and Kara alone in her new office. Eliza had insisted that she will pick Oliver and Keiran up from school, seeing as she doesn’t live in National City and therefore doesn’t get to see her grandchildren often, giving Kara and Lena ample time to spend together. 

Lena and Kara smile at each other lovingly as soon as they are alone. Kara takes her wife in for a kiss. When they part out of the corner of her eye Kara notices everyone staring outside of her office with her door still open. Kara quickly moves over to the door.

“Get back to work!” Kara says with a big smile as she closes her door.

“Hmm.... I think I like this new boss Kara, it’s kind of sexy.” Lena says.

Kara giggles.

“Well technically you’re still my boss.” Kara replies.

“That I am. But you know that really isn’t the case.” Lena says.

Kara smiles at Lena as she closes the distance between the two of them, taking Lena’s hands in her own.

“I want you to know that I wouldn’t be here without you. Not only because you own the company and just appointed me in this position. But because it was you who made me realise I wanted to be a reporter. All those years ago when we first met you suggested that I could have been a reporter, and that lit a spark in me. That made me realise that of course I wanted it. So all of this, it’s partly because of you.” Kara says lovingly.

Lena smiles widely at Kara.

“So I guess I can claim another 10% like Cat?” Lena smirks.

Kara laughs.

“More like 40%.” Kara replies.

“40%? Why that’s very generous of you.” Lena smiles.

“What can I say? I’m a pretty generous person when it comes to my wife.” Kara smiles.

“That you are.” Lena grins and takes Kara in for yet another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 6th December


	29. Chapter 29

It’s November 2026, Oliver and Keiran’s birthday.

“Happy Birthday to you!!” The group finishing singing.

Kara and Lena are celebrating their children’s third birthday in their apartment along with Alex and Kelly, who brought their two children, Jerimiah and Olivia, with them. Then they are also joined by J’onn, M’gann, Nia, Briany, Eliza and even Alura who has made the trip from Argo.

Keiran and Oliver both blow out the candles together.

“Yay!!!” Kara claps along with Lena.

Oliver and Keiran smile widely at their two moms.

“Did you make a wish?” Kara asks the two kids.

“Yes!!” Oliver smirks proudly.

“Uhuh.” Keiran nods shyly.

“What did you wish for?” Lena asks.

“Lena!! You can’t tell people your wishes or they won’t come true!!” Kara says to her wife.

Lena giggles and then takes Kara in for a kiss.

“Alright you two! I think it’s time to cut the cake.” Alex interjects.

Kara and Lena proceed to cut the cake and feed everyone a piece each. Keiran and Oliver requested a chocolate cake for their birthday, which just so happens to also be Kara’s favourite. They truly do have Kara’s stomach. Kara was insistent on making the chocolate cake herself but Lena soon got that idea out of her wife’s head as she didn’t want their kitchen to be destroyed. So instead Lena ordered one of the best professionally made chocolate cakes in National city. Obviously money wasn’t an issue for Lena Luthor-Danvers, billionaire.

“Hmmm this is amazing guys!!” Kelly smiles happily.

“Yes dear it is so good.” Eliza adds, “Where did you get it?” 

“How’d you know we didn’t just make it?” Kara huffs.

“Because your apartment didn’t burn down.” Alex laughs.

Kara pouts which causes Lena to giggle and kiss her on the cheek.

“We got it from Le’clerecer’s here in National city.” Lena informs the group.

Alex chokes on her cake in surprise.

“That’s like a $1000 a cake bakery!” Alex says, surprised.

Lena shrugs.

“What can I say? I spare no expense for my children.” Lena smirks.

Alex shakes her head and mutters “rich people”, under her breath.

The group continue to chat and have fun into the evening. Eventually Alex and Kelly have to leave to feed their two kids and then put them to bed, Eliza leaves along with them as she is staying with the two while she’s in National City. J’onn, M’gann, Nia and Brainy leave soon after this, not wanting to get in the way of the family spending some quality time with Alura. This just leaves Alura, Lena, Kara and the two kids. Alura, Kara and Lena chat amongst themselves while the children play. For dinner they order the kids favorite, burgers, which of course is their favorite seeing as its Kara’s favorite too. Although to be fair Lena also likes burgers very very much.

Eventually it nears 8PM and Kara and Lena decide they should put their children to sleep, as well as get an early night themselves. Alura is also tired because the trip from Argo was a tiring one for her. Unlike Kara and Lena who are still young, the trip effects Alura’s older body much much more. Kara puts Keiran to bed while Lena attends to Oliver, but before they do this they have their two children say goodnight to their space grandma, Alura, before she heads to bed herself.

Once Kara and Lena have got each respective child in bed they swap over to say goodnight. This leaves Lena going into Keiran’s room and Kara into Oliver’s.

“Goodnight sweetie.” Lena smiles down at her daughter as she places a kiss on her forehead.

“Night mama.” Keiran replies.

Lena gives Keiran one more smile before she stands up and turns off the bedside light. However as Lena turns to move away from the bed and walk out of the room her arm is grabbed by Keiran.

“Mama?” Keiran calls out.

“Yes darling?” Lena asks, turning back around.

“I wished for a little sister.” Keiran mumbles and then yawns.

Lena is surprised by this but before she can even answer Keiran has slipped her hand away from Lena’s arm and fallen asleep. Just like Kara, both of their children are out like a light, very quickly.

Lena heads out of Keiran’s room and upstairs into her and Kara’s bedroom. Lena then gets ready for bed, all the while what Keiran said plays on her mind. Soon Lena gets under the covers into bed and Kara does the same a few minutes after. Kara kisses Lena softly on the lips but Lena doesn’t respond.

“What is it, Lee?” Kara asks.

Lena turns to look at Kara.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something Keiran just said to me.” Lena replies.

Kara frowns.

“What’d she say?” Kara asks.

“She told me that her birthday wish was that she wants a little sister.” Lena informs her wife.

“What?” Kara says, surprised.

“Yeah. I know.” Lena nods.

“Wow. I.... wow.” Kara says, speechless.

Lena remains silent for a moment.

“The thing is...... as soon as she said it, the more it made me realise I’d like to have another child too.” Lena says.

Now it’s Kara’s turn to be silent.

“Kara?” Lena asks after a moments silence.

“Sorry..... I just..... wasn’t expecting that...... I mean...... I love our kids and having another one would be amazing..... but you do realise there’s no guarantee we’d have a daughter even with your crazy science?” Kara says.

“I know. I don’t care if we have another boy or girl, or another pair of twins.” Lena smiles.

Kara groans.

“Rao, please no more twins.” Kara mutters.

Lena giggles.

“So what do you think?” Lena asks.

Kara smiles widely at her wife.

“I think... yes!” Kara says happily, taking Lena in for a deep kiss.

“Hmm, if only we could make a baby this way.” Lena hums into the kiss.

Kara giggles.

“I’m sure you could find a way.” Kara smiles, “But you remember our deal right?” 

Lena looks at Kara for a moment and nods.

“Yes, I’ll be the one getting pregnant this time.” Lena says.

“Yes. I really want you to have that experience because sure their are some bad moments, but it’s amazing overall. And now that you can do it without risking you or the baby, that’s all the better.” Kara smiles.

Lena nods.

“Yes. However, before we do have another child I think we should move.” Lena says.

“Move? To where?” Kara asks with a frown.

“To a house. I love our apartment, and I have no plans for us to sell it or anything. But I think it will be good for our kids to have a bit more space and have a garden.” Lena explains.

“More space? Lena, this apartment is huge!! But you’re not talking about a ‘house’ are you? More like a mansion?!” Kara asks.

Lena laughs.

“I guess some would call it that.” Lena smirks.

Kara now laughs.

“Okay. That sounds good. A garden with a lot of space might actually be good if Oliver or Keiran start developing powers.” Kara says.

Lena groans.

“I don’t look forward to that day. Dealing with one Kryptonian is already a lot to handle. But three? Ugh, Rao save us all.” Lena says with a cheeky grin.

Kara laughs.

“You know you love me, even still.” Kara smirks.

“Yes I do.” Lena replies and takes Kara in for a kiss.

* * *

A few weeks go by and Kara and Lena are already moving into their new home. As soon as the two agreed that they were going to be moving Lena was like a woman on a mission. She spent every free moment looking up houses for sale in and around National City, and then passing on the information to Kara to see what she likes. The two spent some time going back and forth, as both of them wanted to move to a house which they both loved as much as each other. 

Eventually the two fell in love with a house (which is really a mansion), just north of National City. It is still technically within the city limits, but it has a lot of open space. It is gated and completely private so no peeking eyes could see into the house. The garden is large and backs onto a redwood forest. It has enough room for their children to run and play, and even test their superpowers in the future without Kara and Lena having to worry about anyone seeing them. Then the house itself is painted white and is simply huge, at least by Kara’s standards. It isn’t as big as the Luthor manor Lena grew up in, and Lena is happy with that, she doesn’t want their children growing up into a large unloving scary home that has to be attended to be a team of cleaners. The house has 8 bedrooms, four of which have en-suites, then there are another two bathrooms. The house has a swimming pool which is both indoors and outdoors, with the ability to retract the roof over the swimming pool in the warmer months. The house also has a ground floor which is build under ground which contains a large garage for Lena’s cars she owns, and then there is also enough room for Lena to set up her private lab and then space to spare for other things. All in all the house is perfect and has everything that Kara and Lena could ever want or need. They both fell head over heels in love with the house. In fact they were so in love with it that Lena paid $200,000 over the asking price just to make sure there was no arguments from the owners about them getting it, and getting it quickly.

Only a week after they’d bought the house Kara and Lena moved in. Oliver and Keiran were very excited, mostly because they had a large garden and a swimming pool to play in. Thankfully Kara and Lena’s new home is only a 30 minute drive into National City so the two wouldn’t lose a lot of time in the morning commuting to work. Not that Kara even needs to, she can fly after all. 

A week after Kara and Lena moved in, in early December, they begin the process of getting Lena pregnant.

* * *

March 2027.

Lena is now just over 4 months pregnant and is starting to show with her growing belly. The couple have already found out that this time they are only having one baby, much to their relief. The two women weren’t sure they could handle being outnumbered 2:1. This time Kara and Lena also decided to find out the gender, not wanting it to be a surprise because Keiran kept asking if she was going to get her wish of having a little sister. Much to Keiran’s joy Kara and Lena were able to confirm that they were having another girl.

Presently Kara is out in the yard running around and playing with Keiran and Oliver. They are all laughing and running, with Kara using her super powers to the kids amusement.

“Kara!!!” Lena yells from inside the house, sounding panicked.

Kara quickly uses her powers to go running into the house and into the kitchen were she finds Lena. Lena, who is levitating about 3 feet off the ground.

“Oh Rao.” Kara gasps.

“Please help.” Lena says, looking down at Kara, clearly scared.

Kara flies up so she is level with Lena and then takes her hands and lowers her to the ground. Once they are on the ground Lena doesn’t let go of her wife, clinging onto her as if she is what is tethering her down to the earth.

“I guess.... this is because of the pregnancy.” Kara says.

“Hmm..... the baby is probably.... protecting me..... by giving me powers....” Lena says, still in a panicked voice.

“Do you know what other powers you have?” Kara asks.

“No, and I don’t want to try. Just please hold me.” Lena says.

“Of course.” Kara replies and takes Lena in for a hug.

A few days later Kara is heading to L-Corp to have lunch with her wife, bringing the food with her. One of the new additions to Lena over the last few days is she has an appetite just like Kara and their kids, much to Kara’s amusement. Other than that Lena has had a few moments where she has flown up into the air without meaning to. In response to this Kara spent some time just helping to train Lena to get her powers under control so she can stop herself from just flying about uncontrollably. Then the final new addition to Lena is that her skin is now just as impenetrable as Kara’s, with Lena showing Kara by stabbing herself with a knife, which just bent on impact. Kara of course yelled at Lena after for doing that, as she scared the life out of her.

The elevators to Lena’s office floor open and Kara is greeted by Lena’s secretary who just waves her in. Kara is carrying a big bag of Big Belly Burgers. She got 3 burgers for herself and 3 for Lena, with a bunch of fries to add to that for them to share. Kara opens the door to Lena’s office and right away she knows something is wrong. Lena is sitting with her head on her desk with her hands on her ears, and her eyes closed.

“Make it stop, make it stop.” Lena is muttering.

Kara quickly runs over to her wife.

“Lena?” Kara asks softly.

Lena looks up at Kara and has tears in her eyes, still holding her hands over her ears.

“It’s too loud and I can see everything. It’s too much Kara. Please... make it stop.... help me....” Lena sobs.

Kara quickly takes her glasses off and places them on Lena’s face.

“Here.” Kara says.

Suddenly Lena feels a lot better. The visual input is much less, and she can’t hear all the sounds from miles away anymore. She can still hear far beyond human hearing, but it is so much better in comparison. For the next 10 minutes Kara just holds Lena tightly as she recovers from her ordeal. The two then have a nice lunch and Kara quickly flies home to grab herself another pair of glasses before she leaves her wife, much to her reluctance.

* * *

September 2027

Over the last few months Lena hasn’t got any more powers beyond the original ones. She doesn’t have Kara’s freeze breath, or ability to blow a large amount of air from her lungs. Lena also doesn’t have Kara’s laser vision, which she is the most glad of. Lena doesn’t like the idea of uncontrollably using heat vision. To help Lena through everything Kara, Alex and J’onn have been training her to get in control of her powers. They weren’t doing it so she could become some sort of super hero or anything, that wouldn’t make sense, because they were all confident the powers would go away after Lena gives birth. They were training Lena so that she could be in control and wouldn’t be a danger to herself, their baby girl and everyone else. However Lena didn’t test her ability to fly beyond learning how to float back down to the ground, she didn’t want to try anything like that while pregnant.

Currently Kara and Lena are home alone. Alex and Kelly offered to take Oliver and Keiran out for the day along with their two kids, just to give Kara and Lena some peace a quiet.

Lena is sitting on the couch struggling to get comfortable, she keeps moving back and forth, but everything is just awful.

Lena lets out a huff.

"Ughh!! Everything is AWFUL!! Lena says loudly, very annoyed.

Kara approaches her wife and puts a hand on her arm, Lena just pulls her hand away.

  
"Get off me!" Lena says annoyed.

"Lee?" Kara asks, confused.

"This is your fault!! You had to force me to get pregnant! You didn't want to do it, so I just HAD TO! You had to make me carry a half kryptonian baby and put me in all this danger!" Lena yells.

Kara gets a hurt look on her face, Lena's words cut deep.

"Lena..." Kara begins.

  
"No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lena yells and gets up and storms upstairs into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Kara just sobs on the couch for a few minutes. She sobs not only because Lena's words hurt, which is something Lena has never done to her before, at least not since she trapped Kara in kryptonite in the Fortress of Solitude all those years ago. But Kara is also crying because she feels guilty. Kara thinks that maybe Lena is right and she was just being selfish making Lena carry their baby and putting her body at risk. Kara feels guilty and just generally awful.

After a few minutes Kara dries her eyes and heads upstairs to talk to her wife. As Kara approaches their bedroom door she can hear Lena sobbing inside. Kara opens the door and it falls to the ground along with the doorframe. Clearly Lena broke the door with her super strength when she slammed it a few minutes ago. Kara then slowly approaches their bed which Lena is curled up on, still crying.

"Lee?" Kara says softly, tears appearing in her eyes again, not liking seeing her wife upset.

Lena's sobbing stops for a moment and she looks up and Kara.

  
"Kara..." Lena says breathless, "I'm so sorry."

  
Lena breaks into loud sobs and Kara quickly goes running towards Lena, taking her into her arms.

"Don't leave me." Lena sobs.

"I won't. I could never do that." Kara says as she hugs Lena to soothe her.

About 15 minutes pass and Lena's sobbing subsides.

  
"I'm sorry Kara. I..... I shouldn't have said those things...... I don't mean them..... I was just uncomfortable and taking everything out on you..... not that that's an excuse...." Lena says.

Kara sighs.

"Lena, what you said really hurt my feelings, I won't lie." Kara says which causes Lena to sob again, in response Kara cuddles her closer once more. "But if you are having these thoughts you have to tell me. It's not fair that you keep them bottled up and then lash out at me. It's not fair on either of us."

Lena nods in Kara's arms.

  
"Yes. I know. I'm so sorry. I just..... I'm just scared with all these powers.... and scared about my human body giving birth to a half kryptonian." Lena admits.

"Lena, it's all going to be okay. I promise." Kara says as she kisses her wife on the cheek.

Lena breaths out a sigh of relief.

  
"I.... thank you Kara.... I don't deserve you.." Lena says.

"Yes you do. I love you." Kara replies.

Lena looks at Kara and gives her a small smile.

"I love you too." Lena says back, causing Kara to smile widely.

"Now, let me show you just how much I love you." Kara says and takes Lena in for a deep kiss.

After this Kara and Lena proceed to have great make up sex, with many moans of each other's names over the next hour. Sex with Lena since she developed powers has been another perk for Kara because she doesn't have to use any red sun lamps to dampen her powers. Kara can just use her fall powers without having to be afraid that she will hurt Lena. This however has resulted in a few broken beds, and a few small earthquakes. None the less, Kara and Lena don't care.

Once Kara and Lena finish making love Kara gives Lena a smile and pulls her from the bed and onto her feet.

"Where are we going?" Lena asks.

"I'm going to run you an incredible bath, and show you how beautiful you still are. Just like you did for me when I was pregnant." Kara smiles.

Lena begins to tear up again, this time in happiness. 

  
Kara does just as she said and runs Lena a nice warm bath which soothes her muscles and helps her back. Just like Lena did for her Kara joins Lena and takes her in her arms. Although Kara didn't sit in the bath full clothed like Lena did almost 4 years ago.

* * *

August 2027

"Push Lena!! It's almost there!" Alex says as she stands before Lena, once again being chosen as the person to deliver Kara and Lena's baby.

Kara, Lena and Alex are all in a medical room which Kara and Lena have set up over the last few months, in their home. Kelly, Eliza, Sam, Ruby, J'onn, M'gann, Brainy, Nia, Keiran, Oliver, Jerimiah and Olivia are all upstairs. The reason that so many of Kara and Lena's friends and family are upstairs is because they were having a nice get together at Kara and Lena's home, which they decided to do seeing as Sam and Ruby were in town visiting. What they didn't expect was for Lena to go into labour, she wasn't supposed to be due for another 2 weeks. But of course Lena realises she should have known better, as it may have been her own damn fault that this is happening now. It's not because she is going into early labour for any horrible reasons. It's because over the last few days Lena has been very horney, wanting to jump Kara at every chance she has got. In fact it has got so bad that right in the middle of all their friends and family being over Lena whispered in Kara's ear that she wanted her to 'fuck her, upstairs, now'. Of course Kara was more than happy to oblige. However a few minutes after Kara and Lena finished and Lena was walking into the kitchen to go speak to Sam her water broke. Lena groaned when it happened and Sam smiled at her cheekily, clearly knowing what Kara and Lena just did upstairs for the previous 20 minutes.

"You're doing so well Lee!" Kara says as she holds onto Lena's hand tightly. Yet another perk of Lena carrying the baby, Lena could hold Kara's hand with all her might, even with her super powers, and it isn't going to hurt.

Lena gives it one last big push and the three women in the room are met with crying of a new born baby girl. Alex cuts the ambilocal cord and wraps the baby up and then brings her to Lena's chest so she can bond with her mother. A few minutes later Kara held their new daughter to her bare chest as well. 

Eventually Alex took her new niece and cleaned her up and did a few medical checks just to make sure that the new born was okay and healthy. After this was completed Alex hands the baby girl back to Lena.

"I'll give you guys a moment." Alex smiles as she goes to leave the room.

"Actually Alex, could you go bring Oliver and Keiran down here?" Kara asks.

"Of course." Alex smiles and leaves the room.

Lena looks down happily at their new daughter.

  
"Hello little one. You're so beautiful. Just like your mama." Lena smiles.

"No, you're beautiful like your mommy." Kara says back.

The baby girl has blonde hair like Kara with Lena's green eyes. Unlike Keiran who has very similar facial features to Lena the new born girl looks a lot more like Kara, although she does have Lena's well defined chin.

  
"So, we don't have a name." Lena says after a moment.

  
"No. Do you have any ideas?" Kara asks as she looks down at the baby.

"Yes. I was thinking..... Lori..... Lori Eliza Luthor-Danvers." Lena says.

  
Kara smiles widely.

"I love it. But I thought you weren't going to do the Luthor L first name thing." Kara smiles.

Lena laughs.

  
"I honestly didn't even think about that. Although I guess it works." Lena smiles.

"Yeah." Kara says to her wife and then moves closer to Lori in Lena's arms. "Hello Lori. I love you so much. You are gonna have such a great life, with so many people that love you." 

Lena looks up at Kara and smiles. Kara leans down and takes Lena in for a kiss. The married couple are then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Kara, Lena, Keiran and Oliver are out her with me." Alex calls out.

"You can come in Al!" Kara calls back.

Alex opens the door and behind her Oliver and Keiran are timidly following.

  
"Come here guys." Kara smiles as she gestures for the two to come closer.

  
Oliver and Keiran move closer and take their first look at their baby sister. Alex stands by the door taking a video on her phone.

"Wow.... she's so tiny." Keiran says surprised.

  
"Yeah she is. But you were both tiny like her when you were born." Lena smiles.

"Does she have a name?" Oliver asks.

"Yes. Lori. Lori Eliza Luthor-Danvers." Kara says.

Oliver and Keiran both nod in acknowledgement and just continue to stare in awe at their new baby sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - 13th December


	30. Chapter 30

May 2031

It’s May of 2031. Kara and Lena have been married for over 9 years now, and have officially been together for almost 11. Keiran and Oliver are currently 7 years old, with their 8th birthday occurring in November later on in the year. The couples youngest child Lori is currently 3 years old, and turning 4 in August.

The family itself has been a real happy one over the last few years. There have been no major incidents and disasters, both in the families personal life and as Kara’s life as Supergirl. Of course there have still been some incidents here and there, but nothing to the extent of Crisis, or Lex Luthor and Reverse Flash teaming up on her and Barry. This lack of any major conflicts has allowed both Kara and Lena to focus a lot of time on their young family. The couple make sure that despite Lena being a CEO and Kara being the Editor-in-Chief of CatCo, that at the end of the week they put their work aside and spend time with each other, and their children. Of course there are times when this isn’t always possible, but Lena and Kara have put things in place so that they don’t necessarily need to be at work if something happens over the weekend. For Lena this means that she has set up her own personal lab in their home with equipment so she can easily interact with L-Corp virtually, while she has also designed a robot which she can operate remotely, if she needs to do something physical. As for Kara, she has promoted Nia to head reporter, which allows the girl to essentially be Kara’s second in command, meaning that Nia can take the reigns if Kara is not there.

As for the Luthor-Danvers children, they have all been really happy, and much to Kara and Lena’s relief, there hasn’t been any major drama between their kids. In fact both Keiran and Oliver have been an excellent big sister and big brother, respectively, to Lori. They are both very protective of her. Oliver doesn’t outwardly show it because he has more of a brooding, keep things to himself personality, obviously getting that from Lena. But there was one incident at school where Oliver saw an older boy about a year younger than him push Lori over on the playground, making her cry. Oliver stormed over and beat the kid up for attempting to hurt his little sister. Of course Lori couldn’t actually get hurt, due to being half-Kryptonian, but that was besides the point. As a result of this Oliver was suspended from school for two weeks, but both Kara and Lena couldn’t find it in them to punish him too harshly when they found out he was just defending his sister. Although they did have a talk with him about how he couldn’t fight like some other boys and girls do, due to the fact he could easily hurt someone. As for Keiran, she was attached to Lori all the time. The only time when Keiran and Lori were not together was when they were at school, otherwise they always remained by each other’s side. In fact there have been a few times over the previous year where Lori has been having a nightmare and Kara has woken up hearing it, but by the time she and Lena rushed into Lori’s room Keiran was laying in Lori’s bed cuddling her back to sleep. Kara and Lena couldn’t help but think that Lori and Keiran kind of reminded them of Alex and Kara, and that was not a bad thing at all.

As for Kara and Lena’s other family members Alex and Kelly moved to a house very close to Kara and Lena. In fact it was only a 5 minute walk between the two houses. This meant that the two couples and their children spent a lot of time together, and the cousins all got on very well, with Jerimiah and Oliver being partners in crime. Not that that always was always good thing, the two boys quiet often would get into trouble, but nothing too major. As for Olivia, she is between Keiran and Lori in age, so she gets on with both of her female cousins. Although Olivia was very shy around new people, and at times when she Keiran and Lori were playing in public or in a playground with other children around, she would shy away behind Keiran. 

As mentioned Nia was promoted by Kara within CatCo to be her second in command and take on Snapper Carl's former role, with him having retired just before Nia joined CatCo. But as for her Dreamer role, she and Brainy still live right in the heart of National City. This has meant that Nia has very much expanded her role as Dreamer, mostly dealing with minor incidents that Supergirl really doesn’t need to handle. As for Brainy, he has remained as head of the DEO, and he’s spent the last several years changing the anti-alien sentiment from within. This has included beginning to hire aliens to work as agents within the DEO. Brainy didn’t want the DEO to continue on its path and become a government agency like ICE where the nature of the job attracts a certain type of people, resulting in most of those people working at the agency working there because they have hatred to the group they are supposed to deal with. Outside of work Nia and Briany have both remained a couple, but they both decided that they didn’t want to get married or adopt and have children for that matter.

Over the last few years J’onn has continued his budding romance with M’gann, making several trips back to Mars to see the progress the white Martians are making. It fills J’onn with hope for Mars’ future, although he doesn’t think he will ever be able to move back there. Not only because he has become far too attached to Earth and his family on it, but because Mars holds too many bad memories of the tragedy that happened with his family, for J’onn to live there permanently. But J’onn has hope for the future of the Martian race, and maybe, just maybe, one day genetics and nature may do its thing and a new green Martian could be born. 

Alura Zor-El is another matter entirely. Kara, Lena and their children have taken several trips to Argo over the last few years, to see Alura and show their children Argo, there Kryptonian cultural heritage. Alura herself over the last few years has been unable to make the trip to Earth that often. She has only visited once or twice. Alura claims it’s because she is getting old and her Kryptonian body can no longer handle that trip through space to Earth too often. So to accommodate for this Kara and Lena try and visit Argo as often as possible, spending at least 3 weeks of the year there, at different times throughout the year.

Eliza has spent the last few years preparing for her retirement. She still enjoys doing some work in Midvale, as it is something to occupy her time. But she has been slowly working less and less, going from full time to part time. In Eliza’s free time she has been spending as much time as possible with all her grandchildren in National City. In fact Eliza even got a small apartment outside the city, close to all her daughter’s homes, just so she can have somewhere to stay. Eliza has no intention of ever selling the house in Midvale however, but she does plan to live there less and less in the future. When she retires Lena has even offered for Eliza to come work at L-Corp on a part time basis, just so she doesn’t get bored and has something to do.

The most surprising development over the last few years has in fact been from Lillian Luthor. Lillian has spent the last 11 years in prison, where she remains to this day, with no chance of parole. But over the last few years she has reached out to Lena from prison and has taken an interest in her grandchildren. Not in an evil, she wants to study them because they are half Kryptonian way, just in a general family interest way. After some discussion with Kara Lena obliged Lillian’s interest and sent Lillian some of their photos and even went to the prison to speak to her mother for the first time in many years. This then became a regular occurrence with Lena and sometimes Kara going to the prison to update Lillian on their lives and their children’s. Even at one point the couple saw that inside of Lillian’s cell she has one of the walls plastered with all the pictures Lena has ever given her of her grandchildren. Lori, Keiran and Oliver have never met Lillian however. Kara and Lena both agreed that they didn’t want to bring their young children to a prison in the first place. Then on top of that they weren’t sure that meeting Lillian would be a good idea for them anyway. Much to their surprise Lillian actually agreed. Kara and Lena were shocked by this and said that maybe they’d review it when their kids are older.

* * *

Presently it is a lazy May Sunday. Kara, Lena and their children are all at their home together. The previous night they all stayed up late watching a new Disney movie, cuddled on the couch in their living room, while eating ice cream. 

Kara and Lena are currently laying in bed, cuddled up amongst each other. The early rays of the morning are seeping through their bedroom curtains and into their bedroom. Kara and Lena are also pretty tired, not only because they stayed up late with their kids, but after they put their kids to bed they had some pretty incredible and wild sex. Their sex life is just as good as it has always been. Unlike some other couples Kara and Lena haven’t slowly begun to have less and less sex. The two still can’t get enough of each other, and always find ways to tease and turn each other on. In fact even to this day there are some times when the two just can’t wait to get home, and have jumped each other’s bones. This has resulted in sex in Lena’s office multiple times, sex in Kara’s office on a few occasions, sex in a broom closet, sex in the back of a few cars, sex in a few elevators, sex in a few public places and sex in several other places where the two think they have a moment to themselves, away from prying eyes. 

Lena is the first one to wake on this Sunday morning, with a big yawn. She looks over and sees that her wife is cuddled against her. Lena thinks she looks so peaceful and beautiful. Lena just admires Kara’s beauty for a few moments. Eventually Lena’s bladder interrupts so she moves to get up.

“Hmm no... stay....” Kara mumbles, but still half asleep.

Lena giggles.

“I’ll be right back love. I just need to use the bathroom.” Lena explains as she leans down and kisses Kara on the check.

Kara just hums in response.

Lena makes her way to the bathroom and a few minutes later she returns to the bedroom to find Kara still asleep but now laying on Lena’s side of the bed, clutching onto Lena’s pillow. Lena is well aware that Kara is most likely clutching onto the pillow because it smells of her. Even in her sleep Kara calls out to Lena to soothe her, it fills Lena’s heart with joy. Lena walks over to the bed and gets back under the covers on Kara’s side of the bed. As soon as Lena does Kara moves over to cuddle her again, causing Lena to giggle once more.

“Hmm.... missed you...” Kara hums.

Lena smiles at her wife as she strokes her hair.

“I wasn’t gone but a moment.” Lena replies.

“Hmm.... too long.... sleep...” Kara hums.

“Okay my love. Let’s go back to sleep.” Lena says as she moves further down the bed and into Kara’s arms.

“Hmm.... love you...” Kara hums.

“I love you too.” Lena replies.

Lena closes her eyes as she takes in the comfort that her wife is giving her, even while half asleep, and then she too drifts back off to sleep.

* * *

“Mommy, Mama!!” Keiran says urgently as she jumps on the bed and rocks both her parents awake. It’s around 10:30 in the morning.

Lena and Kara both open their eyes groggily and look at their oldest daughter.

“Hmm morning honey.” Kara says, still tired closing her eyes again.

“No! You have to get up! It’s Oliver!” Keiran says, urgently.

Lena and Kara both snap awake very quickly upon hearing that, opening their eyes and sitting up in their bed.

“What with Oliver?” Lena asks, worried.

“I..... I was sleeping with Lori because she came into my room as she was scared last night. I woke up and went to the bathroom. I saw into Oliver’s room and he..... he’s on the ceiling!” Keiran says, concerned.

Kara and Lena both turn to each other in surprise. Their two oldest children are 7 years old, they thought they might have a bit longer than this before having to deal with their powers.

“Oh Rao.” Kara says to her wife as they both get up out of bed.

“Let’s go see.” Lena says.

Kara, Lena and Keiran head to Oliver’s room. Lena notices that Keiran is still very nervous, so she stops her daughter and crouches down to talk to her, letting Kara go on ahead.

“It’s okay darling. It’s nothing to worry about. I promise.” Lena reassures Keiran.

“Are you sure mama?” Keiran asks.

“Yes honey.” Lena nods with a smile and then holds out her hand for Keiran to take. Keiran grabs onto Lena’s hand and walks with her to Oliver’s room.

Keiran and Lena meet Kara a few feet inside Oliver’s bedroom. When they enter they notice that Oliver is indeed on the ceiling, floating about 6 feet above his bed, still fast asleep.

“Rao.” Kara mutters.

“Kara, darling, can you carefully get him down. We don’t want to wake him up and have him fall to the ground suddenly.” Lena suggests, softly.

“Sure.” Kara nods.

Kara flies up to the ceiling and gently takes Oliver in her arms. Kara then slowly begins to bring Oliver back towards the ground and to his bed. As Kara does this Oliver begins to wake up, opening his eyes.

“Mom?” Oliver says quietly, confused.

“It’s okay sweetie. I’ve got you.” Kara smiles.

* * *

About an hour later Kara and Lena have got all their children ready, fed them breakfast and sat them down on the couch. They know that now that Oliver has developed powers they need to explain it to their children. Of course their children are aware that Kara has powers, but Kara and Lena have never discussed with their children that they may also get powers. Of course as Lori is so young they doubt that she will retain much of this talk, but they plan to include her anyway, and just do it again in the future if they need to. Lori unlike Keiran and Oliver still doesn’t quite comprehend that Kara is an alien and is Supergirl. In fact on a few occasions Lena has pointed to Kara as Supergirl on TV when she has been saving the day on the news, explaining to her youngest that that is her mommy. In response to that Lori adamantly denied it, she couldn’t comprehend that that was Kara, despite witnessing her using her powers at home all the time. Admittedly Lena felt a bit better about herself knowing her youngest daughter is fooled by Kara’s glasses, just like she was. Although Lena does think that that may actually think that may be more of a reflection on, with the fact she takes some satisfaction that her 3 year old daughter is fooled just like she was.

“Alright. So we need to talk to you all about what happened to Oliver.” Kara begins.

Lori looks confused at her two mommies.

“What? Did something bad happen mommy?” Lori asks, confused.

“No. It’s just, something we need to tell all of you about, to keep you all safe.” Kara explains.

Lori still looks confused but Kara and Lena were expecting that. Kara looks at Lena and gives her wife a nod.

“Okay, so as you all know mommy is an alien, and she has super powers. As you are also aware you all are half alien. As you are half human, from my side, and half alien, from mommy’s side.” Lena says.

“Yes. So me and your mama didn’t really know if any of you would develop powers, as you are only half Kryptonian. We were aware that your cousins, uncle Clark’s sons, developed powers when they were teenagers. But we didn’t know for sure if that meant you also would get them.” Kara adds.

“But obviously today we are aware that Oliver has them. Now, while these powers are incredible things to have, you need to be careful with them.” Lena says.

“Yes, you can’t use the powers you may have in public. This isn’t because we want to stop you from using these powers. It’s because there are bad people out there that would try and hurt you if they knew you were part Kryptonian.” Kara explains.

“Not to mention, if they realised you had powers it could lead to them exposing mommy as Supergirl. That would put all of us in danger.” Lena adds.

“Yes. So what we are saying is. You can use your powers at home under our guidance. I will help train you to control them. But out in public you cannot use them, for any reason.” Kara says.

“And to add to that. A while ago I thought this could be the case, so I made these for you all.” Lena says as she reveals 3 red sun bracelets. “These are all bracelets which when you wear will stop your powers. It will make it easier for you to control them as you are developing new ones.” 

Oliver looks at his parents with a frown.

“Bracelets are for girls! I don’t want to wear one! I don’t need to!” Oliver complains.

“Bracelets are not just for girls, boys, and grown men, wear them too.” Lena says.

“Yes, and you do need to wear it. When I came to Earth I was about 6 years older than you. I didn’t have any powers where I came from, so it was all very overwhelming when I suddenly developed all these powers. That’s why I wear these glasses. At least it was at first. My adoptive father made them for me. They are made of lead. They helped to dampen some of my powers so I didn’t get overwhelmed. Believe me, I couldn’t have coped without them.” Kara explains.

“Nor could I, when I temporarily developed powers while I was pregnant with Lori.” Lena adds.

Oliver huffs.

“Fine. I’ll wear it. But only for now.” Oliver says, still annoyed.

Kara takes one of the bracelets from Lena and then moves closer to their son, crouching down so she is eye level with him sitting on the couch.

“Oliver, this bracelet isn’t just to stop you from using your powers and to help you control them. It is also to stop you accidentally hurting other people. As you develop these powers you may find at times that you accidentally do things, break things. Like use too much force by accident or just accidentally use one of your powers. If you do that you could hurt other people, including Lori and Keiran. You wouldn’t want that would you?” Kara asks her son.

Oliver looks at Keiran and Lori sitting next to him with a worried look on his face.

“No mom.” Oliver nods as he carefully takes the bracelet and puts it on.

“Good boy.” Kara smiles and kisses Oliver on the top of the head.

Kara then moves away and stands back next to her wife again. Lena notices that while Lori seems to be in a world of her own, not paying attention, Keiran looks very annoyed.

“You haven’t said much Keiran?” Lena asks, softly.

Keiran looks up at her moms with an angry look on her face.

“It’s not fair that Oliver gets powers and I don’t!” Keiran huffs.

“Well, I am older.” Oliver interjects.

“Only by a few minutes!” Keiran moans.

“Keiran, just because Oliver got powers now doesn’t mean that you won’t. We all grow and develop at different rates. You may not get powers until tomorrow, next week or a few years from now, or not at all, and that’s okay. It doesn’t make you any less than him.” Kara explains.

“Agreed. Then even if you do get powers. You could end up with different or more powers ones than your brother. It all just takes time.” Lena explains.

“Whatever.” Keiran huffs

* * *

June 2031

A month passes by and Kara and Lena have both been monitoring Oliver closely. It seems that his powers only are coming in spurts at the moment. He can’t currently fly on command, only uncontrollably. He also clearly has developed Kara’s powerful breath as he accidentally sneezed during dinner one evening, which resulted in all the food going flying everywhere, all over Kara, Lena and Lori, who happened to be sitting that side of the table. Keiran has got more and more grumpy as she still hasn’t developed powers. Kara and Lena are worried about her. They are scared that Keiran could do something drastic if she doesn’t get them. 

Presently it’s a Saturday afternoon and the whole family are out in their very private garden. No one can see for miles around, which makes it the perfect place to help Oliver learn to control his powers. For the last few hours Kara has been trying to get Oliver to fly. He’s only been able to fly intermittently, and not in a controlled fashion. Lena has just been watching on taking meticulous notes. Meanwhile Lori has been playing with a few of her toys. Meanwhile Keiran has been sitting on the grass very angry, look at Oliver, Kara and Lena with a disgusted look on her face. She thinks it’s so unfair that she doesn’t have powers.

After a few hours of training with his moms, Oliver walks over to his twin sister, breathing heavily.

“That was difficult. I’m thirsty.” Oliver says as he looks down at Keiran.

Keiran looks up at Oliver with an angry look.

“Whatever, leave me alone.” Keiran huffs.

“Your just mad that I have powers and you don’t.” Oliver says back to his sister.

“No I’m not!” Keiran says as she gets to her feet.

“Uh-huh! Yes you are!” Oliver replies.

“No, I’m not!” Keiran yells.

Lena and Kara are both drawn to the yelling. They knew something like this might happen eventually.

“Oh Rao.” Kara says to her wife as they begin to walk over to their twins to try and intervene.

“You're just jealous!!” Oliver yells.

“No, I’m not!!” Keiran yells back.

“Maybe you just don’t have powers because your my twin and I got all of them!” Oliver says with a big smug grin on his face.

Keiran goes beat red upon hearing this. It is something that she has been thinking to herself for a while. It really hits a nerve.

“I hate you!!” Keiran screams and then pushes Oliver forcefully.

After Keiran pushes Oliver, Oliver goes flying in the other direction. Kara quickly gets into action and goes flying off after Oliver. Kara catches up to Oliver about 50 feet away from where he originally stood, with him still flying in the direction Keiran pushed him. Kara grabs Oliver and takes him into her chest and uses her powers to slow his momentum down to a halt.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Kara asks Oliver.

Oliver is breathing heavily, out of breath, probably from panic and fear from what just happened.

“Yes.” Oliver says, timidly.

Kara takes Oliver in her arms and flies them back towards where Keiran and Lena are standing.

“That was totally irresponsible of you!!” Lena says angrily at her oldest daughter.

Keiran just looks down at her hands in shock. Kara and Oliver then land in front of her. Kara places Oliver on his feet.

“Keiran that was totally out of line! I can’t believe you did that!” Kara says in an angry and disappointed tone.

Keiran looks up from looking at her hands and at her moms, she has tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.... I.... I didn’t mean to...” Keiran says and she then runs over to Oliver and takes him in for a hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

Oliver hesitates for a moment before hugging his twin sister back.

“It’s okay. I deserved it.” Oliver replies.

In response to that Kara and Lena both look at each other with tears in their eyes. They are so proud with how incredible the twins are that they have raised. They can’t help but allow it to melt away some of their anger at Keiran. Keiran and Oliver are then interrupted by Lori running up to them and hugging them both as well.

“Don’t leave me out!” Lori says.

Keiran and Oliver both giggle in response to their younger sister. Kara and Lena just hold each other’s hands as they watch their three children interact.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Kara and Lena work with both Oliver and Keiran, getting them to control their powers. They have decided that instead of getting them to test powers they potentially could have, they are just working on the ones they do have. So for Oliver that is his flying and his breath, and for Keiran that is her strength and her speed. A few days after the incident with Oliver Keiran developed super speed. She presently can’t fly like Oliver, but she can run at an incredible speed on the ground, just like Kara, weirdly enough Oliver can’t do that. Since the incident with Oliver Keiran has been much less keen to use her powers and has been studying hard with her moms to control them. Keiran doesn’t ever want to accidentally hurt someone and do what she did to Oliver ever again.

While Lena and Kara have been focusing on their twins Lori two has been having fun watching on. On one occasion Lori began running around the living room while saying “look at me mommies, I’m fast just like Keiran!”. Of course Lori was only running at the speed of a normal 3 year old girl, but Kara and Lena didn’t have the heart to tell her that, so they just played along.

Kara and Lena continued to focus on their children’s powers, but they both know that it is just a matter of time. They know that eventually they will develop new powers and that’s when they will have to deal with them, and help them control them, not before. But until that point all Kara and Lena can do is help their twins to understand and control their existing powers, allowing them to test them in their garden, away from the house, near the red wood forest their home backs onto, most of which Lena and Kara own, and is private. 

On one occasion as Kara was helping Oliver and Keiran test their flight and speed respectively she swears she saw a spectre dressed in green looking at her off in the distance, perhaps with a smirk on his face. While being watched was somewhat disconcerting, Kara felt relieved at the thought that perhaps Oliver Queen is still watching over them all, now including her children. One of which just so happens to be named in his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was a fun one to write. Don’t expect any more kid stuff though. The next chapter is another time leap where Keiran and Oliver are gonna be around 18.
> 
> Next chapter: 20th December


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up! This chapter gets pretty dark. You have been warned!

Summer 2042

It is the summer of 2042, Keiran and Oliver are now both 18 years old, about to turn 19 in November. Lori is is only 14 years old, about to turn 15 in August. 

Over the last several years the family have all had a wonderful time filled with so much love and happiness. Kara and Lena have worked flawlessly as a team, raising their three children. They have made it their mission to make sure than none of their children ever feel like they are loved any less than the others. Lena knows how that feels from first hand experience, and she does not want that for any of her children. It’s a traumatic experience that no person should ever have to live through. Kara and Lena have also made sure that their home is full of love. Kara and Lena do not hide from their kids in regards to how much they love each other, kissing openly in front of their children. They know that their are some parents who prefer not to do so, but Kara and Lena didn’t want to be those types of parents. They wanted to show their children first hand what true love is, and make sure they understand that their parents are never going to part from each other, unlike most marriages which end in divorce.

For the most part Kara and Lena have done an excellent job raising their kids, all while handling Lena being a CEO and Kara being the CatCo Editor-In-Chief. In fact they have done such a great job that the public loves them, even more so than when Kara and Lena originally got married. There were even times when TV producers asked Kara and Lena if they wanted to film a reality TV show about their lives. Kara and Lena both laughed at the idea, although not in front of the producers. Kara and Lena were still private individuals after all. Yes they embraced that there are people who are fans of their relationship, but they never played into it. Neither Kara or Lena have any personal social media accounts, as they both like to maintain their privacy. Then Lena has made it incredibly clear that their children are not to be photographed by the press. After a few devastating lawsuits were filed by Lena for the breach of this the press generally got the hint and mostly left the family alone, at least in terms of following them around. They would still write articles about them, mostly Kara and Lena, every few months. In fact in 2040 Cosmo magazine named Kara and Lena “Power Couple of the Decade”, which they both found amusing. In fact they found it so amusing that they agreed to do a photo shoot for Cosmo to write the piece, as long as Cosmo donated money to a charity of Lena and Kara’s choosing, and then mention CatCo in the article. Lena for her part has continued to take her drug and even though she is nearing 50 years old she still has the appearance of being in her late 20s. Kara of course also doesn’t look like she has aged a day, but for her it is because of her Kryptonian genetics.

Presently Keiran and Oliver have both just graduated high school. In regards to school Keiran and Oliver couldn’t be more different. Oliver absolutely hated school, and couldn’t wait to be done with it. Of course the boy is smart, but education doesn’t retain his interest. At times this has resulted in Oliver not putting much effort into his school work and getting some rather mediocre grades, resulting in a talking to from his two parents. Keiran on the other hand is entirely different, she has loved school and has excelled with honors in just about every subject she has ever studied. In this regard Keiran is just like Lena. Keiran is incredibly smart but she also carries herself like her human mother, and has the same expensive sense of style as Lena. Keiran is honestly like a mini Lena clone, although she has Kara’s blue eyes, as well as her cheerful personality. As for Lori, well she is a different matter entirely. Lori very much can be classified into being a 'mommies' girl'. She loves her mommies very much, and would much rather spend time with them than try and make friends at school. Of course Lori is still very close with her older sister, but they are not as inseparable as they were when they were both younger. This isn’t because the two no longer love each other, it’s just because as they have gown they have gained different interests. Keiran is smart and loves to talk about the technology advancements and have sophisticated conversations, Lori does not understand any of that. Lori’s interests lay in the more creative outlets, she enjoys drawing and painting, along with watching sports. In this regard Lori had really managed to grow a strong bond with her aunt Alex who would take her very regularly to watch National City’s basketball team play, they shared their love of sport. Of course Kara and Lena were worried about Lori’s lack of friends, but they knew she had a few. They were both well aware that not everyone enjoys having many friends. Some people can get by with just having a couple, and then their are some that have none due to their social anxieties and trouble making friends.

Lena and Kara and particularly more concerned with Lori’s lack of friends presently because Keiran and Oliver are about to move out. Keiran is moving across the country to attend university at MIT, while Oliver was not going to college, despite how much his two mothers begged him to, and instead has accepted an offer from Brainy to join the DEO as a field agent, and therefore he is moving into an apartment in National City.

Oliver has an interest in his powers, and he has been eager for many years to save people. However he doesn’t want to put on a suit like Kara or Clark and be a super hero. He just wants to be someone who saves people while being in the shadows, he doesn’t care to be an idol or have any public praise, so becoming a DEO agent suits him fine. Oliver’s powers make him an ideal candidate for it. He doesn’t have the full range of powers like Kara, much to his disappointment, but he does have some. Oliver can fly, although he cannot fly as fast as Kara, and only for short periods of time, as it takes a lot of energy out of him. Then Oliver also has developed super strength along with his powerful breath, although once more Kara is much stronger in both strength and her breath. Then finally Oliver has super hearing just like Kara. 

Keiran for her part never really uses her powers, she doesn’t care to. Kara and Lena both think that it has to do with Keiran’s fear of hurting someone, just like she almost did to Oliver all those years ago. Keiran has super speed, although she cannot fly, and she cannot run as fast as Kara. Then Keiran also has super strength and is actually stronger than Oliver, much to her brothers annoyance. Then finally Keiran has x-ray vision. The x-ray vision is actually the only power that Keiran uses regularly, it helps her when she has been working on various scientific projects.

As for Lori, well she hasn’t developed powers. She of course is invulnerable as she has basically been since birth, but beyond that she doesn’t have any of Kara’s powers, at least not yet. Lena and Kara of course worry about what Lori may think of herself, knowing that her older brother and sister have super powers but she doesn’t. Then of course Lena also feels bad because she wonders if it has something to do with the fact that she carried Lori while Kara was the one to carry the twins. When Kara and Lena have asked Lori if she is okay with it, she claims she is, not seeming to interested in the powers. Kara and Lena are pretty sure she is lying, putting on a brave face, they don't try and press the issue however.

Also over the last few years Keiran has been going to L-Corp with Lena, and helping her mother in the lab to help develop various technologies. Lena as a result has been very impressed with her daughters skills. Then as for Oliver he has spent his time with Kara, asking her to train him which she reluctantly obliged. Kara and Lena both didn't the idea as to how much Oliver was obsessed with learning how to fight growing up, but they didn’t want to take it away from him, taking away an outlet that he enjoyed. They both just made it clear that Oliver must always think before her ever uses any of his fighting skills and powers.

* * *

It is now the middle of August. Lena, Kara and their children had a family holiday in the sunshine of Hawaii over the first few weeks of the month. While they were there they celebrated Lori’s birthday where she got a special birthday celebration from the locals. Kara and Lena were both insistent that they take the holiday to Hawaii as they both know this could possibly be the last time it’s just the 5 of them as a family. As with Keiran and Oliver getting on with their adult lives they might become too busy to go on holiday with their parents, or if they do have time they may want to bring a girlfriend/boyfriend with them. So Kara and Lena just made sure to enjoy their potential last family holiday as a group of 5.

Keiran and Oliver and both due to move out of their home within the next few weeks. The family had originally planned to just spend the last few weeks at home in National City, enjoying everyone’s company. However this plan has been interrupted by a transmission from Argo. In the transmission Kara and Lena were informed that Kara’s mother Alura is dying and wishes to see Kara and her family one last time. This news blindsides Kara, making her panic, but she and Lena rush with their children to leave for Argo.

Kara and Lena land on Argo and they are escorted by Kara’s childhood friend to Alura’s home where she is resting. Kara has been asking what’s going on with Alura, but her childhood best friend told her it would be best for the doctor to explain.

Kara, Lena and their children reach Alura’s home and Lena makes the decision that she and Kara should go in to Alura's bedroom to see Alura first, before their children. Lena did think for a moment that she should let Kara have a moment alone with her mother, but she knows Kara may need her, as losing her mother is clearly going to be heart wrenching for her wife.

Kara and Lena arrive at Alura’s bedroom door where she is resting and they enter. Inside they find Alura laying on the bed looking very pale. She is hooked up to a few machines which are monitoring her vitals. Inside the room is another female Kryptonian, presumably a doctor.

“Mom.” Kara says as she rushes over to Alura’s bedside.

“Kara...” Alura says breathlessly as she reaches out for her daughter.

Kara grabs her mother’s hand and holds it tight.

“I..... what’s happening?” Kara asks with tears in her eyes. 

Lena for her part moves to the bed and sits next to Kara. 

“Kara, my name is Luna Zon-Ve. I am your mother's doctor.” The woman says, grabbing Kara’s attention.

Kara nods silently.

“I’m sorry to tell you but your mother is dying.” The doctor begins.

“I.... I don’t understand.... is she sick? Is there something wrong with her?” Kara asks, confused.

“Yes and no. She isn’t suffering from any illness or anything. It’s just her body entering the final stage of its life.” The doctor says.

“But.... she’s not old.... isn’t she too young?” Kara asks confused.

The doctor opens her mouth to speak again but Alura then speaks up.

“Kara.” Alura says, grabbing her daughters attention. “I’m not as young as you may think I am..... When I...... when we had you.... I was already over 100. I’m now over 200 years old. That ..... is a long life for a Kryptonian. At least...... for a Kryptonian under a red sun.” 

“But.... you don’t look old.” Kara asks, still confused.

This time the doctor speaks.

“I understand that it has been a long time since you were in school on Krypton Kara. But your mother still looks ‘young’ because we Kryptonians don’t age outwardly. At least not after middle adulthood. Instead our bodies age internally. We begin to feel more wear and tear, and become more physically unable to do things.” The doctor explains.

“Like..... like make space travel trips to earth.” Kara realises.

“Yes. That would be an activity that while it’s not dangerous, it does take its toll on a body. Most don’t feel effects from it. But those in the final stages of their life might take weeks, if not months, to recover from the journey.” The doctors says.

Kara turns to look at her mother.

“Why.... why didn’t you tell me mom?” Kara asks.

Alura smiles up at Kara.

“Because..... I didn’t want you to worry about me...... I wanted you to focus on your family...... I knew if you knew.... you’d spend far too much time here with me..... and not with Lena here.... or your children.” Alura smiles as she looks at Lena.

Tears begin to fall down Kara’s face again.

“But..... if I knew..... I could have..... had more time with you....” Kara says.

Alura reaches out and rubs the tears from Kara’s face.

“We’ve had so much time together..... we don’t need more..... just these final moments.” Alura smiles sadly at her daughter.

Kara leans down and pulls her mom into a gentle hug as she cries. Lena rubs Kara’s back in comfort. Kara and Alura continue to hug for a while and Lena notices the doctor wishes to get their attention. Lena then gestures with her head for the doctor to talk to her out of the room. Lena and the doctor then leave quietly.

“How long does Alura have?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm.... I’m sorry.... I can’t say unless you’re family.” The female doctor says.

“Kara’s my wife for Rao’s sake!” Lena says annoyed.

The doctor looks surprised.

“Oh, my apologise. I.... I had been told that Kara has a human wife.... but from my understanding you are supposed to be around 50 in human years, and unlike us, you do outwardly age. I guess I was wrong. I presumed you were her daughter.” The doctor says.

Lena’s annoyed look relaxes, a bit.

“I am close to 50. I have developed a way so I don’t age as fast as normal humans do.” Lena explains.

“Oh, how fascinating.” The doctor says.

“Now can you please tell me about Alura.” Lena asks.

“Of course. Alura has a couple of days left at most. Before she leaves us to join Rao she will...... feel it..... it’s hard to explain...... I guess.... from what I’ve read of humans.... it’s like an impending sense of doom...... But it’s not scary..... for most it is a calming experience. They know their life is soon to be at an end, and they are happy to join Rao.” The doctor explains.

“Okay...” Lena says, slightly confused. “So, how long after experiencing the end feeling before a person.... goes...” 

“After a Kryptonian experiences the feeling they can usually hold on for several hours. I don’t know for how long, no one does. When this occurs all kryptonians stay long enough to say goodbye to their family, and then they embrace the feeling and fade into Rao’s awaiting embrace.” The doctor says.

“I.... okay.. thank you..... So Alura has not experienced.... that yet?” Lena asks.

“No, but it is only a matter of time.” The doctor says.

“Okay. Thank you for letting me know. Is there anything I should know to make her.... more comfortable?” Lena asks.

“No. I will be back tomorrow to check on her. We can then go from there until she drifts off.” The doctor says.

“Okay. Thank you for explaining this all to me. I will tell Kara and our children what is going on, and what is going to happen.” Lena says.

“Of course. I wish you all the best in this difficult time. Although you should remember, death should be a celebration of a life, not the mourning of the end of one.” The doctor says.

Lena nods and the doctor then leaves. Lena then thinks about going back in to see Kara, but she decides she will give her wife a moment with her mother. Lena is going to take this opportunity to let her children know what is going on, so she heads back downstairs. Lori, Oliver and Keiran are all sitting in the living room in Alura’s home.

“Mama? What’s happening?” Lori asks, the first to notice Lena.

Lena approaches her three children and sits down on the couch. She then gestures for them to all join her and sit right next to her.

“Kara’s mom, your grandma, she’s..... dying...” Lena says, not wanting to sugar coat it.

“Okay.” Keiran nods, the children already know this. “But of what? Maybe we can put our heads together and figure out a way to cure her Ma’?” 

Lena smiles at her oldest daughter, just like her she always tries to think of ways to save people, even though sometimes you just have to let them go.

“We can’t.” Lena replies, resting her hand comfortingly on Keiran’s arm.

“Why not ma’, I don’t understand?” Oliver asks confused.

Lena smiles at her son. Throughout the children’s lives the name which they refer to their parents has changed, just like most kids. But the difference with the Luthor-Danvers family is that they have two mothers, so calling them both by the same name would get rather confusing. When Oliver and Keiran were growing up they just had them call Kara mommy and Lena mama, they then repeated the same process with Lori. As the kids grew up though, they began to not want to call their parents mommy and mama, as just like most children, they found it embarrassing after a certain age. Although this doesn’t apply to Lori, she is a total mommies' girl and she happily still calls her parents mommy and mama. With Keiran and Oliver however they eventually changed to call Kara mom, and Lena ma’. At first Oliver didn’t like calling Lena ma’ as he found that also embarrassing so he tried to just call her Lena. This resulted in Kara and Lena grounding their son, with Kara telling him off for being so disrespectful. After that Oliver never called either of his parents by their first names, ever again.

Lena sighs.

“Your grandma, she hasn't got an illness or anything. She’s.... dying of old age.” Lena explains.

“But she looks young still?” Oliver asks, still confused.

“Yes she does. But Kryptonians don’t age outwardly with their physical appearance, beyond a certain point of course. But on the inside Alura has aged. She is over 200 years old, she’s lived a long life.” Lena says.

The three children are all silent for a moment. The silence is eventually broken by a tearful sniffle from Lori.

“How..... when is she.... uhhh...” Lori begins, before she starts silently sobbing.

In response to this Keiran takes her little sister in for a hug and they both cry into each other’s shoulders, holding on tight.

“A couple of days.” Lena says. “She will know when she is about to go. Kryptonians can..... feel it coming and then hold off for a while.... to say goodbye to their loved ones.... and then they will embrace the end.... and in their beliefs..... they will join Rao.” 

Lena spent the rest of that day comforting her children and preparing dinner for everyone. Kara remained in Alura’s bedroom for the remainder of the day. Lena checked on them both a couple of times and they were just talking quietly. Eventually Lena allowed her children to go in to see Alura, telling them not to overwhelm Kara or their grandma. The children all took Kara in for a hug, each in turn, and then had some quiet conversation with their grandma.

At the end of the day Kara eventually left Alura’s side for the first time and joined Lena in bed. They were not staying at their small apartment which they have on Argo. Instead they were staying in Alura’s spare bedroom, just so they could be their in case anything happened. Kara and Lena’s children were staying at the families apartment however.

Throughout the day Kara hasn’t said much to Lena, and Lena hasn’t bothered to even try and ask Kara how she is feeling, she thinks that’s a stupid question. But as soon as Kara gets into bed Lena knows what to do. She takes Kara in her arms, and Kara just sobs softly.

* * *

Kara, Lena and their children spend a few days on Argo. They all spend as much time as possible with Alura, with the doctor visiting every day. Eventually on the beginning of their third day Alura informs everyone that her time has come.

“No. I’m not ready. Please don’t go mom. Not again, I need you.” Kara sobs.

“Kara..... my beautiful daughter.... you are the strongest person I’ve ever known...... I’m so proud of everything you have done. But you don’t need me anymore. You have your family around you.” Alura smiles.

“But.... I don’t want you to leave.” Kara sobs.

“I know darling. But you will see me again, in Rao’s light.” Alura says.

Kara just holds onto her mother’s hand and sobs. Alura then turns to her grandchildren who are standing on the other side of the bed from Kara and Lena.

“Keiran, you are so smart and beautiful just like your mama. I know you’ll use your brain.... to make wonderful things. You will change Earth for the better, and perhaps the whole universe.” Alura says.

“Thank you.” Keiran says, leaning down and placing a tearful kiss on her grandma’s cheek.

“Oliver, you are such a brave soul. You.... want to protect people..... just like your mommy has done for years..... I know you will save so many lives..... I couldn’t be prouder.” Alura says.

Oliver nods and places a kiss on his grandmas cheek too.

“Thank you.” Oliver nods, tears in his eyes.

“And Lori. You are so creative and mindful. You’re a shy girl..... but I can tell you care so much..... I think you are going to have the biggest impact out of all of you......” Alura says with a smile.

Lori cries and takes Alura in for a hug.

“I love you grandma.” Lori says as she hugs her grandma and kisses her on the cheek.

“Lena.” Alura says, turning to look at her daughter-in-law.

Lena turns her attention to Alura.

“I’m so glad Kara found you...... you make my daughter so happy..... So I know I don’t need to get you to promise to look after my daughter.... when I’m gone.....” Alura says.

Lena nods, tears in her eyes.

“I promise anyway.” Lena says.

Alura smiles up at Lena and nods. She then turns her attention back to Kara.

“Kara, I love you so much. You were the best thing that ever happened to me...... My love for you is enteral..... you remember that...... I’ll always be with you..... and I’ll say hello to your father for you. We will both wait for your arrival in Rao's light.” Alura says.

Kara nods and takes her mom in for a hug.

“I love you so much.” Kara says, kissing her mom on to cheek.

“I know, and I love you too.” Alura nods.

Alura takes a deep breath.

“I love you all. I hope you all remember that.” Alura says, carefully looking at everyone.

Alura then turns to Kara for one last time. She smiles at her daughter.

“I’ll see you again, in Rao’s light. Until then remember, I love you.” Alura says and then closes her eyes and drifts off into Rao’s embrace.

As soon as Alura is gone Kara bursts into even more tears. Lena takes Kara in her arms and hugs her tightly, not having to worry about Kara hurting her as they are under a red sun. Keiran, Lori and Oliver also all hug each other crying as they morn the loss of their grandma.

* * *

Just over a week has gone by since Alura’s passing. The family returned to Earth the day after Alura’s death, right after attending her funeral on Argo. Over the last week Kara has been incredibly sad and mopey, for obvious reasons. In fact the whole family has been sad, obviously. But with every day that passes it gets a little easier. Eventually one evening Lena joins Kara in their bed. Lena however notices that Kara has a thoughtful look on her face.

“Darling, what are you thinking, my love?” Lena asks,

Kara looks at Lena.

“I..... I’ve been thinking about..... my mom.... and..... it made me think..... Keiran and Oliver..... are moving out in a about a week and...... maybe..... we should take them.... to see Lillian.” Kara says, nervously.

“Really?” Lena asks, surprised.

“Yeah. I mean.... I can’t say if Lillian has become a good person all these years in prison..... but...... I think that she loves her grandchildren..... and she’s never met them..... I just...... think that..... she doesn’t deserve to die.... without meeting her grandchildren.” Kara explains.

Lena is silent for a moment.

“I...... I think you’re right.” Lena replies.

“Really?” Kara asks, surprised Lena agrees.

“Yes. Lillian may have done horrible things, and hurt us both. But.... even she deserves to meet our children..... If she dies and doesn’t meet them..... I don’t want to have that on my conscience.” Lena says.

* * *

A few days later Kara, Lena and their kids are at the prison where Lillian is held. Lena has arranged for a room to be set up so they can talk to Lillian in private without any barriers between them. Kara and Lena enter the room first, having their children wait out in the hallway.

“Lena dear.... Kara..... what do I owe this visit to?” Lillian smirks.

Lena takes Kara’s hand and they sit down opposite Lillian.

“We have come because last week we were on Argo, and Kara’s mother passed away.” Lena begins.

“I’m so sorry.” Lillian interrupts, with actual care in her voice.

Kara looks up at Lillian in surprise, so does Lena. 

“Oh don’t look so surprised, both of you. I may have had my..... disagreements.... in regards to aliens..... but even I can feel the hurt of a child losing their mother....” Lillian says.

Lena holds in her scoff, thinking how Lillian clearly didn’t do that for her when she was adopted after her mother died.

“Thank... you...” Kara says, silently.

“Anyway. It got Kara thinking. She was thinking about death and..... she thought about you..... and how you are getting older..... and how you have never met your grandchildren.” Lena explains.

Lillian looks at Lena in shock, she clearly wasn’t expecting that.

“I.... I thought.... you didn’t want them to meet me...” Lillian says, surprised.

“We didn’t..... but the twins are 18 now, and Lori is 15. With everything that has happened, we think they should meet you, and you have shown that at least you seem to care about them.” Lena says.

“I do.” Lillian nods.

“Okay. But mother, don’t make me regret this.” Lena says firmly.

“I won’t dear. I promise.” Lillian says sincerely.

Lena turns to look at Kara and Kara just gives her a silent nod.

“They are outside. Would you like me to call them in?” Lena asks her mother.

“Yes.” Lillian nods, tears in her eyes.

Lena gets up out of her seat and walks over to the door, she opens it and gestures for her children to come into the room. Lena and the children then approach the table.

“Kids, this is Lillian, she’s my.... adoptive mother.” Lena says, “Lillian, this is Keiran, Oliver and Lori.”

Lillian bites her lip to stop herself from sobbing.

“Hello..... it’s nice to.... me you all....” Lillian says.

Kara, Lena and their children spend a few hours at the prison with their kids talking to Lillian. Lillian talks to them about just about everything, being very interested in all their lives. Out of the children Keiran was the first to speak up and engage Lillian in a discussion and this was then followed by Oliver a while later. Lori was the most shy, she didn’t join in the conversation until Lillian told her that she has heard that she’s a good drawer and painter and she would love if she could paint her something to hang in her cell. After that Lori really came out of her shell and was happy to talk to Lillian.

* * *

It is September, the day Lena and Kara have been dreading for years. The day two of their children move out of their home. Over the last week the family has spent a lot of exclusive time together, going up to see Lillian a few more times with promises that they will go see her more regularly, with Keiran telling Lillian she will write to her from MIT as she will be across the country. Lillian told her she will eagerly look forward to hear about Keiran's studies at university.

Today Keiran and Oliver are both moving out. It just so happens that it is on the same day. Oliver is moving into his apartment in National City while Keiran is moving across the country to MIT. Of course Kara and Lena both wanted to fly to Boston to help Keiran move in, but Keiran was very insistent that she wanted to do it on her own, she is a very independent person after all. The family have made a whole day of it. In the morning they helped Oliver move his stuff out of the house and into his apartment before leaving him alone with a tearful goodbye from both Kara and Lena. Oliver did find it a bit ridiculous seeing as he and Kara could both fly less than a minute to see each other. 

After Kara and Lena left Oliver to his new apartment they went back home where they spent some time with their daughters before they had to take Keiran to the airport in the afternoon. Throughout the whole day however Lori has been in a mood, clearly upset both her siblings are moving out. She even refused to go to the airport with Kara and Lena to drop Keiran off, only giving her sister a meagre goodbye.

That evening after Kara and Lena dropped Keiran off at the airport they returned home at 6PM. As soon as they stepped in the front door their home felt empty. However before they could both process this Kara’s hearing picked up.

“Oh Lori.” Kara says, sadly.

“What is it?” Lena asks, confused.

“She’s crying in her room.” Kara replies.

Lena and Kara then both make their way to Lori’s bedroom, not bothering to even knock before they enter.

“Lori, honey, it’s okay.” Lena say as she sits next to her daughter on the bed.

Lori continues to sob and Kara sits on the other side of her daughter.

“Oh Lori, you don’t have to cry, you will see your brother and sister again.” Kara says.

“No!!” Lori snaps, “Now I’m all alone!!”

“What are you talking about?” Lena asks, confused.

“Keiran and Oliver are obviously your favorites!! I mean you spend all your time with them!! You training Oliver!! And you on your experiments with Keiran!! You never spend time with just me!!” Keiran says angrily, “But why would you? I don’t have powers like them.... there’s something wrong with me.”

Kara and Lena briefly look at each other with worry on their faces.

“Lori, listen to me very carefully. There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect.” Kara says.

“Yes. You are our perfect little girl. And we’re sorry if you ever feel like we don’t pay enough attention to you, or love your brother and sister more. That is simply not true.” Lena adds.

“Yeah. In fact we worry about you all the time. We worry how shy you are, and how it’s not easy for you to make friends. But that doesn’t mean we think any less of you, or that anything is wrong with you.” Kara says.

“No. In fact we know you are an introvert. And that’s okay, so am I. Your mother just helps me with that. We know that you prefer to spend time quietly by yourself, and that’s okay.” Lena says.

“Yeah. You have so many interests and we are truly fascinated with what you are going to do with your life. We have had a pretty good idea what Oliver and Keiran were going to pursue for a while. But with you, we are not sure.” Kara says.

“Yes and that’s not a bad thing. Oliver and Keiran have a very focused interest, whereas you have so many passions. You are creative and love painting and drawing. You love sports, both playing and participating in them. Then even though you try to hide it, we know that you are very smart. We think you can do so much.” Lena says.

“Yeah. So please don’t cry. And don’t ever think we love you any less than your siblings.” Kara adds.

Lori wipes the tears from her face and then looks between her two mommies.

“I..... don’t always like to be alone..... sometimes..... I wanna.... spend time with both my mommies...” Lori says with tears in her eyes.

Kara and Lena now get tears in their eyes and move to take Lori in for a hug, sandwiched between them.

“Okay. Well you will get all our attention now.” Kara says.

“Yeah. How about we order something for dinner and we will sit and watch a movie of your choice while we eat it. Then tomorrow we can do anything you like.” Lena suggests.

“Really?” Lori asks, looking up at Lena.

“Of course darling. We both love you, so much.” Lena smiles.

“I love you both too.” Lori now smiles.

Kara and Lena both smile down at their daughter.

“We know. We love you soooo much.” Kara says as she kisses Lori on one cheek while Lena kisses her on the other.

As Kara and Lena each kiss Lori on a cheek Kara has a massive smile on her face. Lori really does love her mommies, and this amount of affection and attention from them couldn't make her any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter got dark. But I said from the very beginning that it would eventually slowly get darker, this is the beginning. But I promise this story does have a happy ending. In fact the ending has mostly already been written. Although we still have a bit to go.
> 
> Next Chapter: 27th December


	32. Chapter 32

2050

It is now 2050. Kara and Lena are both approaching 60 years old, although neither of them look much older than 30, perhaps late 20s. Obviously for Lena it is because of her drug and for Kara it is because of her Kryptonian DNA. Keiran and Oliver are now both 26 years old, turning 27 in November of the year. Over the last several years Oliver has continued to work at the DEO with Brainy and has risen in the ranks to be the second in command. In the process Oliver has saved many people and aliens from various threats, and on a few times he has been able to team up with his mother Kara. As for Keiran in the spring for 2044 she graduated MIT with several degrees, obviously completing them in only 2 years. After this she moved back to National City to attend university at NCU where by 2046 she had 2 PhDs under her belt. After that Lena offered Keiran a place at L-Corp, working in the research department which she eagerly accepted and as been in the role ever since, progressing to the head of the department when the previous head retired. No one argued that Lena only gave her daughter the promotion because she's her daughter, all the employees know how talented Keiran is.

As for Lori, that is a whole different story. Currently she is 22 years old, turning 23 in August. After Keiran and Oliver moved out in 2042 Kara and Lena made sure to pay so much attention to their youngest daughter, to make it adamantly clear that they don’t love her any less than her siblings. In response to this Lori began to grow, not physically, but emotionally as a person. She became so much more confident in herself while embracing the more nerdier sides of her personality. This resulted in Lori actually developing some close friends for the first time ever. But the biggest change for Lori came in the summer of 2045, she was just about to turn 18 and go off to college and she suddenly developed powers. Needless to say Kara, Lena and Lori were all shocked, none of them ever said anything after their talk in 2042, but they all quietly assumed that Lori just wouldn’t get powers. But when she did they were incredible. In fact out of the 3 siblings Lori was the only one to get all of Kara’s abilities, much to her happiness. Of course once she did develop her powers she began extensive training with Kara, while Lena assisted, taking various notes and readings, while also offering some moral support. Lena even gifted Lori the same pair of lead glasses that she wore when she briefly had powers while she was pregnant with her youngest daughter. Once Lori put them on she was basically a mini Kara. The only real differences were that she has a few of Lena’s facial features, and most notably Lena’s green eyes.

Along with Lori’s newfound powers she also began to become even more creative than before. She would paint and draw constantly, but she also began to write. In fact eventually she got the journalism bug and wanted to become a reporter just like Kara. Of course in turn Kara guided Lori down that path after she told her parents that’s what she wanted to do. This meant from 2045 to 2049 Lori studied journalism at NCU and after she graduated she eagerly accepted Kara’s offer to come work at CatCo.

But journalism wasn’t the only bug that Lori got, she got the super hero bug as well, much to both her parents dismay. Kara and Lena were especially protective of their youngest daughter, so hearing that she wanted to be a super hero just like Kara, well that worried them very much. But Lori was insistent that she was going to do it with or without her two mother’s help, so they helped her in the end. Lena and Kara both gifted Lori with a refreshed version of Kara’s first super hero suit with the skirt. Lena had repaired the cape and made some upgrades to the fibres while also including a small Kryptonite protection device. Lena and Kara were not sure if any of their children were vulnerable to Kryptonite like Kara, and they didn’t want to test it, so Lena prepared just in case. When Lori took her first flight as a super hero people went crazy over it, they all assumed she was Supergirl’s daughter, rightly of course. But just like with Kara, they never pieced together who Lori was. There was however a big debacle over what to call this new female super hero, with much debate raging online. Kara as Editor-in-chief of Catco, the news organisation that named Supergirl, settled the arguments by stating that she’d done an interview with the two super heroes and from then on Supergirl would be known as Superwoman and the new hero would be called Supergirl. Of course over the next few months the name switch got a bit confusing, for Kara and her friends and family also, but after a while it began to fall into place.

Outside of Kara and Lena’s children growing into amazing young adults, not everything has been sunshine and rainbows. In 2045 Lillian Luthor died. She was moved to a hospital where Lena stayed by Lillian’s side for a few days before she passed away. Lillian’s last words to Lena were “I wish I’d chosen to be a mother to you over Lex”. Needless to say Lena cried over Lillian’s death, something that several years prior she would not have shed a single tear over.

The family passings continued in 2048 when Eliza Danvers passed away, in her late 90s at the time. Both Kara and Alex were at their mom’s bedside when she passed, and afterwards both of them were devastated for a long long time. Kara was even unable to get out of bed because of how upset she was. To Kara it was one of her worst fears come true. She was already beginning to outlive people. Of course parents were to be expected, but their deaths just made Kara’s fears rise to the surface. Kara knows that she will have Lena around for a long time as well as their children, and even Barry Allen who is clearly not ageing as a normal human, due to his powers. But everyone else would die before Kara, and Kara isn’t sure she is going to be strong enough to handle that.

* * *

Currently it is June 2050. Kara is heading home from a long day at CatCo. Her day was one of her more trying ones because it involved managing rumours about her and Lena. Over the years rumours had been ripe between the two of them, just like most celebrity couples. Sometimes the rumours were that Lena was having a secret affair with Supergirl, which they both found hilarious, then other times it was that the couple were going to get a divorce because they both have long working hours and never see each other. Then even on one notable occasion there was a rumour floating around that Kara and Lena were considering entering into an open marriage, which caused many many people to lust over the two of them. Of course none of the rumours were true, and Kara always had to professionally manage them, with her general policy being that CatCo does not report on celebrity gossip rumours, especially in regards to her and Lena. 

But today Kara’s job has been made much more difficult because the latest round of rumours have some truth to them, or at least raise some legitimate questions. As over the last couple of days people have begun to ask why Kara and Lena both look like they are in their early thirties despite both being close to sixty. Of course Kara knew the truth, but she couldn’t just come out and say it without revealing herself to the world. So Kara has just been finding it hard to deal with because these were not the normal rumours. These were questions people were asking where they could physically see that neither Kara or Lena had aged much passed 30. So for the first time in her career as Editor-in-chief Kara had been stumped as to if or how she should respond.

Thankfully though, Kara was able to side step the rumours all day and just focus on other things. She is currently relieved to be stepping in her front door, coming home to Lena. Of course Kara and Lena now live alone in their home, with all of their children having moved out. The two had definitely been struggling with empty nest syndrome, missing their kids terribly. As a result Kara and Lena even talked about having more children, as they are both still physically able, but they ultimately decided that it’s probably for the best that they don’t have any more kids. At least this way they could spend more exclusive time together. That said, as Kara and Lena’s children all live in National City Kara and Lena frequently stay at their apartment in the city where the couple first lived together, still owning it after all these years. But today as it is a Friday, Kara and Lena have both returned to their home just outside the city.

“Lena I’m home!” Kara calls out.

“In here darling.” Lena replies.

Kara works her way through their home and finds Lena in the kitchen cooking dinner for them both. Kara walks up to her wife and takes her in for a passionate kiss. Lena kisses Kara back just as eagerly.

“Hey.” Lena smiles as the kiss ends.

“Hey yourself.” Kara smirks back.

After their kiss Kara and Lena work in unison to prepare their dinner, chatting away about various topics about their days. Eventually about 30 minutes later they serve up their dinner and a few minutes after that finish eating it.

Kara looks at Lena longingly.

“What?” Lena asks as she finishes her last few bites.

“I want to take you right here on this table.” Kara says as she stands up and moves closer to her wife.

“Oh.” Lena’s eyes go wide.

Kara quickly takes Lena in for a passionate kiss, picking her up in her arms and placing her on the table away from the plates.

“Hmm.... this is definitely one of the perks of it just being the two to us.” Lena hums between kisses.

“Totally.” Kara smiles as she continues to kiss the brunette.

Kara and Lena proceed to have several rounds of sex on the kitchen table with Kara activating her red sun light bracelet. About 30 minutes later Kara and Lena still aren’t finished, they can never get enough of each other. So Kara picks Lena up and carries her upstairs, with Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist, kissing along the way. Once they reach the bedroom they proceed to have sex for another 20 minutes.

“Wow. That.... was..... incredible.” Kara says, catching her breath.

“I.... know...... that thing you did..... with your tongue..... oh Rao....” Lena replies, just as breathless.

The two continue to catch their breaths in silence. A silence that last a bit too long than normal for Lena’s liking. Lena looks over at Kara and sees that her wife is lost in thought.

“Kara? What is it?” Lena asks as she reaches out for her.

Kara turns her head to look at Lena.

“It’s just...... there’s some more gossip going around about the two of us....” Kara says.

“Oh what is it this time? Am I leaving you for some rich prince or are you fed up with my Luthor ways?” Lena says sarcastically, not thinking any rumour could be too serious.

Kara remains silent which causes Lena to worry a bit.

“Kara? What’s the rumour?” Lena asks after a few moments.

“It’s..... it’s not really a rumour.... it’s...... people are beginning to ask questions....” Kara says.

“Questions about what?” Lena presses.

“Questions about.... why we both don’t look like we’re in our late 50s.” Kara replies.

“Oh.” Lena says.

“It’s just..... I tried to ignore it, and let it go away, just like all the other stuff about us. But this one has some legitimacy to it. People can physically see that we don’t look older than 30.” Kara says.

“Maybe.... Maybe we can just say I developed a drug for both of us to live longer. It’s sort of the truth.” Lena suggests.

“No. If you say that people will ask why you developed such a drug in the first place. I think it will just end with a lot of hatred directed to us both, as it will be seen as two rich people selfishly using science to live longer.” Kara explains.

“I..... yeah..... you may be right....” Lena replies.

Kara sighs in frustration.

“I just don’t know what to do. I don’t think this one is just going to go away if we ignore it like the others.” Kara says.

Lena remains silent in thought for a moment.

“Maybe.... we can just comment that we both take very good care of our skin, using a product we won’t name to make it look like we are ageing less. That way we can at least kick the problem down the road a bit.” Lena suggests.

“Yeah.... maybe that’s all we can do.” Kara nods.

* * *

2054

It’s now September 2054. At this point Kara and Lena have been together for over 34 years, and been married for 32 of them. In 2050 just as Lena suggested the couple mentioned they don’t look as old as they are because of some rich person beauty routine. It bought them some time and the rumours died down for a while, for just over four years to be exact. But now in 2054 they are back with a vengeance, and the couple still don’t have a reasonable excuse that doesn’t make either of them look bad.

“Ugh...” Kara groans as she walks in her apartment door.

“What is it love?” Lena asks.

“It’s these rumours about us again. They are getting so bad. I’ve had a few employees ask me for the name of the beauty routine we supposedly use. Then I’ve had several phone calls asking about it, with several asking for the ingredients. I think we need to do something.” Kara says.

“I know. I’ve had a few questions as well. But I don’t know what we can do.” Lena replies.

“I do.” Kara says, solemnly.

“Really? What?” Lena asks.

“Well..... we’d have to discuss it with the kids, as it would impact them, and all our friends too. But..... maybe.... we should tell the world the truth...” Kara suggests.

“The truth? But.... that would mean..... the world would know you’re Supergirl, I mean Superwoman.” Lena says, surprised by Kara’s suggestion.

“Yeah.... It’s been almost 40 years since I first put on my cape. I think it might be time the world knows the truth. But only if you and everyone is okay with it.” Kara says.

Lena slowly approaches Kara with tears in her eyes. They are tears because, well Lena doesn’t really know why. Lena just knows that this is a big thing for Kara, so she feels emotional for her.

“Yes. If this is what you want to do. I support it 1000%”. Lena replies and takes her wife in for a hug and a kiss.

* * *

A few weeks later Kara and Lena have both called a press conference out the front of L-Corp. Over the last few weeks they discussed everything with their children and their family, including Alex and Kelly, and everyone supported Kara’s decision to reveal herself to the world. They all know that they are all more than safe with several powered people in their family now. Presently Kara and Lena are backstage at the press conference.

“You ready?” Lena asks her wife.

“Uh-huh.” Kara replies as she takes a deep breath.

Lena holds out her hand to hold which Kara accepts. Kara and Lena then walk out onto the stage with a large crowd of reporters and the general public watching on. A large portion of them cheer when they first appear on stage. Kara and Lena approach the podium and in the front row of the audience they see their three children look up at them with smiles on their faces. Lena clears her throat as she approaches the microphone.

“Thank you all for being here today. Kara and I called this press conference because over the last few years there have been questions asked about our age, and why we look so young, despite being over 60. At the time we told you it was some rich persons beauty routine. But that’s not true. The truth is that before I proposed to Kara 33ish years ago I made a special drug. A drug that I have been taking for the last 33 years. This drug slows down the ageing process in humans it's designed for to a very slow rate, as you can see.” Lena says.

As Lena explains this she begins to hear a lot of murmurs in the audience.

“I’m sure you all have many questions about the drug, and I’m going to answer several I know you all have. Firstly, the reason I have never pursued this drug to be used for public use is because It would require decades of testing and approval from the FDA, which I most likely wouldn’t get. Then secondly, I have to take this drug every six months, and each dose costs over $1 million, due to the materials used to create each dose, with no way of reducing the cost. So because of that I never wanted to offer it to the public, as it would just create a situation where rich people would live longer as they would be the only ones that could afford it.” Lena explains.

There is more chatter in the crowd after Lena explains this part.

“Then the next big question you all may have is why did I develop this drug in the first place. As I can tell you it had nothing to do with me wanting to extend my life. It has everything to do with my wife, Kara Danvers.” Lena says and then steps aside, giving Kara a reassuring smile.

Kara smiles back at Lena and steps up to the microphone, noticing the crowd all looking at her in confusion.

“Yes. Lena is right. Lena made her drug, because of a fear of mine. A fear that well, it’s easily explained if I just tell you all the truth. Most of you all know me as Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter and Editor-in-Chief. But a lot of you know me by a different name.” Kara says and then takes off her glasses and shakes out her hair. “My real name is Kara Zor-El, or since marrying Lena, Kara Zor-El-Luthor. Otherwise known as Superwoman, formerly Supergirl.”

The crowd now goes crazy, taking several photos of Kara and Lena, all talking loudly.

“I know this is a lot of information, and will change my life forever. I have lived in privacy for so long because I wanted to have a normal life. People tend to look at me different when I’m Superwoman. I didn’t want that, nor did the human parents who raised me. So I have hid who I was for so long, and I’m not going to apologise for that. I wouldn’t have the life I have today if I hadn’t hide my Kryptonian origins. But just like all of you, I have my fears as well. And my greatest fear isn’t death, it’s living long enough that I’ll have to watch everyone I know and love die. As being a Kryptonian I can live for over 200 years, and this will be extended drastically due to living under this yellow sun for so long. So that is why Lena developed her drug. She didn’t want me to have to be alone and watch her die. Of course she offered it to our family and friends, but they didn’t take it, for various reasons. And our children are half Kryptonian, so they don’t have to.” Kara says.

The crowd burst into so many people asking questions amongst themselves, with cameras constantly flashing up at Kara and Lena. Kara and Lena just in turn look at each other nervously. All the two are sure of is that their lives will never be the same. Although Kara does feel that a huge weight has been lifted. After so many decades Kara no longer has to hide herself. She just really hopes that she has made the right decision in revealing her truth, for her, and her family. But only time will tell.

Away from the crowd on the top of a building, overlooking the press conference, where no one can see him, Spectre Oliver is watching.

“This is how he finds out.” Oliver mutters to himself and then disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people will not be happy with some of the deaths happening but this story is about Kara's long life. The deaths are going to be a part of that. But I do promise that if you read through the harder times in Kara's life, you will be rewarded by the ending I have in store for all of you. :)
> 
> Next Chapter: 3rd January


	33. Chapter 33

2063

It is now 2063. Kara and Lena are both around 70 years old. Kara of course still looks around 30 while Lena looks like she’s in her mid 30s. Ever since the announcement to the world that Kara is Superwoman things were crazy. Kara’s life of just being unnoticed while as Kara Danvers became non existent. People would hound Kara wherever she went. It went on for several months until it finally died down a bit. Of course it never went back to normal. Things had changed forever in that regard.

Today is February 4th 2063. It is a notable day because Kara, Lena, Oliver, Keiran and Lori are all dressed in black in a church in Metropolis. Today is the day of Lois Lane’s funeral. Lois Lane died a few days prior of old age, living to the age of 85. Of course Clark has been absolutely devastated, even though him and his half Kryptonian boys have known this has been coming for a long time. Clark himself has aged more noticeably than Kara. He looks as if he’s in his 50s, instead of being close to 90. Clark has a few grey hairs at the side of his head by his ears.

The funeral is of course a sad affair. No one likes funerals. Once it is over they lay Lois’ coffin to rest in her grave. A while later Clark approaches Kara. Kara gestures for Lena and their kids to go so she can have a private word with her cousin.

“Kal. I’m so sorry.” Kara say as she takes her cousin in for a hug.

“Thank you Kara. I knew this day would come. But...... I didn’t realise how much it would hurt.” Clark replies.

“I know.” Kara nods with tears in her eyes.

“I..... just want to say..... with Lois gone..... I know you’ll be here for my boys if they ever need you.” Clark says as he looks over at his two sons who are standing off to the side, looking sad.

“Of course I will. You know that.” Kara nods.

“Thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’m going to go see the boys. Give my love to Lena and the kids.” Clark says with a sad smile.

“I will.” Kara smiles back, slightly.

“Oh, and Kara?” Clark says as he’s about to turn away.

“Yes?” Kara replies.

“You're the best cousin I could ask for, and I love you.” Clark says.

“I love you too Kal.” Kara replies with a sad smile.

Clark then nods and walks over to his sons. Kara then heads over to Lena.

“How is he?” Lena asks.

“As well as you think. I think he’s most concerned about how his boys are going to handle it.” Kara says.

“Yeah. Losing a parent is tough.” Lena says.

“I know.” Kara nods.

Kara and Lena then both walk hand in hand with their children following them. A few hours later they get aboard Lena’s private jet to head back home to National City.

* * *

The next day Kara is flying across the city as Superwoman, just on a patrol. Kara rarely does patrols anymore, Lori has really been the one to step it up as a hero, allowing Kara to take a back seat. Kara just lends a hand ever now and then, or if she happens to hear of any crimes taking place with her hearing. Currently Kara is just on a patrol to clear her head. Kara is still thinking about Lois and how Clark must feel now that she’s gone. It makes Kara think about Lena’s mortality, and while she is glad that Lena’s drug allows her to live longer, Kara is well aware that it won’t make her live as long as her. So one day Kara is going to have to deal with the same thing as Clark.

Kara flies about the city for a good few hours before she is interrupted by her coms unit. Kara right away knows it must be important, as her friends rarely use it to contact her nowadays.

“Kara?” Brainy says over the comms.

“Yes Brainy?” Kara replies.

“I’m picking up a signal from the Fortress of Solitude. I’m not sure if you want to check it out?” Brainy says.

“Great.” Kara mumbles, “Yeah I’ll go right away.”

Kara quickly flies to the fortress and makes her way inside. Kara quickly is able to tell that something is wrong because the systems are not powered down, and there are only a few people on the planet who have authorisation to start them up. Those people being Kara, Clark, Clark and Lois’ sons, Lena, Brainy, Lori, Keiran, Oliver and formerly, Lois.

Kara walks into the main room of the fortress and she suddenly feels a slight pain. The pain of Kryptonite. Kara then looks around to find where it is coming from and to her horror she sees Clark laying on the floor, a Kryptonite sword through his chest.

“Kal!!!” Kara shouts and runs over to him, not caring about the Kryptonite.

Kara falls down on the floor next to her cousin and she can tell right away that this wasn’t recent. The blood has congealed and Clark died a long time ago.

“No!!!!!!” Kara sobs. “Who did this?!”

Kara cries for a few moments before she is interrupted by a voice.

“Hello Kara.” Clark’s voice says, however it’s not coming from Clark’s body.

Kara turns around and sees that there is a video of Clark playing. Taken from inside of the fortress.

“If you are watching this then, I’m dead. I’m sorry you had to see this. But.... I can’t bare to live without Lois. I’ve kept this Kryptonite blade in the fortress for a while, for this purpose. I hope you understand. Please, tell my boys I love them, and please watch out for them. Goodbye Kara.” Clark says and the video ends.

“No!!” Kara says, frantically.

Kara falls to her knees by Clark’s body and cries.

“Please Kal..... please let this be a dream....” Kara sobs, “I was supposed to protect you...”

Kara continues to cry over Clark’s body for hours and hours until she is interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Kara?” Lena calls out.

Kara is still crying and doesn’t reply. Lena then walks into the main room of the fortress and spots Kara sitting on the floor next to Clark's body.

“Oh Rao!! Kara!!” Lena says as she runs over to Kara’s side and falls to her knees. “What happened?”

Kara is silent for a moment as she continues to sob. Lena places a reassuring hand on Kara’s arm.

“He...... he couldn’t live.... without Lois..... I.... I found him like this..... he killed himself..... with a Kryptonite sword.” Kara sobs.

Lena looks at Clark’s body and sees the Kryptonite sword still inside him.

“Kara? Cant you feel the Kryptonite? Doesn’t it hurt?” Lena asks concerned.

“A bit..... but I deserve it..... this is my fault....” Kara sobs.

“No!” Lena says, firmly, “This is not your fault. Clark made a decision, him alone. You are not responsible for him or that decision. You can’t blame yourself Kara.” 

Kara continues to sob so Lena takes her wife into her arms and holds her tightly. After a while Lena moves away, not because she wants to, but because she doesn’t want Kara to be near the Kryptonite much longer.

“Kara?” Lena says, “Lets go home.” 

Kara looks up at Lena with tears still in her eyes.

“But Kal.....” Kara sobs.

“I’ll have Brainy see to it. You shouldn’t be here when they take out the Kryptonite sword. His body is probably protecting you from the worse effects. We can go home. I’ll handle all the arrangements.” Lena says, knowing she needs to be strong so Kara can lean on her and get through this.

“I..... okay.....” Kara nods after a moments silence.

Lena gets to her feet and holds out her hand for Kara to take, she does and Lena pulls her wife to her feet. Kara then looks at Clark again and crouches down and places a kiss on his forehead.

“Goodbye Kal.” Kara says with tears in her eyes.

Kara then turns back to Lena and Lena pulls Kara close as they walk through a portal leading back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was dark, but like I said this story will get very dark but the ending will be a really happy one.
> 
> If you were effected by anything in this chapter, or are having suicidal thoughts (I know with covid this is happening more so) please contact the following for help:  
> UK - call 116 123  
> Canada - call 1.833.456.4566 or text 45645  
> US - 1-800-273-8255


	34. Chapter 34

2070

“Darling? Are you ready?” Lena calls out to Kara from downstairs in their house outside of National City.

“Yeah ..... coming.... one sec....” Kara yells back from upstairs.

Lena rolls her eyes at her wife. Lena and Kara have been married for almost 50 years and are close to 80 years old, so by this point Lena is well aware that when Kara says ‘one sec’, that’s at least 5 - 10 minutes. But Lena isn’t too bothered to care, it just gives her some more time to spend with their children who have all come around to see them off.

“You realise she’s not going to be a ‘sec’, right?” Keiran says to Lena.

Lena chuckles.

“I’m well aware of that. Almost 50 years of marriage, I’m well aware of when your mom is going to take longer than she says.” Lena smiles.

“She’s probably just panicking about what to bring and everything.” Lori says.

“I’m sure she is.” Lena smirks.

“So, how long will you two be gone?” Oliver asks, changing the subject.

“I have no idea.” Lena smiles.

“Well.... will we see you again this year?” Oliver questions.

“I don’t know Oliver. We are just going to take it as it comes. Of course if there’s an emergency we’ll be right back, but otherwise, we have no plans as to when we will return.” Lena smiles.

The reason Lena and Kara do not know when they are going to return home to National City is because they are currently about to go on a trip around the world. Holidaying in various destinations that take their fancy, choosing how long they spend in each country and city before they move onto the next one. Of course money isn’t an issue, the couple have billions at their disposal, as well as a private jet to fly them anywhere in the world. Then neither Kara or Lena have to worry about work. Lena and Kara have both recently retired from their positions as head of L-Corp and CatCo respectively. Lena has handed over the CEO position and chairwoman of the board to Keiran, while Kara made Nia the new Editor-in-chief of CatCo, with Lori taking Nia’s position as the second in command. Of course the two do plan to work again in the future, but in lesser roles, and not anytime soon. Lena thinks that she’ll probably eventually just work part time in the labs at L-Corp developing various technologies, while Kara thinks she’ll take on a part time job as a journalist at CatCo. But for now neither Kara or Lena have any intention of even thinking about work.

“Well, will you at least tell us where you’re going first?” Lori asks.

“Hawaii. We never got to go there just the two of us, so we are gonna do that first, and have a nice romantic time together.” Lena smirks.

“Gross. Didn’t need those details ma’” Oliver cringes.

“I wasn’t even referring to that.” Lena replies quickly.

“Oh.” Oliver says.

“But that too.” Lena smirks.

“Ma!!!” Oliver groans.

Lena laughs.

“Alright, I’m all ready to go.” Kara smiles, appearing with two suitcases in her hand.

“Ugh, you’re bringing two suitcases?” Lena groans.

“Yeah. I mean we don’t know how long we’re going to be gone Lee! I need a lot of clothes!” Kara says.

“I told you we can just buy clothes.” Lena says.

“Well I can unpack if you....” Kara begins.

“No!” Lena quickly interrupts.

Kara now laughs then walks over to her wife and closes the distance between the two, taking her in for a passionate kiss. After a few moments the two separate with Kara and Lena holding hands.

“Okay, you kids be good while we are away, okay?” Kara smiles.

“We’re not kids mom.” Oliver huffs.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean that’ll stop you getting into trouble.” Kara replies.

“She’s not wrong.” Keiran says as she playfully elbows Oliver.

“Come on. Give us a hug!” Kara says as she opens her arms and so does Lena.

The three Luthor-Danvers children then all take their mom’s in for a group hug.

“We’ll miss you both.” Lori says, sounding on the brink of tears.

“Oh we’re only a phone call away. Or a flight for you Lori.” Lena smiles as she strokes her youngest's cheek.

Lori nods in acknowledgement.

Kara, Lena, Lori, Keiran and Oliver than all walk out of the house and to the awaiting car which will drive Kara and Lena to the airport to get on one of their private jets.

“Alright. We love you all. Take care of each other, and don’t destroy the city while we are away.” Kara says.

Oliver rolls his eyes.

“We won’t mom.” Lori replies.

Lena and Kara give their kids one last smile and a hug each before they get into the car and are driven away.

“That was harder than I thought it would be.” Kara says as she huffs out some air.

“Yeah. But we’ll be back sooner than we know it, and we can always come home and see them if we miss them that much.” Lena smiles.

“Yeah. But I am excited to just spend some one on one time with you.” Kara smiles as she places a gentle kiss on her wife’s lips.

“Hmmm... me too.” Lena hums.

“I’m gonna make love to you in soooo many different countries.” Kara hums as she kisses Lena again, the kiss turning slightly passionate.

“Careful, or we’ll start that off right here.” Lena hums.

“Exactly.” Kara smirks as she kisses Lena passionately.

“Oh Rao.” Lena moans.

* * *

2072

Lena and Kara have now been traveling for almost 2 years now. The couple have been to various countries throughout the world. Of course they have returned home to National City for a few weeks here and there just to see their kids and other friends and family, but other than that Kara and Lena have just been enjoying their life around the world together. The couple began their vacation in Hawaii as they said they would where they spent a few months, soaking up the sun and exploring the islands, taking in all the romantic scenery and making love in all sorts of locations, including under the sun and under the moonlight, and on one occasion right next to an active volcano. Even after almost 50 years of marriage Kara and Lena still have just as active of a sex life as they did right at the start. Of course it probably helps that despite them both being almost 80 Kara still looks to be in her 30s while Lena looks to be in her mid 40s, and of course physically they are both that young as well.

After Hawaii Kara and Lena travelled to Japan where they spent another 2 months exploring the country. They explored both the major cities of the country and the countryside and wilderness as well, soaking in as much of the culture as possible. This even included the couple spending Christmas there, which was very different from the Christmas' that they have got used to over the last 50+ years. After Japan the couple spent a few weeks in South Korea, exploring the country and taking everything in once more, the couple then quickly moved on to Fiji for a few more weeks and then Australia. In Australia they reunited with Kelly and Alex who took a vacation as well to meet the two of them 'down under'. Of course Kara and Lena would have happily done their entire vacation along with Kelly and Alex who were also both retired, but seeing as Kelly and Alex were both in their 80s, both in appearance and physically, neither of them have the stamina to travel around the world like Kara and Lena do. But despite that the two couples had a wonderful time exploring Australia at a leisurely pace. In fact for their travels around Australia Kara and Lena lost a bet they made one night with Kelly and Alex which resulted in Kara having to dye her hair red and Lena having to dye her hair bleach blonde. Fortunately both women actually pulled each of their new looks off and in fact it worked out to their advantage. After the two of them dyed their hair far fewer people were able to recognise either of them, which had been on of the issues in their travels, no matter what country they were in. Then also Kara and Lena both enjoyed each other's new looks which of course just added something new and extra to their already amazing sex life.

The two couples spent a few months in Australia before they both then flew to New Zealand. Once they arrived in New Zealand they all began to casually travel throughout the country from the north of the north island all the way to the south of the south island, over a period of a month and a half. The four women just took in all the impressive landscapes, the mountains and the endless beautiful green land, as well as some spectacular looking beaches. Then of course they also soaked in some of the New Zealand culture and took in a few rugby matches along the way. However in New Zealand is when Kara and Lena ran into the downside of their new hair colors, as on one occasion they were eating at a restaurant with Alex and Kelly and the waitress told Kara and Lena that it was so nice that they were including one of their parents on their vacation. Neither Kara or Lena liked hearing that, as it just reminded them of the visible age difference between the two, and for Kara the fact that Alex is now significantly older than her, in physical terms. Needless to say over the next few weeks Kara and Lena both made sure to return to their natural blonde and brunette hair colors.

After New Zealand Lena and Kara returned home for a few weeks with Kelly and Alex, catching up with their friends and family. But after a few weeks Lena and Kara were off again, flying down to Mexico, where they took in more sun. Then over the next 6 months the couple slowly travelled throughout South America, exploring various countries, and hiking through some amazing scenery, and even taking in the amazing Brazilian rain forests, where they even camped a night and made love long into the night, with the pitter patter of the rain surrounding them, it was one of the most beautiful and calming moments of both Kara and Lena's lives.

Then over the next several months leading up to the beginning of 2072 Kara and Lena spend some time travelling throughout Africa, seeing all the amazing animals and very unique cultures. They then moved on to the middle-east where they visited places such as Dubai and Abu Dhabi. Then finally the couple moved on to vacationing throughout Europe, taking in a few weeks here and there in several of the countries. 

* * *

Presently it is January 2072, Kara and Lena's 50th wedding anniversary. Kara and Lena are currently curled up together in the early hours of the morning in a hotel in London. The couple spent the last 3 months travelling about Europe before they moved on to France and then took the Eurostar to London. 

  
Kara is the first to wake, with Lena the one curled up in Kara's arms this morning, her head laying on Kara's chest. The two don't really have a position that they both lay in like some couples. Sometimes Lena will be the one curled up in Kara's arms, then other times Kara will be the one with her head laying on Lena's chest, with Lena's arms wrapped around her. Neither of them make a conscious decision of it, it's just whatever feels natural to them, and whatever each other wants when they go to sleep each night. In fact sometimes the couple may go to bed in one position and then wake up completely reversed.

Once Kara wakes she just breathes in happily, watching her beautiful wife peacefully sleep with her head on her chest. Kara really doesn't know how she continues to be able to fall more and more in love with Lena each day, despite 50 years of marriage, but she does, and her life is amazing because of it.

  
"Hmm.... morning.." Lena stirs, eyes beginning to open.

"Morning Lee." Kara says softly, "Did I wake you?" 

"Hmm yes, you're heart began to beat really fast and loudly." Lena replies, clearing away the sleep from her eyes.

Kara blushes profusely. She knows that her heart only began to beat at such a rate because she was admiring Lena, and thinking about just how much she is in love with her wife.

"Oh". Kara replies.

Lena moves her head from Kara's chest and looks up at her wife before crawling up and taking Kara in for a passionately yet tender kiss.

"Happy anniversary my love." Lena says after the kiss, keeping their foreheads touched together.

"Happy anniversary Lee. Even after 50 years of marriage I fall more and more in love with you each day. You're obviously the love of my life, my soul mate, and so much more. Words don't do it justice for how much I love you." Kara smiles and then takes Lena in for another kiss.

"I feel the same Kara. I never thought my cold Luthor heart could have so much joy, love and happiness as part of it, but I do, and it does, and that is all because of you. Without you I wouldn't have this life. You have made my life wonderful and amazing, and I'm still astounded every day that you happened to choose me to spend the rest of your life with. I can't even begin to describe how much I love you." Lena replies.

Kara smiles at Lena.

"Well, if words don't express our love for each other, perhaps actions can." Kara smirks before rolling on top of Lena and taking her in for a passionate kiss.

Kara and Lena then proceed to spend their entire morning making endless hours of love to each other, putting all their heart and soul into it. Trying to express to each other through their actions just how much they truly care and love each other. Of course both of them are aware of that fact already, but it is always nice to be reminded, and if that is through sex, then that is just a bonus for the both of them.

  
A few hours later Kara and Lena are laying in bed next to each other, both catching their breaths. 

"Wow.... that was...... wow..." Kara mutters, lost for words.

"I know... somehow..... we still find ways..... to make it ..... even better...." Lena says, still catching her breath.

The couple just lay there in silence for a few moments.

  
"Lee?" Kara asks softly.

"Yes darling?" Lena replies as she turns to look at Kara.

"I miss our friends and family. Despite how much I have loved spending these last few years travelling with you...... I think it's time we go home...." Kara suggests.

  
Lena smiles at Kara.

  
"Me too." Lena smirks.

"I just.... I don't want you to think that I don't enjoy spending time with just you...." Kara says, awkwardly.

"I don't darling. You should know that it doesn't matter where we are. We could be on any country on earth. As long as I have you by my side then I am eternally happy." Lena smiles as she places a gentle kiss on Kara's lips.

"Me too." Kara smiles.

"But, before we go home, I'd like to make one last trip." Lena says.

"I think I know where to. Ireland, right?" Kara smiles.

"You know me so well love." Lena smiles. "I just thought it would be a nice way to end our vacation together, visiting the place we took our honeymoon together 50 years ago."

  
"Yeah, I'd really like that too." Kara smiles.

"I love you." Lena replies.

"I love you too." Kara hums as she takes Lena in for yet another passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It kind of is just a bunch of fluff without much story, but I thought it would be best to just have some more fluffy lovey stuff before we get back into some of the more depressing things. But as I have said before, there is going to be a LOT of dark stuff moving forward, but I promise this story has a happy ending, and I personally love the ending that I have come up with, although obviously I'm bias.
> 
> Next chapter: 17th January


	35. Chapter 35

2081

Today is the worst day of Kara’s life up until this point. Even worst than the day her world literally exploded and she was sent off into the void of space thinking all her family she had known and loved had died in that fiery explosion. But after so long in the phantom zone Kara came down to Earth and she found a new family. A family that she grew to love even more than her Kryptonian one. This perhaps wasn’t entirely true. Kara just appreciated her new family more because she had been made very aware of how it could all be quickly taken away. But Kara ended up being glad that she was stuck in that phantom zone for so long, as without it she wouldn’t have been raised by the Danvers. She wouldn’t have had Eliza and Jeremiah taking care of her, but more importantly, she wouldn’t have found Alex, her sister. One of the people that Kara loves more than anyone else in the entire world. That is why today is so hard. Today is the day Kara loses the last member of her found family. Today is the day Alex Danvers dies.

Over the last several years since Kara and Lena returned from their vacation around the world the couple have been spending a lot more time together. They watch movies together, go for romantic walks, spend time with their friends and family, and just enjoy life in general. At the same time Lena and Kara have both found some work to occupy themselves so they have something to do. Lena has accepted a role working as a researcher in the labs for L-Corp. However most of the time this means Lena just works by herself, or on occasion with Keiran. The role Lena has taken is only a part time one though. She really just works when she wants to, and Keiran is happy to placate her mother, being the new boss of L-Corp and all. That said as Keiran is the boss there have been a few times where she has made Lena work with other researchers, mostly just so her mother can help to train the other much much less experienced and knowledgeable L-Corp scientists. Lena herself hates doing it, but other than a few complaints directed at her daughter she doesn’t put up much of a fight. Lena is well aware that if she doesn’t help train the researchers then Keiran will probably do it herself, and Keiran is far too busy to do that. Lena knows what the life is like running L-Corp. She’s glad she doesn’t have to do it anymore. Although that said, she’ll happily do things to try and lessen her daughters burden. Lena doesn't want Keiran to ever become so consumed with L-Corp like she was before she began dating Kara.

Kara has kept herself busy by working as a freelance reporter for CatCo. Kara basically has an agreement with Nia and Lori that she can spend between a few days or several months working on topics of her choosing and then submit the finished article to CatCo to be published. This process has earned Kara significant praise because of how well researched and well written her articles are. Writing articles is something that Kara hasn’t done in a consistent fashion in a long time, as Kara just simply did not have the time before when she was the boss of CatCo, to do the appropriate research for her articles. But now Kara has all the time in the world and no deadline. So Kara can delve incredibly deep with her research, while also only writing about topics that she’s interested in. In fact her articles have been so well received that over the last few years she has been awarded 2 more Pulitzers. Due to the articles success Nia and Lori have tried to get Kara to commit to writing them monthly or semi-monthly, as whenever Kara releases an article CatCo sales go through the roof. But Kara has brushed off these attempts as she feels she does her best work when she has the flexibility.

Outside of Journalism over the last several years Kara has barely touched her Superwoman suit, not really needing to don the cape with all the other super heroes that the world and the city has. Kara isn’t upset about it though. It gives Kara more time to relax and be with Lena. Kara honestly is at peace with it. She spent many decades fighting the good fight as Supergirl and then Superwoman, saving the planet on several occasions, as well as helping to reboot the universe with the other heroes. Not having to put on her cape and be Superwoman has just allowed Kara to live a more normal life, barely even using her powers for mundane things anymore.

The last several years haven’t been all peaches and rainbows however. In 2078 Kelly passed away at the age of 87, surrounded by her loved ones. A year after that J’onn announced that as he had moved into the final third phase of his life he was going to move back to Mars to be with M’gann and perhaps start another family before it’s too late for him. Kara of course was crushed by that news, J’onn being like a father to her, but Kara wants J’onn to be happy so she let him go and said her tearful goodbyes. In truth Kara thinks that J’onn probably knew that Alex was going to pass soon and probably left so he didn’t have to be around to witness that. It would probably break him entirely.

* * *

Kara and Lena are currently in the hospital standing by Alex’s bedside. Alex and Kelly’s children Olivia and Jeremiah are also in the room with their families. Alex is hooked up to a few machines monitoring her condition, but they have all been told it won’t be long now.

“Kara.” Alex says through a rough breath.

“Yes?” Kara says as she steps forward with tears in her eyes.

Lena is standing by Kara’s side with tears also in her eyes. Lena knows today will be a day that destroys Kara, so she can’t have it destroying her too. At least not outwardly. Lena needs to be there for Kara. She can deal with her emotional fallout from it later.

“Come here.” Alex says as she takes deep breaths.

Kara nods and crouches down so she is kneeling on the floor by Alex’s bedside, Kara’s head close to Alex’s.

“Wherever I go...... I’ll always be with you..... I..... love you..... so much....... you’re.... the best sister...... ever......” Alex says.

Kara continues to sob.

“I’m not ready for this Alex.” Kara cries, “I wish we had more time.”

“I know. But maybe you’ll see me again. In Rao’s light.” Alex says.

“But..... your human.” Kara says through tears.

“When has that.... ever stopped me?” Alex smiles.

Kara chuckles through her tears.

“Lena?” Alex calls out.

“Yes, Alex?” Lena replies.

Alex reaches out her hand for Lena to take which Lena does as she crouches down next to Kara.

“I.... love you too.... you’re my sister..... but..... I need you to promise me something.....” Alex asks.

“Anything.” Lena replies, trying to hold back more tears.

“Take care of Kara.... Don’t let her hide her emotions...... and don’t hide yours either.....” Alex says.

“I will..... I promise...” Lena nods with tears in her eyes.

“Come here.” Alex says softly to Lena.

Lena nods and moves over to Alex to take her in for a gentle hug. Lena pulls away after a few minutes. Alex then looks at Kara once more.

“Come here sis.” Alex smiles, softly.

Kara nods as she cries and she moves her forehead so it’s touching Alex’s.

“I love you. Look after yourself and Lena.” Alex says.

Kara nods and then hugs Alex gently.

After Kara and Alex end their hugs Alex turns to look at her children and grandchildren and she says her goodbyes to them as well. Once Alex is finished she turns and looks at all her family and loved ones that she has surrounding her. She just smiles softly at them all as she looks between them. Kara is holding Alex’s right hand with Lena, while Olivia and Jeremiah are holding their mothers left hand.

“I love you all...... I can see Kelly now....” Alex says and then closes her eyes, her head then flops to the side, the heart monitor then flatlines. Alex is gone.

Kara breaks out into even more tears and hugs Lena tightly. Lena can’t help but cry into Kara’s shoulder too. No one in the room notices that Spectre Oliver has appeared. He has concealed himself this time so not even Kara can see him. Oliver just looks on at the scene with Alex Danvers having just passed away and Kara and the other family members crying.

“You will see her again Kara. But we need you first. You need to save the world one final time.” Oliver mutters to himself and then disappears.

* * *

A few months later in 2082 Kara and Lena become grandparents for the first time even though they are both in their 90s. It’s the benefit of living so long and their children being part Kryptonian and living a long life as well. None of their children had to rush into having children. Kara and Lena’s first grandchild comes via their son Oliver who has a daughter whom he names Alex after his beloved aunt. When he told Kara of his choice Kara couldn’t stop crying for a week, both in sadness and with how touched she was by the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but it was pretty brutal. I promise I’m not a sadist, this all has a point and plays into the ending. And like I have mentioned before, this fic will have a happy ending.
> 
> Next Chapter: 24th January


	36. Chapter 36

2090

It is 2090, Kara and Lena are both now approaching being 100 years old and their lives haven’t slowed down a bit. Kara has continued with her freelance writing for CatCo, with her articles still being incredibly popular. Meanwhile Lena has continued to work as a part time researcher at L-Corp, having invented several more technologies and medical breakthroughs that have been ground breaking and earned L-Corp a lot of money, as well as saving a lot of people’s lives.

Outside of work Kara and Lena still make time for one another, spending most of their days actually not working and just enjoying each other’s company. Some days they just spend all day in bed making love to each other. While on other days they take things slow and go out for a nice walk, and have something nice to eat and then spend time with their growing family. In fact Oliver has had a second daughter called Eliza, named after Kara’s adopted mother. Lena and Kara have spent a lot of time over the last few years taking care of their two grand children, more than happy to look after them while their parents continue with their work. Looking after the young children reminds Kara and Lena of when they had their three kids all those years ago. For them it has been over 60 years since they first had Oliver and Keiran, and luckily for them all of their kids aged just as slowly as them. Keiran and Lori both haven’t had children, although they have been in a few relationships here and there. Keiran for herself is much like Lena and has spent a lot of time putting her work before her personal life, despite Lena telling her she shouldn’t. That said Keiran has been in a few relationships with different people, but none of them have seemed to stick. Lori on the other hand is a proud gay woman, just like her mothers. Lori has spent time dating many different people throughout the years before she finally met the love of her life, a woman named Melissa. The two met and quickly fell in love and after dating for a few years were married in 2088.

Outside of work and their children Kara hasn’t put on her suit to be Superwoman in decades. She hasn’t been needed anymore with all the super heroes that are available, including Lori and Oliver. Of course Keiran also has powers but as far as Lena and Kara know she has avoided using them ever since she accidentally hurt Oliver when they were both kids. The only power Lena and Kara know that Keiran uses is her x-ray vision. Kara for her part isn’t sad about not having used her suit and powers as Superwoman for years. All it means is that there are no more instances where Kara is right in the middle of something and then quickly has to rush off because, at the time, Supergirl was being called for. In fact there had been several times in the early days of Lena and Kara dating where they were both out on a date and in the middle of a romantic dinner at a restaurant, and Kara would have to quickly fly away to go help someone. Thankfully Lena had always been very understanding, and always encouraged Kara to go when she had to. But thankfully now that is no longer the case. Kara and Lena can enjoy their dates without the risk of Kara quickly having to jet off to go save the day.

As it is 2090 it has been 9 years since Alex passed away. There is rarely a day that goes by that Kara doesn’t think of her sister. Kara knows that it’s a loss that she truly won’t ever recover from. Alex was more than just a sister to her. They had such a strong bond, stronger than most sisters. All that meant is that when Alex did die a large part of Kara died that day too. Ever since Alex’s death it has felt like a piece of her heart has been missing, and perhaps that is pretty close to the truth. That isn’t to say that Kara hasn’t continued to find happiness with the rest of her family, she has. Kara has still been able to love Lena, their children and grandchildren just as much as she ever has. In fact it may have caused Kara to love them even more vigorously, trying to compensate for the part of her heart that is missing.

Of course it was obvious to anyone that knows Kara that Alex’s death would have a profound impact on her, and all Kara’s friends and family are well aware it still effects her mightily until this day. There are even times when Kara gets very sad and goes and sits by Alex’s grave, just talking to her sister. Most of the time Kara does this on the anniversary of Alex’s death, Alex’s birthday and Kara’s Earth birthday. Of course there are other times when Kara gets overwhelmed by the loss and she just goes to see her sister. Sometimes Kara allows Lena to go with her, but most of the time she goes on her own, not that she would ever refuse if Lena asked to go with her. However, Lena is well aware that Kara just needs time to be alone, to talk to her sisters grave in private, it helped her, and Lena didn’t mind that, just as long as Kara told her before she left, and didn’t turn her phone off.

Of course Alex’s death had also effected Lena greatly. Alex had become a true sister to her, and it broke Lena’s heart to witness her sister pass away. But Lena’s heart broke even more by seeing just how torn up Kara had been by it. So Lena put on a brave face for Kara, but when she got some time alone she’d cry for hours and hours. This happened for many many months before Kara found out, and then the two just cried together, holding each other closely.

* * *

March 2090

Kara, Lena, Lori, Keiran and Oliver have all been invited to Nia and Brainy’s home for a surprise announcement. Both Nia and Brainy have been able to live longer lives than most humans. Of course Brainy is able to live so long because he is techno organic and therefore he can live for as long as his technology can sustain him. As for Nia, as she is part Alien she has been able to age gracefully. She is currently in her mid 80s, but doesn’t look that age at all, she looks at least 20 years younger. Nia of course isn’t ageing as slowly as Kara, Lena or any of their children, but she is still ageing much slower than any human. That said, Nia has no idea for how long she will actually live, and on a few occasions when Nia and Brainy have been on a double date with Lena and Kara, Brainy has mentioned that even he can’t attain enough data to give an estimate as to Nia’s life span. All that Brainy has been sure of is that he will live much much longer than Nia, so he will remain in the mortal realm until Nia’s death, at which point he will join the other Brainiacs in the big brain.

Lena and Kara pull up to Nia and Brainy’s home just outside of National City. It is in fact about a 5 minute drive from Kara and Lena’s home. Presently the couple have got Keiran riding along with them as they had spent the day with their oldest daughter at L-Corp, learning about everything she is doing, even though Lena was already aware, and taking her for lunch. Both the mothers were glad they were able to get Keiran to agree to it because they knew it would be a respite from Keiran literally working herself to the bone, just like Lena used to do all those years ago.

Keiran, Lena and Kara get out of the car, Lena being the one that drove them all. Kara's driving still hasn't improved that much in all the decades she's been alive. That's not to say Kara's a bad driver, she's just not great either.

“So do you guys have any idea why we’re here?” Keiran asks her mothers.

“Yeah, Nia mentioned something vaguely, but she didn’t confirm anything to me.” Kara replies.

Lena looks at Kara with a confused look.

“You didn’t tell me that.” Lena says to her wife.

Kara chuckles.

“It’s only because I didn’t want to assume anything, and if I’m right it’s not my place to say, even to my wife.” Kara says.

Lena lets out a fake huff of annoyance. Kara in response kisses Lena on the cheek several times which eventually gets Lena to smile.

“Ugh, I can’t believe how in love you too are after all these years.” Keiran scoffs, but with a very big smile.

Kara and Lena both chuckle, knowing their daughter isn’t really annoyed by how in love her mothers are.

“Don’t you get sick of each other?” Keiran asks as they begin to walk to the front door.

“Sure sometimes.” Lena nods.

Kara gasps in fake shock. 

“Oh don’t pretend that’s a shock to you. You get sick of me sometimes too.” Lena smirks as she pokes Kara in the ribs.

Kara chuckles in response.

“Yeah, I’m sick of you right now.” Kara lies.

Lena chuckles.

“Anyway, yes we get tired of each other, but not in a way where we need much space from one another for that long. It’s just about communication.” Lena explains.

“Yep.” Kara nods, “I know that sometimes your ma’ needs just space to either read a book in her own space without me interrupting her, or to work on some problem or technology. Then at the same time ma’ knows that I sometimes need space to just spend time with myself and my thoughts, just to recharge.” 

“Yeah, and you can’t take it to heart that your partner needs their alone time, it frankly has nothing to do with you.” Lena explains.

“But even still we always come back to each other and feel our best snuggled up with one another.” Kara smiles.

Lena nods with a smirk. 

Keiran just grins at her two mothers.

“Well I’m glad you both still love each other that much.” Keiran smiles.

“Me too.” Lena smirks.

“Yeah, same.” Kara nods and then knocks on the front door to Nia and Brainy’s home.

A few moments later Nia opens the front door.

“Hello, welcome, welcome, please come in.” No smiles.

Kara, Lena and Keiran step inside and each give Nia a hug.

“How are you doing Nia?” Lena smiles.

“Good. I’m happy you could all be with us today.” Nia smiles.

“Yeah, we were wondering why you asked us here. Mom says she has an idea but isn’t sure and won’t tell us anyway.” Keiran says.

Nia laughs.

“Has an idea? I mean I did pretty obviously tell you Kara.” Nia frowns.

“What?! No you didn’t!” Kara replies.

“Yeah I did!” Nia says with a grin.

Keiran and Lena both laugh.

“Classic mom.” Keiran grins.

“Well, what is the news then?” Lena asks.

“Uhhh we’ll tell you once Oliver gets here. Lori is already in the living room with Brainy, I gave her a ride from work.” Nia explains.

Kara, Nia, Lena and Keiran all step into the living room and greet Lori and Brainy who were chatting privately amongst themselves. The group wait about 15 minutes before Oliver arrives and greets everyone.

“No kiddies?” Nia asks Oliver.

“No, they’re with my wife.” Oliver smiles.

“Of course.” Nia nods.

“Now that everyone is here we can make our announcement.” Brainy says.

“Yes.” Nia replies, “So as you all know Brainy and I have been together for a long time now, and while Brainy isn’t really ageing physically, I am. I’ve noticed a few things that are more difficult in my ‘old age’. One of them being going into work every day at CatCo and running all those meetings and dealing with everything. So we’ve invited you all here today to announce our retirement. At the end of the month I will be retiring from CatCo.”

“And I will be retiring from my role as Director of the DEO.” Brainy adds.

“Wow! Congratulations!” Kara smiles and takes Nia in for a hug.

“Yes, welcome to retirement.” Lena adds as she hugs Nia.

Nia chuckles.

“It’s not like either of you two are really retired. You both still work part time. Brainy and I both intend to just live with our retirement.” Nia says.

“Yes, there are several of Earth’s phenomenon and curiosities that I'd like to witness or disprove in our retirement.” Brainy says.

Nia then turns her attention to Lori who has tears in her eyes.

“Lori? Are you okay?” Nia asks.

“Yes..... I just..... I’m going to miss you..... I love working with you every day aunt Nia.” Lori says with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, I love working with you as well. Come here.” Nia smiles and takes Lori in for a hug.

“I’m happy for the both of you.” Keiran grins.

“Yeah, me too.” Oliver adds.

Nia and Lori end their hug.

“I’m not looking forward to whoever my new boss is.” Lori admits.

Nia chuckles.

“Good thing you won’t have a new boss then.” Nia explains.

“Huh?” Lori asks, confused.

“Nia, I’m promoting you to Editor-in-chief of CatCo WorldWide Media.” Nia explains.

“What? Really? But... I can’t do that! I’ve got Supergirl stuff and I’m not ready!” Lori says, unsure.

“Yes you are. I wouldn’t be retiring if I didn’t think you could do this job. And look at your mom. She was Supergirl, then Superwoman, for many many years and still remained able to run CatCo as Editor-in-chief.” Nia reassures Lori.

Lori looks at Kara. Kara shoots her youngest a big smile.

“You’ll do amazing. You can 1000% do it, and if you ever need advice I’m just a phone call away.” Kara smiles.

Lori takes a deep breath.

“Okay. I..... I’ll do it.” Lori says.

Nia chuckles.

“Oh, you didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” Nia grins.

Lori laughs at that.

“I should also affirm that with me leaving the DEO, I too will be promoting Oliver as the new Director.” Brainy says.

“What? Seriously?” Oliver asks.

“Yes, you are by far the most skilled and experienced agent. There is no one better for the position. I know the DEO will be in excellent hands with you.” Brainy says.

“Wow.... thank you.... this is.... amazing...” Oliver says surprised.

“Ah yes, actually I have something for you in fact.” Brainy says and quickly walks away.

Brainy returns a few moments later with something in his hands.

“Here, take this. It’s symbolic. But Nia assured me I should give it to you.” Brainy explains.

Nia nods at Brainy and Oliver.

Oliver takes the gift and sees a DEO metal badge. It’s not something that agents have worn for decades.

“This was J’onn’s badge when he first took over the DEO, when he left he gave it to Alex. Then when I was made head of the DEO Alex gave it to me, so I am now giving it to you.” Brainy explains.

Kara begins to tear up at the mention of her sister and the gesture. For some reason Kara finds comfort in finding out something new about Alex and her life, even 9 years after her death.

“I.... wow.... this.... means a lot. Thank you.” Oliver says.

“Well, I think this deserves a toast, doesn’t everyone?” Lena asks.

“Of course. Let me get the champagne.” Nia says.

A few minutes later everyone has a glass of champagne in their hand.

“To Nia and Brainy’s retirement.” Lena toasts.

“And Oliver and Lori’s new jobs!” Nia adds.

“Cheers.” Everyone says as they clink glasses and then drink.

After they have drunk their champagne Lena leans into her wife’s side.

“I can’t believe all our babies are grown up and all heads of their own work places.” Lena says.

“Yeah, it feels just like yesterday we were changing their diapers.” Kara says.

“Uhuh.” Lena says and then rests her head on Kara’s side.

* * *

July 2090

Kara and Lena are at their home just outside National City. Today particularly they have spent most of the day wrapped up in each other’s arms, showing how much they love one another even after all these years. It’s a day where they can’t get enough of each other, and barely are ever out of sight of one another. Kara and Lena are in their kitchen while Lena makes the two of them some sandwiches for lunch.

“Come on Lee, I’m hungry.” Kara groans as her stomach rumbles.

Lena chuckles.

“I’m almost finished. You don’t want a bad sandwich do you?” Lena asks with a grin.

“No, I guess not.” Kara huffs.

Suddenly Kara’s phone which is laying on the kitchen counter rings. Kara looks at the phone and notices it’s Lori.

“Hey, Lori, I’ve put you on speaker with ma’.” Kara says as she answers.

Lena turns around and smiles.

“Mom!” Lori says in a panicked tone.

“Lori?! Are you alright?!” Kara asks, concerned.

“Yes! Turn on the news!” Lori says, quickly.

Kara frowns and then walks with Lena into the living room where Lena grabs the remote and turns on the TV to the news. That is when the couple see the breaking story ‘BREAKING: The Flash Returns and battles Reverse Flash!!'. There is then a live feed of Barry and Thawne fighting, shot from a helicopter over head. This is shocking because, just like Kara, over the years Barry has stepped away from being the Flash and allowed his children to take the role. Then also just like Kara, Barry ages much slower than his friends and family, apart from his children. He currently only looks like he’s in his mid 50s, but he retired from being The Flash about 20 years ago, and 5 years ago Iris passed away.

“Is this happening now?!” Kara asks Lori.

“Yes! It’s really bad there. I don’t know why the other speedsters aren’t helping.” Lori replies.

“Probably because Barry doesn’t want his kids anywhere near Thawne.” Kara replies.

“Should I help him?” Lori asks.

Kara gets a frown on her face and thinks, she then turns to look at Lena. Lena for her part places a hand on Kara’s arm and smiles.

“Go.” Lena says, softly.

“Are... are you sure?” Kara asks, knowing Lena has much preferred it since Kara has given up the cape.

“Yes, your friend needs you. Go be Superwoman.” Lena grins.

“Alright.” Kara nods to Lena. “Lori I’m going to help. You stay away.”

“What?! Really?! Are you sure?” Lori asks.

“Yeah. I’ve got this.” Kara says.

Kara then zooms upstairs and grabs her old pair of glasses that she hasn’t used in years to activate her Superwoman suit. Kara then returns to the living room and places the glasses on her face and activates the suit, allowing it to materialise around her. Lena just watches on in admiration, not having witnessed Kara do this for a few decades. Once Kara is in her suit Lena approaches her wife and takes her in for a deep kiss.

“Go get ‘em, Superwoman.” Lena grins.

Kara smiles and then flies away. It takes Kara a few moments to get used to her powers again, but she knows they are a bit like riding a bike, you never forget, no matter how long you don’t use them. Kara arrives in Central City about 2 minutes later. She hovers over a crowded area, listening for where the battle is taking place. The crowd below her begin to take photos in awe of Superwoman’s return. Eventually Kara hears the sound of the battle and quickly flies over to Barry and Thawne. When Kara arrives she sees the two speedsters going back and forth in a very intense battle.

“Flash!!” Kara calls out.

Barry looks over at Kara and grins, but this distraction causes Thawne to get the upper hand and punch Barry, sending him flying. Kara then goes flying to attack the Reverse Flash. Kara throws a few punches but they miss, Thawne being able to easily move out the way.

“Too slow, you’re rusty Supergirl. Sorry, I mean Superwoman. You’re daughter's Supergirl now right? I’ll go pay her a visit when I’m done here.” Thawne sneers.

Kara clenches her fists hard which grabs Thawnes attention, preparing to dodge more punches. But Kara is just using that as a distraction. Kara quickly uses her freeze breath at Thawnes feet which slow down his movements and then allows Kara to land a punch which sends Thawne flying. Kara flies towards him. By the time she gets there Thawne is already getting up to his feet.

“There’s the Kryptonian I remember.” Thawne grins and then wipes blood from his nose.

“It’s over Thawne.” Kara says.

“Not exactly.” Thawne grins.

Thawne then runs away and Kara follows him. As Thawne runs he uses his speed to run under a sky scrapper which has several metal pillars at the bottom, holding it up. Thawne cuts through the pillars with his hands, which causes the building to become unstable. Kara then abandons her chase on Thawne and flies to hold up the building. Thawne then stops in place.

“That’s the problem with you heroes. You won’t do whatever is possible to stop the ‘bad guy’” Thawne sneers.

Kara begins to groan, trying to use her strength to keep the building upright. Before Thawne can make another move Barry is back on him, and the two resume their battle. Kara continues to hold up the building, but the problem is while she’s is doing that she can’t use her heat vision to weld it into place.

“Mom, I got this.” Lori says, having appeared suddenly.

“Lori? I told you not to come!” Kara says.

“You can yell at me later! I’ll hold up the building. You wield the metal.” Lori says as she grabs the building to hold.

Kara nods and then flies about to use her heat vision on each of the pillars which the Reverse Flash broke. After a few moments Kara finishes the repairs and the building stabilises. Kara then looks off into the distance, down a long road, and can still see Barry and Thawne fighting.

“Go ma’ I’ll stay here and make sure everyone is safe.” Lori says.

“Right.” Kara nods.

Kara then goes flying off down the road, towards the battle. As Kara approaches the lighting that both speedsters are producing seems to get more intense and brighter. 

Kara continues to fly towards the battle but she realises she’s actually losing ground on them, they are running far too fast for her to keep up, even with flying. But none the less, Kara continues her pursuit which takes them out of the city and a few states away. Eventually they are in the middle of nowhere and by this point Kara is a good 5 miles away from Barry and Thawne. Kara can still see the battle in the distance though, due to her vision and the land being flat. Suddenly, there is a large explosion of light which blinds Kara, causing her to hover in place as she places her arms over her eyes. After a few seconds the light from the lightning explosion fades, and there is no lightning at all. Kara then quickly flies in the direction of the explosion. When Kara arrives she sees that the ground has burn marks from the lightning for almost a mile in each direction. In the very centre of the explosion, to Kara’s horror, is bits and pieces of the Flash and Reverse Flash suits. Barry and Thawne are nowhere to be found.

What Kara doesn’t notice is Spectre Oliver watching from behind her.

“You will see Barry again Kara. You are both needed to save the world. To save everyone from the Dark God.” Oliver mutters to himself then disappears.

* * *

The next day the entire country and the world mourns the death of Barry Allen, who was revealed by his children to be The Flash. Kara for her part writes an article about the events which she publishes on the front page of CatCo’s website. The article is entitled ‘Flash Disappears in Crisis!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are really getting into the nitty gritty now. 
> 
> Next Chapter: 31st January


	37. Chapter 37

November 2090

It has been 4 months now since Barry disappeared and presumably died, it has hit Kara hard. Kara just feels like it’s yet another death that she has had to witness. Another person in her life who she has outlived. At the same time Kara has been feeling guilty. Guilty thinking that perhaps she could have done something differently to prevent it from happening. Thinking that perhaps she could have stopped the Reverse Flash somehow before he and Barry caused that large ball of lightening explosion. Barry’s children, Lena, and all of Kara’s other friends and family have assured her that there isn’t anything else she could have done and that she shouldn’t blame herself. That said, of course Kara still blames herself. Or at the very least, partially blames herself.

Since Barry’s disappearance it has caused Kara to actually continue to use her suit and go out as Superwoman. Kara has spent particularly attention taking care of Central City. Stopping any and all crimes that villains are carrying out, who are trying to take advantage of the fact that The Flash is gone, even though there are other speedsters in the city. In reality Kara is only partially continuing to be Superwoman and protecting Central City to ease her guilt. The other reason she is doing it is because she has remembered that she feels better when she punches things. It allows Kara to let out some of her anger and frustrations, letting her briefly melt all her emotional baggage away. Kara also has remembered that she feels so at peace when she is flying through the air, alone. Kara has spent a lot of time over the last few months just floating at the top of the Earth’s atmosphere, closing her eyes and soaking in the suns rays.

* * *

Currently Kara is relaxing at the top of the atmosphere. She is doing this because today is one of the rare days when Lena is actually going into the L-Corp labs to work. Lena has done most of her work over the last few decades in her purpose built lab in their home just outside of National City. But unfortunately (for Lena), her at home lab doesn’t contain everything she needs to run all her experiments, so from time to time she has to go into L-Corp to work. Lena doesn’t really mind going into L-Corp to work though. The only disappointment is that she isn’t in the same house as Kara all day. But the benefits are that Lena usually stops to have lunch with Keiran and before she heads back home she makes a point to meet up with Kara and see Lori and/or Oliver also. Then sometimes the couple will just go home to their apartment they still have in the city.

Today however is different for Lena, and Keiran knows that something must be wrong. Lena has spent all day in the lab at L-Corp, barely leaving. Lena didn’t leave to go and have lunch with Keiran, nor has she left despite it being 5PM, the time when both Kara and Lena have said for many years is when they stop working. So all these red flag tell Keiran that something is wrong.

Keiran heads down to the lab that her mother is working in. She heads inside and sees Lena hunched over a table reading through some data, clearly lost in thought.

“Ma’?” Keiran calls out.

Lena jumps in fright.

“Keiran!!” Lena yells in shock as she holds her chest from the fright.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just came down to see you because you didn’t come to see me for lunch, and you’re still here despite it being after 5.” Keiran says.

Lena looks at her watch and gets a surprised look on her face.

“I had no idea that was the time.” Lena replies.

Keiran gets a concerned look on her face.

“Now I definitely know something is wrong.” Keiran says.

“Nothings wrong.” Lena snaps back, far too quickly to be convincing.

Keiran shoots Lena a frown.

“It’s not to do with mom is it? Did you get in a fight or something?” Keiran asks, worry in her voice.

“Of course not!” Lena quickly replies.

“Then what is it?” Keiran asks, as she steps closer to her mother.

Lena gets a nervous look on her face but remains silent. Keiran then glances to the table Lena has been working on and notices the computer has up the drug formula Lena uses to extend her life.

“Is that the drug you use? Why’s that up?” Keiran asks.

Lena remains silent but Keiran notices tears in her mother’s eyes.

“Is there something wrong with the drug?” Keiran asks, concerned.

Tears begin to fall down Lena’s face.

“Yes.” Lena admits, breathlessly, “Its beginning to lose its effectiveness.”

“Oh Ma’.” Keiran says as she takes Lena in for a hug. “It’s okay. I’ll help you figure it out.”

Lena pulls away from the hug.

“That’s it though! I’ve looked through this! I’ve studied my biology! There is no fixing it!!!” Lena says, angrily.

“I.... how long have you known about this?” Keiran asks.

“A month after Barry’s death.” Lena admits.

“You haven’t told mom, have you?” Keiran asks

“No! I’m not afraid of dying. But I am afraid of dying and leaving your mother here without me. You have seen how she has reacted since Alex died. I still find her crying about her sister almost every week. Then since Barry has died she’s got even worse. I.. don’t think she can handle this.” Lena explains.

Keiran remains silent for a moment.

“How..... how long do you think you have left?” Keiran asks.

“The drug still works, partially. So I’ve done the calculations and at the worst I’ll live another decade, at best I’ll live two more decades.” Lena explains.

“Ma’ you need to tell mom!” Keiran says firmly.

“I can’t! I told you that!” Lena replies.

“I know you think this will hurt mom, and it will, it will upset her, really badly. But you know what will be worse? When she does eventually find out and she finds out you’ve been hiding it from her. The least you can do is give her a timeframe so she can cherish you as much as possible.” Keiran says.

“I...” Lena says, tears freely flowing. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am, I was raised by two incredible women.” Keiran smirks.

Lena chuckles through her tears.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles as she wipes her tears.

Keiran then takes her ma’ in for another hug, holding her tight.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks, realising that she just told her daughter she’s going to die in about 10 - 20 years.

“Yeah. Obviously it’s upsetting, but I can’t spend the next 20 years worrying about it, it’ll drive me insane.” Keiran replies.

“It could be only 10.” Lena replies.

Keiran chuckles.

“No, you’re too stubborn to only live for the worst case scenario. It’ll probably be more like 30.” Keiran says with a smirk.

Lena now chuckles.

“But you need to go tell mom, tonight. Then Lori and Oliver.” Keiran says.

“I know, I will. Thank you.” Lena smiles as she pulls away from the hug.

“Of course.” Keiran smiles back.

“Give me a few days to tell Lori and Oliver. I’ll tell mom tonight, and I think it’ll be best if we just spend a few days together, just the two of us, no interruptions.” Lena suggests.

“Of course. I’ll make sure that you are both left alone.” Keiran smiles.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Once Lena left L-Corp she texts Kara to come join her at their apartment in National City for the evening. Lena is the first person to arrive. Lena waits in anxious silence for 10 minutes before Kara walks in the front door.

“Hey Lee.” Kara smiles, widely.

Lena looks at Kara with worry written over her entire face and then she quickly closes the distance between her and her wife and takes Kara in for a deep kiss. Kara is surprised by the eagerness of the kiss, but she can’t complain, so she kisses Lena back with just as much passion. Once the couple part Lena rests her forehead on Kara’s forehead with tears running down her face. Lena does this so that she has some contact with Kara, and so she can give herself a moment to compose herself. Lena knows that while they are resting their foreheads together Kara won’t be able to see the tears running down Lena’s face.

“What was that for?” Kara asks, after a moments silence.

Lena takes a deep breath and then moves away from Kara. Kara immediately notices the tears running down Lena’s face.

“Lee? What’s wrong?” Kara asks, very worried.

“We should... sit down.” Lena says as she nods her head to the couch.

“I.... okay...” Kara replies, really unsure.

The couple make their way to the couch with Lena leading Kara there by holding her hand. They then both take a seat next to one another, quite close.

“I have to tell you something.” Lena begins, nervously.

“Lee, you can tell me anything, you know that.” Kara smiles as she places a reassuring hand on Lena’s lap.

Lena takes a deep breath.

“I’ve known for a few months now. I haven’t mentioned it before because I was trying to find a way to fix it, as I know that telling you will.... upset you..... but there is no way to fix it.” Lena says.

Kara goes wide eyed and begins to get tears in her eyes.

“Lena?.... are you..... asking for a divorce?” Kara asks, on the verge of tears.

“No! Of course not!” Lena replies, quickly.

Kara breathes in a sigh of relief.

“It’s about the drug.... the one I use to extend my life...” Lena says, and then stops talking.

Kara gets a confused look on her face.

“What about the drug?” Kara asks, prompting Lena to continue.

“It’s..... it’s not working as effectively anymore....” Lena says in a very timid voice.

“Wh.... what?” Kara asks, now beginning to cry.

“It’s lost its effectiveness..... I've tried everything to find a way to fix it..... but there isn’t one....” Lena replies.

“I..... how long do you...... have?” Kara asks, now full on crying, but not sobbing yet.

“Between 10 - 20 years, I can’t be sure.” Lena says, not wanting to sugar coat it.

Kara gasps and then pulls Lena in for a hug. The two remain hugging each other for close to an hour, neither one of them saying anything, both crying. Eventually Lena decides to speak up.

“Kara? Are you.... okay?.... I know..... this isn’t good....” Lena asks.

“No, but....... I don’t want to waste any of our time together.... if.... if we only have a few decades left.... I’m going to cherish every minute with you.... nothing else matters..... I love you so much.....” Kara says, still crying.

“I love you too, with all of my heart and then some.” Lena replies.

Kara takes Lena in for a kiss. The couple kiss passionately for a while. Eventually they part.

“I’m going to quit CatCo, so I can spend all my time with you.... I..... you don’t have to quit L-Corp....” Kara begins.

“Of course I will. Let’s just see out this year and then quit our jobs. I want to spend however long I have left with you. I don’t want to waste a single second either.” Lena explains.

“Yeah.... I’d like that....” Kara nods.

“I love you.” Lena says.

“I love you more.” Kara replies and takes Lena in for a deep kiss once more.

Soon after this the couple head up to their bedroom and make love to one another. It is different from their usual love making. Usually it is full of passion, but today it’s just pure emotion, nothing they have ever done before comes close to it. It is most likely because the two love each other so much and the thought of not being together allows them to have such raw and emotional love making.

* * *

If you want to read the next chapter early you can support me on Patreon [here](https://www.patreon.com/RStories). Supporting me allows me to spend more time writing fics more frequently. But, my fics will always eventually be free for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I know it was kind of a heavy hitting one. Like I have mentioned before things are just gonna get very bleak from here until the end. But I promise we will have a happy ending!
> 
> Next Public Chapter: 7th February.
> 
> As I mentioned, if you want to support me on Patreon you can see the next chapter right away, a week early!


	38. Chapter 38

2112

It’s is now 2112, Lena and Kara are both close to 120 years old. Over the last few decades the two have spent a lot of quality time together, making the most of whatever time Lena has left. Over that period in 2107 Nia passed away of old age which was another sad day for Kara, Lena, and their family. This was then of course followed by some tearful goodbyes to Brainy. As Brainy kept his word and the day after Nia’s funeral he left the mortal realm and joined the big brain with the other Brainiacs. 

Over the last 22 years Lena has started to age a lot more physically than before, something that upsets Kara. It doesn’t upset Kara because Lena looks older now, Kara still finds her wife as beautiful as ever. It upsets Kara because it’s a noticeable difference since the drug stopped working as effectively, reminding Kara on a daily basis that she will eventually lose Lena too. These changes include a few gray streaks in Lena’s hair, and many wrinkles on Lena’s forehead. It ultimately has made Lena look like she’s in her late 60s, while Kara remains looking like she’s in her late 30s or early 40s. This was made all the worse on one occasion when an elderly lady didn’t recognise them and told Lena that she had a beautiful daughter, all the while looking at Kara. That really made Kara upset, and she could only imagine how it made Lena feel.

* * *

Presently, it is the worse day of Kara’s life. Lena’s condition has deteriorated over the last few days and she is unable to get out of bed and struggling to breathe. Lori, Oliver and Keiran have all rushed over to their mother’s home to be by Lena’s bedside.

Currently Keiran is running tests on Lena to assess how bad her condition really is. It takes Keiran about 30 minutes before she finds Kara, pacing just outside the bedroom Lena is laying in with Lori and Oliver watching over her.

“So? What do you have?” Kara asks her daughter.

Keiran has a sad look on her face and that’s all Kara needs to know it’s not good. Kara breaks down crying on the floor. Keiran crouches down and takes Kara in for a hug.

“I’m so sorry mom. I wish I could do something.” Keiran says as she hugs Kara, crying as well.

“I’m not ready for this.... I.... I can’t do this...” Kara sobs.

“I know. I..... I don’t know what to say.” Keiran says.

Kara and Keiran hug on the floor for a while.

“Mom?” Keiran asks.

Kara remains silent as she continues to hold onto her daughter, tightly.

“You should be with ma’. You should spend the rest of her time by her side. Don’t have her last moments with you be filled with sadness.” Keiran says.

Kara sniffles and tries to subside her crying.

“I.. yes.... you’re right.” Kara nods.

Kara pulls away from the hug with Keiran and wipes the tears from her eyes.

“How do I look? I’m not a mess, am I?” Kara asks.

Keiran half laughs.

“You know ma’ won’t care either way.” Keiran smiles.

“Yeah.” Kara half smiles in return.

Kara stands up from the floor and takes a deep breath and then walks into the bedroom. As soon as she walks in Oliver and Lori look expectantly at Kara and Keiran. Keiran just shakes her head which causes Oliver and Lori’s face to both drop. Lena for her park slowly turns her head to look at her wife and smiles at her.

“Oliver, Lori, let’s give them a few moments alone.” Keiran says.

“I.... okay.” Lori nods, holding back tears.

Oliver wraps his arm around his younger sister and heads out of the bedroom along with Keiran, closing the door behind them.

“Kara.” Lena says, softly, as she reaches out for her wife.

“I’m here Lee.” Kara forcefully smiles, as she approaches her wife and takes her hand.

As soon as Kara steps close Lena notices Kara’s face.

“You’ve been crying.” Lena comments.

“I.... yes.” Kara admits, not wanting to lie to her wife, even now.

“Oh Kara.... come here.” Lena says as she shifts in the bed for Kara to lay down next to her.

Kara nods with tears in her eyes and lays next to Lena. Lena places her right hand in Kara’s left hand.

“I know..... it’s time..... and…… I’m sorry.” Lena says.

“Why are you sorry?” Kara asks, confused.

“Because.... I don’t want you to..... be upset about me..... going.” Lena says, slowly, words becoming more difficult now.

“I know. But it’s not your fault. We’ve had more time than I imagined all those years ago, together. I wouldn’t change a moment. Well, maybe having you be immortal, but yeah.” Kara says.

Lena smiles at her wife and has tears in her eyes. Her tears are not for herself, but for Kara.

“Wherever I go, I’ll always love you.” Lena says.

“I know. I’ll love you forever too.” Kara nods and leans over to take Lena in for a gentle kiss.

* * *

A few hours later Keiran, Oliver, Lori and their families have joined Kara and Lena in the bedroom. Their children and grandchildren are all saying their final tearful goodbyes to Lena. It is absolutely heart wrenching for all of them.

Eventually Kara, Lena, Keiran, Lori and Oliver are the only ones that remain in the room. Kara is lying next to Lena once more, with Lori sitting on the bed on the other side of Lena, and Keiran and Oliver sitting in chairs by each side of the bed.

Lena takes a deep breath and looks at Kara.

“I’ll.... see .... you... again.... in Rao’s .... light.” Lena says with a slight smile.

“Yeah.” Kara nods, unable to hold back the tears.

Lena then moves her head to take one last look at all her children and just smiles softly at all of them. She then returns her gaze to Kara.

“I... love..... y......” Lena says, closing her eyes and her head falling to the side, landing on Kara’s shoulder before she can finish the sentence. Lena Luthor has passed away.

Kara sobs uncontrollably into Lena’s chest along with Lori, Keiran and Oliver. The family are in so much pain. 

Watching on once more from the corner of the room, out of site, is Spectre Oliver, a sad look on his face.

“You will see her again Kara. But first, you’ll have to experience more pain than you can imagine before then.” Oliver mutters to himself, and then disappears.

* * *

A few days later it is Lena Luthor’s funeral, and the one positive thing that Kara can take from it is the amount of the general public who are mourning with her and her family. Kara thinks how it’s such a turnaround from when they first met and the public distrusted Lena, as well as some of Kara’s friends and family. Although there were admittedly times when Kara did mistrust Lena as well. But now, the public had grown to love Lena. Whether that was because of her being married to Supergirl/Superwoman, or because of her achievements Kara will never know. Kara hopes that it is more so from the latter than the former.

The funeral itself was uneventful. To get through it Kara had to just keep all her emotions in check. She wanted to be able to speak at her wife’s funeral and she knew if she didn’t keep it together she would cry and then be unable to speak. Then if she began crying she knew Lori and then Keiran would soon follow. Oliver was another matter. He probably wouldn’t outwardly cry. He would most likely keep it together long enough to find a private space to bawl his eyes out.

Kara was able to keep it together long enough to speak at the funeral and say her goodbyes to Lena, as well as tell those in attendance just how much she loves her wife. Kara knows that that love will never die down, just like it didn’t after 90 years of marriage.

Once the funeral finishes Kara walks outside of the location with Lori, Keiran and Oliver walking beside her. 

“How are you mom?” Keiran asks, “I know it’s a silly question.”

Kara turns to her daughter and half smiles.

“It’ll get easier….. soon. But.... it hurts now.” Kara says.

Keiran nods.

“Melissa and I were thinking of going to Midvale this weekend, if you’d like to join us?” Lori asks.

“Uhh... sure.....” Kara nods, “I’d like that.”

Kara and her children eventually reach the road. Kara takes each of her kids in for a long hug, telling each of them she loves them.

“Are you sure you want to be alone?” Keiran asks, concerned.

“Yeah, I need to be by myself for a while.” Kara explains.

“Okay.” Keiran nods.

Kara smiles at her two daughters as they get into a car with their significant others. Kara is then left standing there with Oliver.

“Do whatever you have to do mom.” Oliver nods, subtly.

Kara smiles at Oliver.

“I love you, my beautiful boy.” Kara says with tears in her eyes as she takes her son in for another hug.

“I love you too mom.” Oliver nods.

The two part and Oliver gets into a car with his family. Kara is then left alone on the sidewalk. 

Kara looks around her and takes a deep breath and then launches up into the sky and begins to fly away. Kara flies slower than usual, taking in all her surroundings as she passes by. Kara thinks the Earth really is beautiful. But nothing will compare to the beauty of her wife.

After a few minutes Kara lands in the Fortress of Solitude. Kara goes inside and heads for the vault rooms, where all the dangerous materials and weapons are stored. In one particular room Kara finds the Kryptonite sword which Clark used to kill himself all those years ago. It is currently in a lead lined scabbard. Kara kept the sword since that day, preparing for this very day.

Kara walks out with the sword into the main room of the Fortress. Just like Clark did all those years ago Kara records a video saying goodbye to her children. She explains to them that she can’t live in a world without Lena in it, and tells them she’s sorry that she has to do this.

Kara then finishes the recording a takes a deep breath before she pulls the sword out of the lead lined scabbard. Kara then turns the sword on herself so the tip is pointed towards her chest. Kara then screams and with all her might thrusts the blade towards her herself. Everything then goes black.

* * *

Kara wakes later to bright lights. She is happy because she believes she has made it to Rao’s light and she will see all her friends and family again, including Lena. But as Kara opens her eyes and becomes more aware of her surroundings, she realises it’s just the bright lights from inside the Fortress of Solitude, she is still alive.

Kara looks down at her chest and notices there isn’t a single mark on her. The only noticeable thing is a tear in her clothing in her chest. But other than that, there is nothing that has effected her. Shattered Kryptonite surrounds Kara on the floor along with a broken blade handle. It’s in this moment that Kara realises that she doesn’t feel anything, she’s not being effected by the kryptonite.

Kara picks up the green rock in her hand and holds it tight, but it has no effect on her. Kara gets incredibly angry because she assumes that someone replaced the sword with a fake one so she can’t do this very thing. But Kara knows it won’t matter, there is other Kryptonite in the Fortress. It just means her death will not be as quick and painless as she originally planned.

Kara gets up from the floor and heads back over to the vault where she finds more Kryptonite. Kara picks up the rock, but nothing happens, no pain, nothing, it just feels like a normal rock. Kara begins to panic and begins to pick up rock after rock of Kryptonite, testing to see if there is any effect, but everything has the same result.

After about 10 minutes of trying Kara screams in frustration, anger and emotional pain.

“Ahhhhh!!!!!!!! I don’t want to live!!!! Let me die!!!” Kara screams as she tries to rub the rock on her skin.

Nothing happens to Kara, despite her attempts with the Kryptonite. This eventually leads to Kara collapsing on the floor, sobbing over having to live longer without her wife.

* * *

[If you want to see the next chapter early, you can support me here.](https://www.patreon.com/posts/47251310)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were effected by anything in this chapter, or are having suicidal thoughts please contact the following for help:  
> UK - call 116 123  
> Canada - call 1.833.456.4566 or text 45645  
> US - 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Next Chapter: 14th February


	39. Chapter 39

2113

It is now 2113, Kara has been trying unsuccessfully for the last year to die. Even though it’s been almost a year since Lena’s death, it hasn’t made things any easier for Kara. Nor has it made Kara want to end her life any less. Kara doesn’t want to live without Lena, she misses her too much, her heart hurts too much. Kara just wants to go and join Rao’s light so she can spend eternity with her wife.

Of course, over the last year Kara hasn’t mentioned anything about what she has been trying to do to her children. Although Kara is pretty sure that Oliver knows what she’s been trying. He actually seemed very surprised the first time he saw his mother after the day of Lena’s funeral. Clearly he thought that Kara would have taken her life before then. But anyway, Kara has just tried to be positive and put on a facade in front of her kids, she doesn’t want them to endlessly worry that this could be the day that Kara finally ends her life. So as long as she is around Kara is just going to try and be the best mother she can be for her adult children, that really don’t need her anymore.

Over the last year Kara has had many, many, attempts to end her life. Of course she tried several things with the Kryptonite. She tried keeping a large amount of Kryptonite with her at all times, but it had no effect whatsoever. She even tried to eat it, but that didn’t make a difference at all. Kara has also tried to drown herself under water and on the few attempts she has tried that she blacked out and was momentarily happy, as she finally thought she was going to die. But both times Kara woke up, having floated to the surface of the ocean, spitting water out of her mouth.

Kara also tried to just not eat any food or water so she would eventually die that way, but that didn’t work either. All that happened was Kara got weaker and weaker over a two week period before she collapsed, and then once more woke up a few hours later feeling slightly better. Kara is pretty sure that the sun was sustaining her at that point. So after that Kara even tried to lock herself into a dark room with no sunlight where she remained for days, but that failed as well. Eventually she passed out just like the other times and that time woke up a few days later. 

After a year of trying Kara is beyond frustrated and angry. Every day Kara has been doing research to try and come up with new ways and possibilities for her to die, but all her attempts have failed thus far. Kara has looked up everything she possibly can in the Fortress of Solitude, as well as studying human and alien texts, but nothing is helpful.

Of course while Kara has been making all these attempts she has been feeling incredibly guilty. Guilty because she knows that she is essentially lying to her children and just leading them down a path where they think she’s okay until one day they may find their mother dead by suicide. Then at the same time Kara feels guilty because she knows that Lena would be soooo angry at her for trying to end her life. Kara knows exactly what Lena would say to her. It would be something along the lines of “I’ll wait for you in Rao’s light for as long as you need. Just take care and love our children until your end.”. It of course makes Kara cry to think of that.

* * *

Presently it is coming up on the anniversary of Lena’s death, at the end of this week. Due to this Kara is feeling even more desperate than normal. So because of this Kara has come up with a more desperate plan. One Kara knows could be incredibly painful if it works, and probably even more painful if it doesn’t. Kara has come up with the idea that surely if she flies into the sun she won’t be able to withstand the heat and the gravitational forces of it. Surely it will kill her.

Kara is wearing normal clothes, not wanting to wear her superwoman suit as she does this, just because she knows that it will offer her some protection (as minimal as that may be), and Kara wants to give this the best chance possible. Then at the same time Kara has fashioned herself a Kryptonite necklace which she is wearing around her neck.

Kara takes a deep breath as she stands outside the back yard of her and Lena’s home before she launches herself up in the air, flying in the direction of the sun. After only a few seconds Kara leaves Earth’s atmosphere and a few seconds after that she enters space. Kara then flies toward the sun, flying passed the moon followed soon by Venus and then Mercury. After about 5 minutes Kara approaches the sun and just keeps going, she can feel the burning heat already on her skin, it hurts, but Kara is glad, she thinks this will work. Kara flies closer and closer to the sun and the pain becomes unbearable and Kara begins screaming, all the while still flying forward. 

As Kara continues to fly forward she feels her skin start to boil and melt away, the pain is so bad, but Kara hopes that this means she will soon see Lena again. Eventually Kara gets to a point where she can’t breathe anymore and she then passes out, her last thoughts being of her wife.

* * *

Kara wakes up with a gasp, she’s struggling to breath. She feels bandages all over her body.

“Hold on!” Kara hears a familiar voice next to her as she feels a loving hand placed on her arm.

Kara looks over and opens her eyes and that’s when she sees pale white skin and raven hair. 

“Lena....” Kara says, as she struggles to speak.

Kara then opens her eyes wider and her vision becomes less blurred and that’s when her stomach sinks. Instead of being met by Lena’s emerald eyes, she is met by blue ones. The blue ones of her daughter, Keiran.

“It’s okay mom. You’re going to be okay.” Keiran says with worry in her voice, “We’ll find whoever did this to you.”

Kara begins to cry.

“Let.... me.... die...” Kara begs, still struggling to speak.

Keiran all of a sudden stills.

“Mom? Did you..... did you do this?” Keiran asks, shocked.

Kara doesn’t answer, but in not doing so she gives Keiran her answer.

“Why would....” Keiran begins and then sighs. “We will talk about this later. But you’re not going to die, nor have I done anything to ‘save you’, your Kryptonian DNA is doing that on its own. I’m just treating your burns.”

Kara cries some more but is too exhausted to stay awake so she drifts off to sleep. Sleep, the only place where she can be with Lena, in her dreams.

* * *

2114

It takes a few weeks for Kara to fully recover from her burns and injuries. In that process Kara finds out that she had been missing for 6 months before they detected her body drifting towards Earth. 

Keiran has finished treating Kara’s burns and has taken all her bandages off.

“Okay, now that’s done. What the hell mom!!! Why would you try and kill yourself?! And like, that of all ways to go?!” Keiran screams.

Kara stays still, sitting on the medical bed, tears fall down her face.

“I.... I don’t want to live without Lena..... it hurts too much...” Kara sobs.

Keiran’s features soften as she looks at her mother, who just looks truly broken.

“But..... why that way?” Keiran asks.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried other ways!!” Kara yells, angrily, but not at Keiran, just at the situation and her desperation. “I’ve tried to kill myself so many other ways over the last year!! But Kryptonite doesn’t effect me anymore!!! The day of Lena’s funeral I planned to die just like Kal did!!! I’d kept the blade for that very purpose!!! But instead of killing me the Kryptonite just broke on my chest, and nothing happened!!!”

Keiran remains silent for a moment, just processing what her mother has just told her.

“What.... what about us? What about me, Lori and Oliver? Are we not enough for you to stay around? For us?” Keiran asks.

Kara looks up at her daughter, meeting her eyeline for the first time.

“I love you all, more than anything. But, you have your own lives now, you don’t need me. I know you all love me, but none of you can love me enough to fill the void left by your ma’. I need someone like that, and it won’t be anyone else but Lena. So, I just want to go join her in Rao’s light.” Kara says.

Keiran is silent once more and has tears in her eyes. Kara just waits in silence, looking up at her daughter. Eventually after several minutes of silence Kara decides that Keiran clearly isn’t going to say anything else so she just gets up and makes a move to leave. But as Kara gets to the door Keiran finally speaks.

“I’ll help you.” Keiran says, timidly.

“What?!” Kara asks, turning around, shocked.

“I’ll.... help you die.” Keiran says.

“No, I can’t ask you to do that. You’re my daughter. You shouldn’t have to help me with this.” Kara says.

“I know. But, I’d rather it this way than having to spend every day just wondering if you’ve finally succeeded. Then on the times you don’t, I’ll find you battered and bruised and treat you in a panic. At least this way I’ll know what you’re doing, and I’ll be able to say goodbye.” Keiran says.

Kara studies Keiran for a moment in silence. She is well aware that her daughter isn’t one to offer something she doesn’t mean. So Kara knows this is a serious offer, not an offer where Keiran will pretend to find a way to help Kara die, all the while trying to convince her to live.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

“Okay, but you have to promise me, no more attempts on your own. I want to be aware of EVERY time you try.” Keiran says in an authoritative tone, it reminds Kara of her mother. 

“Okay.... that’s... fair.” Kara nods.

* * *

Kara and Keiran have spent the last few weeks regularly working in one of Keiran’s labs. The first thing that Keiran has decided they should focus on is why Kryptonite is no longer effecting Kara, that way Keiran hopes that she can reverse it or at the least make the Kryptonite effect her mother once more.

Over the last few weeks Kara has talked to both Oliver and Lori and told them about what she is doing. During her recovery period Keiran had kept it a secret that Kara had tried to kill herself, instead of someone doing it to her. All she had told her siblings was that they needn’t look for any attackers. Lori of course just took that as Kara having defeated her attackers, but Oliver knew. 

When Kara told Oliver and Lori Oliver took it a lot better than Kara expected. He just told Kara that she should do whatever she feels is right for her. Lori on the other hand didn’t take it well at all, she sobbed and sobbed and begged her mother not to do it. It honestly was the closest Kara has ever come to deciding to live. But after many, many, many, hours of discussion Kara had finally made Lori accept what her mother was going to try and do, explaining the reasons for it. Lori said she accepted them, but she made it clear that she hoped that Kara would never succeed. Kara took that as the best response she would get from her youngest.

Presently Kara and Keiran are in Keiran’s lab. Kara is eagerly awaiting the results as to why Kryptonite no longer is effecting her. With Keiran’s help, for the first time in a long time Kara is hopeful that her attempts may actually work.

“Okay, so I have your results here.” Keiran says, as she holds up a tablet.

“Okay. So, what do they say? Why does Kryptonite not effect me anymore?” Kara asks.

Keiran sighs and Kara takes that as a bad sign.

“It seems that as you have been on Earth for so long the sun’s rays have made your body’s cells so strong that even Kryptonite doesn’t effect you.” Keiran explains.

“I don’t understand. Kal was effected by Kryptonite and he hadn’t lived on Earth for a much shorter period than I had when he killed himself, compared to my first attempt.” Kara asks, confused.

“Yes, and I have a theory about that.” Keiran says.

Kara nods for her daughter to go ahead.

“I believe that as you spent just over half of your childhood under the red sun of Krypton, Rao, that the red sun’s rays essentially made your cells more malleable, so when you got to Earth the yellow sun’s rays absorbed into your body even more effectively than Clark. That’s why you were stronger than Superman.” Keiran explains.

“I... so..... what does this mean? Is there a solution to this?” Kara asks.

“No. It means that things will be more difficult and using Kryptonite on you will be just as effective as using any other rock on Earth. So, we will have to come up with something else.” Keiran says.

“I..... okay...” Kara nods, losing the hope she had.

Kara begins to think that perhaps Lori’s wish will be true. Perhaps Kara will never find a way to die. All Kara wants is to just see Lena again. But after all, people don’t always get what they want.

* * *

[If you want to read the next chapter a week early you can read it by supporting me here.](https://www.patreon.com/posts/47548664)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were effected by anything in this chapter, or are having suicidal thoughts please contact the following for help:  
> UK - call 116 123  
> Canada - call 1.833.456.4566 or text 45645  
> US - call 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Next Chapter: 21st February


	40. Chapter 40

2122

It is now 2122, Kara and Keiran have been trying unsuccessfully to find a way for Kara to die for the last decade. It has now got to the point where it is very exhausting for Keiran. Keiran has put herself in a situation where as she is trying to help her mother die, at every attempt she says a heartfelt goodbye to Kara, just in case it is the end for her. But every time Kara of course survived and the emotional wreckage of saying goodbye was still there. Over the years they have tried many, many different things, but to no success. In fact it’s got to the point where Keiran thinks that there must be something beyond their understanding that is keeping Kara alive. A force that is willing Kara to continue to exist, and perhaps protecting her. Although Keiran only theorised this, she had no idea that it is partially true, thanks to Spectre Oliver.

Today is attempt number 62 over the last decade. Although that doesn’t mean there have been 62 attempts for Kara to die. On several occasions the technology that Keiran created to end her mother’s life broke before they could even really begin the attempt, but Keiran counted it as an attempt none the less. Kara for her part has of course kept her word to Keiran, not making any attempts on her life by herself like she had done after Lena’s funeral.

  
Presently Kara and Keiran are out at a desert facility which was previously owned by the DEO, but now it has been repurposed for L-Corp, and more recently for use by Keiran and Kara in their attempts. It is many miles away from any other human civilisation, with an exclusion zone surrounding the property to keep anyone from accidentally entering. At the facility Kara and Keiran are the only two that work there. Kerian and Kara of course don’t want to bring anyone else in to try and help them, as this is a very personal thing. Then at the same time some of the stuff that they are doing is incredibly dangerous to Kryptonians, let alone any humans or other aliens who could work there. So Kara and Keiran just kept the facility to be used by themselves, and no one else.

“Okay mom.” Keiran says as the mother and daughter are standing outside on a large concrete area about a mile away from the entrance to the facility. “This device I have strapped to your chest should create an explosion which theoretically should…. kill you.”

  
Kara looks at her daughter with very little optimism. Over the last few years Kara’s hope to end her life has slowly started to dwindle and dwindle. Kara knows that Keiran is probably the most intelligent person on the planet, and if she couldn’t figure it out, then no one else can.

“Okay, but, the explosion….. it won’t hurt anyone else…. will it?” Kara asks, concerned, not wanting her death to cause any damage to any innocent bystanders, even if they are miles away.

“No. It will be a more contained explosion. It’s difficult to explain, but the explosion will cover a smaller area, but be even more powerful that explosions in history that have covered miles and miles. No one else will be hurt by it. There is no one else near us, and I will move far enough away so I won’t be nearby when it goes off.” Keiran explains.

“Okay…. I….. thank you…” Kara nods.

“Of course….. If this is it….. I love you.” Keiran says, almost robotically. Saying goodbye to her mother has almost become automatic at this point, so it really has less of an effect than the previous attempts.

“I love you too.” Kara smiles.

“Alright. Give me two minutes to get clear and then you can press the button right there. The explosion will be instantaneous.” Keiran explains.

“Okay…..” Kara nods.

  
“Good luck mom.” Keiran says as she begins to walk away.

  
“Thank you.” Kara nods.

Kara counts in her head the 120 seconds, and then a few more, just to make sure Keiran 100% has enough time to get clear of any potential explosion. Kara is well aware that if this explosion can kill her, which she doubts at this point, then it definitely can kill Keiran seeing as she’s half human and half kryptonian. But once the 120 seconds are up Kara takes a deep breath, looks around, and then presses the button, closing her eyes as she does. Just like Keiran said the explosion is instantaneous, a purple ball of energy surrounding her. Everything then goes black for Kara.

Once the explosion is finish and settled down Keiran makes her way over to the detonation site, but to her shock, Kara is gone. Keiran believes that finally Kara is dead, they finally succeeded. In response to this Keiran falls to her knees and just sobs. Sobs out of relief that finally her mother can rest and be with her ma’, but she also sobs because her mother is finally gone, or so she believes.

* * *

When Kara regains consciousness for the first time she is falling. Kara quickly looks around and takes in her surroundings and that is when she realises that she is in Earth’s upper atmosphere, slowly falling down to Earth. Kara is so annoyed and angry, just as she has been after every previous failed attempt. Kara just assumes that the explosion was so powerful that I launched her miles and miles up into the air.

After a few moments of just falling Kara uses her powers to just float. Part of Kara considered just allowing herself to fall to the ground into a crater, but Kara knows that that won’t kill or hurt her, all it will do is cause property damage for someone, and risk the lives of people down below. As Kara floats in the atmosphere, she sighs deeply. Kara stays still for a few moments, just gathering her emotions, she is trying not to be completely overwhelmed by everything. Kara wants to scream in anger, cry in despair and then just about every other emotion in between. Eventually Kara gathers herself and decides to just go home and crawl up into her bed and text Keiran she is okay, instead of going to the desert site where the explosion originated. Kara loves sleeping now more than ever, as every night she dreams of Lena. Kara has even asked Keiran to come up with something so she can just sleep forever, so she can just endlessly dream about Lena until the day her body fails. But Keiran has plain out refused to work on anything of the sort, claiming it would be absolutely horrific for her, Lori and Oliver. Horrific because Kara’s children would have to witness Kara in a sort of coma for a long long time before she finally passes away. Kara of course didn’t want to put that burden on her children so she never brought it up again.

Kara flies down to Earth and arrives in National city before she heads to her house just outside of the city. As Kara flies by the city she notices a few changes to the city which she hasn’t seen before. Kara thinks that she really hasn’t been to National City for a long time, a lot has changed. Kara thinks it’s weird because for a long time National City was her home, her life. National City was where she met all her friends and had all her children, and most importantly, National City was where Kara first laid eyes on Lena, in Lena’s office, on that fateful day.

  
Kara flies home and heads inside her house from one of the balcony’s. Kara then strips off all her clothing and moves over to her wardrobe to grab a pair of pyjamas. A wardrobe that is still full of Lena’s clothing. Kara hasn’t had the heart to remove her wife’s clothes over the last decade, it being too painful.   
  
After Kara is changed she notices her phone on the nightstand, which is strange. Kara was pretty sure that she left it downstairs by the front door, as she didn’t want to have it on her when she was planning to end her life. None the less Kara just presumes she remembered wrong and grabs her phone and sends a text to Keiran.

  
 **Kara (to Keiran):** I’m alive and okay. Just going to bed now.

**Keiran (to Kara):** Okay…..

**Keiran:** You’re being weird…

**Keiran:** Is this meant for someone else?

Kara for her part though doesn’t read the replies from Keiran. As soon as Kara sent off the text to let Keiran know that she is alive she just turned off her phone and put it back down on the side table. Kara then closes her eyes and wills herself to sleep, to dream of the love of her life, Lena Luthor-Danvers.

* * *

Kara feels like she is woken a while later by a gentle hand rubbing her side. She then hears Lena’s voice and knows that she must be dreaming, Lena is dead, this isn’t real.

  
“Hello darling, sorry I’m so late. I’m glad you decided not to stay with Alex & Maggie tonight after all.” Lena says.

Kara just keeps her eyes closed, sort of hoping, and willing, to try and make this real. Kara knows that as soon as she opens her eyes the dream will begin and then just as quickly end, after which Kara will wake up in her bed alone, and then cry her eyes out. Kara just is so sure that it’s a dream she doesn’t even think twice about Lena mentioning Maggie, a woman who Kara hasn’t seen since Alex ended her engagement with her over 100 years ago.

Kara continues to lay there and feel Lena stroke her side and move onto the bed until she suddenly notices that a light has turned on, seeing it through her closed eyes. It’s in this moment that Kara starts to question if this is a dream, as she has never experienced a light turning on while her eyes have been closed in a dream before.

“Ahh!! WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!” Lena yelps in shock, quickly getting up from where she was sitting on the bed by Kara’s side.

Kara quickly opens her eyes and turns to face Lena. That is when Kara notices that Lena is different from how she knows her. Yes, it is Lena that stands before her. But the woman does not have brunette hair and green eyes like her wife. Instead, this Lena has blonde hair and blue eyes.

  
“Kara?!?” Lena asks, confused now that she can see Kara’s face. “What’s going on?”

Even though Kara realises that something is very wrong as clearly this is not her Lena, or a dream, Kara can’t help but burst into tears. Even though this isn’t her wife standing before her Kara still is overwhelmed with emotions.

As soon as Kara bursts into tears Lena gets a worried look on her face and quickly moves closer to Kara.

“Hey, darling, it’s okay, don’t cry. I’m just confused. I don’t understand why your hair is blonde and your beautiful green eyes are now blue?” Lena says, concerned.

Kara continues to sob for a few minutes as Lena strokes her side as she sits on her bed. The two are then interrupted by a voice.

“Lee, are you okay? I heard your heartbeat spike?” A different Kara asks as she walks into the bedroom.

  
“Kara? But….. What is going on?” Lena asks as she looks at the other Kara. The other Kara who has brunette hair and emerald green eyes like the Lena that Kara knows and loves.

Kara knows now that she can’t just lay there and cry in these very confused, basically stranger’s, bed, in their home. Kara knows now that something must have really gone wrong with the explosion if she has ended up here. So Kara wipes her eyes and sits up in the bed and turns to face Kara and Lena.

  
“Who are you?! And why do you have my face?!” The other Kara asks as she moves to pull Lena away from the bed and shield her.

“I…. I’m sorry…… I don’t know…. what’s going on…. I…… I thought this was my….. home….. my Earth….. but something…. must have gone wrong.” Kara explains.

  
The other Lena gives Kara a confused look and looks up at her wife, who is just as confused.

“I…. I don’t understand… who are you?” The other Lena asks.

Kara takes a deep breath and can’t find it in herself to look this Lena in the eyes, it hurts too much.

  
“I am Kara. Kara Zor-El, or on Earth Kara Luthor-Danvers….. There was an explosion…… I woke up in the atmosphere….. I just though the explosion shot me up there….. I then decided to fly down to my home and go to bed….. I had no idea that I wasn’t on my Earth…. I’m sorry….. I’m so sorry…” Kara explains and then breaks into sobs.

The other Lena gives Kara a sympathetic look.

  
“Oh Kara, you don’t have to cry.” The other Lena says as she reaches out to touch Kara. The other Kara however stops her wife.

“Don’t Lee! She could be dangerous, lying, or evil! We don’t know who she really is!” The other Kara protests.

  
The other Lena looks up at her wife and gives her a slight smile.

“Kara darling, I know for a fact that there isn’t a single version of you that is evil. And I have known you for over 100 years. I can tell when you are lying. This person is you, I can tell. I know she is hurting.” Lena says.

“I… okay..” The other Kara relents.

Lena reaches out and places a loving hand on Kara’s arm, in an attempt to comfort her.

  
“It’s okay Kara. We’ll help you figure this out and get you home. Get you home to your Lena.” The other Lena says.

Hearing Lena say ‘get you home to your Lena’ just causes Kara to cry even harder than she did before.

“I think you said something wrong.” The other Kara says to her wife.

The other Lena has a confused look on her face before a look of realisation replaces it.

  
“Oh.” The other Lena says.

  
“Oh?” The other Kara questions.

“I’ll explain later.” The other Lena says to her wife before turning to look at Kara. “Kara, why don’t I help you get into another bed where you can sleep, as this is our bed. Then tomorrow we can talk and try and figure this out.”

Kara remains silent for a few moments before she slowly begins to move out of the bed.

“O.. Okay.” Kara nods, gingerly, wiping away her tears.

The other Lena gives Kara a genuine caring smile.

“Come on, let me show you to your room.” The other Lena smiles.

Kara just nods and begins to follow this Lena out of the bedroom.

“Do you need any help?” The other Kara asks.

“No, I think we’ll be fine.” The other Lena says, looking back at her wife.

The other Kara gives her Lena a nod.

The other Lena leads Kara to a bedroom a few doors down from the room in which Kara previously was attempting to sleep. The two soon enter and the other Lena helps Kara unmake the bed so she can slip under the covers. Once Kara crawls under the covers she looks up at Lena, still with tears in her eyes.

  
“I’m so sorry.” Kara says, trying to stop herself from crying.  
  
“It’s okay. I know this isn’t your fault.” The other Lena replies.

  
Kara just nods, not knowing what other response to even say.

The other Lena just stands there for a moment looking at Kara, as if she is considering something in her head.

“I have to ask…” The other Lena begins.

“She’s dead.” Kara replies, already knowing what the question is.

The other Lena’s immediately has a sympathetic look on her face.

“I’m so sorry…. How long…” The other Lena begins.

“10 years.” Kara interrupts, once more knowing the question.

“Oh…” The other Lena replies, “I’m so, so, sorry.”

“I… thank you…. Lee…. I mean… Lena..” Kara says, trying to keep more of her tears at bay.

The other Lena gives Kara a heartfelt smile.

  
“We can talk more in the morning. I promise that I’ll help get you home.” The other Lena insists.

“I… okay..” Kara nods.

The other Lena then turns off the bed side lamp and goes to leave the room, but she is stopped by Kara’s voice.

“Lena?” Kara calls out.

“Yes?” The other Lena replies, turning around.

  
“Can I…… can I have a hug?” Kara asks, preparing herself to be rejected, after all this isn’t her Lena, this isn’t her wife.

  
The other Lena gives Kara another genuine smile.

  
“Of course.” The other Lena says and then walks back over to Kara and takes her in for a hug.

  
As soon as the two hug Kara bursts into tears, as this is the first time in over a decade that she has hugged Lena, or a Lena. Kara is well aware that this isn’t her wife, her different hair and eye color make that clear. But none the less, the hug still feels like a hug from Lena, so it just overwhelms Kara, causing her to sob into the other Lena’s shoulder.

“I’ve got you.” The other Lena says, not wanting to say something like ‘It’s okay’, as it’s clearly not.

The other Lena hugs Kara for several minutes before she finally feels Kara go limp, clearly falling asleep. The other Lena then lets go of Kara and gently lays her down in the bed, tucking her under the covers. This Earth’s Lena then gives Kara one last look, just looking at all her features, studying her, making sure she is okay, before she once more heads out of the room. The other Lena is joined by her wife in the hallway who clearly has been standing outside just listening to her wife and Kara.

  
“Is she okay?” The other Kara asks.

  
“No. No she’s not.” The other Lena says and then takes her wife in for a hug, tears bubbling up in her eyes to. This Lena just feels so bad for Kara. She knows that the woman must be absolutely devastated.

The other Kara hugs her wife back tightly. After a few moments their hug ends.

  
“She’s different than me.” The other Kara says.

“Yeah, she’s lost her wife, over 10 years ago.” The other Lena explains.

“I know…. I heard… but I meant….. she has blonde hair and blue eyes like you…..” The other Kara says.

  
“Yes, it’s kind of strange really. I’m so used to your lovely brunette hair and those emerald green eyes. But she is most likely from a different universe, so some changes compared to us are to be expected.” The other Lena explains.

* * *

Kara wakes up the next morning, hoping that all of last night was just a bad dream about Lena. But as soon as Kara opens her eyes she realises it is real. Kara notices that she isn’t in her bedroom in her home that she shares with Lena. Instead she is laying in a bed in one of their guest bedrooms. Clearly last night was real.

Kara slowly gets up out of bed and uses her super hearing to listen for other people in the house. Kara only hears one other heartbeat, clearly coming from the kitchen area, unless this house has a different layout to her own. Kara then makes her way downstairs and heads towards the kitchen. As she moves closer she begins to smell fresh food being cooked. Kara then walks inside and that’s when she sees this world’s Lena cooking breakfast. The other Lena soon notices Kara having enter the kitchen and gives her a warm smile.

  
“Hello, did you sleep well?” The other Lena asks.

“It… it was okay…” Kara replies, not really wanting to say that she only slept well because she cried herself to sleep on the person who looks like the woman she loves shoulder.

  
“I’m glad.” The other Lena smiles, “My Kara had to head out to work, but I’ve taken today off from L-Corp, to spend trying to help you get home, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah…. okay…” Kara nods.

“I know today…. It will be difficult for you…. seeing me….. and I’ll have to ask some difficult questions…. So I thought that we could just start things off with me cooking you a breakfast to feed an army. You like bacon, sausages, eggs and potato waffles, right?” The other Lena asks.

Kara nods.

  
“Good.” The other Lena smiles.

* * *

About an hour later the other Lena has allowed Kara to have a soothing shower and get dressed in some of her Kara’s clothes before they both head down to the other Lena’s private lab.

  
“Alright.” The other Lena says, “I’m going to need to ask you a lot of questions now. We can take a break if it gets too much, okay?”

“Okay.” Kara nods.

“Alright. So, firstly, the big question, what was the explosion that obviously sent you here? Was it some alien explosion about some Supergirl threat?” The other Lena asks.

  
“I…. no….. I….. Keiran made it….. she’s…… she’s been trying to help me….. to die…” Kara explains, sheepishly.

  
“What?!?!” The other Lena replies, shocked.

Kara flinches at the other Lena’s outburst.

  
“I’m sorry.” The other Lena says, noticing Kara flinch. “It’s just…. how would Keiran know how to make an explosion like that? She’s a reporter, and never been interested in science. Then more importantly, why would you want to die?”

  
Kara takes a deep breath.

“I….. I’ve been trying to die…. ever since you…. ever since my Lena died… I…. I can’t live without her…. It hurts too much….. I just want my life to be over….. so I can join her in Rao’s light.” Kara explains.

This other Lena gives Kara yet another sympathetic look.

“I…. okay…. I don’t agree….. but….. I understand….” The other Lena replies.

“Thank you.” Kara nods, “And as for Keiran….. where I’m from she grew up basically as my Lena’s little clone. She looks just like her, although she has my blue eyes, and has always had a passion for science. When my Lena and I finally retired Keiran took over as the CEO of L-Corp. Oliver was the one who worked at the DEO, and then Lori was the one who followed in my shoes and became a reporter.”

This Lena goes wide eyed.

“You… you have three children?” This Lena asks.

“Yes…. You don’t?” Kara asks.

“No. Kara and I only have our twins Keiran and Alex.” The other Lena explains.

  
Kara now gets a wide-eyed look on her face.

  
“You named your son after Alex?” Kara questions, surprised.

“Yes, the day he found out he actually broke down crying, losing his tough guy persona for once. But he’s the best uncle in the world.” The other Lena explains.

“He?” Kara asks, shocked.

“Yes… I… oh….. I see there must be a lot of differences between our Earths, more so than our hair colors.” The other Lena explains.

  
“Yes.” Kara nods, “Alex is…. was… my sister….”

“Oh, well here Alex is a man, and he’s been married to Maggie for well, over 100 years now.” The other Lena smiles.

“On my Earth Alex broke up with Maggie after Maggie didn’t want to have children, she then ended up marrying James’ sister Kelly.” Kara explains.

  
“Oh, wow, that’s interesting.” This Lena replies, “Yes, Maggie and Alex did go through a struggle for a bit with Maggie not wanting kids and Alex wanting them. The two of them almost ended their engagement, but Maggie then got pregnant, accidentally, and while she didn’t want children, she refused to get an abortion. Luckily as soon as Maggie gave birth to her daughter her whole perception changed on children, and she ended up having another one with Alex a few years later, after their wedding of course.”

“Okay.” Kara nods, “But…. Why didn’t you and your Kara not have another child?”

“We did want to, but Kara carried our twins and we only wanted to have more children if I could figure out how I could be the one to be pregnant the second time round. Unfortunately, I could never figure it out.” This Lena explains.

  
“Oh…. My Lena did….. I carried Keiran and Oliver, Lena gave birth to Lori a few years later.” Kara smiles, thinking about her children.

  
“Hmm…. I guess now I’m going to have to go back and take another look at it, even if we’re too old to have more children. Can’t have myself be beat out by another Lena.” This Lena says in jest.

  
Kara gives this Lena a slight smile.

  
The two women remain quiet for a moment. Kara has a question she knows she needs to asks, but she doesn’t really want the answer.

“I… I need to ask…. how…. how are you alive…. and how is Alex still alive?” Kara asks.

  
This Lena gives Kara a confused look.

  
“I’m sorry, you’re going to have to give me context as to why your Alex and Lena are not alive on your Earth.” The other Lena replies.

“Alex… she died of old age….. but my Lena…. she died after her drug used to extend her life…. lost its effectiveness.” Kara explains.

  
“Oh…. well firstly, I never created a drug. I enhanced the black kryptonite to give myself a similar lifespan to a Kryptonian, but without the powers. I of course offered it to all our friends and family too, and most of them accepted, Alex and Maggie included.” The other Lena explains.

  
“Oh, Alex didn’t accept the drug on our Earth.” Kara replies, kind of glad that this Lena didn’t just explain that she does take a drug but she was able to figure out a way to fix the issues with the drug which was making it less effective.

The other Lena gives Kara a very sympathetic look.

“I’m so sorry to hear about your Lena and your sister. I realise this must be incredibly weird for you.” The other Lena says.

  
“Yeah.” Kara replies, breathlessly.

“Okay, well that is enough questions, I think. I’m pretty confident that you are just from another universe. I assume that it is also 2120 in your universe, and you haven’t travelled in time as well?” The other Lena asks.

“Yes…. That’s the year…” Kara says, sheepishly, not really knowing what else to say.

“Alright. So, the two hurdles which we are going to have to get through is finding out which Earth you are from, and then creating the technology to allow you to travel back to your universe.” The other Lena explains.

“I…. okay…. they call my Earth…… Earth prime…..” Kara explains.

The other Lena goes wide-eyed upon hearing that.

“What?” Kara asks, confused.

“Sorry. It’s just…. we’ve heard rumours about an Earth prime….. the Earth in which the multiverse expanded itself from….. the centre of the entire multiverse…. Up until this point…. I had no idea of knowing if our universe was Earth prime… or if we were just an offshoot universe….. You saying that is pretty…. overwhelming…. to say the least.” The other Lena explains.

“Oh…. I’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to…..” Kara says, trailing off, not sure what else to say.

The other Lena gives Kara a reassuring smile.

“Don’t apologise, it’s nothing you did. Actually, you saying that will really help. Your universe should be located in the centre of the known multiverse. So, all we will have to do now, to get you home, is create some way for you to travel to another multiverse.” The other Lena says.

“Okay… good.” Kara nods.

“But…. I know I said no more questions…. but I have to ask….. is there a reason why you know your Earth is Earth Prime? As I don’t want to send you to Earth Prime if that isn’t your actual universe and you and others from your Earth just think it is?” The other Lena asks.

“Oh… uhmm…. It’s hard to explain…. But in…. 2019 - 2020 the universes in the multiverse were being attacked. Myself and several heroes from an Earth called Earth-1 banded together to try and save the multiverse. We didn’t, we failed. But after about a month in hiding, in a place outside of the universe, we were able to travel back in time, using the Speed Force, and with the help of our friend Oliver, we helped to rebirth the multiverse. Oliver gave his life to do so, hence my son’s name.” Kara explains.

“Oh… I…. that’s a lot….. I don’t know of an Oliver in this universe who you could be referring to. But I am aware of the Speed Force, Iris is a good friend of ours. She and Kara occasionally have teamed up over the years.” The other Lena says.

“Iris is the Flash?” Kara asks, surprised.

“Yes, is she not in your Earth?” The other Lena asks.

“No, Barry Allen is… was.” Kara replies.

“Oh, how interesting.” The other Lena comments.

“Yeah…. So did your universe not have a Green Arrow, a vigilante from Star City, or Starling City?” Kara questions.

“Yes, his name was Tommy Merlin, he and Kara worked together during her early days as Supergirl. But he passed away a long time ago.” The other Lena says.

  
“Oh.” Kara replies.

“Anyway, this is a good starting point. All I’ll need is to create some technology to get you home.” The other Lena says.

“Okay…” Kara replies, “Actually…. on this Earth did you create a portal for the Daxamites?”

The other Lena gets an awkward look on her face.

“Yes…. not one of my finest moments, being tricked by Mon-El’s father, Lar Gand, and all.” The other Lena replies.

  
Kara doesn’t bother to mention how on her Earth it was Mon-El’s mother, Rhea. Kara knows that if they keep talking about all the differences between their worlds, they will be here all day.

“Okay… well my Lena was able to configure that portal to help evacuate our planet…. during the attacks on the multiverse. So maybe you could do something similar?” Kara suggests.

The other Lena goes wide-eyed in surprise.

  
“That’s genius! Of course that will work! I can just create a smaller version of that portal device, then all I will have to do is do some calculations to reconfigure the portal and then I’ll be able to send you home!” The other Lena says with a big smile.

“That’s good.” Kara nods.

“It’ll take me a few days to do. So while you are here you can help me put the portal together if you like. Or alternatively you can go out and have a look around our Earth, and maybe meet some of our friends?” The other Lena asks.

“I… I’ll stay and help you…. I don’t think meeting your friends and family is a good idea….. it’ll hurt too much.” Kara explains.

  
“Oh, of course. I didn’t think. I’m sorry for even suggesting it.” The other Lena replies with sympathy in her voice.

  
“That’s okay.” Kara replies in a sad tone.

“Alright then, let’s get to work.” The other Lena says.

* * *

Kara and the other Lena work in the other Lena’s basement lab under her home for 3 days. They spend their time putting together the portal, with the other Lena guiding Kara and explaining where each piece goes. Then the other Lena works on the calculations she needs, running them on her computer while they put together the portal. The two work together during the days from about 9AM in the morning to 6PM in the evening, only breaking for food a few times during those hours. In the evenings Kara just spends her time in her room, away from the other Lena and her wife. Kara just finds it incredibly awkward to be sitting in the presence of the two of them together. Not to mention that it is already incredibly hard for Kara to sit there and look at a woman who looks like her wife, just with different colored hair and eyes. But after 3 long days Kara and Lena successfully complete the portal, with them planning to attempt to send Kara home at the start of the fourth day.

Kara wakes up in the morning of the fourth day and is conflicted as to how she is feeling. On one side of things she is of course happy to be going home. But on the other side of things she is sad. Sad because even though this Earths Lena isn’t her Lena, it is slightly comforting to see her, despite how it upsets her at times. Kara knows that she will be going home to her Earth where her wife has been dead for over a decade.

  
Kara gets up and gets ready, joining both the other Lena and Kara for breakfast that morning. The three just talk about mundane things before they all head down to the other Lena’s lab basement to send Kara off.

“Okay, I’ll get the portal started up and then input the correct data to send you to your universe. It should only take a few minutes.” The other Lena says to Kara.

  
“Okay.” Kara nods at this Earth’s Lena before turning to this Earth’s Kara. “Can I talk to you, alone?”  
  
“Uhh…. Sure…” The other Kara replies, slightly confused as she looks at her wife.

The other Lena just gives her wife a reassuring smile with a comforting nod. The two Kara’s then head out of the main lab area and go inside a private room, away from where Lena can hear them.

“Soooo…. what did you want to talk to me about?” The other Kara asks.

  
“I wanted to give you some advice.” Kara says.

“Okay….” The other Kara replies, still very confused.

“I know what it’s like to lose Lena, to lose my wife. Don’t ever take a single moment with her for granted. Cherish every single second you have with her, as you have no idea how it can suddenly be taken away.” Kara says with tears in her eyes.

“O…. I…. I will….. thank you…” The other Kara nods.

The two Kara’s then walk out of the room and return to the other Lena in the main lab area, the portal then comes to life.

  
“Okay, it’s ready.” The other Lena smiles and then approaches Kara.

“Alright.” Kara nods.

“I just want to say Kara. I know you are in a lot of pain, and you are upset about your Lena’s death. But if I’m anything like her, I know that no matter what, she loves you. So, when you are upset and you miss her, just think about that love you share, and hold onto it tight.” The other Lena says.

Kara now has her tears running down her cheek.

“I…. thank you…” Kara says with a silent sob.

  
The other Lena reaches out and just strokes Kara’s cheek, wiping away the tears before taking her into a tight hug. After a few moments Kara gives the other Lena part and Kara gives the other Lena a nod and takes a deep breath. Kara then steps towards the portal and the other Lena stands beside her Kara. Just as Kara is about to walk through the portal, she turns around to look at this Earth’s Lena and Kara.

“I hope you two have a wonderful life together.” Kara smiles and then walks through the portal. There is a flash of purple and then Kara disappears.

The other Lena quickly moves over and turns off the portal, and then looks to make sure that Kara did in fact walk through it. Once she is sure that Kara has left her universe and returned home to her own, she turns to her wife with a smile.

  
“I think I’m going to take another look at me trying to carry our baby.” The other Lena smiles.

The other Kara smiles lovingly at her Lena.

  
“You want to have another kid?” The other Kara asks.

The other Lena nods.

  
“That’s if you want to. I know we aren’t as young as we were the first time.” The other Lena says.

“I do. In fact, from what you’ve told me, I know exactly what we are going to call her.” The other Kara smiles and then takes her wife in for a kiss.

“Hmm… I love you Kara Danvers.” The other Lena says.

  
“And I love you too Lena Danvers.” The other Kara grins.

* * *

[If you want to read the next chapter a week early, you can support me here. ](https://www.patreon.com/posts/47838895)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were effected by anything in this chapter, or are having suicidal thoughts please contact the following for help:  
> UK - call 116 123  
> Canada - call 1.833.456.4566 or text 45645  
> US - call 1-800-273-8255  
> Australia - call 13 11 14
> 
> I know this chapter was pretty heart breaking and brutal, but these last bunch of chapter are gonna be like this. In fact the next one actually made me cry while I wrote it, and I have never cried before while writing a fic. So hold onto your butts!
> 
> Next Chapter: 28th February


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this is a very emotional chapter.

A flash of purple comes to life in the middle of Lena’s lab under Kara and Lena’s home and Kara appears, coming back from the other Earth in the multiverse. After a few seconds Kara is able to look around and get her bearings. The lab is of course caked in darkness. Kara hasn’t been down in the lab in over a decade, having no use for it without Lena, while also not wanting to step foot inside without her wife.

  
Kara takes a deep breath and steps forward, beginning to make her way out of the lab. But suddenly without Kara doing anything the light to the lab flashes on.

  
“Who’s there!?! I have a gun!” Kara hears Lena’s voice say.

Kara’s gut suddenly fills with dread, she isn’t back on her Earth, and now she once more has to deal with looking at yet another Lena and going through the whole process of trying to get her home, back to her Earth.

“Kara?” Lena asks as she steps foot inside the lab for the first time, a gun in hand. “How did you get here? You scared me.”

Kara falls to her knees and sobs, unable to keep it together anymore. Kara can’t take seeing a Lena who this time is completely identical to her wife, it’s just too much.

Lena drops the gun on the floor and quickly runs over to Kara, falling to the ground and taking her wife into a hug.

  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you. You don’t need to cry darling.” Lena says as she holds Kara tight.

  
“NO!!! It’s not!” Kara says, pulling away angrily and standing up.

“Kara?” Lena questions with worry on her face.

  
“I’m not your Kara! I’m from a different universe!!! My Lena died 10 years ago when her drug stopped working!!!!!!!!” Kara yells, angrily.

Lena suddenly gets a wide-eyed look.

“Kara? What…. what is the name of your Earth?” Lena asks, hesitantly.

  
“Earth prime… or I thought it was… I don’t know anymore…” Kara says as she continues to cry.

Lena takes a step closer to Kara and reaches out and holds her hand.

“Kara….. what….. what year are you from?” Lena asks.

Kara looks up at Lena, slightly confused.

  
“2122.” Kara replies.

Lena goes wide-eyed once more.

“Kara…. this…. this is Earth prime…. but it’s not 2122….. It’s 2090…… August 2090 to be exact…. and…. I only just found out my drug…. has stopped being as effective as it was… a few days ago. I haven’t had the heart to tell you yet.” Lena explains.

Kara suddenly looks up at Lena and even more tears appear in her eyes. This is her Lena. A Lena before she told Kara that her drug was failing in November 2090. A Lena before the long rode to the end of Lena’s life in 2112.

“Lena?” Kara sobs and then quickly pulls her wife into a hug.

Lena holds Kara tightly, clinging onto her wife.

“It’s okay Kara. I’ve got you. I love you.” Lena says.

Kara just sobs loudly into Lena’s shoulder as she continues to hold onto her wife tightly for several minutes. Kara knows that this can’t last forever. Kara is well aware that if she is in the past she can’t stay here for long without irreparably damaging the timeline. But even so Kara is just hugging her wife tight, taking in every single second she can. Kara never thought she would see her wife again in the flesh. Kara hoped that she would see her again in Rao’s light, but never in person like this. Of course, during the dark times over the last 10 years Kara had considered going back in time to just see Lena for a few minutes, to hug her and hold her, all while not telling her she was from the future. But Kara decided against that, as she didn’t want to lie to her wife, and at the same time she knew that Lena would know that something is up with her from the way she would act. Then at the same time Kara doesn’t want to effect the timeline. Kara is of course in a state where she honestly wouldn’t care if the timeline was destroyed as long as it got her a few more minutes with Lena. But what Kara didn’t want to happen is for her to go back in time and change the timeline and then inadvertently cause Lena to die even sooner than she already had. Kara couldn’t risk that. So, Kara is just savouring every second of this hug.

Eventually Kara and Lena part, with Lena looking at Kara with so much care on her face.

“Oh Kara….. you’ve been through a lot… haven’t you?” Lena asks, “I can see it in your beautiful eyes. I see all that pain. I wish I could take it away.”

“Yes…. I miss you so much….. I…. I don’t want to live without you….. it hurts too much….” Kara says as tears slide down her face.

Seeing her wife in so much pain makes Lena cry too. Lena can feel Kara’s pain radiating off of her. A part of Lena hates herself that her death has put Kara in this much pain, even though Lena knows that she probably can’t help it.

“Oh Kara. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Lena says and then hugs her wife once more.

The two women hug each other tightly for a few more minutes, both crying, before they part once more.

  
“Kara…. I….. I can only imagine how much you are hurting….. and…. I know you can’t give me any details… we can’t destroy the timeline….. but you have to know…. whatever happens to me…. I will always love you…. I will wait for you in Rao’s light. Rao himself couldn’t even keep us apart.” Lena says.

Kara sobs loudly once more.

“But…. I don’t want to wait…. I want to be with you now! I just want to die Lee…. I just want everything to end so I can be with you again…” Kara sobs.

Lena gets a worried look on her face.

“Kara…. please…. please… don’t tell me that you are considering killing yourself?” Lena asks, panicked.

“I’m not considering, I’ve already tried! I’ve tried soo many different things! But nothing will kill me! Kryptonite doesn’t work on me anymore! Nothing works! Keiran even offered to help me! But we’ve spent the last almost 10 years, and nothing has worked! Our latest attempt just sent me to a parallel universe where you are still alive, but with different hair and different colored eyes. Then that universes’ you helped me… but I got sent here… back in time….” Kara cries.

“Kara Luthor-Danvers!” Lena says, sternly. “Let me be clear! I do not want you trying to make attempts on your life! I don’t want anyone to try and hurt the woman I love, least of all you! I’m even more disappointed by the fact that you roped poor Keiran into this!”

Kara looks up at Lena, her tone of voice clawing away at her heart. Kara doesn’t think she can actually handle Lena being mad at her, that might just be the final straw that drives Kara completely insane.

“I… but…. I can’t… I don’t…. I can’t…. not without you Lee… It hurts…… it hurts every day….. please don’t be mad at me….” Kara begs, still crying.

Lena’s expression changes from a mad one to one of sympathy.

“Kara…. I’m not mad…. I could never stay mad at you…… I’m just…. upset….. I’m upset that you think you have to end your life. You don’t Kara. I want you to live. I want you to be there for our children when I’m gone. I want you to try and be happy.” Lena says.

“I… I don’t think I can be happy without you.” Kara replies.

  
“You don’t have to be…. because I’m always going to be with you, no matter how long I’ve been dead. The day we first started dating, hell, probably the day we met, I gave you a piece of my heart, and you will keep that forever. You can hold onto it tight, and never let go. Then…. then when your time does come…. I will be waiting for you…. waiting for you in Rao’s light…. along with all our other friends and family.” Lena says.

Kara looks up at her wife and tries to stop crying. Lena reaches over and wipes away the tears from Kara’s face.

  
“Kara, I want you to promise me that you won’t try and kill yourself anymore. As I know if you promise me you will keep that promise.” Lena says, sincerely.

“I…. I….. o…. okay.” Kara nods, tears still in her eyes.

“Good. Now… before we send you back home to the future…. come with me.” Lena says as she grabs Kara’s hand and begins to lead her out of her lab in the basement under their home.

Kara sniffles.

“Where…. where are we going?” Kara asks, confused.

“Upstairs to our room. I’m going to make love to you. I’m going to show you how much I love you, and that you will never be without me.” Lena says.

Kara now goes wide eyed but can’t help but still cry. Kara realises that prior to Lena’s death she had no idea when would be the last time she would have sex with Lena. This time however Kara knows for sure it will be their last.

“Don’t overthink it darling. Just come with me.” Lena smiles.

“I…. okay…. but…… but what about me…. from this time?” Kara asks.

“You won’t be home for a while. You are spending today in Central City with Barry’s children. Just offering your help after his death.” Lena explains.

Kara nods, remembering how after Barry’s death all those years ago she spent many many days in Central City just helping out, stopping crime, and lending a hand to Barry’s speedster children, just simply because she felt so guilty about Barry’s death.

Kara allows Lena to lead them both upstairs to their bedroom. Once they are inside Lena shuts the door behind them and takes Kara in for a deep kiss. After a moment Kara kisses her wife back, passionately, taking in every last moment and movement of Lena’s lips against her own. The married couple then fall down onto their bed and their hands begin to roam each other’s bodies. Soon the two begin to remove each other’s clothing, running both of their lips up and down every single part of the other’s body. Both of the women are pouring absolutely everything into this. Both of them are trying to leave a lasting impact to show to one another just how much they love each other, and that they will never be apart from each other, despite death. The two then spend the next few hours making love to each other, each of them taking a turn to moan loudly as the other pleasures them. The two rotate this several times until many many hours have passed and both of them are basically completely spent.

* * *

A few hours later, after about 3 hours of love making, Kara and Lena return down to the basement of Lena’s lab. Lena is currently fiddling with a time travelling device which will send Kara back to the future, back to her own time. Lena inputs the correct date and time which Kara provided for her, and before she presses the button, she looks at Kara once more.

  
“You remember your promise to me, darling?” Lena asks.

  
“I do.” Kara nods with tears in her eyes. “I’ll keep it. I promise.”

Lena steps closer to her wife and wipes her tears away.

  
“Don’t cry darling. This isn’t the last time you’ll see me. You will see me again. Nothing in this universe will be able to stop me from joining you amongst Rao himself. Then when we do, we can spend eternity together. An eternity in each other’s arms, making love.” Lena says, softly.

Kara nods as she sniffles and tries to hold back her tears. Lena then moves closer into Kara’s space and takes her wife into another kiss.

  
“Goodbye darling. I’ll see you again. I love you.” Lena says and then presses a button which activates a white portal behind Kara.

“I love you too Lee. I always will.” Kara says and then takes a deep breath and then turns around and steps through the portal.

The portal closes behind Kara and Lena is just left in an emotional state, alone. Lena knows that with this knowledge of the future she can’t tell Kara about it, which of course makes her feel bad. But Lena realises it’s just a secret that she is keeping from Kara about a future version of herself, and if she tells her she will screw up the entire timeline and just make her wife worry even more. So Lena just commits to trying to spend the next few months attempting to figure out a way to hopefully fix her drug, maybe that way she will be able to change the timeline. A change in the timeline that wouldn’t occur by discussing a conversation she’s had with a future version of Kara, with other people.

But before Lena can even get started on working on her drug she moves over to a computer in her lab and opens up a new document. In the document Lena types, Noir Protocol.

* * *

Kara flies out of the portal and lands on the ground with a bump. Kara looks around and realises that she’s not in Lena’s lab where she thought she would end up. Instead Kara is right by the spot where she originally disappeared, in the purple explosion, by the former DEO desert facility. Keiran is on her knees on the ground sobbing.

  
“Mom!” Keiran says as she runs over to Kara and takes her in for a hug.

As Keiran wraps her arms around Kara, and Kara takes Keiran in for a tight hug.

  
“I…. I’m so glad you’re alive…. I know you want to die…. and I’ll find another way…. But…. I’m happy you are still here.” Keiran says as she continues to hold Kara.

“It’s okay. And you don’t have to try and find another way, you can stop now.” Kara says, softly, remembering her promise to Lena.

  
Keiran pulls away from Kara.

  
“No! I can’t let you try by yourself! It will kill me with worry, mom!” Keiran says, panicked.

“Oh sweetie.” Kara says as she steps closer to her daughter. “You have been such an amazing daughter, trying to help me over these last 10ish years. And I’m sorry that I have put you through this. But I’m not going to try to die anymore. That was the last attempt. I promise you that.” Kara explains.

  
“What? Really? Why… what…. changed?” Keiran asks, surprised.

“Your ma’.” Kara replies.

  
“Ma’?” Keiran asks, confused.

“Yes, the explosion sent me to a different universe where I saw a different version of your ma’ and myself. I stayed there with them for a few days before that Lena could figure out a way to send me home. She reminded me that if she is anything like my Lena, like your ma’, that no matter what happens she will always love me, even if death separates us, she will be with me, always.” Kara says.

  
“Oh…. I… I imagine that was weird for you….. seeing a different version of ma’.” Keiran says, surprised.

  
“It was…. but what was weirder is when I left that universe, I was taken back to our Earth…. But back to August 2090 and I saw ma’ and told her everything.” Kara says with a slight smile.

  
“You saw ma’?” Keiran asks, even more shocked, tears appearing in her eyes.

“Yeah. She told me how much she loved me, and she made me promise that I wouldn’t try and make any more attempts on my life. We then spent several hours together…. being intimate…. saying our goodbyes, and then I left and came back here.” Kara explains.

“Wow… that’s…… that’s a lot mom….. are you… are you okay?” Keiran asks, knowing that for anyone, seeing their dead wife again after 10 years would be a lot, let alone for Kara who has been so devastated by her wife’s death that she has tried and failed on many occasions to kill herself.

  
“Yeah…. I’m okay….. It’s…. it’s sad… and I’m upset…. but…. I never thought that I would see your ma’ again. At least not in person. I’ll take it as a gift that I got to spend more time with her, as brief as it was.” Kara says.

“I… okay….. so… what now?” Keiran asks.

  
“Now…. I think I want to spend some time with all my children. It’s late, why don’t I fly us back home and we can have some dinner and watch a movie together?” Kara asks her oldest daughter.

“Yeah…. I’d like that.” Keiran nods.

“Good. I’m glad.” Kara smiles.

Kara takes Keiran into her arms and flies them in the direction of her home, just outside of National City. What Kara and Keiran don’t notices is Spectre Oliver standing off in the distance by the former DEO desert facility, just looking at them.

  
“It won’t be long now Kara. Your time is almost here. The world needs you one final time, and then you will be able to rest.” Spectre Oliver says to himself and then disappears.

* * *

[If you want to see the next chapter (and future chapters) a week early from when they are published here, you can support me here.](https://www.patreon.com/posts/48143879)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 7th March


End file.
